Oneshot collections
by KoOri no HouKou
Summary: This is collection of oneshots for our beloved OC,Kisaki Kasumi,from 'Of Blacks and Blues' with the prince of your request! Please place your request of pairings here! R&R PLZ!
1. Niou and Kasumi: Tricky family's life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis! But I own Kasumi! XD**

Here is a little Niou and Kasumi one-shot fluff as promised! If it wasn't to be battle of the two Kings I would've make her ended up with Niou already as he's also one of my favorites!

My apologies if this does not come out as good as you guys were expecting! Please tell me what you think about it as well, ne?

This is set after their High School… So if both of them were eighteen at that time, they're now thirty!

* * *

…_I remember the looks in his eyes and his loving touches during our times together… I remember his sweet whispers, his laughter, his warmth, and his masculine presence that I've grown to love during our years together ever since High School…_

…_I remember the words he told me every time during our nights together. It made me realized how lucky I am to have him by my side…_

_With his arms around me, holding me close, his deep voice lulls me into dreamless sleep…_

"_All through the night I'll be watching over you, and through bad dreams, I'll be right there babe…_

"_Holding your hands… Telling you everything is all right…_

"_And when you cry, I'll be right there… Telling you that you were never anything less than beautiful, my love…" He would always whispers._

* * *

_**I think I asked her very often the same question…**_

"_**Are you happy with me?" I asked her this at the beginning of our relationships, our engagement, our marriage and our parenthood. "Are you sure you want **_**this**_** with me?"**_

"_**Am I happy with you?" She would ask back with a steel look in her eyes that would make Sanada proud. "Don't ask me silly thing like this, you already know my answer."**_

…_**Her sweet voice, her touches, her kisses… I love everything about her…**_

…_**And when you are in love, you will worry about not being good enough to keep your lover happy… I am another person with that thought.**_

_**However, I became the happiest man when she finally answered my question a night before she gave me two beautiful sons of ours…**_

"_**On our first night, an angel came to me…" Deep, gorgeous blue eyes of hers stare into my soul. "She told me that it was already time for her to take you away from me… But she didn't… It was because I told her…**_

"'_**You guys already have your own heaven, so please don't take my heaven away from me'…" **_

…_**I would never give her, or our family, for anything… Nothing…**_

* * *

**12 years later…**

_CRASH! BANG! CLANG!_

Oh Kami… _What _now!?

_Why do they have to make such a ruckus in the morning that I'm having a day off from my evil boss like this!?_

I groan, roll on to my stomach and pull the blanket over my head. Ahh… Nice, warm bed… Back to sleep… Zzz…

… Just when something… More specifically, _somebody_ decides that they don't want me to go back to sleep! **ARGH! **DON'T lay on me, dammit!

…_No one disturbs me in my sleep! NO ONE!_

…**But since he's my husband and has a nice body I'll make that exception. I don't wanna be a widow yet! Not at this age!**

"Darling, the boys are blowing up the kitchen." A drawl is followed by nuzzle on my neck. I feel the strong, broad chest behind me rumbles as he chuckles and pulls me against him. "I think they're hungry, love. I am too."

I growl sleepily. "Geroffme…" I mumble and try to push him off.

_Dammit! Why does he have to take a shower just now!? His damn minty scent is too fresh it's waking me up!_

"Masaharu… I'm too tired… Just let me sleep…" I open my eyes wearily to look at the silver-blue pair of my husband. Those orbs twinkle mischievously as he grins.

"Tired from last night?" He leans forward and touches my nose with his. "How about a rerun of that?"

_Ooh… He did _**not**_ just suggest that, right?_

ARGH!!! Stupid, pervert thoughts! Go away! I wanna sleep!

I glare at him. "You have exactly ten seconds to let go of me, go downstairs and look after the boys until I finish showering." I tell him seriously. "One." I start counting and smirk as he let go with a pout.

…Trust Masaharu to remain the same as the time when we were in High School!

"Not fair, it's your day off, so why can't we have some fun?" He mutters and rakes his hand through his shaggy silver-blue hair.

I smile inwardly. _Masaharu _**is**_ cute when he starts sulking! _"One, the Godfathers are coming over for the brunch, and I need to prepare the food, and two-."

_**CRASH!**_

"Kaa-san!" Two small blurs tackle me down onto the bed again, and they're sitting on me! "Kaa-san, Uncle Hiroshi is saying he's bringing uncle Akaya for the brunch as well!" one boy chirps

"And Uncle Kura is bringing uncle Hikaru with him!" another boy chirps.

_Oh my Kami… And I thought that my migraine would be completely cured since we've graduated from high school… Apparently I was wrong!_

A new form of migraine comes in the names of Niou Matsuhiro and Niou Kanou! MY SONS!

"Hiro, Kanou, what did I say about barging into the room like that?" I sigh tiredly at both of our sons, whereas Masaharu is sitting there and grinning at both boys…

_Like father, like sons they say…_

By the age of four, both of the boys have unfortunately inherited all of Masaharu and my devious traits already… Nothing I can do about that though…

_Seeing that it's probably either they get it from Haru or from me! I'm just grateful they didn't get Seiichi's!_

…_Thank Kami that Yukimura Seiichi is currently out of town. YES! MY BOYS' SANITY WILL BE SPARED FOR ANOTHER WEEK OR SO!_

Matsuhiro, the older one of the twins by five minutes who's inherited all his father looks save for his midnight-blue eyes like mine, gives me a shy look. "You told us to knock before we enter?" He says sheepishly.

"Yes, that." I sigh. "And what is it with all these crashes downstairs? What did I tell you about making noises in the morning?"

Kanou, the younger one of the twins with his looks _exactly_ like a carbon-copy of Masaharu, grins. "You said we need to keep it low. But kaa-san, I really want to see Uncle Kura! Ecstasy!"

_Oh Kami NOOO… What on earth possessed me to choose Kuranosuke as Kanou's godfather!?_

…**That man will be the death of me! I should've known that Kanou's vocabulary will develop backwards hanging around that man! The only word that he seems to say is 'ecstasy'!**

My hubby chuckles and stands up. "Come on, lads. We'll leave your mother to get up." He bends down and kisses my cheek. "I'll be downstairs with the boys, love. Take your time." He strides out of the room with the boys bouncing out after him.

_Honestly, I'm lucky to marry that man…_

When we got together and started dating after High School and announced it to our friends, they all looked at us like we've grown heads, and _when_ we got _**married**_.. Hoo, boy… _THAT_ was a Sony Cybershot moment, I'll tell you!

_Their jaws were all on the floor! Mwahaha!_

But the funniest part must be when Masaharu and other guys found out I'm pregnant! You'll never see my husband spluttering at any other circumstances; however he _was_ spluttering and bouncing around, shouting in joy like a mad man.

…_And sometimes I think he's just that, haha._

Of course, the ex-Rikkai Regulars teased us about how _'busy'_ we were during the honeymoon. Yes, we blushed. Yes, we _were_ kinda busy during the honeymoon. And yes, they shut up immediately after Masaharu threatened them with the ultimately modified version of my Shot-up drink.

_**Cha! Teach'em not to mess with Masaharu and me!**_

Masaharu really surprised me during my pregnancy. He brought his work home during my last few weeks of pregnancy so he can watched over me. And he took care of our babies when I needed him to and he has been nothing but a loving and supportive husband to me and father to the kids…

…_Tell you the truth… It's quite surprising as well. I've imagined us to be the last one with children among our friends. It turned out that we were the first and foremost ones!_

I finish all the things upstairs and come down to prepare the brunch. After some threats and scolding to the 'men' of the house, I manage to get everything finished up nicely before the guests arrive.

Talking about guests… They should be here by now…

**DING DONG!**

Ah, there they are!

"UNCLE!!!" CRASH!!!

_Oh bloody Kami, _**why**_ do they have to break everything in their paths now?_

"Hey, how're you boys doing?" _Yes! Thank Kami for sending Hiroshi to the rescue! It's nice to know that there's someone other than me that has not gone insane yet!_ "Where're your Dad and Mom?"

"Right here, Hiroshi." Masaharu stands up and follows me out to the front door.

"Nee-san!" _Yup, it's Akaya and Hiroshi all right._ "I'm hungry!" Akaya pounces at me.

**CRASH!** I wince as Haru pulls me out of Akaya's attacking range and that makes him crashed into the table nearby. _Aw, poor Akaya…_

"Please refrain yourself from crushing my wife, Akaya." The (still) trickster grins casually and nods at the gentleman of our group. "Yo, Hiroshi. Come on in, Kasumi got the brunch ready and now we-." He stops and holds his hand out from behind me.

_What on earth is he doing?_

My answer comes with a BANG! …And also a figure that drops on our carpet.

…_Speaking about over-protective…_

I help the man in front of me to stand up on his feet. His dark green eyes twinkle as he sees me despite the red hand-shaped mark on his cheek. "Nee-san!"

I give him and the blond newcomer a smile. "Hey, Hikaru, Kura, glad you guys made it."

_Shiraiishi Kuranosuke and Zaizen Hikaru, my friend and another adoptive baby brother from Junior High School in Osaka!_

Kura moves forward to peck me on the cheek but stops and settles for a pat on the head as Masaharu growls at him. _Masaharu is so cute when he's jealous!_ I giggle to myself and urge them all into the kitchen, only to be stop by my own husband.

…_**Now he's acting weird…**_

I blink. "Masaharu?"

Masaharu smirks and leans in until his nose touches mine. "I want a kiss. I've not been given a proper good morning kiss from you yet."

I sigh and push him lightly. "Haru…" I start just to have my lips capture with his in a loving kiss.

_Dammit! Why the hell Masaharu does have to be a damn good as hell of a kisser? _

…_**But it sure as hell feels good! **_

I close my eyes and lean into his kiss… _Even being with him ever since High School, this man never ceased to amaze me as to how devoted and affectionate he can be with me and the boys… Hell, not that I'm complaining!_

**Even his sexy body remains the same from tennis! Whoever invented that sport must be a genius since all of Haru's muscles are still in the right place! Mwahaha!**

Just as Masaharu pulls me closer something hits him on the back of his head. I jump away from him just to see Akaya standing there with a horrified look on his face, along with Kanou and Matsuhiro watching our previous…er…_ interaction_ curiously.

_Shite, Masaharu _**must**_ be pissed as hell!_

"Ew, Niou-senpai! Don't do the exchanging-cooties stuff in front of me and the kids! Ew, I'm _**so**_ not supposed to see you _kissing_ nee-san!" Akaya exclaims and starts ranting about how we're supposed to be doing this kind of thing in private and away from the eyes and such.

…_Sometimes I pity Akaya, he just never learn how Masaharu can be when he's pissed off…_ I sigh helplessly. _Oh well, I don't blame him. Even I'm his wife; I'm still confused with the way he acts sometimes! _

"Kirihara Akaya…" I see my husband's eyebrow twitches furiously… _Oops, Akaya's body won't be a pleasant sight!_ "I'll show _**you**_ cooties!" He snarls and lungs for ex-demon of Rikkai.

I feel my resolve melt away at Akaya's puppy eyes sending my way. ARGH! I hate Kami for making me a total sucker for that trick! Akaya uses this on me all the times when he's about to get into trouble with Genichirou or Masaharu…

_What can I say? At least he knows it will works for sure…_

_**Just hope he won't teach my sons this or else it'll be the death of me!**_

I snicker softly and tug my husband's arm to get his attention. "Masaharu, dear, let him go." I croon sweetly. "You can give him the juice later; let's just enjoy the brunch for now. I'm sure the boys are hungry, no?" I turn to look at our two boys; they nod vigorously.

_Our sons are so cute! They'd all grow up to be some serious heart-breakers! Mwahaha!_

My husband scowls at Akaya, and then turns to kiss my cheek soundly. "You're right, love. Let's get it start, then." He laughs as our sons start bouncing around us in excitement.

Now this is a real sight to behold: Masaharu, our sons, and our friends spending their time all together… _And I won't trade what I have here for anything!_

The brunch is loud and fun, as usual. I look at all of my friends and my small family from where I sit and allow myself a small smile as Masaharu's hand finds mine and entwines my fingers with his under the table… His soft and loving silver-blue gaze locks onto my blue ones.

…_In the end, I probably would have to thank fate for giving me this nice simplicity…_

**CRASH!**

"Kaa-san, Hiro took my meat!" Kanou shouts.

…_I think I've spoken too soon. Let me change that will you?_

**Screw fate! I'll teach them to behave themselves and not to grow up into their father during High School! CHA!**

_**Niou-Kisaki Kasumi fighting!**_

* * *

**Care to guess who said what at the beginning two sections before the '12 years later'? XD**

**Well, how's that? I hope you all like it!**

**It's quite sweet and I really LOVE Kasumi and Masaharu together! From what I've written so far they're the ones that the reviewers think have cute interactions between both of them! Masaharu called her 'love', 'sugar' and all those pet names!**

**I almost melt into a puddle of goo trying to think how Masaharu and Kasumi's sons will be like with all those descriptions and such. But I guess we are all grateful that we won't have more mini-Seiichi running around…yet.**

**Shiraiishi Kuranosuke is Shitenhouji's captain who defeated Fuji in the OVA during the semi-finals. Zaizen Hikaru is the 'genius' of Shitenhouji who played double 1 with Chitose Senri against Tezuka and Inui!**

**Hahaha, any other suggestion for Kasumi and other Prince one-shot? I can try to make another Niou and Kasumi one-shot with another setting, or maybe try other pairings! Just tell me what you guys think!**

**Review please! XD**


	2. Tezuka and Kasumi: Seasons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, period.**

Ahh… THIS is Tezuka and Kasumi's one-shot! If you're Atobe's supporter… Please watch out for the next update!

…This is NOT related to the story! It may have some relative stuff but other than that there's none, capish? XD

I decided to do Tezuka's first because…Urgh… I like Tezuka first before I start liking Atobe! XD

And plus Tezuka's harder to write anyway… So I was afraid that it'd take me too much time later when the main plot gets more complicated!

Saa… Let's get into the story!

Set four years after High School… So they should be in their last year of University now! XD

* * *

"_What's your favorite season?" I asked him one day during our date._

_His dark eyes turned to look at me. "I don't have one," he answered truthfully. "But I don't like winter much, there's nothing but snow, and there is no major tennis tournament." He entwined his fingers with mine. "What's your favorite season, then?"_

_I gave him a bright smile. "Care to guess?" I laughed._

"_Summer?" His dark eyes sparkled though his face remained the same. But it was all right, I've been with him long enough to read his emotions through his eyes and his voice._

_A lot of our friends said that we were totally opposite of each other. They said I am cheerful, happy, honest and determined, albeit a little stubborn when things don't go my way. They also said that he is not exactly the happiest person in the world and that he can be so much of a social retard given an occasion…_

…_Not that I care what people said about us. I'm content with having him by my side like this._

_Hell yeah, he was gorgeous in High School; all I can describe about him at the present would be striking. It wasn't a bad change. He is still popular with his fan club, but they are more restrained in comparison to Atobe's ones…_

…_Thank Kami for that!_

_I grinned at him. "You have one more chance." I teased._

_He frowned slightly. "…Spring?" He gave me an amused look. "I give up, Kasumi."_

_I laughed brightly, and he gave me a small smile. His smile could really cheer me up because he doesn't smile often; just only when we are together. "No, my favorite season is autumn."_

_He gave me another frown. "Any reason for that?" He asked quietly as we continued to walk down our route._

_I smiled. "You were right, my favorite season _**was**_ spring." I leaned against his strong shoulder. "However, now my favorite season is autumn." I looked up at him, my eyes danced merrily. "When I walk through the park, the color of the leaves reminded me of your hair and their scents are soothing like yours."_

_Dark eyes softened as my boyfriend leaned in and rested his chin on the top of my head. I loved the fact that he could tuck me under his chin like that so I purred. _

"_Then my favorite season would be spring." His sudden statement surprised me._

_I looked up into his eyes. "What?"_

"_My favorite season would be spring if yours is autumn." He repeated. "Spring means winter is over, a new beginning for all." He chuckled. "I'm a new person because of you, Kasumi. Thank you."_

…_Hmmm…_**Definitely **_better than undying love declaration I've read in romance novels!_

* * *

**Four years after High School…**

I look around the huge Rikkai Dai campus… Now winter break is over, here come spring time of youth!

…Eww… I've been watching too much Naruto with Akaya during the holidays… I just can't say no to Akaya when my baby brother asked me to watch it with him!

_Whatever! It's finally my last semester in university! YEAH!_

But still… the thoughts of leaving the place I've spent my last six years or so working my brain out scared me a little…

After High School, majority of my friends went separated ways. Seiichi, Hiroshi, Masaharu and Genichirou chose Rikkai University like me; Jackal went back to Brazil with his father, Bunta went to a culinary college in Tokyo but still come over to hang out with us during the weekends, Renji went to the same university as Inui in Kyoto, and Akaya joined us a year later in University.

It surprised me that Kenya, Hikaru and Kura moved up from Osaka to Kantou for University, too. And it even surprised me more when the University of their choice was Hyoutei.

Enough said about that! Right now I need to go back home before Nii-san and Tou-san start fussing over the fact that I'm walking home alone because my boyfriend won't be coming over until later in the afternoon.

…_It's not that there's nobody to walk me home, but any guy who tried to approach me when I first started University _**mysteriously**_ turned up wounded physically and mentally… _

_I'm happy to say every guy in the school is wise enough just to stay friends with me after that!_

"Kasumi-hime!" I shiver as the smooth voice of Seiichi calls out my name…

**My past experiences with this guy tell me he's up to no good when he says my name like that!!! ARGH! Run, run, run!**

I force a grin onto my face and slowly turn around. "Seiichi!" I fake a cheerful chirp. "What's up?"

Seiichi continues to grin the way that can even send Genichirou _begs_ for mercy…_ I feel sorry for Genichirou during his Junior High, and even sorrier for myself during High School with this evil!_ "Are you going home now? Your boyfriend coming over to your place, am I right?" He continues to smile the 'turtle' smile. "How about I walk you home, dear?"

_Every time Seiichi mentions my boyfriend, I feel like he's itching to torture the poor man! NO! I can't let that happen!_

"Uh… Yeah, he's coming over!" I grin bashfully. "Well, you don't need to walk me home, though…"

The devil in disguise Yukimura Seiichi grins, and students around that area shiver simultaneously, including me. "I insist. It's not safe for a girl to walk home alone. Masaharu and Akaya can't walk home with you today, no?"

…_NOOO! Kami saves me from this devil here!!! I promise I won't do a voodoo doll of Seiichi ever again if you let me get away from him! I promise I will take up a religion seriously!_

…Unfortunately, Akaya has after school detention today and Masaharu decides to live up to his reputation of a 'bad boy' by going to blind dates with some random girls…

_**I'll shoot both of them later for having the WORST timing ever! RAWR!**_

"…" I sulk and drag my feet along the corridors with smiling Seiichi following me… Where's Genichirou when I need him to get his beloved buchou away from me!?

As soon as I exit the building Masaharu approaches me. "Yo, Mi-chan, going home so soon?" He teases me, and I scowl at him. "Sure you don't want to go on a date with me first?"

…_I promise you a painful death after this, NIOU!_

"Hm? Yukimura's walking you home?" The trickster rubs his jaw. "Then what's Tezuka doing here?" He smirks as I brighten up immediately.

_Tall, stoic and handsome; definitely Tezuka Kunimitsu! _**YEAH! No more EBIL Seiichi!**

"Kunimitsu!" I run towards my boyfriend, who is standing at the main gate of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku and ignoring the interested stares he's getting. "You never told me you're coming!" I exclaim with a bright smile.

Yup, who'd ever thought that I'd fall in love with ex-Seigaku's buchou and now a student of Tokyo University, majoring Physical Sports' science student as well as a world's top tennis pro? I certainly didn't, but I don't regret any of this. Besides, he gets to travel around a lot and he'd come back and tells me how it's like in different places!

The years we've been together actually changed him little by little. He still acts like a social retard around others, but I'm happy to know that at least he _is_ trying to show more emotions when he's with me.

…_Even though it's funny that he barely smiles but all his emotions come through his eyes… I wonder what his parents did to him when they have him…_

Kunimitsu looks at me with mild amusement. "I changed my flight. I managed to wrap the game up early so I decided to come back sooner." He explains shortly and takes my bag from me. "I'm taking you out as promised, too. Shall we?" He takes my hand gently.

I grin. "You forgot something."

"What?" His dark eyes look at me. I glance at Seiichi and Masaharu. "Oh." Kunimitsu gives me an amused look and leans in to give me a light kiss. "Tadaima."

_Mwahaha! I can almost feel Masaharu's shock and Seiichi's amusement. Take_**THAT!**

**And who said Tezuka Kunimitsu is a walking ice cube anyway? He sure can**_**romance**_** as good as hell!**

"How delightful. Not even a minute and you guys are kissing!" Masaharu drawls. "I didn't think you're PDA type, Tezuka."

…_Niou Masaharu is considered a dead man as soon as the next school day starts. I'll feed him Seiichi's secret recipe!_

Kunimitsu gives him an emotionless look. "Kasumi likes it, so I try." He taps his finger on the back of my hand as I give Haru a murderous look. URGH! Why is he stopping me!? I wanna kill that guy! "We're going now."

Seiichi steps forward and offers my boyfriend a hand. "Congratulations on your match… Good luck." _What?_ Kunimitsu gives Seiichi an appreciate nod and tugs my hand along gently.

_**Wait! I still don't understand what Seiichi's trying to say! Good luck with what!?**_

Hmph, I'll ask Seiichi later! Right now I'm too occupied with Kunimitsu!

"Where're we going?" I ask him as I notice the path we're taking doesn't lead us to my house. I frown at the look on Kunimitsu's face…

…_I know other people can't tell what he's thinking. But I'll be damned if I can't tell that the emotion in his eyes right now is_**worry**_. He also looks troubled!_

"Kisaki-sama permitted me to take you out tonight, I've told you." I frown deeper at his reply. Usually I'd be satisfied with his short, straightforward reply… But this one _is_ too vague for my liking…

_Something's going on, and I'm about to find out, CHA! FIGHTING!_

To my utmost surprise, Tezuka Kunimitsu takes me to a small café around that area. As soon as we step inside I'm totally bewilder…

The café itself is decorated by simple furniture; however it gives the visitors comfy feelings, yet provides privacy to those who want it. I _know_ my own boyfriend won't choose something like this unless there would be something special going on…

…_Think, Kisaki, think! It's not his birthday; it's not my birthday, it's not our anniversary,_** and**_ it's definitely _NOT _any other special day like Valentine!_

**ARGH! What on EARTH could today be!?**

I turn my eyes to the man sitting in front of me and feel cold anxiety wash over me as I see something in his eyes… _He's nervous_… And it's NOT often that you'd see Tezuka Kunimitsu _nervous_, it's just NOT in his dictionary!

"What would you like?" He asks me. "They told me the parfait here is quite good."

"…I'm not hungry." I shake my head. "Just iced mocha latte for me, please." I hand the menu back to the waiter and look at my boyfriend seriously. "Kunimitsu, do you have something to tell me?" I ask him in soft voice.

His dark eyes flash in unease fashion, but they soon change back into his usual calm state. "It's not important. I'd rather we eat first." He tells me and reaches out to rest his hand on mine. "Everything is fine."

I purse my lips but decide to keep my mouth shut. I'd rather not argue with him. At least not yet, not when he just came back from an exhausting tennis tournament. "Tell me about Spain, I haven't been there in ages." I sit back with a fake smile I've perfected during my High School years.

My boyfriend relaxes a little. "It was great. The weather there is much warmer than Japan."

Now we're sitting in silence and waiting for our order so I get the chance to calculate the possibility of what he _possibly _has to tell me… He wants us to move in together? Cross that one out, he respects me too much. He wants me to move to his university? Ha-ha, very funny, we're graduating and are you kidding me? Who, in the right mind, would move her university to different one five months before she's graduating?

…That leaves everything but one option out…

_**Wait… Does he… Does he want to break up with me?**_

The thought of him breaking up with me really stings. I've been together with him for three years, and those times with him made me happy. Tezuka Kunimitsu is everything that I love in a man, I can safely say that.

…_And he's one of a kind who can look sexy and smell nice at the same time when he's sweaty!_

I stir my drink with a straw. _Come what may,_ I sigh. _If Kami is going to have a field day by torturing me, I'll kick his arse so hard he can't sit on his throne for days!_

I fidget as soon as Kunimitsu finishes his food, and I totally ignore his frown sending my way. Yosh, I can do this! Kisaki Kasumi won't break down! FIGHT!

"Kasumi, you're hurting yourself." Big, warm hand reaches out to touch my fisted one. I flinch visibly and scold myself about making my nervousness so obvious to him. "What's wrong?"

"Please just tell me what you need to say, Kunimitsu." My voice shakes slightly, and I struggle to keep my emotions at bay as they threaten to surge out from within me.

His bottomless black eyes look at me. "When I was in Spain, it was Granada that I had my tournament in." He starts carefully. I perk up slightly at the mention of my mother's heritage. "The city made me realized there's something I need to ask you, and we need to be truthful to each other."

I take a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

_Stop speaking in puzzle, dammit! I _**hate**_ it when people do that!_

Kunimitsu moves to hold my hand. "Kasumi, where do _I_ stand with _you_? What do you feel about _us_?" He asks me with his serious voice.

I blink. "What do you mean?" I ask him back, confused as hell._ I was waiting for more of break-up questions… But oh well… You can never guess much with Kunimitsu anyway._

"I meant what I asked." His dark eyes narrow. "Tell me your feelings."

I feel something inside of me snap.

_**He wants answer? I'll give him answer!**_

"Where do you stand with me?" I say with my voice so low it reminds myself of Kura when he's keeping Kintarou in line. "_You_ are a stoic idiot, a social retard that has totally opposite personalities compared to me. But you know what? I'm in love with you, retard!" I bite out and frown at him as I see smile beginning to form on the corner of his lips. "What!?"

_What the hell is he smiling about, huh!? I'm pissed as hell here!_

"That's all I need to know, even though your style of answering was quite unique." He moves another hand up to the table and I notice he has something inside his palm, though I can't see clearly. "Kisaki Kasumi, now that I know you're happy with the idea of _us_… It's my turn to ask you another question…"

I blink at him as he stands up and walks around the table to stand beside me. _What the hell is he doing? _I look at him in bemusement. "Kunimitsu, what-?" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Kisaki Kasumi, mi amor, will you do me the honor and marry me?" He kneels down and holds open small, black velvet box in his hand; revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

**Somebody hit me and say I'm dreaming! No, wait! Don't hit me! If this is a dream I'd NEVER wanna wake up!**

…_Well… There's one way to prove the theory…_

I place my hand on his cheek. All right, his cheek is warm, so I'm not dreaming… Here goes nothing!

Kunimitsu winces as I pinch his cheek. I smile as he frowns. "Kasumi…" His voice lowers. "That hurts."

I give him a sheepish grin. "I just wanna know whether I'm dreaming or not." I blush as I look as his serious face. My heart starts beating faster, and I know the silence is killing us both from anxiety…

…_I NEVER thought he'll propose! ARGH!!! _

My minds are running at the rate of ten thousand miles an hour as he stands up and almost call my name; but I beat him to it by jumping into his arms. "Ti amo, signor!" I exclaim with a smile. "My answer is yes, yes and yes, I'll marry you." I look deep into his eyes as I say it. "Seeing that you even make some effort to-. Hmm…" I sigh in bliss as he bends down and kisses me.

He gives me an amused look again, but I'm too happy to care. "I like you better when you don't talk much." He slips the ring onto my left ring finger.

**CRASHHHH!!!!! CRACK! CRACK!**

"Congratulations!"_Holy Kami! Where the hell did they come from!?_ "Tezuka and Kasumi getting hitched, finally!" Our friends grin at us.

I gape at the sight of _all_ the ex-Rikkai tennis' Regulars and ex-Seigaku's Regulars sitting in the café and looking at me and my boy… Wait, _scratch that!_

**Now it's me and my 'fiancé'! Mwahahaha!**

"What the hell are they doing here?" I ask Kunimitsu in a whisper.

His eyes gleam furiously as they sweep over our friends. His jaw twitches furiously, and I giggle at that. _Ooh… Looks like Kunimitsu is getting piss…_

"What are you guys doing here?" My fiancé's voice comes out cold and clear, and believe it or not, it is Masaharu that answers his question.

…_Honestly, Masaharu needs to learn more about Kunimitsu and his killer intent…_

**Not that I'll tell them! Let them face the wrath of Kunimitsu themselves!**

"…All of you…" Kunimitsu starts coldly, giving death glares at the ex-Seigaku's Regulars. "…Laps, NOW."

"How many, Tezuka?" Syuu-kun's amused voice asks him.

"…Just… Run until I tell you to stop." He raises his hand to massage the bridge of his nose.

_I feel for him. But now he'd understand how I've put up with all the craps of Rikkai's Regulars during High School! CHA!_

"You can't order us; we weren't in your team, after all." Masaharu chirps happily. "So, Tezuka, does this mean I get to be the best man?"

…_He has some guts to ask that!_

Kunimitsu looks at him. "No, you can be the maid of honor, that is, if Kasumi wants you to." He deadpans.

I grin.** Take **_**THAT, Niou!**_

"…_You know, I like you better when you don't talk." The trickster grumbles. "Since when do you start talking back to others anyway?"_

"…" _It looks as if Kunimitsu wants to say something but decides to settle for a nonchalant shrug instead. I snicker at the put-off look on the trickster's face._

_I cough amusedly. "So, Niou Masaharu, do you want to do me an honor by being maid of honor for me?" I snicker out loud as my friend scowls at me._

… _More fun for me, indeed! JUST wait till we get marry, Mwahaha! _

_**I'll never let Niou Masaharu lives this down. And Kami, I just LOVE Tezuka Kunimitsu's dry sense of humor…**_

_**CHA! Kisaki Tezuka-to-be Kasumi fighting!**_

* * *

_**Omake...**_

"_So, what's the theme of the wedding?"_

"…_You can be the bride's father, Niou. You act like one already." A pause. "Scratch that, will you? You look like one with the grey hair like that."_

"_Hey! It's not grey; it's silver-blue, thanks a lot!" _

"_Doesn't matter, really, Haru. I'm sure you'll look absolutely fabulous in blue dress." Snicker. "What do you think, Kunimitsu? I think we just need blue dress for Masaharu!"_

"_Oi! I helped him to ask you the question, you know!?"_

"_Yeah, but you weren't the one asking, don't you?"_

"…_I wonder how Tezuka can stand you…"_

"_Just the same way that you've done all these years, Haru. Just the same."_

* * *

_**Done!**_

_**Tell you the truth, writing about Tezuka and Kasumi IS really the hardest, EVER. Writing about Kasumi and Atobe is much, much easier…**_

'_**Mi amor' means 'my love', and 'Ti amo' means 'I love you' in Spanish!**_

…_**Care to guess who said what in the omake part? XD**_

_**I think I made Tezuka-buchou a little OOC here too, but we still love him, don't we? Well, I do! XD**_

_**I think Tezuka's seriousness seems to rub off on Kasumi a little in this one… Oh bugger… But I've done it! YEAH! GO ME! XD**_

_**Leave me a comment as you review about who you want to see Kasumi end up with next! **_

_**Ja ne!**_


	3. The King and I: Atobe and Kasumi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!**

Here's another one-shot! Yay for Atobe this time! He gets to be 'the prince' of this one!

Well… Won't be for long, anyway… I _almost_ feel sorry for him as I've got the plot written out… Mwahahaha!

Let's get on with torturing Atobe, no?

Let's see… It's seven years after their High School, so now they're about twenty-five or so!

* * *

He is rich; he is handsome, and he is admired by men and women alike. 

…But he's also a world's biggest jerk. An egotistical, insensitive jerk at that.

_And I'm in love, not to mention engaged, to _THAT_ jerk!_

I frown as Keigo smirks at his blond female companion hanging on his arm. Call me over possessive for all I care, but I _wouldn't_ care Keigo hanging out with other females… As long as it's anyone_but _**her.**

…Kasara Rika; the heiress of famous 'Kasara and Co. Inc.' model company, well-known as a model herself and back in High School her reputation wasn't that good in Rikkai Dai as she was known as boyfriend-stealer and such. Yup, she's a stereotype brainless blond and probably have her boobs implanted. But I couldn't care less about herself…

(A/N: Sorry!!! No offense to the blond readers!!!)

…But Kami hates me and decides to make her family 'an old colleague' with the Atobes! URGH! And besides that, Keigo says she's nothing but 'a good friend and somebody that is worthy enough of his presence'.

…_I really want to dissect his skull and investigate his brain! It'd probably get me a Nobel Award for new discovery of what's inside the deluded mind of the 'disgustingly rich' people!_

Just as Keigo goes to talk to some other people, Kasara approaches me. I pull on Seiichi's sweet smile with ease, and I smile wider as Kasara visibly shivers.

_I'm planning your death, Kasara! Slow, painful one at that! Mwahaha!_

"Waiting for Keigo, I presume?" She asks me snobbishly as she eyes Keigo's back.

I give her a 'what-else' look. "Of course, _I_ came with_ him_." I grin sweetly as she flinches.

**SCORE: Kisaki – 1, Kasara – 0!**

"You can just leave; you don't have to wait for him." Her declaration hits a nerve within me, and I frown slightly. "It's weird. You're a grown-up, but, like, you act like a brat. I don't understand how a person like Keigo is engaged to you."

I give her a defiant stare, my eyes blazing furiously. "It's none of your business, Kasara."

…_**ARGH! I hate her! I hate, hate, hate her! I soooo wanna strangle her neck! **_

She gives me a pompous grin. "Keigo and I known each other for, like, longer than you. I'm, like, worry about him and I don't want him to, like, get headache over a woman like you when he has so many other important things to deal with." She flips her hair.

… _Where's the damn razor when I need it!? I'm going to shave this biatch bald!_

I merely give her an innocent look, which must annoys her so bad because I can see her frowning, her thick make-up creases slightly, and I grin wider. "You know, for an outsider, you sure talk a lot." I cast her uninterested look. "And you're just 'friends' with him, no?"

She smirks. "I've got my eyes set on Keigo since we're kids, that's why I don't want him to, like, waste his time on a nobody like you."

_**SO**__ that biatch got her eyes set on _**my**_ Keigo!? Oooh, she's SO living in her dream if she thinks I'll give up without a hell of a fight!_

"Kasumi-hime!" I laugh as midnight-blue hair Kansai friend of mine sweeps me into his arms. "Fancy meeting you here; and where's that delude fiancé of yours?" He smirks as I start snickering at the sight of ready-to-explode Kasara.

**Ooh… You're totally DISS, Kasara Rika!**

And it looks like Yuushi catches on to what I'm trying to do as he strikes up a casual conversation with me but purposefully leaves Kasara outta it. YES! Thank Kami for sending Yuushi to the rescue!

**SCORE: Kisaki – 2, Kasara – 0!**

And seems like Kami is in my favor since Kasara has an urgent call that makes her leave the gathering faster than she 'intends', but hell, who am I to complain about the loss of her 'oh-so-pleasant' companionship?

…_I must be outta my damn mind if I say I miss her company, yeah right!_

Since I'm too pissed with Keigo for being too insensitive to care, I ask Hikaru, my adoptive baby brother from Shitenhouji Junior High, to take me back to my apartment since he happens to live in the same building, coincidentally or not. I don't really mind because I get to spend quality time with my cute Hikaru-chan!

_Whoops, that comes out a bit wrong! I'm NOT incest lover, mind you!_

"Atobe-san cares about you, Nee-san." Hikaru speaks up as he pulls his car into the parking lot of our building. "He doesn't think of Kasara-san more than just a friend, even though… Kasara-san doesn't think of Atobe-san as 'just a friend'. Oshitari-sempai told me that Yuushi-san told him. Atobe-san _knows_ what Kasara-san thinks about him, but he… _pretends_ not to care. Kasara-san's family helped Atobe-san's company a lot. Most men are like that, we're happy and good to the person that helped us, ignoring the false hope we'd give. Atobe-san is raised a gentleman as well… So it goes to show."

…_Sniff… Hikaru-chan, you _ARE_ so smart! I'm SO proud of you!_

Dark green eyes offer me unspoken support. "Even though I know you love Atobe-san, Nee-san, but him with his reputation of a lady-killer doesn't really help your relationship, no?" He then gives me an evil smile. "Why not make Atobe-san feels like you do?"

I roll my eyes. "Hikaru, you forgot that Keigo doesn't really think of anybody as his equals. It's going to be a hell of a challenge, even though I _love_ challenge, but you're stating _Mission Impossible._ Keigo just wouldn't care."

"Yes, you can make him _care_, because I'll help you, Nee-san." Hikaru smiles. "It's very important for him to understand you because you both are getting marry soon, and you won't get anywhere with him like this."

"Hikaru…" I start tiredly but sigh as I see determination in my baby brother's eyes. _Ooh boy, what've I gotten myself into?_

"…Just make sure you don't do anything drastic, all right?" I give him an amused look.

"Yes, Nee-san. I'll go over the details with you tomorrow morning. Oyasumi na, Nee-san!"

* * *

**The following day, 10AM…**

I groan at the sight of 'the famous three' tensais and 'the trickster' from during our school years outside my door. "Hikaru, what did I say about don't do anything drastic?" I demand my baby brother with a hand poised on my hip. "You've brought _these guys_!"

Yuushi laughs smoothly, Syuu-kun snickers, and Masaharu cackles. "Why, love, I'm hurt!" The silver-hair (still) trickster saunters into my living room. "Zaizen told me a damsel in distress is involved so I came running." He plops down onto my couch and smirks at me.

_GRR… He should be thankful I consider him one of my _BEST_ friends or else…_

**He'd be thrown out before he can even say 'Punk'd'!**

"Saa, what's it that I've heard about you and Atobe, Mi-chan?" Syuu-kun asks me with his usual melodic voice as he sits down on my sofa. "Pre-marriage problems?"

_ARGH! THAT'S IT! I'LL THROW THEM OUT BEFORE THEY CAN DAMAGE MY SANITY FURTHER!_

…**Too late, they're all in here anyway…**

"Well, what can I say? Atobe can be a jerk, a good one at that." Yuushi smirks and adjusts his glasses. "But have no fear, we've all come up with a plan just to help you out, Kasumi-hime." He purrs

I raise my eyebrow at Hikaru, who just exits my kitchen with drinks in a tray. "_You four_ have been discussing before you came here?" I ask incredulously. "Zaizen Hikaru!"

_**Baby brother or not, I'll shoot him! The nerve of that boy!**_

Hikaru gives me a sheepish smile. "Ah, Nee-san, I'm worried about you, that's why." He raises a hand in the surrendering manner. "Besides, Yuushi-san came up with a really good plan."

I twitch, almost letting loose my EBIL personality that has been hidden for so long. _Hell no, like hell I'll let it out!_ I plop down onto the sofa and shake my head unenthusiastically. "It's not going to work, Keigo won't change just for me, and you guys know it." I **really** have to try to convince them outta this.

Masaharu frowns. "I'm not about to see my best friend married off to an arsehole who doesn't even care about his own fiancée." He says in a low voice. "Either we get him to realize you're not the same as some shallow harlot who would hang onto his every word, or he can explain himself to Kenta-san's rage." He leans back into the couch. "Which is it going to be, babe?"

…_I should've known that Masaharu will bring Nii-san into this! Damn! I've been too careless!_

I calculate all the odds inside my head, and then raise my eyes to look at my friends. "…Tell me about your plan." I say firmly as I look into Yuushi's eyes.

Hikaru sits down next to me and grins. "The plan is easy, you've to reflect his behaviors into his face, and have him understand what you feel." Green eyes dance in glee. "I'll help you, Nee-san!"

I grimace. "Hikaru, I'm not born flirtatious and egocentric like that." I laugh as he pouts and lies down; using my laps as a pillow. "I didn't learn on how to get a male's interests, thanks to certain somebody." I quip and look pointedly at the trickster, who smirks back at me.

_**DAMN RIGHT NIOU! You and your teammates all made me wasted my springtime of youth during High School!**_

Syuu-kun and Yuushi laughs. "Saa, you don't need quantity, Mi-chan, just quality." Syuu-kun smiles and I shiver.

…_Not good! He's up to no good!_

Yuushi smirks slyly. "You don't need to find a male that Atobe can count as his equal; just me will be fine, Kasumi-hime."

"SAY WHAT!?"

* * *

**The next day…**

Yuushi arrives at my apartment about an hour after Keigo arrived to execute his plan. All I can do is blink at the Kansai male. He smirks and tells me he'll lead, all I've to do is follow his lead…

…_Honestly, I doubt whether I was thinking straight or not to agreed with his plan!_

"I bought what you've asked." Yuushi purrs at me sexily. "I'll put it in the kitchen, hmm?"

"What did you buy?" Keigo, who is sitting on my sofa, turns to narrow his eyes at Yuushi.

…_Yeah! What the hell did he buy!?_

"Kasumi told me to buy some food." Yuushi answers as he comes back and opens some snacks; arranging them into a plate. "I'll help you to cook, Kasumi; you won't tire out that way." Yuushi purrs and ignores Keigo's stare.

I think by now Keigo would feel something's wrong! Usually Yuushi won't just call me by my name; he'd add some kinda nickname like 'hime' or at least 'chan' in the end!

"Sure, Yuushi." I grin. "Are you hungry, Keigo? Just eat these first, Yuushi sure bought a lot…" I push a plate in front of him and give him an innocent smile I've mastered.

"I'm helping Kasumi to cook, Atobe. We'll finish cooking before noon." Yuushi stresses the part that _he_ will help me, and I see something flickers inside Keigo's blue eyes.

…_YES! Thank Kami he FEELS something!_

Yuushi enthusiastically helps me in the kitchen, and it surprises me to see that he _can_ do some culinary, even though not _that_ good, but still I'm surprised! He keeps saying things in purrs to me, too!

"Atobe, you could invite Kasara to eat with us, you know? It's more fun with more people." Yuushi turns to say to Keigo, and I almost cut my finger.

**DAMN YUUSHI! DON'T GET KEIGO PISSED AT ME LIKE THAT!**

"Hey, is it necessary to get him worked up like that?" I ask Yuushi softly.

The Kansai genius laughs. "The more the better, Kasumi-hime." He purrs. "Don't worry; he won't break it off with you."

…I'm really starting to doubt the _fantastic four_'s plan…really…

After that, it gets even worse when Yuushi purposefully starts to flirt with me; totally ignoring Keigo's murderous stares altogether. Even when Hikaru comes over to my place for his bento, Yuushi won't allow the younger Kansai male into the kitchen to help him wash the dishes.

"Don't worry about it, Atobe is not that fragile." The blue-hair male chuckles at my worried look. I pout. _I have all rights to be worry, dammit!_ "It won't work with a person with Atobe if we sit him down and talk to him; we need to reflect this via you." He winks at me. "You fuss over him too much; time to lay low for a while."

I open my mouth and am about to say something when I hear Keigo's voice from the living room. "Rika? Ore-sama is busy at the moment… Do you have anything urgent?"

I snap my mouth shut and scowl at the dish in my hand. "Oh hell yeah, I'll show him lay low." I say in almost a snarl, and Yuushi laughs out loud.

…_I'll show you LAY LOW, ATOBE KEIGO!_

* * *

**A few days later…**

I _coincidentally_ run into Yuushi when I go to the bookstore near my apartment, and his reason for being there is because he needs to pick up some books for his references.

Yuushi smirks and leans forward. "May I walk this pretty lady home?" He purrs, and I fight back a grin as some females nearby shoot me a jealous look as they swoon.

_**CHA! Dream on, girls! My friend here only chase after females with nice legs!**_

"Yeah, sure, Yuushi. Thanks." I give him a bright smile as he takes my purchase and carries it for me. "So, have you seen Keigo these past few days?" I ask.

Yuushi smirks wider. "Of course I did, and he kept giving me these murderous looks during our meetings." He laughs as I pout at him. "We're doing great so far, so don't worry about it, Kasumi-hime." He teases me.

…Kami and the Gods of Irony up there must be having a field day because as soon as we reach my apartment, no other than Atobe Keigo, my fiancé, is sitting in my living room and shooting Yuushi a look that promised murder.

…_ARGH! I hate you, Kami-sama!_

"Why on earth are you two together, arn?" Keigo hums coldly.

I grin sheepishly, but before I'm able to answer his question, Yuushi beats me to it. "We went to see a movie together. Kasumi told me she wants to watch 'Resident Evil', but you were busy, so I accompanied her." I can only stare at the Kansai male beside me as he lets the lie comes out from his mouth. "It's not my type of movie, but who am I to say no to pretty lady here?"

_**Oshitari Yuushi!!!! I'm going to shoot you! I'm going to shoot you then I'll resurrect you just to stab you! DIE!**_

…And I've just discovered that the look in Keigo's eyes can cause a drop in the whole_ apartment_'s temperature by few degrees as he starts to get piss… NOO!!!!

AND Yuushi decides to leave me the time bomb into my hands by winking at me, saying he had a great time out together with me today, and leaves… I'm seriously considering about poison him or doing something like that…

…_I'll ask Seiichi for further reference, Mwahaha!_

**Right now I need to deal with Keigo!**

"Have you eaten yet?" I ask my fiancé with a smile.

He gives me an impassive look. "Yes, I have." He seems to be considering something… "Kasumi."

"Yes?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Can I stay over for a night?" I gape at his question.

_SAY WHAT!? The great 'ore-sama' wants to spend a night _HERE_ and not in his _magnificent_ palace of a house!? Are you bloody freaking kidding me!?_

I open my mouth to protest. "But you know Hikaru sometimes come-."

"Ore-sama is more important than that kid. Ore-sama will take the guestroom." He cuts me off, quite rudely at that! URGH! Stupid Keigo and his ego!

…_Scratch that, I'd say the ego the size of Andromeda!_

I frown at my fiancé. "Fine, but if you try to do anything funny by breaking into my room at night, I'll kick you out, fiancé or not." I threaten him, and he shrugs nonchalantly.

Sometimes I wonder how the hell I agreed to marry Atobe Keigo, after all the headaches he put me through during our times together. It seems to be a continuous routine of some sorts that we'll fight at least once a week, make up, and then fight all over again. It tires me out to fight him because Keigo just _doesn't_ accept the fact that_nobody_ can freaking be right all the time!

_Now… I have to get the mattress out for His Majesty… Where the hell did Hikaru shove my spare pillows!? I'll kill him later for bringing Yuushi into this! URGH!_

Since I left my phone in the living room's table earlier, I can hear the rings of incoming call. It's not long before Keigo storming into the guestroom with a frown on his face. I blink in confusion and take the phone from him, looking at the incoming call shows on screen in process…

…**Oshitari Yuushi is considered a dead man, CHA!**

I walk away from my fiancé a bit before I hit the accept button. "Yes?"

"Is Atobe still with you?" Comes the oh-so-familiar purr from the other side of the line.

I sigh. "Yes, Yuushi, he's with me. Ja."

"Wow, wait, wait, wait, Kasumi-hime. It's rude to cut an important person off like that." I _swear_ I can practically see Yuushi smirking from the other side. "Is he pissed?"

"…Keigo is Keigo; you figure that out yourself, Yuushi." I snap the phone shut and turn around to give Keigo a sweet smile as he frowns at me. "I'll finish up soon. You can go and clean up first, Keigo, I know you're tired. I'll make you something to eat later if you're hungry because I'll be staying up and go over some stuff Nii-san left for me for a while."

"Why did Yuushi call?" He demands.

I swallow thickly and edge away from the guestroom as I feel tension coming from him. _Thanks a lot for dumping more craps for me to deal with, Yuushi!_ "He just called to ask about you."

"Does he call you often?" He follows me out.

"…Not really." I sigh and rub my eyes. "Look, Keigo, I'm too tired to fight with you today; it's not what you think. Yuushi and I are just-."

"What the hell does this mean, arn?" He strides past me to pick up a stylish wooden photo frame on the table near the TV, then blue eyes blaze in cold fury.

I blink at him and take a look at the picture. I twitch. _**The fantastic four will be dealt with **_**PERSONALLY**_** after this whole chaos is over! I'll make sure of it!**_

…In that photo… It's _Yuushi_ and I standing next to each other, smiling, whereas I remember that I've framed a photo of _my brother and myself_ in the same background and such!

…_I'll shoot that dam trickster! I should've known a computer expert like him will do something like this!_

I stop twitching as Keigo advances slowly. _Shite,_ I'm going to die! I yelp and start to run towards my room, but Keigo beats me to it and pushes me against the wall. "I know Yuushi is a friend of yours, but _you_ are engaged to _me_. I don't like you doing this, even though he is _my_ best friend or your friend." He says in a voice that can freeze hell over and back. "Even if you used to have a crush on him, you can't do that anymore unless you've broken up with me." He let me go not too gently, walks away with his head up high, and slams the door shut after him.

I groan and rub my temple… _Damn those fantastic four for making my life more complicated than it is…_

…How the hell am I supposed to appease the jealous Keigo!?

* * *

**Two week and a half later…**

_YEAH! I LOVE OSAKA! BANSAI FOR KANSAI PROWESS!_

After that photo event, Keigo and I haven't contact each other via any form of communication at all. I didn't bother trying to call him because he mentioned to me about an important meeting in Hong Kong for some times, and Kenta Nii-san has suddenly decided I've been slacking off and shoved me a whole bunch of paper works for me to go through.

And plus, I think Keigo is still pissed with me about _that_. I don't really want to have him going all 'Ice Emperor' on me if I call as well. Besides, I can't really blame the fantastic four on their actions because I know they care about me.

_But after the hell of paper works to go through for Nii-san, it's my summer vacation! Yippee!_

My father thinks Nii-san has been pushing me too hard, thus resulting in him forcing my older brother to send me on a week vacation back to my hometown, Osaka! Not that I'm complaining!

I still keep contacts with my friends from Shitenhouji so I contact Shiraiishi Kuranosuke first-hand as soon as my plane landed, and Kura and Oshitari Kenya, Yuushi's cousin, pick me up at the airport.

…_Thank Kami Kenya doesn't have a habit of fussing over others like Yuushi…much!_

Kura and Kenya has bought a hotel near Osaka castle and manage it together, seeing as Kenya doesn't really bother about finding a job because he thinks having a boss to nag him about deadlines and such are too troublesome… Yup, Kenya is _really_ opposite of Yuushi!

I've been in Osaka for almost a week now, and I've hit a jackpot when I run into Yuushi _and_ Hikaru… Gods of Irony must be having fun torturing me!!!

_The moment they see me, not even Kenya's famous speed can save me from them! _

From their explanations, it seems that Yuushi is there for medical lectures and Hikaru for his photo shoots… Oh, I haven't told you that Hikaru and Akaya are famous models for Kisaki's fashion magazine that I'm the boss, no? Well, now you know. I don't really care if people gossip about them pulling strings because I know my baby brothers both have the looks for modeling and right attitudes for that.

_**Plus, all workers know I'll fire whoever gossip about my beloved baby brothers!**_

The both of them move into Kura and Kenya's hotel as well, and we all check out and return to Tokyo at the same day… Not that I've many choice, seeing that Hikaru learns puppy eyes trick from Akaya and I'm a _total_ sucker for that!

…_Well… Look on the bright side, at least Kenya _is_ sane and decides to visit Tokyo too!_

Seeing as Yuushi has parked his car at the airport before he went to Osaka, he gives three of us a ride back to the apartment… I can't be bothered to call Nii-san and make him send a car to pick us up, because that means I'll have to go back to work early!

...No way I'm going to give up my vacation!

As soon as I open the door of my apartment, I feel like hitting somebody… _Niou Masaharu_ and _Fuji Syuusuke_ are sitting in my living room; both have arrogant smirk plaster on their faces!

"We met Atobe at this restaurant yesterday," Haru starts narrating as if sensing my murderous intent and my 'you-better-say-something-good-or-else' look. "We got to converse with him a little; seeing as he's 'busy' with Kasara. Wait, it gets better." He smirks. "They were busy flirting, so this genius here brought up the conversation of you with some 'guy friends' in Osaka."

…_WHAT!? Do they even have brains!? Don't they know I'll be the one to die first, not them!?_

"Don't worry about it, Kasumi." Yuushi puts his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "If it's somebody he'll be angry at, it'd be me, not you." He smirks. "I told Atobe I have to go for lectures in Osaka."

…_**ARGH! It's SO not the time to be smirking, dammit!**_

"Ah, no wonder he was so pale for a minute, and the next he was so red he can put a tomato to shame!" Haru laughs and I twitch so badly it makes him shut up.

Yuushi shrugs. "He called me about twenty times or so yesterday, but I didn't return his call. It doesn't really matter anyway…" Dark eyes look at me in amusement. "Kasumi-hime, mind I stay over here for a night?"

I groan… _Great, more migraines to come… Damn them all!_

* * *

**The next morning…**

I wake up around 7AM and start cooking breakfast… Yuushi's still sleeping in the guestroom. But he wakes up soon after I'm half way through cooking and tells me he'll go down to Hikaru's place to use the bathroom… Apparently, Keigo wrecked the guestroom's one.

…_Remind me to send the bill to Atobe's manor! CHA!_

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

…Who the hell could possibly be here? Hikaru won't get up until much later, well, not unless I go down to wake him up anyway… Hmm… Weird…

I open the door and find myself staring at the ice blue pair of my fiancé. _Shite._ "Keigo? How did you get here?" I ask him in surprise.

He frowns at me disapprovingly. "Why can't I be here, arn?" He replies through gritted teeth and glares at me. _Crap, he's REALLY pissed!_ I move away from him but Keigo is faster. He pulls me towards him and cages me with his arms. I squeak none too quietly.

_**HELP ME, KAMI-SAMA! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**_

"Why are you afraid of your own fiancé, hn? What did you do wrong?" He sneers at me with blazing eyes. I open my mouth to speak but find myself unable to, so I settle for a rapid shake of my head.

_What the hell do you expect me to do!? Stand there and get kill?! He's the one barging in looking like a mad murderer!_

"Keigo, you need to calm down, they can hear us next door." I tell him in almost a squeak.

"How the hell do you expect ore-sama to calm down when his fiancée and his best friend _cheated_ on him behind his back? HOW!?" He snaps.

I feel something snap inside my head. "Then what about you and Kasara, huh!? Don't you think I'm pissed too!?" I yell back at him, and yelp as Keigo tightens his grip on my arm.

"If you told me before that the person you loved is Oshitari, I won't let things like this happen." He says in his deadly cold voice. "So everything was a lie, Kasumi?"

"You're misunderstanding everything, Keigo!" I try to protest as he pushes me into my bedroom. "Stop this!" I struggle to get away from him.

_NOO!!! I've saved my virginity for the last twenty five years of my life and now he's going to take it away just like that!? NO WAY!_

"I did nothing wrong! And Yuushi and I didn't _cheat_ on you, Atobe Keigo!" I hiss. "Let me go, NOW!" I yell at him Genichirou's style, and he pauses for a millisecond before continues to drags me towards the bed.

"No, since you can sleep with my best friend, ore-sama has that right too. And as for your purity, ore-sama will be the judge of that." He pushes me down onto the bed before trapping me there by using his weight.

It's probably the bed that gets my jumbled thoughts clear out. _**I'm not going to lose my virginity here like this! This is not the way I planned it to be! KASUMI FIGHTING!**_

"Keigo! STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!" _You better or else I'll punch you!_ "STOP BEING AN ARSEHOLE!"

_**CRASHH! BANG! CRASHHH!!!**_

"Get the fuck off her!" Somebody rips the mad Keigo off me by force and shoves him against the wall. "_**Don't**** you fucking touch my friend like that, Atobe!**_ " The familiar drawl-like voice which is now utter with absolute fury lets me know it is no other than Masaharu who saves me.

…_Thank Kami, if he comes in a tad later, who knows what could happen to me…_

Yuushi, Hikaru and Kenya follow him in afterward. Hikaru takes one look at me and pales. "Nee-san, are you all right?" He sits down on the bed next to me and begins to inspect me from head to toe. "Are you hurt?" My baby brother asks with concerned voice and pats my cheek gently. "Nee-san?"

"I'm fine." Despite that, I have _no_ idea when tears start streaming down from my eyes. "Haru came just in time. Thanks, Hikaru-chan." I reach out to pat his head with a shaking hand, but he grabs my hand and squeezes it as if to reassure me, and I'm very grateful for that.

"I've called Kirihara and Fuji-san, they're coming over." Hikaru tells me quietly and watches Masaharu and Keigo glaring death threats at each other. "I think we need to explain it to Atobe-san, nee-san."

I merely flick my gaze over at Yuushi, who sighs but nods. "Niou, take him to the living room. Kenya, help Zaizen to get Kasumi out. I need to make sure Niou doesn't start butchering Atobe." Yuushi orders in strings of commands and leaves after Masaharu and Keigo.

I sigh and wipe the tears with the handkerchief offers to me by Hikaru._God, I'm really in love with a stupid prat who has an ego the size of Andromeda. And I'm really starting to get tired by his attitude. _I groan and massage my temple.

…_**I can't believe this is actually happening to me!**_

Kenya kneels in front of me. "Hey, Mi-chan, are you all right?" He talks in his thick Kansai accent, and I smile slightly. _Kenya's accent is the weirdest one apart from Yuushi, really!_ "Do you think you can get out there?" He smiles as he sees the determined look in my eyes.

I stand up. "Let's get this over with." I keep my head up high. "Thanks Kenya, you too, Hikaru. This really means a lot to me." I give them both my bright smile, and they smile back.

_**Cha! Time to deal with some arsehole!**_

I stride into the living room and choose to sit down in front of my_fiancé_ with Kenya and Hikaru sitting at my sides. I take in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_ "Everything that happened in the past few weeks was our plan; I need you, Keigo, to understand my feelings about what happened between you and Kasara. So Yuushi and I need to act the same way as you and Kasara are to each other."

Keigo frowns at me. "Ore-sama doesn't understand."

"Yes, you do! You make me worry about Kasara, and even if you tell me you're 'just friends' with her, but your actions are different! And that's exactly how you feel when Yuushi and I reflect your behaviors back to you!" I frown back at him. "We're engaged to be married in a few months, Keigo, and I need you to understand how I feel about things."

"I can't believe this. You can't even trust your own fiancé?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Kasumi, I thought you know me better than that." He rubs his chin.

I sulk. "I _knew_ Atobe Keigo is my fiancé, but I can't possibly _know_ every single reason for your actions, can't I?" I mutter irritably, and the others but my fiancé snicker.

…_I'll deal with them later for their 'genius' plan, CHA!_

"…Oshitari, Zaizen, Niou," after a few minutes of sitting there in silence, Keigo speaks up with a smirk. "Out, now." His demand surprises me as well as the others in the room.

**He wants **_**me**_** alone with him in the room!? No good, this can't be good!**

I give Yuushi and Masaharu my super puppy dog eyes; Yuushi chuckles but shakes his head at me, whereas Masaharu seems to want to stay… However Yuushi drags him out before he can even protest. "We'll be right outside." He grins and pushes the others out.

…_Shite, now it's just _Keigo_ and _me…

I keep my gaze firm at the front door as Keigo stands up and walks to stand in front of me. _Keigo can do the make-up part,_ I smirk inwardly;_ I'm not going to let him off easily without torture! CHA!_

"I don't have anything else to say to you." I huff and turn away from him.

_**Damn right I don't! Better start groveling for my forgiveness now, Atobe!**_

"_We_ have many things to talk about, Kasumi." He chuckles. "Don't you act like a spoilt kitty on me yet, or else I won't be able to control myself."

I bolt up from my seat. _WHAT!?_ I gape at him. "What the hell!?" I splutter with a fierce blush.

…_What the hell did he just say?!_

Long, elegant fingers (which I sometimes envy because they're so nice) raise my chin to look him in the eyes with surprising gentleness. His blue eyes tell me he's… _amused_!? "I don't talk to people who can't look me in the eyes." He drawls sexily; and I blush at the proximity of his face. "And you look cute when you blush." He trails baby kisses over my face. "I still can't believe you're going all the way to get back at me like that… But ore-sama should have seen that coming because you are friends with the three tensais and the trickster anyway."

I hum contentedly at his kisses. _**Damn, that feels good!**_ "Does it work, anyway?" I smirk at him. "I bet you were jealous." I say in a sing-song voice and tap his nose.

Keigo hums and pulls me against him. "If you mean over the fact that you get all _chummy_ with Oshitari, then yes, I did." He smirks. "I think you need to be punished after some convincing about my honesty."

I roll my eyes at him. _Typical Keigo and his ego_. "Whatever," I say in a bored voice.

He tilts my chin up so he can look me in the eyes. "Be awed by my prowess, _my_ Kasumi."

…And with that he crushes my lips with his.

_**ARGH!!! If I've not known Keigo since High School, I wouldn't believe that he was called 'Ice Emperor'!**_

…_His kiss sure could melt the Arctic Ice! BURN BABY BURN!_

My thoughts are interrupted as soon as he pulls back and smirks at me. "Did ore-sama manage to convince his fiancée?" He whispers against my ear.

I shiver delightfully and give him a playful smile. "I _think_ I'll need a little bit _more_ convincing…" I smirk and pull him down by his tie. Then I kiss him.

'_**Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na', indeed! Hell YEAH!**_

* * *

**Somewhere outside the apartment…**

"…Are they still kissing?"

"…Unfortunately, yes."

"URGH! I don't care anymore! I'm not going to stand here and watch Nee-san and _Atobe_ kissing! It's just… EWW!" _Gurgle, gurgle._ "…He didn't _just_ touch her _ass_, right?"

"…Kirihara, Nee-san _is_ Atobe's fiancée. It's fine for him to do_that_ to her, you dumbass."

"I don't care! Just… Somebody separate them, please?"

"…I think I'll pass, Kasumi-hime is a reincarnation of psychotic murderer when she's pissed."

"Oshitari-san!"

"You still haven't seen Kasumi back in Osaka, haven't you, Yuushi? She got Gin-san scarred for the rest of his life… I think he took her meat without knowing or something…" _Shiver_. "I don't want a rerun of that."

"But Nee-san-!"

"Well, look on the bright side, Kirihara. _We_ get to torture Atobe since we're going to be his in-laws, literally speaking; with Nee-san marrying him and such."

A pause. "You're right, Zaizen." _Cackle, cackle. _"It'll totally crush him. Tell me what you've got in your mind."

"Well… I was thinking…"

* * *

**This is a VERY long one-shot!**

**I love the last part… Hehehe… Poor observers; Kasumi totally forgot them! But then…It's Atobe who should watch out for what is to come…**

**I'm sure you guys can guess who said what in the last part anyway! XD**

**It's quite tiring to write this one, actually… I spent ages on it trying to figure out which character to put in this shot!**

**Oh well, done and out of my way for now… For Atobe and Kasumi!**

**Next one up will be Shiraiishi and Kasumi! BANSAI! I LOVE SHITENHOUJI! **

**Name me your request, all right? XD**

**Till next time! XD**


	4. Shiraishi and Kasumi:Money,money,money

**Disclaimer: I just **_**don't**_** own Prince of tennis! **

Mwahaha! This is Shiraishi Kuranosuke's one shot that I've put in my list of requests! And yes, captains first, other characters later! XD

…Well, like I've said, it'll be alternate updates from now on! Please be patient with me especially with the one shot!

Kansai power! YEAH! Go KURA!

Set eight years after the High School! …Some scenes are _very_suggestive, and please don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

…_I don't understand how some people judge others just because their skin colors, their family backgrounds and such… I think they're stupid…_

_So what if you're from noble, stinking rich or famous family? We all bleed red after all._

_I married my husband because I love him, and he loves me. He's not from rich family like Atobe Keigo, and he's not from an old family like Oshitari Yuushi, but I don't care about that._

_When you're in love with somebody; it's just you and him in the world. Nobody else matters._

…_Or so that's what I think when we married each other. I certainly don't care about how others think about us. But it hurts every time people around me look at him and laugh; thinking he married me for money and fame._

…_I hate it when a guy like him gets look down upon. It's just unfair._

…_VERY unfair to the innocent person that they've judged… Just because their own insecurity and the need to put somebody below them to make them look _majestic_…_

* * *

**Eight years after High School…**

I stare at the card in my hand and frown at the expensively decorated material used in making it… _I hate rich people who think they're too good to breath the same air as others._

I can also feel the assault of migraines coming up by reading its content… The bloody card is even _perfumed_, mind you…

…_Reminds me the hell lot of Tarou-ji-sama…_

_**HIRAKOBA CORPORTAION PROUDLY PRESENT YOU **_

_**THE HIRAKOBA'S ANNUAL GALA**_

_**LOCATION: HIRAKOBA'S BEACH RESORT**_

_**DATE: SATURDAY 27**__**TH**__**, OCTOBER 2007**_

_**TIME: 7:00PM**_

_Hold that, it's THIS Saturday!? I've got only three days to go then!_

_**DRESS CODE: FORMAL PARTY ATTIRE, ONE ESCORT PER PERSON ALLOWED**_

…_Translation: Bring someone _stinking rich and of a famous family_, you mean…_

URGH! I _hate_ the Hirakoba's family! Them and their almighty proud attitudes, _even_ Keigo can't beat them in _that_ department! And I thought I've heard SO many people had complained about Keigo's haughty, holier-than-thou attitude.

…_At least Keigo has got something to be proud of… He's better looking, his attitude I can take, and plus, he's my best friend's best friend._

…Yeah, that and the fact that they've been trying to get me together with their son, Hirakoba Rin, even though they _know_ that I'm married, and been married for _three years_, for Kami's sake!

Anyway, I've got two options for this card in my hand… One, rip it apart and forget about it. And two, drive to Hirakoba's company, punch Hirakoba Rin in the face, watch him gets knock out, rip the card in front of his face and crush the remaining pieces of the card with my feet.

…Now_ that_ sounds tempting! You go girl!

_Okay! Let's go kick some ass!_

"Oishi-san," I press the button that connects me to the secretary outside my office. "I'm going out." I practically push the files I've been looking through aside and am about to get up when the door to my office burst open, and a distressed man comes bustling in.

…_Talk about secretary and their bossy attitude…_

"Kasumi-san! You've got documents to sign and the company's assessment! You can't just ditch like this!" He wails and runs a hand through skin-cut bowlish hair style that he keeps from High School.

I sweatdrop; they weren't kidding when they call him motherhen… "Oishi-san…" I open my mouth to speak, but he rambles on.

…_Somebody gets me Syuu-kun! He's the only one who can stop this guy!_

"And the annual assessment! Kisaki-sama _will_ be angry with us if we don't give him the assessment of our section of companies on time! I remember last time the broadcasting section forgot something details and he went-." I automatically shut out his rambling and continue to give him a blank stare.

…**You'll get use to it after having him as your personal secretary for about few years… I tell you…**

"Kasumi,"_Thank Kami for sending Kenya to save me!_ "Somebody's here to pick you up." His voice holds a teasing tone, not that I care! Anything to get away from Oishi-san! "He should be there in a few moments."

"Thanks, Kenya." I smile gratefully. "Oishi-san, please clear the rest of paper works for me, will you? Thank you!" I chirp happily as he splutters.

_CHA! Sorry Oishi-san! I'll try to stay in and do overtime next week!_

"KASUMI-SAN!!!" Oishi-san wails in distress as I creep towards the door during his rants. "You can't do this!"

…Oh, can't I? Watch me! Mwahaha!

A pair of strong arms pulls me into a hug. I let out a squeak but settle down after a little struggle to get free as I realize _who_ is hugging me… Well, bandaged hand and the smooth lavender cologne…

…_YEAH! MY HUSBAND!_

"Kura!" I exclaim and turn around to look at my husband's chiseled face. "What're you doing here?" I ask him, and then I blink. "No, wait, don't answer that question. _How_ did you get in?"

My husband, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, gives me a small smirk. "Kenya let me in." He bends down to give me a small kiss. "Hello to you, too, red." He chuckles as I pout at the nickname…

…_My hair is not red! It's auburn! Auburn and red is _not_ the same, you know!?_

"I'm off, then, Oishi-san!" I wave happily at my still stammering secretary as my husband gently ushers me out of the room. "See you tomorrow!" I give Kura a bright smile as he puts his arm around my waist and presses the elevator for us.

…**Who the hell say my husband is not good enough for me? I'll shoot them!**

"Thank you!" I throw myself at him as we enter the elevator (and the door closes, that is). "You are my savior, Kura. I was absolutely dreading the papers back there." I bury my face in the crook of his neck and inhale his scent… _Damn_, he smells so good…

He nuzzles my shoulder. "Hmm, I just want to see my wife after the stressful meeting with those old men, it's nothing." He sighs and pulls me closer. "How about we head home and have some 'fun'?" He laughs as I give him a mock glare.

…_SERIOUSLY! I'm too tired dealing with Oishi-san and he's suggesting this!?_

… **But hey, maybe it's not a bad idea after all… Hehehe… After all, Kura DOES have a nice body! Maybe it'll be relaxing!**

I'm about to reply him when the door opens with a soft 'ding'. I let Kuranosuke takes my hand and leads me out of the elevator. "Well, if it's not Kasumi and her _husband_." I feel myself stiffen at the Okinawan drawl I _absolutely_ loathe. "You got my invitation, I presume?"

…_Talk about the irony…_

I turn around slowly to face a dark skin man with long hair ties back in a low ponytail… _Not_ proudly introducing you to _the_ Hirakoba Rin, the son and heir to Hirakoba Group. "Not nice to see you here, Hirakoba." I mutter but a soft squeeze on my hand makes me sigh.

…_Kuranosuke is too kind to other people sometimes… Even though they're so mean to him…_

"Why, Hirakoba, you should call my secretary before you show up here." I pull a smile onto my face, and Hirakoba, being oblivious to everything, misses the fact that I'm being _sarcastic _here. "What do I owe for this visit?"

"I'm just making sure you have the invitation _and_ an acceptable escort." He smirks at Kuranosuke, who just stares back at him blankly, and I want nothing more than wiping that smirk off Hirakoba's face with a solid punch…

…_**He's saying my husband is not good enough for an escort!? I'm going to kill him!**_

"Kasumi received the invitation; however, since I'll be busy and can't attend to the gala with her, I've already asked Kenya to be her escort." I could kiss Kura here right now! He's _bloody_ smart and has gotten _much better_ at dealing with this Hirakoba jerk here!

…_**CHA! I LOVE YOU, KURA!**__** Take **_**THAT**_**, Hirakoba!**_

"Thanks so much Kura," I give my husband a sweet smile and give him a quick kiss. "You're so nice." I grin as I notice Hirakoba is fuming over being ignored. "Promise to make it up to me when you come back from your meeting?" I look at him playfully.

Kuranosuke smirks. "Of course, how can I say no to my wife?"

"Oh, you're spoiling me." I hit him lightly on the arm.

He laughs and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Well, excuse us, then, Hirakoba. We have a date to attend to." I smirk against Kura's shirt as he speaks to Hirakoba. "See you when we see you." We exit the building together and walk towards his black Nissan in the parking lot.

… _**Now** THAT **is my husband! **_

I laugh brightly as he starts the car. "You've gotten much better at handling Hirakoba," I tease him. "Last time I remember you were just sitting there and smiling at him as if goading him further to be pissed at you."

Grey eyes meet my blue ones. "I was just being mature." He says impassively. "It's not wise to let him annoyed you, knowing how useless it is to get into a fight with someone like that. He would just annoy you to no end if he sees that his pestering is working." He pulls out of the parking lot. "Where to?"

"How about Taka-san's Sushi place?" I suggest. "I feel like eating Japanese cuisine." I grasp his hand with mine during the traffic light. "I don't know why you still keep this silly thing wrapped around your hand." I giggle as the said hand tickles my side gently. "Kura!" I protest and try to move away from his hand.

…_Damn him for knowing I'm ticklish!_

He still has in it to smirk at me! "That I only give you the privilege to see, my dear wife." He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. "Only yours to see," he drops his voice into a husky whisper and leans in for a quick kiss as the light turns green.

I smile at him affectionately. "I know." I smirk as he gives me a weary look.

…_Heh, better be only for me to see! I don't like sharing, especially this sexy man here! CHA! _

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at Kawamura's Sushi house. The business here has expanded after Kawamura Takashi, the only son of Kawamura-san, takes over after his graduation from culinary course in University. It's still quite small in comparison to other fancy restaurants in the area, but I love Taka-san's Sushi!

_**... Yeah, I love it so much I manage to blackmail Keigo and Yuushi into coming with me occasionally! MWAHAHA!**_

Oh, if you're wondering about why I'm calling Atobe Keigo by his first name, then let me explain something to you… Let's just say that he owes me big for getting him together with his girlfriend, Tachibana An!

…He should be grateful by my generosity! Well, even though it comes in the form of blackmailing him to go and confess to her!

…But hey, it's just the good thought that counts, no?

"Taka-san!" I enter the restaurant with Kura strolling in after me. "Long time no see!" I give the shy-looking man behind the counter a grin. "Glad to see you're doing fine, though." I look at the customers in the shop… I see some of the men looking at me, which I don't really care. But as for the women looking at my husband…

…_**They better stay right where they are OR ELSE!**_

Taka-san laughs. "Kasumi-chan, Shiraishi, it's great to have you here, what would you like for today?" He asks as we sit down. "It's indeed been quite a while since I've seen you two in here."

"We've been busy," Kura answers simply with a sly grin, which makes Taka-san blushes and stammers. I roll my eyes and reach out to poke him but he grasps my hand with his. "I'll have the California rolls, please. What about you, Kasumi?"

I huff slightly but decide to let him go for now. "Ebiko for me, please." I free my hand from Kura's. "Do you still see Yuushi and others around, Taka-san?"

"Hmm, yes, I saw Shishido and Ootori the other day," is the reply. I perk up slightly at the mention of my former enemy and now friend.

_Why former enemy, you ask? Well, at the end of our High School day, Yuushi locked us both in the clubroom and refused to let us out until we talk to each other and not bickering… I still haven't paid the Kansai genius back for that yet!_

"How're they doing?" Kura asks as I go off in my la-la land and planning slow, torturous murder for a certain man name Oshitari Yuushi. "It must be great to see some old faces once in a while, isn't it?"

Taka-san laughs. "Yes, actually, it's quite refreshing. Business has been good here, too, all thanks to Kasumi-chan and Atobe; you both introduce this place to new customers." He gives me a grateful smile.

I grin back. "Don't worry, Taka-san, it's your cooking that counts." I say happily.

The shop owner gives me another smile. "Right-o, Ebiko and California rolls coming up!"

"Itadakimasu!" I exclaim happily.

…_**Food makes the world goes round, YEAH!**_

* * *

**Three days later… 7AM**

_**RINGGGGG!!!! RINGGGG!!!!**_

_Urgh, Kura and his damn alarm clock… I've to tell him to get the quieter one next time… Zzz…_

"Kasumi," a light rumble from my 'pillow' makes me groan in protest. "I need to get up, honey." A light kiss is place on my cheek; I mewl softly and snuggle closer to the warmth radiating off from the strong body.

_Zzz… Too sleepy, I don't wanna get up now… _

"Five more minutes," I mutter against his skin, and those muscles under my cheek shift a little. "Kura… I wanna sleep…" I complain as I feel the bigger body tries to move away.

"I know, I would've stay in bed with you, too. I know it's your day off." His voice is like chocolate… Deep and rich… Soothing enough for me to go back to sleep… Zzz… "But I've got two important meetings today that I can't miss, or else I'd have gone to that party with you despite Hirakoba's remark." Long fingers stroke my hair, and I unconsciously moan. "Come on, Kasumi, get up."

"…Go away…" I roll over to my stomach and cover my head with a pillow. "Meanie…"

His laughter rings through the bedroom. "Are you offering, my dear?" A warm body presses against my back have me shot up from the bed and into the bathroom in a blink of the eyes. "Kasumi, I'm just kidding!" He shouts amusedly.

…_Kidding or not, I'm too tired for _intimate session_ in the morning, mind you!_

After a quick shower, breakfast and morning kiss; Kuranosuke leaves for his meetings. He co-manages a branch of hotels with Chitose Senri, our old friend from Shitenhouji. However, this chain of hotels just started about two years and a half ago, it's slowly expanding since most of the locations are great, and the services are excellent…

Anyway! I've a day off today, and the gala won't be until at night. I think I'm just going to go out and get my nails and hair done…

_Hey, as much as a tomboy I am, I still like to spoil myself once in a while!_

After a few hours in morning spend on pampering myself, I meet the most unexpected person at the café I planned to have lunch…

…_**My older brother and the current owner of Kisaki's empire, Kisaki Kenta!**_

"Kasumi!" Amethyst eyes widen in surprise as he sees me. "I haven't seen you for a long time, little sister!" He exclaims and draws me into a bear hug, despite the fact that _many_ people are watching us with amused smiles!

…_My Nii-san can be _way_ too excited when it comes to me, mind you…_

I struggle to get free from my brother's deadly grasp as he tightens his hold on me. _Help! I don't want to die from suffocating just yet!_ "Nii… san… can't… breathe…" I wheeze pathetically as my life is being squish out of me.

…_**I'm very sorry, Kuranosuke, I may not survive today and go back into your arms because my very own brother is hugging me to death!**_

…_That won't look nice on my death certificate, though… Cause of death: being squish to dead…_

That's just wrong! NOO!!!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just missed you." My older brother grins and females nearby swoon in unison… _And he ignores them all_… "It's just weird for me because I used to have you around to spoil and tease for so many years, and now you're living with your husband." He continues to speak without looking at any other swooning females in the area… "I haven't seen you for so long!"

I sweatdrop. _My brother is as oblivious as it can get when it comes to his charms, really…_

Hmm, yeah, I'm not siding my own brother, but with blood red hair cut short in stylish and manly way, tanned skin and piercing amethyst eyes my brother's quite popular with the ladies around him, too…

"Kenta Nii-san, I met you two weeks ago. Are you going to have lunch here?" I ask my brother and look at him. "I'm hungry, Nii-san." I whine with a pout…

_Nobody can deny this pout! Not even Genichirou! Mwahaha!_

…Resulting in an immediate effect as my brother ushers me into the café. "It's my treat today! Eat your heart out, ok? Big brother is going to pay for everything!" He says enthusiastically.

**Told ya I'm the 'beloved sister' after all! **

After placing our orders, my brother starts his 'interrogation'… Why am I not using the word 'talk'? You see, my brother wants to know absolutely _everything_ that's going on with my life, and since he's the only sibling I have, we talk over almost everything.

…_Almost everything because I'm not about to tell him what's going on with my private love life, do I?_

"How's Shiraishi treating you?" Now _that_ is exactly what I'm expecting from Kenta Nii-san! "Still all over each other like that time I caught you both in the office?" He raises his eyebrow at me in a teasing manner as I blush. "Should I be preparing myself to be an uncle soon?"

**...Nii-san walked in on Kura and my make-out session, that's what…**

_Urgh…SO EMBARASSING!_

"Well, yeah… I'm happy with him. He treats me well, Nii-san." I answer with a soft smile as I think of my own husband. "Kuranosuke isn't perfect, but he is honest and loyal, that's all I ask for from him." I turn the white gold wedding band on my ring finger idly. "It hurts, though…" I say softly in a whisper.

"Huh?" My brother looks at me with a blink. "You're hurt? Where!?" I snicker at his panic voice.

_Kenta Nii-san is so funny like this!_

"Not me, Nii-san," I laugh before dropping my voice down. "It hurts here," I tap my left chest lightly, "to see the man that I love has to endure all these looks and talks from the 'rich and the famous' that he doesn't deserve at all." I say sadly. "He's been nothing but a great husband and I'd like to help him out from these craps he's been getting. And when I talk to him about it he would just laugh and tell me not to stress myself over such small matters."

My brother's handsome face frowns slightly. "Are you talking about Hirakoba and his immature, sore loser attitude?" He sneers at the mention of the name. _Yeah, I LOVE YOU, NII-SAN!_ "He keeps calling me 'older brother', and I want nothing more than wring his neck out. If not for Kisaki's commercial branch doing one of Hirakoba's hotel's advertisement at that time I'd probably kick him out of my office. Now I'm free to do so, though." He shrugs and sips his drink after he finishes eating, I grin at his devil-may-care attitude.

_**Yup, that's my older brother! No wonder we're related, ne?**_

"…He came to my office on Wednesday…" I decide to drop the bomb after the meal.

_Don't worry, Hirakoba, I'll make sure to attend to your funerals and go to celebrate your death afterwards! CHA!_

"Uh-huh," my brother continues to sip his drink for a moment. _Just wait!_ "_**WHAT!?**_" He almost slams his glass down on the table; earning himself surprise looks from tables nearby… which he promptly ignores. "_What the hell did he want?"_ My brother hisses, amethyst eyes flash dangerously and they promise death to whoever pisses him off.

…**He's on his 'big brother' mode again… And to think that I'm**_** married,**_** Nii-san never changes…**

"…He was pestering me to go to this Hirakoba's gala thingy _with a proper escort_." I mimic Hirakoba's style of talking with a roll of my eyes. "And to think he's that dense and can't get the fact that I'm _married_."

"Hn, should I send the bratty pair to help you out?" I laugh at my brother's mentioning of Akaya and Hikaru.

_Well, to sum it up nicely, I'd say that you bring Hikaru and Akaya together and mention me… And you'll get a front-seat live show of two men throwing insults of each other!_

"Please don't, I still would like to keep my office, thank you." I giggle at my brother's 'I-thought-so-too' look. "But thank you for your concern, Nii-san."

"If you say so," Kenta Nii-san flags down a waiter for the bill, "if anyone deserves you at all, it'd be Shiraiishi." He huffs slightly. "I can't stand the thought of you marrying any other male friends of yours."

I roll my eyes at my brother's comment. _Yeah, and what? He wants me to die a virgin!? So much for him and his overprotective older brother's instinct._

…_And not to mention I'm the only female in the family!_

We get out of the café after paying for our lunch. I look at my watch and sigh…_ The gala starts at 7PM and it's only 1PM now… I've got five or so hours to kill!_ "It's been great seeing you, Nii-san." I kiss my brother's cheek and smile. "Let's do this again sometimes! I'll bring Kura and you can bring your girlfriend, no?" I grin innocently as he grimaces.

"Too troublesome at the moment," he says dryly, ruffles my hair and kisses my forehead. "I've got an important meeting at 2PM, so I better go now; try not to kill Hirakoba tonight, all right?" He gives me a smirk. "Though I'd understand it if you do, after all, great minds think alike." He laughs and walks off with a wave.

…_That's my older brother for you…_

_**Oh well, better go get something to wear for tonight! YOSH! SHOPPING HERE I COME!**_

* * *

**That night… 6.30PM**

Kenya in his grey suit blinks at me. "Wow, Kasumi, you _sure _Shiraishi won't shoot me for being your escort today?" His thickly accented voice comes out in almost a choke.

…_He should be grateful he's my husband's best friend and one of my close friends… If he's not, I'll kick him out of our apartment's window!_

I narrow my eyes at my friend. "Yes, Kenya, Kura won't kill you because you are my escort for tonight. He _asked_ you to go with me, didn't he?" I eye him amusedly. "If you really _don't _want to be seen with me, then should I call Masaharu or maybe even Yuushi instead?"

"NO!" Kenya almost shouts, and I smirk. **SCORE!** "I mean, no, I don't mind being your escort for tonight," wow, he _does_ speak even _faster_ when he's nervous. "If you're ready then shall we go?" He asks and looks at me. "You look nice, Kasumi."

I smile at him. _Kenya's the most 'normal' one from Shitenhouji that I find quite sane, really._ "Thank you, you look dashing yourself, too." I laugh as he blushes. "Let's go, then." I shut the apartment's door and lock it upon our exit.

…_**SHOW TIME! LET'S GO KICK SOME HIRAKOBA'S SORRY BEHIND!**_

We arrive at the Hirakoba's beach resort and are lead into one of the Grand Ballroom in the resort. I don't even feel the _need_ to gasp at the magnificent ballroom and clutch Kenya's arm tighter as the doorman announces our arrival…

"If you want to leave early or anything, tell me okay?" Kenya whispers to me as we enter, and eyes are looking at us. "Here comes the man of your nightmare…" He mutters and yelps as I nudge him a little.

"Kasumi, I'm glad you could make it." Hirakoba drawls in the way that he thinks is _absolutely irresistible_. "Let me get you something to drink?" He offers with an attempt of seductive smirk.

I give him a pleasant smile and feel Kenya's disguising his snicker with a cough into his hand. "No, it's fine, Kenya, can you go and get something for me to drink?" I ask my friend sweetly, and Kenya gives me a grin along with a nod as he strides off to get some drinks. "Excuse me, Hirakoba; I think I've just seen Yuushi." I smile. "I'd like to talk to _my friend_." I stress the last part and turn around to leave.

A pair of arms grabs me and pulls me against the taller body, and I have murder in my mind.

…_**HOW DARE HE!? **_

"Let me go, Hirakoba." I hiss and struggle like mad to get out of his grasp. "_I'm married, can't you get that through your thick head?_" I snarl like a caged animal, but he refuses to let me go. I've never feel more revolting with perfume in my life. "LET ME GO!" I shove him away from me despite all the stares from other guests.

_**FINALLY!**__ Ew, that's gross! I better get a good body scrub after this!_

"Why are you resisting?" Hirakoba moves towards me slowly. "Your husband isn't here, what's wrong with having some quality time with me, hm? I know you want to, Kasumi." He tries to coax me and advances as I back away.

…**He has some guts to suggest that I'm **_**attracted**_** to him! I'll KILL HIM!**

"Hirakoba, stop." A smooth purr from beside me gives me a _HUGE_ relief._ Thank Kami for sending Yuushi to rescue me! _"This lady obviously wants nothing to do with you, leave her alone." **YES! THAT'S RIGHT!** "After all, we _educated_ men do not resort to violence when it comes to ladies, no?"

_**YUUSHI! I could've kissed you right here and now if I'm not married to Kuranosuke! Thank you!**_

"It's none of your business, Oshitari." Hirakoba retorts, his face contorts hideously. "It's between me and her, _you_ are the outsider."

"True, I _am_ the outsider in this," Yuushi adjusts his glasses. "However, Kasumi _is_ my friend _and_ my business partner; I can't stand out and watch you attempting to romance her _even though we all know that she's married._" He says it with his smooth voice; however the impact of the words is HUGE.

The heir of Hirakoba's company bristles. "_I _don't care if she's married or not, there's always something called 'divorce', Oshitari." _I'm going to murder him, and I'll make it slow and painful and I don't care if I'll get arrest for murder!_ "Obviously I can offer her more than Shiraishi! I can get her anything she wants! Clothes, jewelries, brand names, whatever she wants I'll give her all!" He seethes.

I see red flashes before my eyes. _**That's it! I've had enough with this!**_

"You think I'm _that_ shallow like your other women, Hirakoba?" I spit his name out disdainfully. "Even if I want all that you've mentioned, I would _not_ even consider marry a person like **you**." I push Yuushi's hand off my shoulder. "You can say bad things about me, Hirakoba, but don't you _dare_ bring my husband into this! He doesn't deserve to be look down at!"

Hirakoba sneers. "Yes, he does. What does he have that he can be proud of, huh? He doesn't have anything! No money, no old family names, no big companies. Admit it; he doesn't belong in _our _world!" He jabs.

"_**Touch my sister, Hirakoba, and I promise you a slow death!**_" Kenta Nii-san's roar comes first, and then Hirakoba's forcefully pushes away from me. "I don't care if you're a King or not, but _no one_ hurts my sister in _any_ way, do you get me?" The last part comes out as a terrifying hiss.

Yuushi sends me a 'do-something' look, but I can only shrug. _I can't do anything if Nii-san is already pissed beyond words…_ I shove that thought to the back of my mind as Hirakoba's stupid enough to_ glare_ at my _furious_ brother…

_**Uh-oh, this is not good…**_

"I've spoken the truth, and I _meant_ every word I said." Hirakoba snarls. "_I _am better than Shiraishi; _I _have bigger_ and_ successful companies. This resort here is _mine_, and its chain around Japan, too."

Kenta Nii-san scoffs around a smirk. "I'm not so sure about the last part, Hirakoba."

"What do you mean?"

A victory smile adorns my older brother's face. "I'm sure you haven't attended to your hotel's meeting this afternoon, didn't you?" Nii-san's deep voice comes out mockingly. "I bet you didn't, because if you did, you'd know by now that your_ previously owned_ hotel chains are taken over."

"What!? That's not possible!" Hirakoba exclaims.

"I believe it is, and I think the new owner is here." Amethyst eyes sweep over the ballroom and stops behind me. "Ah, let me introduce you to Shiraishi Kuranosuke, one of new co-owners of _Shiraishi_ beach resort." Nii-san smirks.

A pair of familiar strong arms wraps themselves around me from behind and the tell-tale lavender scent gives away _who_ is hugging me. "I'm sorry I'm late, dear." Kuranosuke's rich voice murmurs softly at my right ear. "The meeting was going on forever, and I couldn't leave until just a few moments ago." An affectionate kiss is placed on my temple.

I turn around in his arms and hug him. "Kasumi?" He calls me gently as I lean my head against his strong shoulder. "Are you all right?"

…_I feel like glaring at my own husband but I'm too tired to do so…_

"Take me home," I murmur against his shoulder. "I've had enough of this _gala_ for tonight. I'm so tired, Kura."

"You could've just call Kenya and tell him you don't want to come, silly." He chides me gently. "Kenta Nii-san, I'm taking Kasumi home. Thanks for helping, Yuushi, Kenya, Nii-san." He turns to say to the men and guides me out of the ballroom.

I follow my husband's gentle guide and don't even remember when we arrive at our apartment and he helps me to sit down. "Hey," Kura's concerned voice pulls me out of my daze a little. "Go sit down, I'll get you something to drink then we'll talk, ok?" He looks at me gently. "I'm sorry I've never talk to you about this before."

I grasp his arm before he gets up. "I don't want anything to drink. I'd rather like to talk, Kura." I mumble.

…_Damn right I am! After all the drama in the gala!_

"Right, where to start?" Kura rubs his chin. "Ah yes, I know how you feel about people's talk behind my back, and I am truly grateful for you to stand up for me for all these times." He gives me a smile and bends down to kiss my nose. "I can't help but notice you getting upset every time people talk about us badly." I give him a 'you-just-realized?' look, and he laughs. "No, don't give me that look. Honestly, I don't really care what they say because it's the truth… Well, about me being from a normal family with no big business anyway."

His eyes look into mine. "But you, Kasumi, you are from one of the richest families I've ever known, apart from Atobe, that is." I snort at his poor attempt of joke. "Hey, it's the truth!"

…_Yeah, right. We all know how rich Keigo is, thanks Kura…_

"The truth is you, Kasumi, are one of the best things that have ever happened to me." He pulls me against him. "And I never want to see you upset, that's why I've asked Chitose to buy and co-manage a few hotels with me after our marriage.

"Our hotels expand over a period of time, and they also give us some profits. Even though the profit is not as big as those fancy hotels, but it's still pretty good, and I've been putting some of my share of profits into our joint savings, too, knowing you'll never use them anyway. OW! I'm joking!" He laughs playfully as I smack him. "But anyway, let's just say that we've got quite a lot in our joint account and I was thinking about expanding the hotel chains further."

Kuranosuke closes his eyes and rests his head against mine. "Kenta Nii-san came to me this afternoon before my last meeting with an offer Chitose and I can't resist… He offered to help me take over the already failing Hirakoba's resorts, and it seems that Kenta-san has quite a lot of authority in the board as he owns about twenty percent of the hotel's shares. He offered those shares to Chitose and me and called in an urgent meeting with the staff." He pauses. "I don't know about Chitose's reason, but for me, I was thinking of_you_."

I look at him in surprise. "Me? Why?"

He smiles. "Hirakoba upsets you most of the time," he bends forward to kiss me. "What kind of a man would I be to let him get away with upsetting my wife?" He trails his kiss down my neck. "Now that he's been put in his place, you won't have to get upset over this monkey business anymore." He smirks.

_**Ooh… Damn Kuranosuke and his sexy smirk!**_

I get up and off the couch. "Where're you going, Kasumi?" I snicker inwardly at his irritated tone. "We're not done yet!" His almost childish protest makes me laugh out loud.

_He's so cute when he's irritated!_

Turning to look at him, I smile mischievously. "I'm taking a shower then I'll go to bed, I've had a long night." I pause and pretend to think. "You can take a shower with me if you'd like to." I wink at him and enter the bedroom.

_**Well, I've never seen Kuranosuke moves that fast, mind you!**_

…_**I'll leave it to your imagination as what happen next! Hehehe…**_

* * *

**The next day…**

_Snarl._"Oi, Zaizen, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that question, Kirihara." _Glare._ "What're you doing in _my_ Nee-san's place?"

"Correction, it's _you_ who shouldn't be in _my_ Nee-san's house."_Sneer._ "Please, the door is that way, out you get."

"Oh, big words coming from a person like you, huh, seaweed head?" _Scoff_. "Please help yourself out into the sea; your place is not on land."

"_Really_? Should we get a judge for this?" _Pause._ "Shouldn't Nee-san be up by this time?"

"Hmm… Yes, she should…" _Pause._ "This place looks too quiet…"

"…Let's go check the bedroom." _Approaches the bedroom's door._

_Follows cautiously._ "On the count of three. One."

"Two."

"THREE!"_Opens the door._ "Nee-san! Good-." _Stammer._ "_**HOLY FUCKING SHIT!**_ _**NEE-SAN AND SHIRAISHI-SAN!?**_"

"What, Kirihara?" _Blink. _"Oh._** OH. MY. GOD.**_"

**THUMP!!! BANG! CRASHHHH!!!**

_Screams and objects flying wildly towards two men at the door. __**"KIRIHARA AKAYA! ZAIZEN HIKARU! GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!"**_

* * *

**Well! Done and outta the way! XD**

**Sorry to all Hirakoba's fans! I can't think of any other villain for this one!**

…**I just can't resist to put Akaya and Hikaru at the end! XD**

**It turns out to be longer than I've expected… And when I first thought of Shiraishi and Kasumi together this is the first thing that came up into my mind! XD**

**Please kindly review 'Of Blacks and Blues' and this one-shot separately! THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! YOU'RE SO KIND! **

**(Wipe the tears dramatically)**

**Oh, where was I?**

**Watch out for the next one-shot; Yukimura and Kasumi! XD**

**Until next time then!**


	5. Yukimura and Kasumi: 'Love Mission'

**YEAH!!!**

Finally it's Yuki-buchou and Kasumi!!! I have to rake and dig and turn out my brain for the idea to write this one… I REALLY have no idea as what to write for it at first!

Anyway, I'm going to torture Rikkai's Regulars and some other teams' Regulars in this one shot… Hehehe…

_Also, I believe I owe all readers some explanation as to the characters' scents. I __**purposefully**__ give out specific scent to each character I dive into details with in writing fictions. __**For example, Vanilla for Tezuka and Musk for Atobe. **_

_**Vanilla is a base-note scent and it has calming and soothing effect**__; Tezuka __**is**__ the pillar of Seigaku, his presence to his teammates __**reassures**__ them as you can see in the OVA. Whereas musk is a very masculine smell and sometimes can give a __**demanding**__ aura to those who use it, kinda suits Atobe, don't you think?_

This is set during High School! Third year for Kasumi and Yukimura!

* * *

…_Many people always say "Watch out for things you don't wish for, you'll end up getting it somehow without knowing."_

_Or so I'm told…_

'_Tall, dark, and handsome,' that's the statement for my expectation from my ideal guy…_

…_However, with Yukimura Seiichi, I daresay that those definitions don't apply to him._

_For he is not dark, nor handsome…_

…_But he is beautiful in his own rights, and before I realized it, I've fell in love with him…_

* * *

I twitch uncontrollably. And it's not every day that I'll twitch this much outside of the Tennis' club's time. 

I glower and feel my left eyebrow twitches at the sight of grinning Masaharu and beaming Akaya. To my left stands Genichirou, and I can tell that he's a part of this grand_ scheme_ too, whether he wants to admit it or not.

…_The nerve of Masaharu to _grin _at me after what he said!_

"So, are you going to pursue buchou with our helps, love? Or perhaps we can do it the old way, with just a smooch and a love declaration to get it done with?" Silver-blue eyes sparkle mischievously as they observe my reactions.

"I'll pretend that I've… _misheard_ what you were saying just now, Masaharu." I say wryly and turn on my heels. "Please excuse me, I need to see Renji." I stride away from the devilish duo who've stopped arguing once the subject concerns me is brought up.

…_I wish they'd just fight, not shake hands and seal the deals to torture me like this!!! WAHH!!!_

"Wow, not that fast, babe!" The trickster of Rikkai Dai grabs me faster than I can escape from his arm's reach. _Dammit!!!_ "You see, even fukubuchou agrees that you both have been running around in circles for a long time. It's about time one of you takes action!" He exclaims with a dramatic gesture of his hands.

I groan and turn pleading eyes to Genichirou. "Gen, please do something about him." I whine with a super potent puppy eyes that can have anyone running.

_**Please have Gen-chan**_** running **_**for my sake! PLEASE WORK!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE BROUGHT INTO MASAHARU'S OUTRAGEOUS PLAN!!!**_

Genichirou's dark eyes meet mine solemnly. "I'm afraid I'm with Niou in this one, Kasumi." He speaks with his usual low voice, and I can hear Masaharu and Akaya's gleeful cackles from beside me. "I know how you feel for Yukimura, but you need to give it a shot instead of thinking it won't work all the time." His eyes have this soft look in it even though his words hammer my brain right on…

…_Thanks a lot,_ NOT_, Genichirou!!!_

I turn to look at Masaharu with my cutest puppy eyes. "Please don't do this to me, Masaharu." I hug his arm and ignore the looks from students walking along the corridors. "This is insane!" I exclaim.

…_I think 'insane' is the biggest understatement of the year…_

Akaya hugs my waist. His green eyes look at me cutely. "But nee-san, we know you like buchou." ARGH!!! No puppy eyes please Akaya!! Any more of that my resolve will break!! "We're going to have so much fun getting you two together!" Akaya pumps his fist into the air excitedly.

I raise my hand to massage my head. "_I_ am not going to be doing something I don't like, and _you_ will stay out of my love life, is that understood?" I demand with a hand poised on my hips and glare at them heatedly. I smirk inwardly as Genichirou and Akaya visibly grimace.

However, Niou Masaharu, my best friend, does not feel a damn.

Silver-blue eyes sparkle mischievously again. "Let me give you reasons why _not_ to pursue our perfect plan of getting you two together when you both act like a couple more than you think, would you?" He leans forward and stares me in the eyes. "He waits for you after the club's end_ every day _when you're managing the club and he walks you home."

I pout. "It's because our houses are on the same way. Besides, you and the guys live too far away from my place." I shrug nonchalantly. "Not to mention sometimes you choose to have _detentions_." I smile pleasantly at Haru's frown.

_**CHA! Kasumi – 1, Masaharu – 0!!! I win baby!!!**_

He frowns deeper. "He calls you every night to check in. Now _that_ means something, huh?"

I grin wider. "He called to make me make sure that _you_ and_ Akaya _do your homework properly. And also to check whether I've gone insane dealing with you lots or not."

"He kept looking at you during classes and all those little touches!"

"I sit in front of him so of course he _has_ to look at me somehow, isn't that logical? And the touches are because sometimes I'm too absorbed in thinking about how to murder people and get away with it." I tilt my head slightly. "Can I go now?"

"You're_ not_ going anywhere until I can make you see perfectly clear that _buchou likes you _and _you like him too_. Stop being stubborn and admit it already!" Masaharu hits the table anime police-style and Akaya focuses the lamp's light on my face.

…Bloody hell, I feel like a murder convict or something…

…_This is getting ridiculous! I'll kill them! CHA!!!_

I twitch more fiercely, and Akaya backs away to duck behind Genichirou, although Masaharu is still oblivious to it all. "Hmm… How about suggesting a weekend's date with him? Nah, that's too cliché… How about a tutoring date at his house?" He mutters to himself.

I'm going to kill Niou Masaharu!!! I'll kill him painfully too!!!

"Niou Masaharu, I'm going to say this for the last time." I take in a deep breathe. "**I'm not doing it! No way I'm going to do what you're trying to make me do, got that!?**" I yell in Haru's ear and huff. "Can I go now?"

A gentle tug on my shirt makes me look down into big, puppy green eyes of Akaya… _**Oh shite…**_ "Nee-san, are you really angry with us?" He asks me with a sniff, and the 'sister' alarm in my head has gone off in warning. "I just want you to be happy, Nee-san." He pouts and rubs his head against my shoulder like a kitten begging for milk…

…_I can already feel my resolve breaking… NOOO!!!_

I'm going to kill whoever teaches Akaya the perfect puppy eye! CHA!!!

I sigh, and Masaharu's grin widens. "Fine, I'm doing this just for _Akaya_, don't flatter yourself, Niou." I pout as the trickster's arm wraps firmly around my shoulders.

He snickers. "Wouldn't dream of it, love. Wouldn't dream of it at all." He smirks.

_...Holy Father in Heavens, PLEASE SAVE ME!!!_

* * *

**Afternoon's practice… Rikkai Dai's Tennis courts…**

I shiver as I see the way Masaharu and Akaya are looking at me. Damn them both for deciding to do it today!!! What on earth can they come up with anyway!?

…_I can safely say that whatever they come up with is nothing good for me!!!_

"Hey, Kasumi, wanna walk home together today?" Masaharu tackles me into a hug from behind when I'm conversing with Seiichi. "I've so many things to tell you!" He presses his cheek against mine. "How about this weekend? Let's go out together!" He drawls cheerfully. I can already feel my left eyebrow twitching like mad…

Under normal circumstance I wouldn't even bother with his 'affectionate' gestures, however, he just _has_ to do this when I'm in front of Seiichi! ARGH!!!

_I'll curse you for the rest of my life, NIOU!!!_

"Kasumi is going home with me today, Masaharu." Seiichi grins pleasantly, and the Mini Kasumi inside my head dances in joy. _Thank you Seiichi!!!_ "Sorry, she promised me something so I need to go back with her to her house."

Che! So he's coming back with me to my house because I promised to lend him my precious 'Agatha Christie' collection? Hmph! MEANIE!!!

…_Then why does it hurt here in my left chest? Seiichi's nothing more than a good _friend_, right?_

I quickly shove currently whining Mini Kasumi to the back of my mind and lock her in there. I plaster a fake pleasant grin onto my face and calmly remove Masaharu's arm from my shoulder. "Masaharu, please don't make me use my new invention on you." I threaten him with a bright smile.

Masaharu shivers. "I'm off, I'm off! Well, I'll see you after practice, then, babe!" He waves and jogs towards Renji to get his training partner for the day.

…_Remind me to slip Seiichi's wasabi sushi into Masaharu's lunch next time, would you?_

I frown as my instinct kicks into gear. _Something_ is not right today; I don't know why I think that way, but however, after what Masaharu has said during lunch, it is enough to put me into my anxious mode already…

…**He better **_**not**_** be doing something drastic or ELSE… I swear I'll shoot him!!!**

_**RINNGGGG!!!! RINNGGGGG!!! RINNGGGGGGG!!!**_

I lunge for my phone as soon as its annoying ring tone's noise howls through the courts and causes some of the club members to turn and look at me. I flush slightly but glare at them. I smile as the club members turn back to their practices immediately.

…_I RULE, HELL YEAH!!!_

"Ah, hello, Oshitari!" I smack my forehead; Masaharu _answers_ my phone out loud! "Why yes, she's here with me. In fact, she's coming over. Hey, what do you say three of us get together this weekend for a movie or something? We can do a double date, you know?" The trickster smirks at my horrified and murderous look. I'm currently gesturing madly at him to stop because _Seiichi_ is looking at me!

Masaharu did not just shout that out to the whole school, didn't he?

…I wish he didn't. Guess what? He DID shout it out!!!

I snatch my phone away from the trickster who has 'cat-go-the-cream' smirk on his handsome face. "Thank you, Masaharu." I smile at him. "And that will be ten laps around the courts for messing around. Off you go!" I chirp.

Silver-blue eyes widen in surprise. "But babe-!" He opens his mouth to protest.

"Twenty laps," I say, smiling.

"Fine, be that way then!" He pouts and starts his assigned laps.

…_He should be grateful I haven't shoot him… YET!_

I press my phone against my left ear and walk away from the courts. "Hey, Yuushi, what's up?" I speak cheerfully but softly. "Do you need something? I'm kind of occupied here… Can I call you back later?" I shiver at the look from Seiichi.

Please say yes, Yuushi! Pleaseeeee say yes!!! I'm _so_ going to die from the looks Seiichi keeps giving me now…

…**It's a 'you-better-stop-talking-and-get-back-to-work' look! Killer intent maximizes to the infinity!!!**

"Why, not happy to get my call, princess?" Yuushi's purr comes through the speaker with a soft chuckle. "I'm hurt, indeed."

I groan into my hand. "Yuushi, I _really_ need to go." I whisper furiously. "Seiichi's going to kill me and I'm in a_great_ need to murder that trickster who has just now answered your call."

_Damn right I'll kill you, Niou Masaharu! I must keep you out of my love life!_

Yuushi chuckles. "Well, would it cheer you up if I say I'm right behind you?"

_**SAY WHAT!?**_

I freeze, and then slowly turn around to find myself staring right at the tall figure of Hyoutei's one and only Kansai player. _Forget about me killing Masaharu, I'll drown him slowly and painfully!_ I scowl at the still running trickster and drag my feet to greet Yuushi.

I've been too careless and let Masaharu called up Yuushi! I should've know that it is possible for the trickster of Rikkai and the genius of Hyoutei to cooperate nicely without doing verbal jabs at each other occasionally when it comes to pranks!

I'm snap out of my sulk as Yuushi's smirk greets me. "Why, no hug for me?" He teases with those damn amused glints in his eyes again! "How about a kiss instead then?" He leans forward and purrs.

…_**I feel sorry for the Rikkai's tennis team's fan girls, really. Their weak hearts surely can't take Yuushi's tease, I'll bet on that!**_

And I'm right again as I hear none-too-quietly squeals from the fan girls and some loud 'thud' causes by girls fainting at Yuushi's sexy purr. But I've know Hyoutei's tensai for quite some times now and I daresay I'm immune to his purrs! CHA!

"I'll really appreciate it if you would stop harassing my team's manager, Oshitari-kun." Seiichi's soft but deadly… Er… '_Friendly'_ voice comes from behind us. "What business does a Hyoutei's genius have here, may I ask?" The devil in disguise smiles, and I grab onto Yuushi's arm on survival instinct…

…_Too scary!!! I can't take this any more!!!_

"I wasn't 'harassing' her, Yukimura. Just visiting an old friend." Yuushi shrugs nonchalantly. "I decided to drop by because Atobe gave us a day off today." He holds up a bag for us to see. "Besides, my parents came back from Hokkaido and I remembered that Kasumi-hime likes 'Shiroi Koibito' (1)." He hands the bag to me and smirks as I smile delightfully. "And I've got you some _wagashi_ (2) from the Toraya's shop (3), too."

**I LOVE YOU, YUUSHI!!!**

"You're the best, Yuushi!" I squeal in delight and tackle him into a tight hug. "Thank you!" I hum happily and bounce off. _I must hide all this goodness before Bunta steals them away from me!!! Mwahaha!!!_

…It's weird, though… Why are Yuushi and Seiichi talking? And why do they look so serious? What are they talking about? I wanna know, too!

"Oi, you know you'll get early wrinkles if you frown often." Long fingers poking between my eyebrows make me frown harder at the owner of the voice. "My, my, my, how about stop having a crush on buchou and settle for a certain Kansai man instead, babe?" Masaharu drawls teasingly with his arm casually wraps around my shoulders. "Or maybe even me?"

I put on a bored look. "Haru, you know your 'charms' don't work with me." I don't even bother to bat an eyelash at his mock-hurt look. "And you know certain feelings **can't** change over a day, mind you." I take a bite out of the _wagashi_ that Yuushi gave me.

_This is what I call heaven!! This wagashi tastes so GOOD! _

"Well, if you say so," he chuckles and leans forward. "I've something to tell you afterwards. Meet me in the club's room after we're done, ok?" Masaharu bites the _wagashi_ in my hand and quickly steps away with a laugh as I reach out to hit him. _Bloody hell, he stole my food!!!_ "Thanks for the _wagashi_, babe! See ya!!" He laughs and quickly runs away.

…_**I'm going to kill him later in the club's room!!! His body will never be discover due to the fact that I'm going to concrete him into a wall!! RAWR!!!**_

* * *

**After the practice… Rikkai Dai's tennis' clubroom…**

I take a peak inside the room and enter as I see the coast is cleared. As much as I think it's fun, I've learned my lessons from entering the BOYS' changing room unannounced, thanks to Masaharu and Bunta…

…_They_ stripped_ and chased me around the school! __**NOT**__ funny!!_

And all those troubles I've went through with the principal… I've to clean up the messes they made! And do you know how hard it is to get all those fan girls' blood out from the floor!? I almost _faint_ from the smell of bleaches, mind you!

Thank Kami-sama that Akaya decided to stay out of the 'stripping race'!

"Masaharu?" I call out and look around the club's room. "Where the hell can he be?" I mutter in annoyance and dump my messenger bag onto the floor unceremoniously. I sit down on one of the benches and wait.

…_**Masaharu better show up soon… If not I'll make sure he runs until seven-eleven closes down!**_

"Oshitari?" Soft, soothing voice of Seiichi floats into the clubroom. My blue eyes meet his deep purple ones and we blink. "Kasumi?" He looks at me and widens his eyes. "What're you doing here? Have you seen Oshitari around?"

I frown. "No, I haven't." I pause._ This is getting weird…_ "Wait, have _you_ seen Masaharu?"

Seiichi looks at me bemusedly. "Are you waiting for him? I saw him talking to Akaya just now."

I bolt up from my seat and curse in every languages I know. "Bloody hell, I should've _know_ that this is their plan! I can't believe I fell for this!" I growl and walk towards the door. I pull it open as hard as I can and twitch angrily as I discover the door is _locked_.

**I'm going to kill Niou Masaharu! He's considered dead after I'm out of here!**

"Dammit! Masaharu!" I storm towards my bag, take out my phone and hit the 'dial' button after searching for the trickster's numbers. "Let me out of this place, _now_!" I shout as soon as somebody picks up from the other end of the line.

A familiar drawl from the other end makes me wanna hit the owner of it _so_ badly. "Not till you confess to buchou, love. Don't even think of climbing out from the windows, Yanagi locked them from outside." He cackles. "I'll be waiting for some good news, love!"

…He_ hangs up_ on me! The nerve of him!!!

I glare holes at my phone and toss it back into my bag. I huff and sit down in front of Seiichi who is looking at me in amusement now. "Masaharu locked us in," I mutter irritably. "He won't let us out." I decide to drop the part 'until you confess to buchou' out for my own sanity. "ARGH! I should've brought that hair pin with me!" I pout in frustration.

Seiichi offers me a serene smile. "Relax, Kasumi. I'm sure if we think hard enough we will come up with a way somehow."

I look at the buchou of Rikkai's male tennis club incredulously. "Are you crazy, Seiichi? They locked the door, they locked the windows, and I'm pretty sure they'd sealed the pipes and drains too just to make sure we can't go out!"

_I'm willing to bet on everything I have that Masaharu _would_ probably seal the pipes and drains!_

"Hm… But knowing Masaharu, he's never pull pranks on me or you without reason, doesn't he?" Seiichi looks at me, and I start fidgeting under his watchful eyes. "Is there something I need to know?"

_Shite_**, Seiichi's good in getting the gist of what I've left unsaid!**

I squirm under his gaze. "No, it's nothing important." I babble rapidly. "It's just Masaharu living up to his reputation by trying to get you and me together." I blink at my own words. "Bloody hell! That came out wrong! No, what I'm trying to say is Masaharu wants me to confess to you. Aw _holy bloody mother of Kami in sweet heaven oh fuck_, that's not what I've wanted to say!" I blush furiously at Seiichi's intense stare.

…_Is it just me or he _moved_ closer to me!?_

The Rikkai's buchou's beautiful face hovers above mine, and I can smell his alluring scent clearly. "Then what do you want to say, Kasumi?" His breathe fans over my face as I blush harder. "I believe I have every right to hear what you're trying to say." He has this _look_ in his eyes that I can't lie to him anymore.

I cover my heated cheeks with my hands, take deep breath, and say in almost a whisper. "I'm in love with you." I don't even _dare_ to look at his face as I say this. Hell, I'm willing to bet that Seiichi's going to look as confuse as he can get. "I know this is weird, but I _am _in love with you. Masaharu knows it, and he told me to get the feelings to you somehow and it ends up being him locking us-." My rants are stopped abruptly by Seiichi's lips firmly press over my own ones.

_**HOLY BLOODY FREAKING KAMI IN SWEET HEAVEN!!! PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT DREAMING!!!**_

I can only blink and gape at the beautiful buchou's face when he pulls back and smiles at me. "Well, you may think it's weird, but I'm in love with you, too, dearest." He laughs and pulls me gently onto his laps. "I'm quite grateful for Masaharu's trickster nature for once, really. I've been waiting to hear those words from your mouth for a long time." He kisses my cheek. "Though it's upsetting to hear you say it before me."

I blush and shift uncomfortably in Seiichi's laps. "Not funny, you don't know how hard it is for me to work up my courage to tell you." I mutter. "I can tell if other boys like me or not, but with you I can't. Hell, you _don't_ even show a sign that you like me!" I laugh.

Seiichi's unfathomable eyes stare deeply into mine. "I don't think it's time to be laughing, Kasumi." He whispers huskily and trails lazy kisses over my cheek. "I didn't say anything because I thought I wasn't your type." He murmurs.

I push him away slightly. _What is it with the Regulars and 'my type of guy', huh?_

I rest my hands on his cheeks. "Yukimura Seiichi," I look him dead in the eyes. "For a legendary buchou of Rikkai, you _are_ an idiot." I hold up a finger to indicate that I'm not done talking as he opens his mouth. "It doesn't matter at all what _type_ of guys I like, after all, I keep comparing them to_ you_. True, Yuushi hits all categories I've described to Masaharu when he asked me what my expectation in a guy is; tall, dark and handsome, that is. However, you _know_ that Yuushi is a close friend of mine and he basically chased after every female with nice legs. Wait, do _you_ know?" I ask and look at his dark eyes. "Oh crap, I guess you didn't, then. Oh well, now you do." I shrug and pat his cheeks. "Yuushi and I are close friends, Seiichi." I give him a reassuring smile. "After all, we're both from Osaka. And no, I don't mind the fact that you're even prettier or more beautiful than some female students here in Rikkai."

…_**I must be insane if I have a crush on Oshitari Yuushi instead of Yukimura Seiichi. After all, Yuushi **_**does**_** chase after every living thing in skirts with nice legs…**_

I snicker and get off him. "Well, I'm sure we've got that cleared, don't we?" I offer a hand to the still sitting buchou.

He laughs and gently takes my hand. "So you don't mind the fact that I'm prettier than you?" He teases and laces my fingers with his.

I pout. "You're so mean." I mutter and start walking towards the door, dragging him with me in process.

"Yeah, but you still love me, no?" He snickers.

I give him a bright smile and squeeze his hand softly. "That I do, and I know you love me, too." I imitate Atobe's hair-flipping. "Be awed by my magnificent skills!" I mock-crow.

Seiichi laughs. "I _am_ indeed awed by your magnificence, Kasumi." He kisses my hand. "Since we're officially together now, do you think Masaharu would've unlocked the door?"

I snort. "He'd better or else I'll smother him in his sleep with his pillow." I grin pleasantly. "So, shall we go?" I tilt my head towards the door. "I'm sure they're all waiting."

"Of course," Seiichi's free hand reaches for the door knob, and it's unlocked!!! "Lady first," he opens the door for me.

"Thank you," I grin pleasantly and step out of the clubroom with him closely behind me.

The Rikkai Regulars' grins and smiles greet us upon our exit. Masaharu steps forward and smirks at our entwined hands. "Well, seems that my plan works after all." He chuckles. "It would drive me nuts to see you two being so ignorant of other's feelings. Maybe I should start Niou-kun's love hotline for those desperate ones?"

…_More like you want somebody to be victim of your pranks, Niou!_

I turn to look at Seiichi, and the twinkles in his eyes make me grin. "Maybe you should, Masaharu," I smile sweetly and softly squeeze Seiichi's hand. "But before that, I believe you have something to say, Seiichi?" I give my _boyfriend_ a sweet smile.

He laughs, and his teammates shudder. "Thank you for reminding me, Kasumi. Now, all of you, first I must say thank you for getting Kasumi and me together, we appreciate your guidance." Seiichi smiles pleasantly. "And the other thing I want to say is…"

"Is what?" Seven pairs of confused eyes look at us.

We smile. "**Fifty laps around the whole campus for all of you, now.**" Seiichi and I chorus happily.

"That's not fair! Oshitari had his hand in this and he doesn't have to run!?" Masaharu complains loudly.

I merely smile. "Don't worry about Yuushi, Masaharu, I assure you he'll be running laps as well, and you can call him to check later tomorrow's afternoon."

_**I'd be damned if I let Yuushi get away with this! CHA!**_

…**Oh well, I'll make sure he won't be assigned too many laps… Hehehe, after all, he helps me get together with Seiichi!**

* * *

**Hyoutei Gakuen… The Next Day…**

"Oshitari, you went to Rikkai yesterday, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I did. Why? You weren't around and there was no practice yesterday, Atobe."

"…You still should've done something more productive than doing matchmaking for Yukimura and Kasumi." _Hair flips_. "Ore-sama regrets to inform you this, but fifty laps around the campus for you,_ now_, Oshitari, and don't even think about talking your way out on this one."

"Fine."_ Pauses at the door_. "Did Kasumi-hime blackmail you into doing this?"

_Huff, huff. _"Of course not! Ore-sama would never let anyone, let alone a girl, blackmails ore-sama!"

"…If you say so, Atobe." _Shrugs and exits_.

_Sigh._ "I can't possibly tell him that Kasumi gave me a choice of either making him run fifty laps around the _whole _campus or _my naked baby pictures_ all over School's newspaper can't I?"_ Shakes his head._ "That girl is best off with that devil buchou of Rikkai." _Shivers._

* * *

**YEAH! I'm done!!! **

**Hahaha, sorry if it's quite short, but that's all I've come up with!**

**1: 'Shiroi Koibito' or 'White Lover' is Hokkaido's famous souvenir and tastes damn good too! It's kinda like white chocolate biscuits but taste super great!**

**2 and 3: Go to my profile's page for more information on wagashi. You'll see little pictures, too! Toraya's wagashi taste really nice and you'd feel like you're in heaven while you're eating it. It's addictive, and it's damn bloody expensive, too. They've a branch in New York, I heard. **

**Hmm… I've heard quite a few people saying that I should do Niou/Kasumi story after I'm done with 'Of Blacks and Blues'. I'll take that into mind and see what I can do about it, ok?**

**Thank you for all kind reviews and suggestion!!!**

**Now, please review again! You know it makes me happy!!! XD**

**Please also tell me what you think about the idea of writing Niou/Kasumi story after I'm done with 'Of Blacks and Blues'! I'll really appreciate it! XD**

**Next one-shot… YUUSHI and KASUMI!!! KANSAI PROWESS!!! YEAH!!! XD**

**Till next time, then!! XD**


	6. Oshitari Y and Kasumi: 'True Romance'

**Disclaimer: I can't be bother any more… So this will be the last: I DON'T OWN PoT!!**

**Haha, finally it's Yuushi!!! Damn Mr. sexy poker-face! **

**Hell, even Tezuka is more predictable that Yuushi in the term of expressions!!!**

**Some unexpected character WILL turn up in this one shot, and I'm sorry if 'he' is somebody's favorite. I really can't think of any one else suitable for this job!!!**

…**He's my favorite, too… But I like Yuushi more. XD**

**Thanks for such nice feedbacks on Yuki-buchou one shot!!! They are really encouraging and they motivate me to write better! Thank you! (Bows)**

**I think we better proceed before I get off track… Hehehe…**

* * *

'_First love never fades'… I feel like laughing in scorn to whoever invented that quote._

_For me, my first love ended up with my heart broken, much to everybody's shock and fury…_

_I remembered my best friends' murderous looks and their rages over 'him', however, I pleaded them not to do anything… After all, it was his choice to walk away from me._

_I blamed myself over the loss. I withdrew to behind the walls I've built… The cheerful, happy and blunt girl was no longer there. I was afraid to be hurt again…_

_My smiles were fake ones, and my friends all noticed this. They voiced their opinions out, but I was too scared to open up to new faces I've met._

…_I was too afraid to love and have the person I love leaving me behind again…_

_However, like a romance novel, _he_ gave me his hands. His patience won over my stubbornness… And very slowly, I was myself once again._

_I love him, I love him, oh Kami I love him. I've finally found my sanctuary after everything I've been through. _

…_As for he who saved me, there was really no other word to describe him: he was my dark knight, my all and my everything. He was the one who saved me from my own darkness, and I was grateful and I love him for that._

* * *

**Seven years after High School…**

I wake up with jolt.

Taking a look at the clock beside the bed, I curse in every language I know after seeing that it is only three in the morning. _Why _can't I sleep properly after bloody long hours of editing all those documents!?

I shiver slightly at the cold air before I realize that my pajamas are soaked with sweat.

…**I hate how my body functions sometimes, really…**

I silently get up from the bed and pad across the room. Pulling open the wardrobe, I change out of my soaked pajamas into an oversized jersey and a pair of loose pants. I gather my pajamas and head out of the bedroom towards the laundry in the kitchen.

The hallway is dimmed by the light entering the windows from the street lamps. I smile slightly at the sight; my husband told me he bought this apartment because the lights from the city below at night can be very romantic, and also he knows I love watching the sunset but I hate getting up with the sun light seeping through the bedroom's windows into my eyes.

…_He's such a hopeless romantic, really. But he _is _adorably sexy so I'll forgive him._

I dump my pajamas in the laundry basket for the morning. I don't feel like doing the laundry now and I'm too tired… Maybe a nice cup of chocolate can help… Hmm… Sounds great!!!

…Why does it remind me of Bun-chan in a way?

_**NOOO… Please don't say I've become another sugar-crazed addicted!!! The horror!!!**_

I still get a cup of chocolate anyway, hehe.

Ah… Nice cup of chocolate and nice view of the city below at the balcony… Now _this_ is definitely romantic! Hmm… Too bad my husband's still asleep, I'm sure he'd agree with me on this! After all, he's a romance writer and really knows better than me when it comes to stuff like exotic views for settings and such.

The cool and crisp air against my face helps clear my head any way so I'm not complaining about the weather outside… I can't believe how fast time flies… Has it really been seven years since my High School with the guys in Rikkai? Damn, I better give Masaharu and Seiichi a call some times.

_I'd rather not have the incident where they crashed my place because they thought my husband purposefully kept me away from them repeated!!! NO THANK YOU!!!_

A pair of strong arms wraps themselves around my waist and pulls me back against the strong body make me yelp in surprise. However, the warm lips pressed against the back of my neck make me smile. "Come back to bed," deep, smooth purr-like voice murmurs against my ear. "You know I can't sleep without you there, Kasumi." My husband hums sleepily. "Why are you up during this ungodly hour any way?"

I smile and lean back into his embrace. "I'm sorry if I get your sleepy head up, Yuushi." I tease him. "I'll go back in soon, the view here is nice." I close my eyes and let his soothing presence calms my thoughts down.

Yuushi chuckles. "Finally starting to appreciate the romantic stuff, huh?" He smirks when I turn around to give him a mock-glare. "Glad to know you're starting to see it my way, Kasumi."

I pout. "I can't sleep," I murmur softly and rest my forehead in the crook of his neck. "I don't know why, but I can't sleep." I inhale his unique personal scent of sandalwood and jasmine.

_Hmm… He always uses nice cologne… I love his smell, it can drives me crazy or calms me down!!! I don't mind either way, hehehe!!!_

"…Nightmare again?" His chest rumbles as he purrs. "I'm sure I can do something with that…" He gives me a sly look.

_**Oh hell no!**_ I give him a sweet smile and grab his wandering hands. "You need to get up for your flight in the morning tomorrow, Yuushi." I tap his nose gently as he sighs. "Save that for our third honeymoon next week, ok?" I kiss his cheek.

"Kasumi," dark eyes look at me tenderly, "you know you can always talk to me if there is something bothering you. You can trust me." Long fingers trace my face gently, "you know I won't judge you without reasons. I don't even know if I can judge you with reasons at all." He murmurs.

I press my cheek against his hand. "You are such a hopeless romantic, Yuushi." I tease him. "I do have things that bother me; however, I don't want to make you worry about it when your new book is going to be published soon. I promise I'll tell you about it in a little while, ne?" I pull him into the living room after me. "If you're worrying that I won't be able to sleep again, do me a favor and play violin for me." I give him a bright smile.

He smirks. "Do I get a kiss afterwards, my dear wife?"

I smirk back. "Only if you play your songs well, my darling husband."

_**I just **_**love **_**his sexy smirk because it suits him and he looks damn delicious smirking like that! Mwahaha!!! I'd love to **_**eat**_** him! **_

_**Literally anyway, people, literally!!!**_

* * *

**The next day… Kisaki's publishing and advertising building…**

_ARGH!!!_ Damn Kenta Nii-san! Damn it all! Damn work!!!

_Why_, out of sudden,_ did my interviewee change into another person!? And_ where_ the hell is that interviewee!?_

I scribble my signature on the papers that needed to be sign and toss them onto the pile. "Kachiro, Horio, Katsuo" I press the button that would connect me to my employees. "Where the _hell_ is that interviewee? He's replacing some guy and he thinks he's all that!? He's bloody freaking late!" I bark moodily. "You guys were the ones who made appointment to have him come in, weren't you!?"

…Why am I acting so pissed off like a normal boss? To tell you the truth, I'm living up to the name my employees called me behind my back…

'_**The Devil Kasumi'!!! CHA!!! I'll show **_**them**_** devil!!!**_

"O-Oshitari-san," comes the shrill stutter from the other end, "h-he's h-here. He's talking on the p-phone."

I growl. "_**Why**_ isn't he up in my office to discuss the interview yet, huh? And _where _the hell did my duo writers go!?" I snap. "Tell them to get their asses to the interview room in fifteen minutes!"

I hear some whispers from the other line before a familiar voice comes through. "Kasumi, I'm coming up to your office with Koharu and Yuuji's notes. You can strangle them later but I'll replace them for now." Kenya's thickly accented voice calms me down a little. "I'll have Horio send the guy up after he's done with his phone, ok?"

I sigh. "Yeah, you do that. I'll see you soon Kenya." I cut off the connection.

_Thank Kami for somebody sane like Kenya around!!! Everybody in this building has been driving me insane lately!!!_

About two minutes later, Kenya bursts into my office with a grim look on his face. "Brace yourself for the worse," he rasps irritably. "I_ fucking _hate that guy and I'm sure you would, too." He scowls.

I blink at his attitude. Kenya normally is a nice guy, but for him to get pissed at someone means that person _is_ really irritating to be around with or totally a git.

…YOSH!! Time to use Genichirou's 'I-deal-with-a-bunch-of-idiots-everyday' skills! Remind me to send him a thank you card for drilled this skill into my brain!!!

_**It's damn useful when I work in an environment like this! CHA!!!**_

"O-Oshitari-san," Horio's head peaks through my office's door. He squeaks when I turn to face him. "H-He is h-here," he informs shakily as he notices a threatening scowl on Kenya's face.

I nod stiffly and note my friend's behavior from the corner of my eyes. "Send him in and make sure Koharu and Yuuji are **both **in the interview room in ten minutes." I order sharply. "Tell them if they are not there when I go down, they're in for Gin-san's survival course." I grin mischievously. Horio pales visibly and sprints down the stairs.

_I'll send them both to do survival training with Gin-san in the wild mountains, even an annoying guy like Horio knows how hard Gin-san will work you!_

I look at my desk and sigh. Damn, I need to clear out all this mess afterwards… All the documents are piling up and they're taking a lot of space… And I wonder why Yuushi teases me so much about my cleaning up skill, the reason is right here in front of my eyes!

…I have a mini jungle of papers in my office, how nice is that?

I turn around to look at the newcomer as the door opens again. However, a man who steps into my office makes my blood goes cold. "Kasumi?" Crimson eyes look at me bemusedly. "What are you doing here?"

…**Echizen Ryoga… The man who broke my heart…**

His dark green hair is still kept at the same length and style, actually, every feature of him is still the same as when I last saw him. Yes, he's handsome. Yes, I remembered how he made me laugh. And yes, I remembered the pain he caused when he chose tennis over me and disappeared from Japan to fulfill his dream.

_**You can say **_**that**_** again. It was the harshest time of my life!**_

I quickly school my expression. "Echizen-san, I'm in charge of your interview." I say with a poker-face and Mini Kasumi inside my head cheers. "I'm sorry if my employees caused any inconvenience. It won't happen again."

_Thanks to my darling husband!!! He's the expert in poker-face!!! YEAH!!!_

Ryoga, no, _Echizen_ throws back his head and laughs. "My God, Kasumi, the serious, workaholic image doesn't suit you, you know? C'mon, you're not going to give me a hug after we haven't seen each other for so long?" Ooh, he_ just _crosses that line, buddy! And there will be a hell to pay!

I inhale deeply to keep my temper in check. I give Echizen a dangerous glare as he takes a step towards me with his arms wide open.

…_**He**_** thinks**_** I'll jump right back into his arms after what he's done to me!? He's obviously lost his brain! I'm **_**not **_**some shallow idiot like those girls in sappy romance novels!!!**_

…_Whoops, sorry Yuushi, no offense to you at all of course, darling…_

Kenya steps in front of me protectively with a glare, which makes Echizen steps back. Echizen's crimson eyes narrow at my friend's attitude before they land on the name tag on my desk. Surprise flickers in those eyes but sneer soon replaces them as he notices the name…

_**Oshitari Kasumi: Chief Executive Officer and Head Editor**_

"I see, so you two are married? My, my, my, I know there are lots of people who'd love to get their hands on Kisaki's brothers but I didn't know _you_ would stoop so low to bed her and get a place to work, Oshitari." Echizen mocks the light-hair Kansai male in the room.

…_Okay, time to kick an arsehole's arse!!! DIE!!!_

I step forward. Reaching out to grab Kenya's left wrist with my hand, I hold the bigger hand up for the other man to see. "It seems to me your IQ has decrease by all those tennis balls hitting your head, Echizen-san," I start with a smile. "For you to deduce that I'm _married_ to my best friend when the truth is I'm married to his cousin who shares the same surname."

Take_** that**_, asshole! _**Score: Kasumi – 1, Echizen – 0!!!**_

I let go of my friend's wrist. "Kenya, would you mind escort Echizen-san to the interview room?" I ask with a sweet smile. "Oh, give this to Koharu or Yuuji, would you? They'll know what to do with it." I grab a piece of paper, scribble down something and give it to Kenya.

My fellow Kansai friend sweeps his eyes over my note and smirks. "I'll do that. Let's go Echizen," he practically pushes the other man in the room out. "I'll see you later, cousin." He chuckles and shuts the door after him.

Oh, you wanna know what I've written in my note? Well, no biggie, I'll tell you…

'_To Koharu or Yuuji,_

_Have the interview's draft and the tapes on my desk _with_ my favorite wagashi from Toraya's factory by 2PM today and you shall be cleared from Gin-san's survival course! XD_

_Kasumi_

_PS Do whatever you want with Echizen, just _don't_ let him off untouched'_

* * *

**The next day…**

_BLOODY HELL!!! WHERE IS THE DAMN BATHROOM IN OUR OFFICE!?_

…I hate throwing up!!! DAMMIT!!! And it's in the goddamn morning!!! My breakfast's gone!!!

I groan and drag myself out of the bathroom after making sure I look like a human instead of a walking zombie. I shoot my employees a grim look as I feel them staring at me. They shiver and turn back to work immediately.

I feel my left eye twitch at my workers' behavior. _CHA!!! Let's teach them a lesson for slacking off!!! _"Kenya," I call my PA in a sing-song voice.

Kenya's head pokes through my office's door. "Yeah, what?" He smirks knowingly.

I smile sweetly. "I was thinking… Maybe I should ask Renji or Seiichi to bring some treats for everybody for being such a hard worker, don't you think so?" I ask innocently. I can feel them shiver behind my back…

…_**I LOVE nothing more than scared them outta their wits! It's fun! No wonder why Seiichi did this a lot in High School!!!**_

"Hmm, let's not have an incident where every body called in sick from food poisoning again, Kasumi." Kenya reminds me pleasantly.

I pretend to think. "You're right, I'll make sure they won't bring any thing for drinks in," I smile. "But I'll make some drinks instead." I hum happily and bounce into my office.

_That_ will teach them for slacking off!! CHA!!!

I sit down on the soft, comfy chair behind my desk, pick up the papers to read and sip my mocha as I scan through the papers… Hmm… Nothing much… Atobe's corporation and its new branch, my darling Yuushi and his new 'hit book', Echizen Ryoga and his 'love life' revelation… _**WHAT!?**_

I choke on my coffee after I see the headline. "Kenya!" I shout in a hysteric voice. "Get Koharu, Yuuji and your asses in here! _**NOW!!**_" I push the strayed documents on my table away and lay out the papers flat against the desk's surface.

…_One word that can describe this situation…_** SHITE!!!**

The three men burst into my office but I ignore their ruckus and continue to scan the papers… _I'm going to castrate that Echizen Ryoga! How _dare_ he say such things!?_

'_**Echizen Ryoga smiled when he was asked about his current love life. "I've met her again," he replied casually with a grin. "We dated a few years back and I left for my career, it was a nice surprise to see her again after all these years." **_

'_**We asked him to give us a hint as to who is the lucky woman the handsome tennis star is referring to. "Well, I'm not going to say her name and I know people can change over the years so I'm not sure whether she's the same or not. Plus, she's married so I'll back off. Though it's a shame I missed the chance, I'd really love to get back with her again." He grinned at our reporter. "After all, her husband is a good man, not to mention he was a good tennis player, too."' **_

I read up until that part. Dammit, _why_ is he doing this now? Is this his revenge or something? I can't even believe I _was _in love with this man! He's a backstabbing bastard!

"O-Oshitari-san," Kachiro's voice comes through my internal phone meekly. "E-Echizen-san would like to talk to you." If the phone can explode from glaring, I'm sure my phone would've turn into ashes already!

_**I'll show that Echizen idiot for messing with me!!! CHA!!!**_

"Put him on," I growl and hit the button that would connect me to the external phone call. "Oshitari's speaking," I say moodily. "You have thirty seconds to explain yourself before I sue you for good, Echizen."

Echizen Ryoga has the nerve to _laugh _at me! "Why, is that how you greet your first love, Kasumi?" He chuckles. "Think of this as a late wedding gift from me, ok? I'd _love_ to see you around if you change your mind, sweetie. How about a date tonight at your favorite restaurant? Seven O'clock, what do you say?"

…I'm going to rip every single part of his body out until not even the world's best surgery doctor can put him back together! How _dare_ he!? I don't care if he insulted me, but he's using that suggesting tone that I'm _in _this relationship because I was confused when he _left_ me!?

"Echizen Ryoga," I say hotly. "You can take your suggestion back and shove them up your ass! I _**fucking**_ hate you!" I slam my fist down to the phone.

…_Dammit, why now? Why is he doing this now? Oh Kami, what would Yuushi think? Our anniversary is tomorrow and he's coming back tomorrow's evening! Bloody hell!!!_

Kenya's big hand grasps my upper arm gently. "Are you all right? You look pale, like you're going to collapse," he frowns. "Don't worry about that ass, Koharu and Yuuji are going to put something about him down in their column."

…_Why are there _two_ Kenya? My head is spinning… Ooh… Weird…_

"Kasumi!!! Koharu, call Niou!!!" My husband's cousin's panic voice is the last thing I remember before I faint…

* * *

…_Damn, why is it so bright when I'm trying to sleep?_

I roll onto my stomach and snuggle deeper under the comforter. I smile slightly as I hear the deep chuckle, only to spring up into a sitting position when I realize it's _not_ my husband's smooth chuckle.

Silver-blue eyes meet my dark blue ones, "Glad to see you're awake, babe." Masaharu drawls amusedly. "Now, mind telling me what's going on?" He gestures towards this morning's papers on his table casually, "I'd rather hear it from you than reading from that rubbish."

_**MASAHARU!!! YOU'RE MY ONE AND ONLY FRIEND!!! WAHH!!!**_

I smile at my friend. "Nice to see you, too, Haru." I flop back down onto the bed. "I guess I should tell you everything…"

Niou Masaharu, one of my closest friends, has surprised the hell out of all his other friends when he pursued the career in medicine. He _is_ smart, but I guess others are used to seeing him slacking off to take him seriously. But he proved them wrong by graduating from University with ease!

…_Hell, even _I_ am surprised! But Masaharu _is _smart in his way!_

"So that bastard is back in town, huh?" Masaharu rubs his jaw after I finished telling him what's going on since yesterday. "Damn, he sure sounds like he's out to make your life living hell. When's Oshitari coming back from his tour by the way?"

…_Shite_, Masaharu just reminded me…

"Bloody hell! Yuushi's coming back tomorrow!" I panic. "What the hell would he say!? Oh my Kami! It's our anniversary tomorrow!!!" I start ranting. "Masaharu!!!" I scream at my friend as he starts laughing.

_**Not funny, dammit!!! Yuushi's a romance writer and he's sensitive to these things!!!**_

"Wow, calm down, love." Haru places a hand on my shoulder. "You know, I think you should tell him everything. No buts," he holds up a hand to stop me from interrupting his speech. "Oshitari is a logical and great guy, Kasumi. True, he's a poker-face bastard." He ducks to the right to avoid the pillow I hurl at him. _DAMN!_ "But, my dear, he'd go to hell and back just for you, so don't let this fickle asshole separate you from each other, ok? Don't ask why I know, it takes a guy to know a guy." His silver-blue eyes hold a teasing look. "So…"

I huff. "What?" _I'm still pissed at him for saying that about Yuushi!!!_

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Don't tell me you still haven't realized it until now?" He exclaims in disbelief. "You threw up in the morning, you fainted, and your mood swings have been worse than before from the last month I've seen you. Also I'm _sure_ you are missing something by now," he gives me a mischievous grin as something starts to dawn in my head…

_**CRAP!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Can it **_really_** be that I'm…!?**_

I gawk at my friend's impish smirk. "Well, I hope you won't mind, but I called Oshitari and drafted him on everything. It seems he's finished early than expected so he'd probably be back tonight." He says in a sing-song voice.

_**ARGH!!!**_ I hate having a trickster as a best friend!!!

"NIOU MASAHARU!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

* * *

I pace around in the living room after dinner… A lot of thoughts running at the speed of light through my head, which troubles me to no end, and makes me pace faster… 

_How is he going to take this news? Even we've been married with each other for three years, some times I doubt myself when it comes to Oshitari Yuushi…_

…_What if he going to get up and leave like Echizen did? _Just the thought of him leaving me hurts so much… It feels like someone rips my heart out and watches my pain.

_**Oh Kami, I love him. I love everything about Oshitari Yuushi, and it's not a passing fantasy. I'm truly, madly, deeply and hopelessly in love with him.**_

"ARGH!!!" I throw up my hands in frustration. "Por amor de dios, mi vida es loca!" I rest my forehead against the window's cool glass. The coolness soothes my throbbing head slightly. "Me siento mal…" I massage my temple gently.

_(A/N: She said 'for the love of God, my life is a mess' and 'I feel ill' respectively!)_

Strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and I hum contentedly when I feel the familiar warmth and scent of my husband. "Te echo de menos," he murmurs against my ear. "Pienso en to todo el tiempo." He kisses my neck, and I melt into his embrace.

_(A/N: I'm dying from nosebleed… Yuushi said 'I miss you' and 'I think about you all the time'!!!)_

I turn around and kiss him. "I miss you, too." I tuck my head under his chin. "It's been bloody hectic these past two days." I murmur tiredly with eyes closed. "Oh Kami, Yuushi, I've been wanting to talk to you all the time."

"You could've told me on the phone, Kasumi." His chest rumbles as he purrs. "I always have time for you. I can make times for _you_."

"No," I shake my head. "It's better if I talk to you face to face. It's about Echizen, Yuushi." I sigh shakily. "He _fucking _pranced into my office yesterday for the damn interview, and then he went off giving some bull shit about him being in love with me but I broke his heart!" I sob uncontrollably as waves of emotions crashed me. "I hate the way he talked about you!"

Yuushi walks me to the sofa and pulls me down into his laps. "Niou told me what happened," he stares me in the eyes. "You are too stressed. You're not a miracle worker, Kasumi. I'll talk to Kenta-san to reduce your work load tomorrow, hmm?"

…_**I feel like slapping my own husband for being an idiotic genius. What a freaking contrast!!!**_

I grab his collar. "Dammit Yuushi! I'm being bloody serious here!" I snap and struggle in his hold as he pulls me closer. "He said it as if you worth nothing! He said it like you'll toss me away to pursue your dream like he did!" I tremble and collapse into his arms. "He said it like you didn't love me for real." I whisper shakily.

He sighs and tilts my chin up with his hand. "Silly woman," he rests his forehead against mine. "Don't you know you have me running in circles ever since we met?" Emotions coursing through his dark eyes speak louder than any comforting words I've wanted to hear from him. "I didn't even care what other people say about me. All that ever matters to me is _you_. Can't you see _why _I stand ground against Niou or Kirihara or Zaizen's jeers and taunts when we started dating, Kasumi?" He murmurs. "I was worried sick when Niou called me and told me you fainted during works. I was on the brink of hunting down that bastard Echizen when I was told he upset you, it took all my self-restraint not to jump on the first plane back to Tokyo and come back to you."

…_Oh Kami, _why_ did I even doubt him!? Kasumi, you stupid idiot!!! How _dare_ you doubt this man!?_

"I'm so sorry," I sniff. "I'm sorry I even doubt you, Yuushi." I take off his glasses and kiss his nose. "I can't believe I let that bastard swayed me… I should've set Yuuji out to sexually harass him the first second he stepped into the building." I joke to lighten the mood.

Yuushi smirks. "You should let me know before you do so, my dear. It's going to be worth watching." He chuckles and nibbles the skin under my chin. "I think you may need a little _punishment_, Kasumi…" Dark eyes darken with desire and I shiver at his husky whisper.

_**Shite,**_** I can't do this now!!! **

I quickly move away when my husband leans in. "Kasumi? What's wrong?" I want to hit myself for causing _that_ pained and confused look in Yuushi's eyes! "Kasumi?"

_Ok, Oshitari-Kisaki Kasumi, confession time!!!_

I take in a deep breath. "Yuushi, I've got something to tell you." I start slowly and shove a small piece of paper into his hand. "Read this and wait here," I tell him firmly. "Don't ask me anything yet, ok? Just read." I kiss him and pad towards the bathroom.

I exit the bathroom with the test result in my hand behind my back. I smile awkwardly at the befuddled expression paints all over my husband's handsome face as he raises his eyes to meet mine. "You see… I kinda realized this today… Um… I can't sleep much these days, I've been throwing up yesterday and today and my mood swings are getting worse and my period is missing since last month…" I fidget under his gaze and hold the test kit up in front of me for him to see. "Umm… I… I'm-." I stutter with a fierce blush.

_**Bloody fucketty fuck!!! Who would've known it's this **_**hard!?**_** Why does it look so easy in those romance novels!?**_

"Kasumi," I squeak when Yuushi's tall figure towers over me. "Kasumi, you really are _pregnant_?" He pulls me against him and looks me in the eye. "Oh God, oh my God."

…_SPOT ON YUUSHI!!!_

I peer at his face. "Are you angry? I know I should've realized it sooner." I ask meekly. "I didn't realize until today when Masaharu said it…" I smile sheepishly. "Oh well, now the cat is out of the bag…"

Yuushi starts laughing. Yes, he _laughs_, not just chuckles! _**LAUGH!**_ "Oh God, I'd die a happy man. _This _is the best anniversary present, Kasumi." He kisses every part of my face. "I'm going to be a father!" He says excitedly. "Oh God, we're going to be parents!"

I smile fondly at my husband's attitude and push his bangs back from his face with my hand. "Hm-hm, you're going to make a great father, Yuushi." I kiss him softly.

He gives me a sexy smirk. "Oh, don't worry; I'll make sure this one has siblings." I smack him playfully and he laughs. "Thank you, Kasumi." He kisses me lovingly. "I love you, Kisaki Kasumi, my heart, my soul, my love and my wife." He looks at me tenderly.

I smile. "Of course I love you too, you silly man." I tap his nose with my finger. "Eres mi todo, eres el amor de mi vida," I look up at him with a bright smile. "Tu amor me inspira, tu ternura me conmueve y tus besos me enloquecen." I take his hand into mine. "Soy feliz de compartir cada instate de mi vida a tu lado, Oshitari Yuushi."

"And you are mine, Kisaki Kasumi." He kisses me again. "And you are mine." He smirks. "You're getting good at this 'sappy' stuff, aren't you?"

I give him a mock glare. "Of course I am, my husband is a romance writer after all!" I exclaim, and he chuckles as he simply holds me in his arms…

_**GAWDDDD!!! Out of ten I'll give him hundred for his sexiness and personality!!! If I don't love him to bits then I don't know how stupid I am already!!!**_

* * *

'_**Ii! Buzz:**_

_**Congratulations to 'Ii!'s hottest couple! Mr. and Mrs. Oshitari Yuushi are now expecting the arrival of their firstborn in this December!**_

_**Kisaki Kasumi's pregnancy has been confirmed by the family's prestigious, bad-boy doctor Niou Masaharu and now she's celebrating the third anniversary with the sexiest hunk of a romance writer for a husband Oshitari Yuushi in their hometown, Osaka! Oshitari was beyond ecstatic with the wonderful news from his wife upon his return from his book tour.**_

_**The couple was spotted having a romantic private dinner at a famous fancy Western restaurant in Osaka, where the father-to-be Oshitari Yuushi dedicated his fantastic violin skills for his wife publicly by playing her Tchaikovsky's favorite piece for her. Kisaki surely has Oshitari wrapped around her finger!**_

_**Their friends and families are over joy for the perfect couple. It was said that Atobe Keigo has ordered baby's gifts to be made specially for his best friend's baby and already has his personal chef to take care of Kisaki's diet.**_

_**You can see the evidence of their love at the corner of this page! XD**_

_**As for our young tennis player, Echizen Ryoga was spotted at the restaurant some nights ago and he looked like he was waiting for a certain someone to turn up… Whoever he was waiting for didn't turn up, or so we've been told… **_

_**Written and Edited by: K.K. & H.Y.'**_

* * *

**Translation for Kasumi's last Spanish speech:**

'**You are my everything; you are the love of my life. Your love inspires me, your tenderness touches me and your kisses drive me crazy. I'm happy to share each moment of my life by your side, Oshitari Yuushi.'**

**ARGH!!! I'm going to die trying to find all Spanish quotes and make it fit for this story!!! But it worth it though…**

**Poor Ryoga, he got ditched this time! XD**

**Now that one-shot with Yuushi is done and out of the way… Any other suggestion? If not, then I'll solely concentrate on finishing up 'Of Blacks and Blues'!**

**Till next time,**

**Cers XD**


	7. Shishido and Kasumi:A matter of 2 hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, I own Kasumi and other OCs!**

**It's Shishido-Kasumi pairing! This is for Xmas' all of ya!**

**My Xmas gift to you all, yeah!**

**If it's not too much to ask… For those of you who have the fanfiction account, can you please log in before reviewing? It makes my life easier this way and I can reply your review more efficiently! But I understand and it's ok if you don't have one! XD**

**Hmm… I've got a few bad news, though… I need to tell you all that starting from January onwards I may not be able to update as frequent as I am at the moment any more because my University's semester starts in 24th January and I need to prepare!**

**Deepest apology to all!**

**Please also check out 'Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy!', it's going to be Niou x OC x Kenya's fiction by going to my profile and you'll see the story there… Hehehe… I'll leave it to you to find out the gist of it!**

**Now, I'm getting to Shishido and Kasumi before they beat me up…(Shiver)**

* * *

_How long has it been? _

_It has been three years since I've ran into him and his 'girlfriend' of that time under that Christmas tree… Talking about the ungodly timing I was there in time to see her walking away from him, leaving a hurt and broken man standing alone when every body around him seemed to be enjoying their activities with their loved ones beside them…_

_I saw how happy he was when she was around. I watched them from afar and some times silently wished that it would be me in her place… _

…_Making him laugh…_

…_Being the person who received his smiles…_

…_Being the person who he shared his thoughts with…_

…_The first one he comes to when he's troubled or wanted somebody to talk to… But the one who makes me happiest is the one already taken... _

_I remembered seeing him standing there all alone, staring at the spot where she stood a few minutes ago with blank eyes… It hurt to see him like that._

_It hurt me so much to see someone so proud and strong with 'I-don't-give-a-damn' attitude so _lost_… He looked so confused, so sad, so empty… _

…_And seeing him like that hurt me a lot because simply, I love him._

_Love... Why does it hurt? Why does it ache? Maybe because we love too much and too deep some times we forgot to keep some for ourselves... Make sense, doesn't it? _

_I stood there watching him drowned in his emotions despite the cold winds biting into my skin or the fact that I'm supposed to meet my friends in a few minutes… They can wait, he's more important now…_

_I finally made up my mind and slowly approached him. "Hey," I called out softly._

_I cringed as those sienna orbs turned to look at me lifelessly. "…What do you want, Kisaki?" His voice came out empty and somehow I wished that he would use his usual harsh, biting or sarcastic tone with me like usual… This wasn't the man I loved or admired…_

_I was thankful that my cheeks were already red from the cold or else he would've known that I was blushing. "I'm sorry," I said softly and looked at him sincerely. "I didn't mean to be nosy, but I happened to walk past…"_

"_Che, this sucks…" Well, at least his usual quote wasn't lost… "Are you going to mock me about it? If you are then do it and get lost, Kisaki."_

_I looked at him sadly. "It wasn't fair to you… You loved her." I reined back the sorrows for him that threatened to burst out from inside me despite his harsh words. "I may be a sarcastic person, but rest assured I don't walk over those who've fallen." I nodded slightly. "I'll see you around, then… Bye," I quickly turned to walk off to my destination._

_A hand grabbed my wrist, "Wait, Kisaki…" His voice reached me in a croaked whisper. "…Stay with me for a while… Please…" His sienna eyes openly displayed the pain he felt, and I could cry for him right there. He looked so vulnerable. "I don't want to be alone… Not now…"_

_I looked at him fondly, "I'm not that coldhearted to walk away from a person in this condition, silly." I patted his shoulder. "I'll stay with you for a while. You're cursed with me for now because you've asked for it."_

_He forced out a smile, "Seriously, Kisaki, you suck." I chuckled._

…_Anything to make you feel better, mi amor, any thing to make you feel better…That was what I've left unsaid that day…_

* * *

**Three years after High School… Hyoutei University…**

I look outside the window along the hall and smile at the white, fluffy powder descending from the sky.

_It's snowing! YEAH! It's going to be white Christmas this year!_

Today is the last day of this term before the winter break takes place too! So I'm thinking about going out and get some decorations for Tarou-ji-sama's house. I'm living with him since I'm attending to Hyoutei University, you see…

It's a miracle I haven't gone berserk yet by my own uncle's strictness, really.

I moved up from Kanagawa after High School and I'm living with my uncle because my father was pestered by my hysteric Nii-san about letting me be alone in the big city, no thanks to my older brother for that!

But I still see Masaharu, Seiichi and other guys every month or so. Make it every weekend for Masaharu and Akaya! I hang around with them as often as I can and some times we all go out for something fun together!

But speaking of Christmas… That means presents, and presents mean I'm going to be broke _again_ from buying presents and sending them! Not to mention I've got about twenty or so people to send my gifts to…

…I'm going to be so broke! WAH!!!

I sigh and put a blue cashmere scarf around my neck. Walking down the corridors, I wave goodbye to Tachibana An, my junior, who is Hiyoshi's girlfriend and one of the few 'sane' females in Hyoutei. I like An, she's funny and not afraid to speak out her mind, and not to mention she must have a lot of patience with Hiyoshi as a boyfriend.

…_Just listening to him saying 'Gekokujyou' every minute makes me wants to gag him already!_

"Hey An, going for a date with Hiyoshi later?" I give the junior a teasing smile as she falls into steps beside me. "My, you two are so cute together."

She grins shyly with a small blush. "No, he asked but I want to go alone and get a present for him first. It's going to be Christmas' Eve in tomorrow after all." She looks up at me (I'm taller than An, Thank Kami for that!!!). "What about you, senpai? Are you going out with Shishido-san later?" She grins as my face flush. "I'll take that as a yes, then." She giggles.

I shake my head furiously. "No, I'm meeting Ryoh tomorrow for a date. Today I'm off on my own with the boys." I smile fondly as I mention that. "Also I need to get some last minute presents for a few people."

An looks at me admiringly. "I envy you; senpai, you and the Rikkai boys are so close." She puts on one of her gloves. "They're protective of you, and I'm sure many girls would kill to be in your shoes." She blinks bemusedly as she hears me sighing. "Did I say something wrong?"

_I'd_ love_ to trade place with you, An. You have _no idea_ how protective those boys are. In fact you missed the word 'over' in front of 'protective'! That's how I'd put it! Two-third of my time in Secondary school was spent running away from them!_

**Not to mention that they've all teamed up with the boys in Shitenhouji since my third year in High School! NOO! This is a **_**nightmare!**_

Somebody tugs my scarf from behind and I yelp. Turning around with a glare, I find myself staring into dark sienna eyes. "Oi, why are you in such a hurry, huh?" Shishido Ryoh, my boyfriend of a year and a half, frowns at me. "I thought I said I'm going to walk you to the gates." He flicks his gaze over to the junior besides me. "Tachibana, Hiyoshi's waiting for you downstairs."

An smiles happily and nods. "Thank you, Shishido-san. Well, I'll see you later then, Kasumi-senpai!" She waves and runs off.

URGH! She's seeing the mushroom Hiyoshi and I'm sure I'll hear about another fight and make-up soon… They're the weirdest couple I've ever seen but I've to say they're perfect for each other in some ways… Oh well!

…_I better deal with Ryoh for now, hehehe… CHA! FIGHT!_

I give him my sweetest smile. "I thought you're busy today, Ryoh." I shove my bare hands into my coat's pockets. I shiver slightly as we step outside the heated building. "You told me yesterday you are going to do something alone today, don't you?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He pulls out his good ol' baseball cap from his coat's pocket and wears it backward. "Yeah, but can't I walk my girlfriend to the gate, Kasumi?" He pokes my head gently, his eyes soft. "I just wanna see you off, huh?" He pats my head.

_Aww… He's so sweet! Jump him! Jump him NOW!_

…Shut up, **stupid conscience**!

I hug his arm and snuggle against the side of his body. "Wow, for someone so proud, you _are_ sweet." I snicker as he flushes slightly, grumbling under his breath. "Oh come on, Ryoh, you know I'm kidding." I nudge him gently. I sigh tiredly and let go of his arm as he refuses to look at me. "I'm off then, see you." I mutter dejectedly and increase my speed, intending to leave him behind.

_I thought that after all these times we've been together; he'd at least open up a bit more to me… Open up to me like he did with _her._ Sometimes I doubt where I stand with him but I'm too scared to voice it out, knowing he would get either annoy or angry._

"Wait," Ryoh's strong hand grabs my arm, but I refuse to turn back and look at him. _Che!_ I'm pissed with you, Shishido! _You_ better do the make-up part! "Oi, Kasumi, turn around." He keeps tugging my arm gently. "C'mon, just turn around."

**ARGH! I'm bloody **_**annoyed**_** by his denseness!**

I turn around with a scowl and glare at him. "What!?" I snap in annoyance. "You better make it fast and good, Shishido!" I huff moodily.

He takes my hands into one of his own, another hand digging into his coat's pocket. "Here, wear this." He drops a pair of brown gloves that I saw him wearing in the morning into my hands. "You forgot to bring yours, didn't you?" He smiles slightly when I give him a slightly confused look. "You can use mine for now, just give it back to me tomorrow, huh? No buts!" He pokes my forehead gently with a grin when I try to protest. "I'll start bringing spares next time in case you forget, okay?"

_Now do you know the reason why I love this guy so much? He appears all un-caring and insensitive to others, but I know I can depend on him any time. And he is proud and so sure of what he's doing I'd never have to be concern about him all the time._

…Well, mostly it's the other way round, him going all drama-queen on me because I always forget something important, hehe!

_**Not that I mind, a dramatic Ryoh is a cute Ryoh nevertheless!**_

I give him a bright smile. "Thanks, Ryoh." I peck his cheek. "I'm off, then. See you tomorrow, ne? Same place and same time?" I ask happily.

He nods and gives me a soft look reserved only for me. "You bet on it. I'll call you tonight, huh?" He bends down slightly so he levels my face with his. "See ya, Kasumi." He gives me a soft kiss before walking off with a wave.

Damn, that Shishido Ryoh's kiss can always make _me_ feel special!

_Not to mention that he tastes like that mint gum he always chews after meals or classes!_

I watch his retreating back with a small smile. It has really been three year since that day… It was also the day that our relationship changed its course. Some times I still wonder what would happen if _she_ didn't broke up with him or I didn't walk into him _coincidentally_ that day.

**How would it be, indeed? Would we be what we are today? Would we still be fighting if I didn't console his pride and feelings that day?**

I don't care about that now, though. And it's not like I'm going to tell him I was in love with him long before he asked me out!

Yeah, I got a crush on him the first time we met. I like his outspoken, tough attitude and that quick wit of his in retorting insults that probably can put Yuushi up for a debate any day. He is also handsome in his own ways, even he's not dark and burning hot like Yuushi or bad-boy with predatory vibe like Masaharu.

…But some times I still get pissed thinking of what he said to me the first time we've met!

_You wanna know what he said?! I'll tell you!_

"**Che! For a girl so small and frail like you, your attitude is troublesome." **_That_ is what he said to me! RAWR!!! And he still has the nerve to tease me about it until these days!

I'm snapped out of my thoughts and yelp in surprise as I'm pulled into a tight hug. I pout and try to claw my way out of the deadly embrace as the _very_ familiar scent of my best friend wafts through my nose.

_He's so dead for trying to scare me like that! CHA!!!_

"Darling, I missed you!" Masaharu drawls with a grin as I turn to scowl at him. "Ooh, what, no kiss for me? Are you still mad at me for dragging you out, babe?" He gives me a mock-dejected look, I scowl deeper, and the girls around us squeal and faint.

…**I hate the trickster in his mischievous mode! **

"Haru," I give him a sweet smile and grin wider when I see him shivers. _YES! It works!_ "Please don't make me slip some of my boost-up drink into your drink, ne?" I say sweetly with a tug on his arm. "Let's go! I want to shop!" I chirp happily.

My trickster friend gawks at me. "Shopping!? You called me out for _**shopping**_!?" He exclaims with a hand smacking his forehead. "God have mercy on me," he clasps his hands together in a pleading way. "Darling, I love you; please don't do this to me." Silver-blue eyes look at me pleadingly and I ignore him and continue to drag him towards the shopping district. "Kasumi!" His desperate cry is lost to the crowd.

_**I LOVE playing 'TORTURE MASAHARU' game! Mwahaha!**_

* * *

**The next day…**

I sigh for the hundredth time since this morning. I can't believe I'm out with my two best friends instead of my own _boyfriend_! And it's Christmas' Eve today!

_**He called me just this morning to tell me "Sorry, I can't make it today, I'll see you later at Atobe's party, ok? Take care of yourself."! And he didn't even explain WHY!**_

Kenya, who is sitting across me, offers me a comforting smile. "I'm sure he'll make up to you later, Kasumi." His dark blue eyes are soft, and I smile a little. "That's my girl," he pats my head.

…_Thank Kami for Kenya; he keeps me sane when the others drive me insane, amen._

Masaharu, who sits beside me, leans back into his chair. "Hmm… That Shishido is something, ditching you on a day like this." His intense silver-blues darken. I roll my eyes; _he's probably thinking about how to torture Ryoh _again. "He didn't even tell you why, no?"

"I told you for the gazillion time already, Haru, NO." I settle down the empty mug onto the table. "Hey, get the bill, would you? I think the waitress is rather fond of you." Kenya and I snicker as Masaharu rolls his eyes in annoyance.

'Fond' would be a little understated; I'd say she's all over him just now!

_And to think that Masaharu only glances at her! I've been surrounded by too many good-looking males, Mwahaha! Envy me, girls!_

_(A/N: (Picks up a knife and start chasing her) DIE! Give me my princes back!(Chase Kasumi around))_

The trickster turns his eyes at me. "Why should I? Let Oshitari get the bill," he points at Kenya. "I'm still tired from yesterday," he pouts.

I snicker at Kenya's confused look. "He went shopping with me yesterday," I explain cheerfully. "It was quite fun, really!"

Kenya gives Masaharu a sympathetic smile, "Dude, don't worry, we've all got our shares of her. Think of it as the punishment of being over protective about her, huh?" He pats the trickster's shoulder. "I'll get the bill, my treat." He gets up and grins.

_**HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, OSHITARI KENYA!?**_

I shoot a glare after Kenya's back until Masaharu speaks up. "How's Shishido treating you these days, any way?" Silver-blue eyes regard me with deep intensity. "Still a lot of drama as usual, huh?" He smirks as I frown.

"Don't diss Ryoh like that, Haru. You're the one to talk, you rile him up purposefully _every_ _bloody damn_ time you see each other!" I poke him. "I don't know what it is with you two, really. Your fights are enough to last you the rest of your life!"

Trust me, I'm not exaggerating! Try being me when I'm caught in the middle of two guys insulting each other over my head about _**absolutely every bloody damn thing**_!

He gives me an innocent look (which isn't so innocent when it comes from a trickster like him!). "I didn't know that, did I?" He shrugs nonchalantly. I discreetly twitch.

_ARGH!_ JUST GIMME A GUN! I'M GOING TO SHOOT HIM AND RID MYSELF FROM THE INSANITY!!!

"I'm done with the bill," Kenya returns to our table. "Let's go catch a movie or something, I don't feel like going back just yet." He suggests and turns to give me a questioning look. "Your uncle lets you out late today, right?"

I smile brightly at my friend. "You bet! I'm going to be celebrating with you guys and major of Rikkai Dai people at Atobe's party tonight and I'm celebrating with my family and Shitenhouji in Osaka tomorrow!" I squeal in delight. "I can't wait to see the others!"

My fellow Kansai friend chuckles and holds the door open for me. "I'm sure they can't wait to see you, too, Mi-chan." He exits after me.

I smile fondly at both boys and blink bemusedly as Masaharu's silver-blue eyes flash dangerously. "Haru?" I call out, but he only frowns deeper and steps in front of me. _I've only seen him like this twice before… Something is _really _wrong, but _what_ did he see?_

Usually my trickster friend appears nonchalant, laid-back and his pranks are done in good-humor style for the fun of himself and others. However, once a guy in Rikkai went too far and brought the tennis Regulars into insulting Masaharu and another time when those guys from Murigaoka insulted Seiichi… I remember those silver-blue eyes flashed in this fashion…

…_**Before all hell break loose…**_

"Masaharu, what's wrong?" I peer pass Masaharu's tall form curiously. "Why are you-?" I stop mid-sentence and feel my blood goes cold at the sight before my very eyes…

…_My boyfriend who said he is busy today… He's right across the very street…_

**And 'she' is right beside him… She's hugging his arm… And he let her… He doesn't even attempt to nudge her away or reject her at **_**least**_** the slightest bit like he did to me…**

…_**Oh Kami-sama… It hurts. It hurts so much I can't even put it in to words about how I feel at the moment… It just hurts…**_

…Somebody please wake me up and tell me that I'm having a nightmare… PLEASE!

I feel as if there are thousands of needles piercing through my heart… No… _Even _thousands needles piercing through my heart would be even less painful than what I feel right now…

Dark sienna eyes look up and stare right into mine. I see shock in those dark eyes before it is replaced with panic and alarm. "Kasumi!" He calls out and dashes across the street.

I step backward in panic and shuffle backwards until my back hits the wall. _I don't want to talk to you now, Ryoh! Go away, please go away!_ Silent screams fill my head.

"I'll deal with things here, you two go." Masaharu's drawl is fainted, but it is sharp, so are his eyes. "I'll see you two later. Go." He steps forward to face the approaching Ryoh.

I stand there, shivering, until Kenya's strong arms pick me up bridal-style. "I'm sorry, Mi-chan, but we'll move faster this way." He murmurs against my hair as he starts running. "Just hold on tight for a while, okay?"

I nod numbly and hold on to him, the image of Ryoh with her still gives me a raw, unadulterated pain inside my being… _He doesn't want to spend his time with me… _My vision blurs from tears streaming down from my eyes. _But he spent it with her… Why? Why? __**WHY?!**_

Kenya lives up to his 'speed-star' nickname; within a few moments, both of us are far away from the scene and we are heading towards the apartment Kenya shares with Masaharu. I don't even realize or remember _when_ we enter the apartment or I'm gently dropped down onto the big, comfy couch with my friend's larger figure sitting down next to me.

"Kasumi…" Kenya gently guides my head to rest on his shoulder. "I'm sure there is going to be an explanation from him…" He murmurs soothingly.

Upon hearing my friend's attempt of comfort, I cry.

…My phone rings persistently, however I switch it off and throw it to the opposite couch and cry harder seeing Ryoh's number on the display.

I cry and cry and cry, and it seems all the tears won't stop easily so I just keep on crying.

I cry because I know he doesn't feel the way I do, I cry because I think of how pathetic I am, and I cry because I think I'll be crying forever trying to get over him…

I'm too deep in crying my heart out and not realizing that Masaharu, who has just returned, is now sitting down beside me. "Kasumi…" He pulls me into his laps. "If it'll make you feel better then cry it out, my darling," he murmur softly and tucks my head under his chin to calm me down. "I'm not going to leave you alone, babe, I promise… Oshitari and I won't be going anywhere until you tell us to, love." I feel him pressing his lips softly against my forehead. "He's an ass to do that to you."

_**The worst thing a guy can do is let a girl fall in love when he never intends to catch her fall… My case would be just like that… I love him too much it hurts…**_

I spend the rest of the morning crying my heart's content out, all the while snuggling up against Masaharu and raving incoherent words I don't even understand.

I cease crying after a long while, but I'm still snuggled against Haru, who doesn't complain because like the other Shitenhouji and Rikkai's boys, he's pretty much another 'brother' to me…

…_Not to mention there are another twelve 'brothers' I'll be seeing tonight at Atobe's party…_

Why twelve? Well, Koharu and Yuuji count themselves as my 'sister' instead, haha.

"Thanks Haru," I mutter tiredly and slowly get off him. "You too, Kenya. Urgh, my eyes hurt…" I groan and flop down onto the couch again. "Remind me never to cry like that again."

Kenya chuckles heartily as he pats my back. "I'm glad you come around, Mi-chan." He smiles kindly. "Are you hungry? I'll order a delivery or something." He reaches for the phone.

"I'm fine with anything. Thanks Kenya," I offer him a bright grin despite my sore eyes or heartache. Kenya smiles back and gets up to make the call.

As soon as Kenya left the room I turn to look at Masaharu. My dark blue eyes stare into his silver-blue ones for a while, "I'm not going to even ask what you've done when I left," I start slowly. I smile at his surprised look. "I know you're worry about me, and I'm grateful. Thank you, Masaharu." I poke his forehead with a cheeky smile.

He grins wolfishly. "Anything for my darling 'little' sister."

_**ARGH! He just **_**has**_** to emphasize the word 'little', doesn't he!?**_

I grin sweetly, and he swallows. "Niou Masaharu…" I pick up a cushion nearby in threatening manner. "Just _who_ were you calling 'little', huh!?" I pounce at him.

_YOU'RE SO DEAD, NIOU! CHA! DIE!_

* * *

**Later that day…**

I swat Masaharu's hand on my head away. "Dammit Haru, don't make me feel shorter than I already am." I exhale through my nose and shiver. _Bloody cold!_ "Why can't you guys just buy some ear muffs and keep them around in your place?" I huddle under my thick scarf as the chilly breeze blows pass.

He shrugs at me! That guy! "We're men, and we're strong. That's why we don't need ear muffs." His nonchalant explanation makes me twitch.

_He did _NOT_ just say that I'm female who're weak so that's why I need ear muffs to protect me from the cold, didn't he!? CHA! Kill him again!!!_

Kenya chuckles softly from my right. "All right, children, no wreaking havoc in Atobe's party no matter how much you two despite him, ok?" Haru and I chuck snow balls at him. "HEY!" He laughs and ducks, and females nearby swoon at the sight of smiling Kenya.

_**Ignore fan girls…. Ignore fan girls… IGNORE THE FAN GIRLS! ARGH! LET ME SHOOT THEM!**_

I glare at those hormone-crazed ladies and they scamper away rapidly. Take _THAT!_ "Are you always this crazy after you cry?" Masaharu rakes a hand through his hair as I turn around to glare at him instead. "No, wait, don't answer that, you're already insane." He grins impishly.

I sulk. "I resent that comment!" I poke him. "You two were the ones who drove me to this point of insanity by your antics during school, after all." I stick my tongue out at Kenya and Masaharu. I squeal and run away from both of them when I notice this 'let's-catch-her-and-make-her-beg-for-our-mercy' look on their faces.

_SAVE ME FROM THE TWO DEVILS KAMI-SAMA!!!_

**CRASH!**

I collide against a hard body. "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry!" _**Shite**_, damn you Haru, Kenya! "I wasn't looking where I was going and… Ryoh…" His name slips out of my mouth before I can stop myself. CRAP! I don't want to see him now!

…_I remember the pain earlier in the morning… I can still feel it here inside my heart… He steps all over my feelings and it almost breaks my heart into pieces…_

Dark sienna eyes look at me in relief. "I was trying to get to you the whole day, Kasumi." I step backwards away from him. "I need to talk to you," Ryoh speaks as he steps forward. "Kasumi…" He reaches out to touch me.

_No, no, no, no…_ NO!

"Back off, fucker." Masaharu snarls ferociously as he steps in between Ryoh and me. _I love you Haru!_ "She obviously doesn't want to talk to you, Shishido. I suggest you back off and go back to your, hmm, other 'girlfriend' and leave my friend alone." Silver-blue eyes flash threateningly.

I must confess I'm kinda looking forward to a nasty fight between my 'boyfriend' and my 'best friend' until Kenya steps in, surprising the three of us. "Let's be reasonable here," Kenya's thickly accented voice is low, and it means he's _very_ serious so they better stop and listen to what he has to say. "Niou, we're going first. Mi-chan and Shishido can talk."

"But-!" Haru tries to protest.

The speed-star of Naniwa raises his hand to stop the trickster from protesting. "I know you don't want her to get hurt, and believe me when I say _**I**_ don't want her to get hurt, too." Dark blue eyes look at me with tenderness and apology. "But this is getting rather tiring and it's best to have both of them settled this without a third party for now, Niou. I won't stop you from killing him later if you want. Hell, I'd even _**help**_." He clucks his tongue impatiently at his roommate. "Can we go now?"

**Kenya simply rules when he's in serious mode. Even Yuushi has to surrender, amen.**

Masaharu shoots his roommate a nasty look. He scowls Genichirou's style at the other two men, but finally a look of surrender appears on his handsome face. "Fine! I'm coming with you!" He grunts in annoyance. "Shishido, if Kasumi doesn't show up at Atobe's party in fifteen minutes sharp after this, I'll hunt you down and make you wish I'd kill you now instead. Mark my words on it," he drags his feet away with Kenya following him.

…_Crap… It's just Ryoh and me now…_

I stare at the snow-cover street, refusing to meet the dark sienna eyes I've come to love for a long time… _I don't know what to say to him,_ the Mini Kasumi inside my head has retreated back into her damn _**private 'chamber'**_ and leave me to face this kinda stuff alone! So much for some help!

After a few moment of awkward silence I speak up without looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I disturbed you in the morning, Shishido-san, it won't happen again." I keep my head low as I step away from him. "Have a good day," I fake a cheerful voice.

_Perhaps it's time… It's time to let him go…_

…_**How can you keep something that never belongs to you in the first place? His heart was hers since the very beginning. He loved her, and I'm sure he still does now.**_

A strong hand grasps my arm and turns me around. "We need to talk," dark sienna eyes stare into mine seriously. "We need to talk about what happened in the morning, Kasumi." He puts both hands on my shoulders. "I want to talk to you." He adds softly.

I close my eyes wearily, hiding the tears from him. "I'm not that dense, Shishido," I whisper shakily, my heart breaking over and over again at the feel of his hands, his voice, and the look in his eyes. "You loved her back then, and you probably still do. I'm just an outsider," I smile sadly. "I'm sorry I've wasted your time… You can let me go now, Shishido." I give him a tired look. "Maybe… Maybe if I walked away that night when I saw you… Everything would be different and my heart wouldn't be breaking so badly right now." I laugh brokenly.

Dark eyes blaze with emotions I don't recognize as he leans in and touches my forehead with his own. "I'm not going to let a half of my heart walk away from me again, Kisaki Kasumi." He looks at me seriously. "Look, I'm not giving excuses for what I've done to you; I was a jerk to cancel our time together and not telling you the reasons, ok?" He inhales deeply. "I'm telling you now I won't ever see her again, and what you've seen in the morning was the last time we'll see her. She's not coming back to our lives again," He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "And I'm sorry; you'll never know how much, Kasumi. I'm sorry to do that to you without telling you anything you deserve to know." He looks at me; his eyes full of hope. "Give me another chance, hm?"

"Not good enough, Shishido," I shake my head tiredly. "Why should I give you another chance when I've tried so badly all these times to get closer to you and you always pushed me away? I'm a human, a girl with feelings and emotions. I can get hurt, and even though I never let you know you've hurt me, it doesn't mean that I'm not hurt by your actions or words." I put my hands on his chest and push slightly. "Please let me go, Shishido-san."

He takes my hands into his own. He looks down at my gloved hands tenderly. _Bloody hell, I'm using his gloves!_ I curse myself inwardly as I realize. "It's good you didn't forget your gloves this time." He says softly.

I blush embarrassingly. "I was going to give them back to you today," I move to take off the gloves. "Um, thanks for lending them to me, I won't need this… Shishido!" I struggle to get free as he pulls me against him. "What are you doing!?"

He gestures for me to look up with his eyes. "I'm living up to the tradition."

I look up._** ARGH! WHO THE HELL PUT THE BLOODY MISTLETOE THERE!?**_

Ok… Time to freak out!

"Shi-! Hmm!" He kisses me!

_Ooh… I gotta admit that he can kiss to save his life! Nice, sweet kiss… I'm melting!!!_

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Kasumi. I'm sorry to cause you all the distress. You're right, I loved her, but she broke my heart. I thought I was torn, but you came in and you were sincere. I found myself opening up to you. Now you've placed my heart back together, I'm scared that you'd get up and leave me like she did. Stupid and selfish, I know, that's why I act all tough in front of you. I want to keep you impressed." He presses his cheek against mine. "So please… please don't walk away from me."

Oh Kami… I've wanted to hear those words forever… _Ryoh really knows what to say, I gotta give him that._ I feel a bright smile appearing on my face along with the tears. "If I wanted to walk away from you, I wouldn't have stayed with you that day," I grin teasingly, "idiot."

_Take_** THAT,**_ Shishido Ryoh! That's for making me cry!_

He raises an eyebrow at me. "That's coming from a person who falls in love with this idiot?" _OUCH_! He holds my hand and our fingers entwine. "I also want to tell you why I was out with her, you know." He says as we walk along the street. "I-."

I hug his arm. "I don't need to know, Ryoh." I smile sincerely at him. "I don't care what you did, as long as you love me, everything is all right." I snuggle against him.

"Hey," I look up to see his blushing face. "I need my arm if I want to hold your waist, you know?" I feel my eyes widen in surprise.

_**Shishido Ryoh is **_**trying**_** to be romantic!? SERIOUSLY!?**_

"Ryoh, you don't have to." I protest as he puts his arm around my waist. "I know you-."

"Kasumi," He cuts me off! DAMMIT! "As much as I love you, I love you better when you don't protest some times, huh?" He wriggles his eyebrow at me with a smirk.

_WAIT!_ Did he say the 'L' word!? … HE DID!!!

I smile brightly. "Me vuelves loco, Shishido Ryoh," I laugh at the scoff on Ryoh's face at my Spanish (he told me he hates it because he doesn't understand, but I use it to tease him all the time with Yuushi and Atobe) "Eres espectacular, te adoro, te amo, mi principe." I laugh as he bends down to kiss my cheek.

_(A/N: She said 'you drive me crazy' and 'you're spectacular, I adore you, I love you, my prince'!)_

He smirks good-humoredly. "I know, thank you."

…Whoa, he _understands_ what I'm saying? I thought he doesn't!

I look at him in surprise. "I thought you don't understand Spanish?"

All I get for answer is a shrug, "I don't need to, it's in your eyes what you're saying." He bends down and kisses my forehead. "You know this means you're stuck with me for eternity, right?"

"Of course I know, and trust me, when we die and we reach Hell's gates they'd probably kick us out and send us straight to heavens because they're scared you'll terrorize the satans down there and steal their jobs." I grin at his scowl. "I'm kidding, Ryoh. Yes, I know I'm stuck with you for eternity. But that's what I've wanted since I've seen you." I blink at my words and groan. "Oh Kami, I blabbed again…" I mutter in annoyance.

_Damn Mini Kasumi! She's affecting me!_

"What do you mean?" He frowns, but starts to smile as realization dawns him. "You like me since the first time we've met?" He chuckles. "That's a good one, Kasumi." He teases me and laughs as I blush. "C'mon, we've a party to go." He pulls me along with him.

I smile and let him lead the way. "You understand that Masaharu would probably have told the other guys from Rikkai, right?" I ask with an innocent smile as he scowls so deep his eyebrows almost touch each other. "They'd probably pounce at the sight of you."

I'll bet one million on that! Seiichi would _definitely_ lead the army and attack my poor Ryoh… NOO!!

"Not that I care… But do you have a driving license?" He asks casually out of the blue.

I blink. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"…Coz you're driving me crazy." He winks and holds the door to the restaurant open for me. "And I'm sure you're tired too because you've been running around in my mind for the whole time."

…Okay…_**NOW IT'S TIME TO FREAK FULL-ON! SHISHIDO RYOH IS USING**_ PICK-UP LINES__

I gape at him; my feet root to the spot and splutter until he gently ushers me in. "W-Wait, Ryoh! Why are you saying pick-up lines!?" I start freaking out. "Kami, don't scared me like that!"

I have all rights to be freaking out, dammit! The Ryoh I knew _never_ say pick-up lines!

Dark sienna eyes sparkle with mirth. "Well, what can I say? I'm trying to please my girl."

…_Hell, I don't mind those lines!!!_

…Shut up, you ditched me, traitor. Now go away!

I shove mini Kasumi inside the back of my mind and gift Ryoh with my brightest smile. "Well, what are we waiting for?" I smirk at him, he smirks back. "We've Atobe's party to crash!"

"Then let's give Atobe a taste of what **real** party should be, shall we?" He laughs and kisses me again. "I'm ready when you are."

_**I'm always ready with you by my side, Shishido Ryoh, the first and last love of my life…**_

* * *

**Somewhere in the corner of the restaurant…**

"Kirihara, sit down. Nee-san won't like you knocking her boyfriend's face off, you know."

"Shut up, Zaizen! He hurt her!"

_Sigh._ "Kirihara, sit down. Zaizen's right, unless you want all hell breaks loose again you better sit down and behave."

"But Niou-senpai-!"

"No buts. I'm letting him off the hook this time," _Smirk_. "But if he hurts her again intentionally or not, we'll have the pieces of him deliver to his family after we're through with him."_Cackle._ "I'm going to rip his head off and you two can share the rest, brats."

_Evil smirks. _"**Ditto, senpai**."

* * *

…**I feel sorry for Ryoh… Masaharu is plotting his demise…**

**DONE! Shishido and Kasumi one-shot! I'm not sure whether it's as good as the other ones or not but I've tried my best! Please tell me what you think about it!**

**For all unsigned reviews from last chapter:**

**Hinataluv: Thank you, I'll do Genichirou and Kasumi pairing as soon as I'm done with a few things. I'm glad you're enjoying the one shots! XD**

**blackxbride: Definitely Fuji after Sanada! Thank you! XD**

**kp-sama: Bun-chan could be hard to write... I'll do it after the others! I'll do Bun-chan after Kenya, ne? XD**

**Thea: Thank you! Definitely Fuji and Kasumi after Sanada and Kasumi!**

**Asuka: Gen-chan would have to wait for a while (ducks the flying kendo sword) because I'm doing the chapters for the other story first. Thank you!  
**

**Kage Tsume: Gakuto and Kasumi IS hard to write because I'm totally blank... But Fuji or Sanada would definitely be up in here! Thank you! XD**

**Kumi: Thank you! I love Shiraishi and Yuushi, too. Of course I can do Kenya, but he'd have to wait until I'm done with Gen-chan and Fuji, is that ok? ;) **

**I'll put Sanada-Kasumi one-shot on hold for a while because I'm trying to finish 'Of Blacks and Blues' first! **

**My deepest apologies to all readers and reviewers! **

**I love the alerts added, however I love the reviews more… Hehehe…**

**Please review!**

**Till next time then, ne? XD**

**Cers**


	8. Sanada and Kasumi: My Valentine

**Disclaimer: I want to buy a pot, but PoT doesn't belong to me! XD**

**How're you guys doing? I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**University is REALLY hectic and I'm trying to find new friends because simply, I don't wanna be doing things on my own! WAH!!**

**Ahem, yes, this is Sanada and Kasumi's one shot! I really hope you WILL enjoy this!**

**My apology for the lateness and please don't forget to review! I'm sorry I can't reply the unsigned reviews this time… So sorry!**

**Set during high school!**

* * *

"_Sanada, when are you going to ask her out?" Masaharu's voice came from behind the clubhouse's door. "You know you can't keep her waiting too long."_

_I paused from opening the door and felt my heart start beating faster. Gen-chan is going to ask someone out? But I thought he liked me!_

…_Yes, I knew I sounded self-centered, but times I spent with the stoic fukubuchou of Rikkai's tennis club had given me a lot of clues, you know?_

_The soft looks in his eyes, the gentle, sweet and caring side of his appeared from time to time whenever I was alone with him, and I was willing to put a bet on the fact that no other girl apart from his family would've seen this side of him._

…_I doubted that even his family has seen this side of him, period._

_Anyway, back to eavesdropping on the boys! Mwahaha!_

"_Keep yourself out of my business, Niou." Yup, _that_ sounded like Gen-chan… "I'm working on it, if you think you should know."_

"_Of course we need to know, fukubuchou! This is my nee-san you're talking about!" Akaya screamed at Genichirou _again_… I probably need to sign him up for another manner course this summer! "And buchou will murder you if you are going to lead her on, right buchou?"_

_Oh Kami NOOOO… What did I do to deserve being put into the devil in disguise's hands!? Wait a sec, they're talking about Gen-chan asking _me_ out!?_

_Ooh, this I must see!_

"_Sanada, please do something about you and your love life soon, hopefully before we take the situation into our hands, ne?" I shivered at the deadly sweetness dripping off from Seiichi's every word…_

_TOO SCARY! WAH!_

_But I wanna know what Gen will say back!_

"…_I'll ask her out when I feel we're both ready." That was the last sentence I heard before I heard footsteps shuffled towards the door. So I ran out of there._

…_I can't wait till he asks me out! He can come to me himself and I'll wait! YEAH! I LOVE YOU KAMI-SAMA!_

* * *

**Rikkai's High School, Monday, 8AM…**

…I hate Mondays…

Why? Well, Monday is the start of the week, my least favorite classes are all crammed into Monday _**and**_ today I have to take care of the Monkeys again…

"Darling, I miss you!" Masaharu tackles me into a hug from behind, and I almost die from the lack of air. "You don't know how hard it was to be unable to see your face for the whole weekend!" He tightens his grip on me!

_ACK! Need air, I can't breath!_

"Let her go now Niou!" _YEAH! My knight in shining armor, Gen-chan!_ "Or else you'll be running extra laps at the practice!" The usual scowl is on Gen-chan's face, meaning he's totally serious.

I LOVE YOU, GEN! Take _that,_ Masaharu!

I grin victoriously as Masaharu releases me with a pout. "Thank you, Gen." I turn to smile sweetly at the stoic fukubuchou. _Ooh… He's blushing!_ "Are you on your way to class?"

"I need to speak with Yukimura about the practice," I sigh inwardly as I hear the word 'practice' out from my crush's mouth. Che! Fine, think about tennis and other stuff for all I care!

_**If he doesn't ask me out soon, I'm **_**SO**_** going to move on from him!! CHA!!!**_

I proceed to ignore Genichirou and stomp towards my seat. _HMPH! Let's ignore him for the rest of the day for being insensitive!_ "Shouldn't you be going back to your class now, Sanada? School is about to start, you know?" I rummage through my bag without looking at him.

The awkward silence ensues, and I'm saved by the bell that I usually hate so much. Yeah for the bell for once!

"Alrighty class, today we have a transfer student! Make him feel welcome, ok?" Yamato-sensei walks into the class and announces so cheerfully despite our blank, dead stares we direct at him…

…He's way too cheerful on Monday; it's scary!

I groan as soon as the female students start squealing like a bunch of hormonal crazed girls… I'll bet one hundred percent that this transfer student is a guy, and must be quite good-looking at that.

…Oh well, no one can beat Gen-chan! Even though he pisses me off right now… Grr…

I roll my eyes and look up to see this 'transfer' dude. Probably it's just the girls' being over reactive _again_ at the sight of the carrier of Y chromosome AKA _boys_!

Brilliant amber meets my blue ones… _HOLY HELL…_

**HE'S BURNING HOT!!!! CALL 911!!! FIRE DEPARTMENT!!!**

Hold on a moment… He looks familiar… Tall, athletic built, slightly tanned skin, sharp, brilliant amber eyes and stylishly layered black mane… I've seen him _before_…

Oh. OH! Now I know who!

"Nikolai? What are you doing here?" I exclaim despite the incredulous stares I'm receiving from the teacher and my classmates. Who cares! This is my childhood friend and my first crush, you know!

_**Nikolai Lucas Reyes of the Reyes Noble House in Spain! His family is my mother's family's friend!**_

Amber eyes sparkle in delight as he chuckles. "It took you long enough to realize, honey." He grins, and I see the girls swoon. "I'm here for you, of course. Didn't I tell you I'll definitely come to study in Japan some day?"

…_Shite_, he did, but I don't remember… Oh well, not like I'll tell him, right?

"My name's Nikolai Reyes, please call me Nikolai." He grins boyishly. Aww, he still has those charms of his! "Pleasure to meet you all," he speaks with perfect Japanese!

…And he is greeted with really loud screams from the girls… (Sans me, of course!)

"All right, settle down, ladies." Yamato-sensei says with a clap to get our attention. "Since Nikolai and Kisaki seem to know each other before, Nikolai, you may sit next to her." YEAH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SENSEI!

_**Thank you for giving me another sane person to talk to in this class!**_

Nikolai and I share a wicked smile as he sits down on my left hand side (Masaharu sits behind me, and Seiichi in front of me). "I hope you will take a good care of me, princess." He grins.

I laugh lightly. "Oh, I'm sure I will, Niko." I wink discreetly, and he chuckles.

_It's going to be more fun with Genichirou now when Nikolai is around… If Gen doesn't make his move soon… Then I'm sure Nikolai will be more than willing to ask me out in his place. After all, the worst thing to do is holding on to someone who doesn't want to be held on to…_

And I don't think I'll mind… After all, why bother stick around so much if all my efforts are going to be futile?

…**And so super Kisaki Kasumi's special plan begins! MWAHAHA!!!**

* * *

**Lunch…**

I hum happily as I pull Nikolai out of the classroom with me. Yup, we have a lot of catching up to do! And no worries that the Rikkai Dai's tennis boys shall starve because I've given the lunchbox to Seiichi already!

I'm going to eat my lunch with Nikolai! Mwahaha!

I wave at Bunta and Jackal's surprised looks, Hiroshi's curious stare, Renji's closed-eye stare, Akaya's puppy dog look, Genichirou's scowl and last but not least the smiling Seiichi and Masaharu.

…_They're up to something, but I'll get that out from them later!_

"They are the tennis guys you always told me about, right?" He asks as we walk along the corridor and receiving the stares from many students we pass. "Why don't we eat with them?" Amber eyes watch me amusedly, and I scowl.

**Damn Nikolai for being able to read me well!**

I grin sweetly. "Well, let's just say that I'm currently annoyed with one of them."

"You mean your crush? I'm hurt, hun." He gives me a mock-dejected look before laughing. "So you're using me to get back at him, huh? That's so like you," amber eyes sparkle mischievously. "But that's what I like about you any way."

I pull up the biggest puppy dog eyes that can even melt Nii-san's foul mood to aim them at my childhood friend. "So this means you'll help me?" I ask hopefully with a pout.

He groans but smiles nonetheless. "Yes, yes, I can never win against your puppy eyes. I'll just make him jealous and annoy, right?"

_**YES! You're a genius, Nikolai! Watch out Genichirou, here we come!**_

"But first thing first, let's go have lunch with your 'boys', I wanna get to know them." He tugs me towards where the tennis regulars' are sitting.

**WHAT!?**

I splutter incoherently and fail to free myself from Nikolai's **EBIL** grasp. _WAH!!!! I'm going to shoot him! I shouldn't have asked him to help me!!!_ "Yo guys, can we sit with you?" He asks Seiichi with a friendly smile, and I want nothing more than beat him to a mere pulp.

He should be asking _me,_ not Seiichi, dammit!

I wanna die right there and then when Masaharu and Seiichi share a mischievous grin. "Any friend of Kasumi-hime is our friend too, please, come sit with us." Seiichi smiles sweetly. "Renji, move over a bit, would you?" The data man of our team shrugs and moves to give more space for me and Nikolai.

…And I just have to be put right in front of Genichirou out of all people… To make it better, I'm stuck in between Nikolai _**and**_ Seiichi!

_NOOO!!! Kami-sama, please don't give me another hell to deal with!!!_

"So, Nikolai, right?" Masaharu's silver-blue eyes gleam mischievously, and I gulp. "Tell us about Kasumi and your relationship, would you?" He smirks despite my 'I'm-so-going-to-maim-you-and-you'll-wish-I'd-just-kill-you' glare. "Give us all the details, mate."

I grab a sandwich from the bento in front of me and shove it into Nikolai's mouth as soon as he opens it. "Oops, sorry, Nikolai, you should eat faster, you know? Our lunch break ends in about twenty minutes!" I exclaim dramatically.

Yes, I know that sounds lame. But I'd do absolutely anything to stop Nikolai's tongue from wagging right now!

Five minutes before the lunch bell sounds, I jump out of my seat and drag Masaharu back to the classroom with me. I purposefully leave Nikolai behind with Genichirou and Seiichi… Hehehe! This will be _fun_ to know the outcome later!

I start cackling and rubbing my hands together in the **EBIL** way. "Babe, as much as I love you, you're quite scary at the moment…" Masaharu sweatdrops slightly, and I ignore him.

"Shut up, Haru. I'll get the details from Nikolai later."

A sleek silver-blue eyebrow shots up. "You purposefully left that dude there?" He snickers. "Damn, you _are _a genius, love." He leans over my shoulder to see things going on between Nikolai, Genichirou and Seiichi (Akaya already went back to class, Bunta, Hiroshi and Jackal, too. As for Renji, he stays at the sideline to observe). "So hard to hear what they're saying though… Tell me the details later."

I shush him. "They're talking. Let's go."

**_If I miss out any part, Nikolai will be running _a few_ laps that can rival the number of hair on his head! CHA!_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sanada glares at the Spanish boy in front of him in open disdain as the said boy smirks at him. _Europeans and their holier-than-thou attitudes_… "I'm sure I don't have anything on my face, Reyes." Rikkai's boy's tennis team's vice captain scowls. "If you'd please excuse me," he turns to leave.

Nikolai laughs, "Well, Sanada, thanks for the head-up." Amber clashes with onyx as Sanada turns to scowl at the Spanish.

"Explain yourself, Reyes." He snaps impatiently at the newcomer.

_How dare he waltz into the scene and snatch Kasumi's attention away from us, from __**me!**_

The Spanish shrugs nonchalantly while sporting a satisfied smirk on his face. "It seems that you're not going to do anything soon, so how about you leave the job to me instead?" He straightens himself to his full height, towering slightly over the tall tennis' fukubuchou. "I know Kasumi since she was young; I was her first love and she was, and still is, the one I hold dear. She's interesting and I like her. But unlike you, I'm not afraid to let her know." Amber eyes clash with onyx in a challenging manner. "And for hesitating and refraining yourself, I thank you for giving me this opportunity." The taller boy bows mockingly before turning away elegantly.

Sanada frowns deeper. "What makes you think she will say yes to you?"

"What makes you think she'll say no, Sanada?" Nikolai smiles mysteriously upon seeing Sanada hesitates to answer. "That's exactly my point, good day." The young noble walks away swiftly. "I'll give you until Valentine's day, do something or you'll lose her."

…_I need to do something or I'll lose her…_

_I need to do something… It's only one and a half week away from Valentine…_

…_**But what do I need to do?**_

* * *

**Kasumi's POV**

**14****th**** February, Rikkai Dai High School…**

…_I'm in deep _shite…

Why? Let me tell you something scary… It's VALENTINE DAY!!!

I swallow thickly as Nii-san drives his black corvette coupe through the main entrance of the school. From my last two Valentine's experience at this school I can safely say that it'll be the same as the previous years in this one…

_**Helmet? Check! A wooden katana? Check! A pair of running shoes, running shorts and light and snuck bag pack for school? Check, check and check!!!**_

YOSH! I'm ready for school today! CHA! Kasumi fight-o!!!

"…You look like you're about to enter a war zone," Nii-san comments amusedly as he watches me preparing to get off the car. "Is this the reason why you ask me to drive you here today?"

I give my brother a puppy pout, "At least I can be sure that I'll be safe until I enter that building if you drop me off, Nii-san." I give him a puppy dog look.

_Mwahaha! Even Nii-san can't stand this look!!! He's so not immune to it and that's how I got him to drop me off here today! CHA!_

Kenta Nii-san gives me an affectionate smile as I give him 'the look'. "Take care of yourself and don't get crushed, hm? I'll pick you up after school to make sure you survive." He reaches over and pats my head slightly. "Now, as for your bodyguard of the day…" Nii-san pulls out his mobile phone and starts typing rapidly into it before smirking. "He'll be here soon," Nii-san announces.

…_Do I even want to _know_ what he's doing? I think not!_

I keep giving Nii-san a confused look until somebody taps the side of the car lightly and Nii-san rolls the window down, "So you've been keeping her, huh, Kenta?" _**NOO!!!**_ **Why** does it have to be Nikolai!? "C'mon then, princess, everybody is waiting for you, hun." He holds the door open for me, and I've no choice but to step out from the car.

…And just by stepping out of the cars I can hear the guys' voices in the background shouting 'she's here!', 'she's only with Reyes!', 'I hope I'll get one of her chocolate this year!', etc, etc. I gulp at the feeling of expected eyes upon me…

_**Now you see why I'm so scared of Valentine in Rikkai Dai? I have all rights to be, dammit!**_

"Make sure I get her back in one piece, Nikolai!" Nii-san's shout makes me want to dig a hole and hide in there forever. _Nii-san! I'm touched you're worried about me, but you don't have to shout it out for the whole school to know!_ "And _don't_ you dare try anything funny with her!" The black car speeds off before I can shout back at Kenta Nii-san…

ARGH!!! I'm going to slip some poison into Nii-san's chocolate later on!!! He's _so_ getting it!!!

"Are you ready, princess? Here comes the princes," Nikolai sweeps his arm out dramatically as flashes of black and red crash against me, sending me flying into someone's arms quite painfully at that!

_**RAWR!!**_** Let's kill them for hitting us! DIE!**

"Nee-san/Kasumi, I want my chocolate!!!" …I should've known that it'd be Akaya_and _Bunta who do this kind of thing… They did it in the previous years as well, so it's no surprise that they're doing this again this year! "Hey! I say it first!" They start bickering at each other.

_Perfect time to sneak away! Get a move on, agent Kisaki! You shall not be discovered by the enemies' eyes if you move fast!!!_

The chocolates are _**mine**_!!! You're not getting them!!!_**MWAHAHA!!!**_

A minty scent wafts through my nose and I curse slightly as I realize who grabs me just now. "Going somewhere, babe?" Masaharu's familiar amused drawl greets me. "Not that I don't understand why you wanna get away from those two idiots, though." He smirks as Bunta and Akaya turns to glare at him.

I smile at my best friend's comment, "Not getting any chocolate this year, Haru? Your popularity sure is dropping," I tease the trickster and smirk at him. "I bet Hiroshi gets a lot, didn't he?"

The trickster of Rikkai grins wolfishly at me. "Well, for your information, darling, we're all waiting to get chocolate from you first." He drawls and leans forward until his silver-blue bangs touch my forehead. "I wouldn't mind a kiss instead of chocolate either." He teases.

…_**Some times I just wish that Genichirou would have this kind of flirtatious personality like Masaharu! If he does I'd be up on cloud ninety-nine by now!**_

Wait; if he's flirtatious and flirts with other girls then I don't want that any more! ARGH! It's so hard to make up my mind!!!

I fake a dramatic sigh and reach into my bag, "Oh well, here's yours, Masaharu." I toss him a medium-size box, and Haru catches it with a 'cat-got-the-cream' smirk.

"Is it hand made for me? I'm touched, sweetheart." He snickers as I glare at him playfully. "Oh well, I'm off to get the rest then. This one's going to be my lucky charm," before I can reply Masaharu leans forward and _kiss my cheek_!!! "Later, babe, idiots!" He runs off with a smirk, leaving me to splutter at his action…

…_**DAMN HIM!!! DAMN THAT TRICKSTER!!! ARGH!!!**_

"Kasumi," Seiichi's 'angelic' voice comes from behind me as I give Bunta and Akaya their chocolates. I turn around and find myself staring at Seiichi _**and**_ Genichirou. "We should head to class now, the first period is about to start," Seiichi says casually.

I gulp back the sudden nervousness. "Seiichi, how long have you been here?" I ask slowly.

Seiichi gives me a _**very**_ innocent smile. "Why, I've been here long enough to see Masaharu kissed your cheek, isn't that sweet, right, Genichirou?" He turns to ask the stoic fukubuchou besides me.

_**NOO!!! Genichirou saw that as well!? ARGH!!! I wanna die!!! **_

"I can explain that," I say sheepishly. "Masaharu just want to play around as usual, you know that." I look at Genichirou, half-expected him to _at least_ show a sign of jealousy.

…_Why am I so disappointed not to see anything there? I should've been prepared a long time ago ever since I've known Sanada Genichirou and his personality!_

"Is that mine?" Seiichi asks as he looks at the two boxes in my hands. I nod blankly and hand him one, "Thanks, dear. Then that other one's Genichirou's, right?"

I snap myself out of my thoughts and blush slightly. "Yeah, here is yours, Genichirou." I offer the box to him. "I hope you'll like it."

_**ARGH!!! I'm so embarrassed!!! I don't know why, but I shouldn't be! I've been giving the boys chocolate for two years already!!!**_

To my surprise, Genichirou simply stares at the box in my hands. "I don't like sweet. If you would excuse me," he gives Seiichi and me a curt nod before stalking away without glancing back even once.

…_How can I say this? It's… painful… It's like he doesn't see me in his eyes any more…_

I must admit I've imagined the pain to be somewhat raw, but it might be because I've given the thought of giving up on Genichirou for some time now that helps numbing the pain a little…

_**It also may be because Nikolai is here, too.**_

I ignore Seiichi's worried look and drags my feet towards the classroom, enter the classroom and sit down quietly without even greet back any one who greets me. I only look up when I notice Nikolai sitting down beside me with a serious look on his face.

_It's not often that I see this side of Nikolai, but whenever he's serious, he's still hot as hell!!!_

…I'm not in the mood, conscience. Nice try, though.

Amber eyes sweep over me before those orbs burn bright with rage, "He hurts you." For anyone else that sentence would sound like a question, but I've known Nikolai long enough to realize that it is a _**statement**_…

…A**VERY** angry statement at that.

I try to give him a smile but it comes out as a grimace instead. "Estoy bien, Nikolai, soy realmente fino." I try to appease my obviously enraged childhood friend. "Esto no dolió, no preocupar."

(_**A/N: She's saying "I'm fine, I'm really fine" and "it doesn't hurt, don't worry" to try and soothe him!)**_

"Tonta," Nikolai hisses in a low voice because the teacher has just entered the classroom. "Lo mataré, él hace daño a usted!" And before I can say anything else he whips his head back to concentrate on what the teacher is starting to say.

…_See why I hate Valentine? Too much drama, that's why!!!_

_**(A/N: Nikolai said "bullocks" and "I'll kill him, he hurts you" respectively!)**_

* * *

**Lunch time, that day… (Time sure flies in this one shot, no? XD)**

**Normal Point of View**

An enraged Nikolai is the image the students of Rikkai Dai have never seen before. Even as a foreigner who stands out, Nikolai Reyes is a very polite and friendly person, thus making him very popular and well-liked to all.

_What makes him furious, indeed?_ That is the question in all students' mind as the Spanish teen storms through the corridors towards the other third-year class, ignoring the stares directing at him altogether as he swings the door open violently.

Amber eyes flash a hell-fire at the sight of the object of his search, promising death to any thing, or rather _someone,_ who dares piss the owner of the said orbs off. "Sanada, I need to talk to you." The Spanish growls at the stoic fukubuchou surrounds by the female students. "_**Now, Sanada**_," Nikolai grits out.

A female student walks over to the male tennis' team's fukubuchou with a box chocolate in her hand, "Sanada-san, please take this," she begins shyly.

Sanada's emotionless onyx eyes meet Nikolai's furious amber for a brief moment. Turning to the girl, the stoic fukubuchou of tennis team nods slightly, "Thank you."

Everybody is sure they hear _something _inside of Nikolai snaps. Well, literally any way.

Amber eyes burn so bright despite the calm look on the Spanish boy's face, "Very well, then, Sanada, I believe I've got my answer now." Nikolai Reyes smiles mysteriously, "Thanks for giving me the chance to propose to her, Sanada. I'll remember to get you an invitation to our wedding," with all that said and done, the noble stalks off elegantly in the way that is worthy of every ounce of his noble's blood at everybody's confused look.

Sanada follows the heir of the noble family out. "Reyes, wait."

Amber clashes with onyx as Nikolai's face breaks into a slow smirk, "Why, Sanada, you want to be my best man?" He jeers at his 'rival'. "Or do you have suggestion to what Kasumi likes?"

Sanada glares at the Reyes' heir, "Do explain yourself, Reyes."

His answer comes with a shrug and a leer, "do you think an heir to the noble family gets that many choice for his bride? I can tell you right now that I don't." Nikolai pauses dramatically. "But guess what? Nobody in my family opposes having Kasumi as an addition to our family, and I don't mind being with her for the rest of my life. I must thank you for giving me a chance, indeed."

Onyx eyes burn with determination as they look into the bright amber eyes, "I'm not giving her up without a fight, Reyes." Sanada replies seriously.

After a long staring competition, Nikolai smirks, "I wouldn't think so, too." The Reyes' heir tosses the tennis' fukubuchou a familiar box, "I'm giving you another chance to correct your mistake. Open it, now."

Sanada gives him a weird stare, "Why do I have to open it in front of you?"

"I'm helping you, _baboso_. Just open it," Nikolai sighs tiredly, "open it and tell me what shape your chocolate is."

If Sanada thinks it's a weird request, he hides his emotion well as he carefully opens the box. A piece of familiar flower-shaped chocolate greets his sight, "…It's a tulip."

The Reyes' heir nods, "I would never expect any less from Kasumi." He smirks. "Do you know what a tulip means, Sanada? I'll tell you what it means…"

* * *

**(Kasumi's point of view)**

**Later that afternoon…**

Left coast?

_**Clear!**_

…Right coast?

_**Clear!**_

I poke my head out from the corner to look around the corridor but quickly duck back in as a group of third-year boys walk pass. "Have you seen Kisaki-san?" One of them asks another.

"No, keep looking and maybe we will." The sound of the footsteps pass by the room I'm hiding in… _WAHH!!! I HATE VALENTINE!!!_

…_ARGH!!! Where is Nikolai!? Don't tell me he's off wreaking havoc already!_

I scowl as I continue to search for my childhood friend through the building discreetly and avoiding run-in with any group of boys trying to look for me. I _**so**_ don't like this! Even Seiichi's evilness doesn't keep these boys away on Valentine day! I don't know why, maybe Seiichi's **EBILNESS **is decreasing and they're not scared of him that much so they're chasing me?

…_**You're crazy to even think it's decreasing! Remember last time he made Bunta and Jackal run until those two collapsed because they were messing around in the practice!? You call that **_**not**_** ebil!?**_

…Yeah, I totally forgot about that! Anyway, I'd take those words back… Yukimura Seiichi _**is**_ ebil and there's no point trying to argue about that, period!!!

Aha! I think I've found him!

"Niko-, oh, sorry, Sanada," I offer the tennis team's fukubuchou a sheepish smile and look any where but into his onyx eyes. "I thought you were Nikolai from far away… But anyway, I'll be on my way now. See you at the practice, Sanada." I quickly turn away from the stoic boy and about to break out in a dash for my life and pride…

…But Sanada Genichirou grabs me by my wrist, spins me around and pulls me against him that is!!!

**OOH, this feels so **_**good**_**! His muscles are so taut and rippling underneath that shirt! Let's rip his shirt off to see those muscles!!! MWAHAHA!!**

…ARGH! Keep that pervert thoughts away for once, would you? Help me figure out how to get out of here!!!

"Sanada, what are you doing?" I ask him stiffly as his manly bergamot scent overdrives my senses. _He smells good… He always _does_ smell so damn good!_ "People will see, you wouldn't want that, right?" I force back all the feelings of hurt and rejection I've felt from the morning to the back of my mind…

"Reyes told me everything," I blush at the hot breath fanning against the crook of my neck… _Too close! This is not good for my heart!!!_ "I'm so sorry if I've hurt you, I really am."

I feel my heart thumping madly against my chest. However, I keep my cool exterior… _Why does he even care? He doesn't like me, doesn't he? If he doesn't like me, then stop giving me all false hopes already!_ "I forgive you, Sanada. If you're done apologizing please let me go." I say in a monotone. "You don't feel anything for me, don't you? So please stop making me think you like me and let me go," I give myself a mental pat on the back as I manage to keep my voice still.

…_He's already hurt me more than I deserve, how can he be so cruel?_

…_And I love him more than he deserve, how can I be so foolish? And should I just smile at him and tell him to let bygones be bygones, and that we are friends again. Or should I cry because that's all he'll ever think of me as?_

For once when it comes to Sanada Genichirou, I don't know what to do. I really don't have a single _**clue**_ as of what to do when it comes to him. He just drives me crazy!

"El mayor obstáculo para el amor es el temor secreto de no ser dignos de ser amados…" Is he saying _what_ I think he is saying!? "I thought that I was going to lose you to others so I pushed you away because I don't want to get hurt, I'm sorry. I thought you were just playing with me. I'm sorry I thought of you that way."

_Oh, so he doesn't want to get _hurt_, but he hurts _me_ instead! Nice excuse, Sanada!_

"What did Nikolai tell you?" I ask in a bored voice. "Did he order you to apologize?"

**If Nikolai says something funny, I'll definitely tie him up to a post and have him as Strike's playmate! **_**CHA!**_

"He…told me about how he would take you away with him." The arms around me tighten, and I feel the heat on my cheeks increasing. "I-I don't want to lose you… Not to Niou, not to Reyes, not to anyone._Iloveyou_." The last part comes out in a soft whisper and I practically strain my ears trying to catch the words he said.

Wait, he said he loves me! HE SAID HE LOVES ME!!! YES!!!

_**THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA! I swear I won't secretly plot the way to kill the Regulars anymore!! Let's see, I'll try to be more discreet by feeding them my invention bits by bits every day! MWAHAHA!!!**_

…But first thing first… Let's play a 'get-Gen-to-talk-more' game!

I look up into his dark onyx eyes. "What did you say?" I demand innocently and pretend to be oblivious to the blush on his tanned features. "I didn't hear the last part quite well."

_Mwahaha! This is fun! YEAH!_

"I-I… I said I want you to go out with me," I almost grin at the dark blush on his face. _He's so cute like this! _"S-So… Can we…uh…date?"

I pretend to think, "I'm sure it was shorter than that. It was only three-syllable sentence." I hum thoughtfully. "You sure you got it right, Genichirou?"

Genichirou seems to get all jittery at once, and I almost laugh out loud but keep staring at him. "I said I love you, Kasumi." He covers his face with his hand to hide his blush and tries to scowl as I grin at him. "I should've known you'll play with me again," he mutters irritably.

I give him a sweet smile and rest my forehead against his shoulder. "**Tu amor vale más que  
millones de estrellas**..." I grin wider at his confused look and straighten myself to kiss his cheek. "Te amo, Sanada Genichirou, those three words have my life in them. So keep it here, ne?" I tap his left chest with a bright smile. "And yes, I was waiting for you to ask me, and what took you so long anyway?" I demand playfully.

Genichirou chuckles and I almost melt at the richness of his chuckle. _**SEXY! I just scored myself a boyfriend who can be very bad for my heart!!!**_ "I'll make it up to you, really." He reaches for my hand, and I gladly let him holds it. "This feels good."

I nod and relish in the feelings of our joined hands. "Yeah, this feels really good."

_I bet it would feel _hell_ better if he gives me a strip show! Mwahaha!!!_

"Kasumi," I stop and turn to stare into his dark eyes. "Reyes told me about the chocolate you made; I love it, thank you." He raises our joined hands to his lips and kisses it. "Reyes told me that tulips were for declaration of love or symbol of perfect lover, I'll try to be that for you." He gives me a soft look, and I blush. "Though you are already the best Valentine's present for me this year."

…_**I'm sorry, but the number you dialed cannot be reached. Please try later when Mini Kasumi is revived from her unconscious state due to Sanada Genichirou's certain action...**_

I smile sincerely. "Well, at least this means I get to pull strings and skip practices, right?" I snicker at his scowl. "I'm just kidding, Genichirou."

He smirks slightly. "If you skip, I'll call Shiraishi to send Zaizen to your house and I'll drag Kirihara to go there as well." He says simply with a raised eyebrow.

_Oh hell no! No Hikaru and Akaya together in the same place, and definitely _not _my house, please!!!_

I pout dejectedly. "You're so mean, Gen." I smile as he looks at me. "So are we going to tell the others?"

He smirks. "I'll let you do the job, I'm sure you'll love it." He bends down to kiss my forehead with such gentleness that makes me blushes madly. "If I know what love is, then it is because of you, thank you." He whispers with a soft smile.

_**Sometimes you love simply because you cannot help it… True love doesn't have a happy ending, because it doesn't have an ending… And for us, our love has just begun… And I'll make the most of it with him, I'll be sure of that!**_

_**But now… I'll get him to hug me with that gorgeous body of him first! MWAHAHAHA! Kasumi fight-o!!!**_

* * *

**(In the corner of that corridor…)**

"…Hey, Nikolai, you sure you're going to let her go easily like that?"

_Shrug nonchalantly. _"I wasn't lying when I told Sanada I'm giving him a chance, Niou. Besides, I get to torture him along with her big brother so it'll be more fun this way." _Smirk._ "You seriously think that Kenta-san didn't do anything to me when I first dated her? Can you imagine what he'd test Sanada with when he found out? Now _that_ is what I call fun, my friend."

_Smirk evilly. _"Glad somebody is enjoying pulling pranks as much as I do," _snicker._

"So when do you think we should tell Kenta?"

"Hmm… Let's give them a while to enjoy their time together, then we can start trying to piss Sanada off just to see how long he would take to snap at us."

"Yeah, let's go find Yukimura. I'm sure he'd _love_ this plan."_Evil laughters echo down the corridors._ "He'd no doubt join in."

"_**I can never agree more on that."**_

* * *

…**DONE!!!**

**I'm so tired and digging every thing I've got up to write this one-shot. Sanada is really hard to write, and I think I'm losing touch. (**

**A few translations from the story. Gen said that 'The biggest obstacle for the love is the secret fear of not being worth being dear', and Kasumi said 'your love worth more than million stars.'!**

**I tried making Nikolai looking like Genichirou in a way, save for the amber eyes part… I had fun imagining him while writing this story!!!**

**Now I can concentrate on the other story for a while and I'm trying to juggle my university works and this around as well, please bear with me, everybody! **

**I'll try my best to update and won't let you down! CHA! Cerberus fight-o!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! XD**

**Cers**


	9. Oshitari K and Kasumi:Forever love

Disclaimer: read the previous chapters

**Disclaimer: read the previous chapters!**

**First of all, my apologies to all Fuji's fans… For some reasons I _can't_ come up with any idea of Kasumi-Fuji one shot as of yet… So I'm doing Kenya-Kasumi first!**

…**I'm really sorry!! I'll try to think of the theme for Kasumi and Fuji soon! I promise!!**

**This is my first try of writing AU story, but don't worry, the characters may have a little to none out of character-ness!**

**BWAHAHAHAHA! They're all in University! (I just love writing them around that time period!)**

* * *

_I've _never_ met any one like him…_

_They called him the 'speed star of Naniwa' because of how fast he is on the courts, and how fast his opponents lose to him… And probably on how fast he can make the girls fall head over heels as well…_

_I don't know if I can say that because unfortunately, one of those girls is me._

_I met him during my Middle School in Osaka. We went to Shitenhouji together and became close friends along the way. We had so much fun, and then I had to move to Kanagawa for High School… _

_I was planning to confess my feeling to him when he suddenly told me that he was seeing someone… _

"_She's a nice person," he told me with a smile that tore me apart. "You'll like her; the Regulars have all met her before."_

_It felt like a whole world came crashing down on me. So I was the last to know everything, right? So it means I meant nothing to him, even as a friend?_

_I remembered nodding absentmindedly and told him that I was moving to Kanagawa. "But you're coming back to continue University in Osaka, yeah?" He asked hopefully._

_For the first time that I've met him, I said no. "No, I'll continue my studies in Kanto," I spoke and turned my shoulder at him. "I probably won't be back here much anymore. After all, Father wanted me to start learning about business over there." I turned and left with my feelings bottled up inside me._

…_It's better this way. I told myself firmly. He doesn't need to know what I feel._

* * *

**Five years later, Rikkai University…**

I stretch my arms happily. Finally, it's winter's break!

_Ogling hot guys skiing here I come!! CHA!!_

…Ignore her, please. But yes, I'm thinking about going to the ski resort Kenta Nii-san mentions the other day! Apparently, Nii-san's friends are going, too!

**Mwahaha, I've seen their pictures and they're **_**burning **_**hot! It'd be like a paradise comes true for me! **

Let's see… I'd need an extra memory stick for my digital camera… Well, you _can't_ miss the hot hunks in action! Oh yeah, I'd need some 'baits' to get those guys to bend to my wills too… Hehehe…

_Who said only Seiichi's _EBIL_ness is a legend in Rikkai?! We so rock when it comes to capturing those hot guys in action! CHA!_

"You're drooling, love." A familiar drawl and an arm around my shoulders snap me out from plotting my heavenly holidays. _NOOO!! I'm not done planning yet!_ "So where're you heading for the holiday?" Silver-blue eyes sparkle playfully as Masaharu looks at me.

I shrug nonchalantly as I rub my hands together for some warmth. "I think I'll go to the ski resort Nii-san told me about the other day." I sigh dreamily. "A few friends of Nii-san are coming along, and they _are_ burning!" I squeal in delight as the plans run through my head.

**CHA! I'm so going to get their pictures into my 'nose bleeding' collection!!**

The trickster beside me groans and grasps my hand into his. "And here I wonder when that habit of yours are going to stop," he mutters and put up his hands into surrendering gesture when I raise my fist. "I'm kidding, love!" He chuckles.

…Che, he _better_ be grateful I love him enough _not_ to hit him like I would if he's other boys!

"Are you going home?" He asks as I continue to walk to the University's gate with him in tow. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Aw, he _is_ such a sweet guy…

I don't know why some people in the university still see him as a threat and untrustworthy guy… Masaharu is very mischievous and unreadable some times, which I know. But once you gain his trust, he'd do _anything_ for you without asking for anything in return.

_Plus, he's got nice backside! It's never a loss for us when we hang around him! It's good to see those entire hordes of fan girls die in jealousy! MWAHAHAHA!_

I wince and tug his scarf when the cold wind blows pass. Damn, I didn't think it would be this cold today… "Thanks, Haru." I smile gratefully as my best friend wraps part of his scarf around my neck. "Actually, I was thinking that I'd go to your place, is that ok?" I look at him with a cute pout.

…**He better say 'yes' or else I'll tattle about when he was spreading rumors about Seiichi and Genichirou to Seiichi! **

Silver-blue eyes soften and Masaharu chuckles. "Yeah, sure, my bed is already missing you, darling." He drawls amusedly and leans closer.

I roll my eyes as the girls' screams are becoming louder. "If anyone hears that he'll definitely start questioning our relationship, Haru." I mutter and tug the scarf, signaling him to walk faster.

"But babe, I speak nothing but the truth!" _…That damn guy is asking for an early funeral, and I'm _so_ gladly will give it to him! CHA!_

I glower at my friend. "Masaharu…" I smile threateningly.

**He's going to be SO dead if a hot guy happens to pass by and hears him say THAT!**

After we graduated from High School, all of us went separated ways. But we all keep in touch with each other! Seiichi is continuing his major in physiology in Kyoto and still is as scary as ever, Genichirou is studying laws in Rikkai University (I still see him around the campus), Renji is down in Todai University with Inui, Bunta and Jackal are in Brazil doing their Economics' degrees, Hiroshi is in England and last but not least Akaya is, surprisingly the only one, pursuing professional tennis career.

Masaharu and me? Well, Masaharu is doing his computer science degree here in Rikkai and I'm doing my Bilingual degree (Spanish and English)… Masaharu is still as mischievous as ever and becoming brilliant at pranks, and we've become even closer than High School.

…Ah yes, did I mention that we dated for a while after High School? It didn't work out though, so we decided to be friends.

_**Why it didn't work out, you ask? I guess I'm still thinking about **_**him**_**…**_

"Hey, Kasumi," Haru's voice snaps me out of my thought. "Did you get the reunion invitation from Hyoutei?" His eyes dance in amusement as the words click in my brain and I look at him in horror.

_Oh Kami, _NOT_ again! _Why_ now, for heaven's sake!?_

**...Damn Atobe Keigo and his free time, he needs to find a girlfriend and stop throwing weird parties, dammit! Last year's reunion was a disaster!**

…It was a disaster because who'd have know that when Hiyoshi and Mukahi got drunk, they thought themselves to be rock-stars and started singing off-keys!? And not to mention the infamous Koharu and Yuuji strip-dancing…

_**It's a perfect blackmail material **_**but**_** the torture I've to go through does **_**not**_** worth it!**_

I groan miserably at the mention of Hyoutei's reunion party. "Can I _not_ go?" I whine with a pout. "Can't we just host our own _Rikkai_'s reunion? Hell, I'd even take care of the budget!"

…_Yes, the budget spent hosting Rikkai's reunion would be worth every yen because my sanity won't be taking a dramatic drop like it would if I go to Hyoutei's reunion…_

My friend smirks, "Well, if you are that scared of seeing the un-god like bodies again I can always make sure that Oshitari and I strip…" He trails off after seeing my murderous look. "Or not," he smirks wider.

**Well, his offer IS tempting… Maybe I should call the hospital to prepare outdoor blood-transfusion? It's going to be a lot of nosebleed!**

I kick mini Kasumi into the back of my mind. "Hell no! You're so _NOT_ going to make Akaya or Choutarou strip for all that matters! And you would so _NOT_ strip at the reunion! If you do I'll tell Seiichi that you're the one who spread the rumors of 'love triangle' between the three kings of Rikkai in High School!" I add the last part after seeing the mischievous glints still in his eyes.

He laughs out loud, "You know, you're so cute when you're all worked up, love." He chuckles, "I'm kidding, of course… By the way, are you still talking to Oshiya? He called me the other day." I frown at the name he refers to. "I guess not…"

'Oshiya' is the name Masaharu uses to refer to Oshitari Kenya… As you can guess, he's the first guy I've love… And I probably still have feelings for him even we haven't talk properly since that faithful day five years ago.

…_I miss his sexy body…_ Mini Kasumi whines, and as usual I ignore her. _Hey! Don't ignore me!_

The walk to Masaharu's apartment is pretty much in comfortable silence after that. It's a shame that I couldn't fall in love with this guy beside me… As much as I want to, every little thing makes me think of Kenya. Seeing him at the yearly reunion with some girl hanging on his arm doesn't really help as well.

_Let's not forget the 'avoiding' lessons we learned from Kenta Nii-san, Seiichi, Genichirou and Nikolai, shall we?_

…Do I still talk to others from Shitenhouji? Yes, I still talk to Kura and Hikaru; they keep me update as to what every body is doing… Hell, they had teamed up with Yuushi once to make me talk to Kenya again!

_**Like that's going to work! Let's just say me running to Seiichi with biggest puppy dog eyes and puppy pout worked wonder all right! CHA! PUPPY POWER!**_

The first thing I do after we arrived at Masaharu's place is jump onto his couch. "…I don't know what to talk to him about," I say after we sit in silent for a bit. I look into concerned silver-blue eyes. "He'd never choose me, and it's going to be easier for me to forget about him if we don't see or talk to each other." I give him a bright smile. "Besides, I've got you guys, right?"

Masaharu's face softens a little. "Well, in that case, how about be my date to this reunion, honey?" He smirks playfully. "It's definitely going to be in some fancy hotel since I hear it's Atobe's turn this year. So I guess we have to wear something formal, too."

_Ooh, say yes! C'mon, this sexy best friend of yours is asking you to accompany him to a _ball_! This is like heaven comes true! You're going to make a hell lot of girls jealous just by saying yes!_

I smirk back at him. "Only if you treat me to that okonomiyaki tonight, you'll get your date."

He chuckles, "How can I say no to my princess?"

_**And who said you should **_**never**_** date a guy you don't love, huh? Watch out reunion, Kisaki Kasumi shall take everybody by a storm! CHA!**_

* * *

**Two days before the reunion…**

Ooh, I _love_ shopping on my own… It's a great thing I manage to convince Masaharu, Genichirou and Kenta Nii-san to let me out on my own today!

_**Bwahaha, I guess calling Father to make Nii-san go to his office and calling Seiichi work!**_

_Ooh, that's a sexy black dress there! Hmm… I've got a few black dresses already, maybe I can go for midnight blue? It's Masaharu's favorite color… What about red or silver? _

ARGH!! The dilemma of being female is killing me! I don't know which dress to get!

Hmm… I think I've a few dresses in Masaharu's house. Maybe I'll go and have a look later…

I don't think it's that weird to have a wardrobe at a friend's house. Seiichi, Akaya, Masaharu, Kuranosuke and Hikaru always leave their stuff at my house. I also have a few shirts and shorts of theirs…

…**You've got to admit that sleeping in a **_**male**_**'s t-shirt is much more comfortable that in female's! **

I sigh and pull out my phone. I dial the familiar number I remember by heart already and wait for the other end to pick up.

…I don't know why I can't fall in love with him more than loving him as a brother and a friend. If I could, then this love wouldn't be that painful…

The pain won't ever go away because I'd always remember **him**, no matter who I'm with.

…_Gawd, you're _so_ emotional today, aren't you? _

I ignore mini Kasumi because the other end has finally picks up. I smile, "Hey Masaharu. Are you busy?"

_**In the end Masaharu is always the one beside me, after all ups and downs.**_

* * *

**(Normal POV… With our favorite trickster hottie, Niou! XD)**

Niou smirks and waves slightly at the other fair-haired male as he approaches him. "Long time no see, eh, Oshitari?" He leans back against his seat. "Been busy, huh? Fill me in with the details, man."

…_Probably been busy with other girls and blinded by those air-heads…_ Niou's conscience sneers sarcastically. _He _is_ totally oblivious to her feelings, isn't he?_

Kenya scowls half-heartedly at the trickster before slipping into the seat opposite of him. "I don't know why I still befriend you, Niou." The speed-star of Naniwa picks up the menu, "No, I was busy with something else, not _girls_, mind you. I didn't think going pro would be this tiring."

Niou raises his eyebrow. "You're quite whiny today, aren't you? Your cousin's been nagging you again today?"

The Kansai man stares at him bemusedly. "How would you know?"

The trickster rolls his eyes. "It's not like you're complaining about your nagging cousin to me every single damn time we meet." He mutters sarcastically and pulls out his phone as it starts ringing. Silver-blue eyes dance with mirth, "Excuse me for a moment," he flips his phone open. "Hey darling, do you need something?" He absentmindedly flips through the menu.

"Masaharu, where are you?" Niou laughs fondly at Kasumi's whine from the other end. He can already imagine her cute pout! _That girl doesn't know how much she affects me…_ "I don't know which dress to choose! There are so many different colors and styles and I don't trust those shop assistants!"

"Well, to make you feel better, I've got a dress for you already, honey. I know your style pretty good so I'm sure you'll love the dress I get you." Niou pushes the menu away from him and drums his fingers against the table, ignoring the look from Kenya.

The speed-star raises his eyebrow in surprise at Niou calling someone darling and honey. True, the trickster is quite a player, however Niou would never call his 'flings' darling and honey and other affectionate pet names. _Must be a very special girl, then. Probably his girlfriend,_ Kenya muses silently. _I wonder if Mi-chan has a boyfriend yet…_ He shakes his head. _Why am I thinking about her? We haven't talk to each other for so long… I miss her company…_

"…Are you sure it's not straight off from stripper's closet?" Kasumi asks her friend in doubt.

Niou feigns a hurtful gasp. "I wouldn't dream of doing that to you, beautiful. I'll swing by later to give you your dress, ok?" He smirks to himself. "But of course I wouldn't mind if you plan on giving me some strip-tease with that lovely body of yours."

"You're such a pervert, Masaharu." Kasumi laughs slightly. "Ok, I'll see you at my house today. Are you picking me up tomorrow?"

"Of course I'd be picking up my queen from her house. Now stop worrying about getting a dress, you'll get early wrinkles. Go entertain yourself, ok? I love you too, sweetheart." Niou smirks slightly as he notices Kenya's jaws drop.

…_I'd _love_ nothing more than to see his face if he ever knows who is talking to me right now._

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later, Haru." She hangs up.

Masaharu smiles fondly as he flips his phone shut and think about the 'queen' of the famous ex-Rikkai's High School boys' tennis team, earning himself an amused look from Kenya. "Girlfriend?"

The trickster laughs slightly. "My other significant half of my soul," he answers without hesitation.

The speed-star gives the silver-blue haired man a slightly jealous look. He wishes he'd find a person like that, however the only person he wants to meet does not really gives him more than one-sentence answer to his mails or questions. He has to squeeze every bit of information about her out from Shiraishi and Zaizen. "Maybe I should meet her some times; I want to see what kind of girl manages to put a leash onto a trickster like you."

Niou smirks devilishly. "Maybe you should…" _Ooh, and this is definitely going to be _fun_ for me…_

* * *

**The next day, Kasumi's POV**

_Oh my Kami, I'M IN HEAVEN!!_

Why? Well, it's not like every day you'll get to see the sexy variety of men in either _suits_ or _tuxedo_! Whoever invented this kind of clothing should be award a Nobel Prize!

**Nobel Prize for the great invention which gives the female population some joy and something worth ogling of!**

I squeal in delight as I notice the tall and shy boy-next-door of Hyoutei in a black tux. Choutarou looks super _adorable_! Now I can't wait to see Akaya and Hikaru! My 'baby brothers' are all growing up to be great additions to rare specimen of sexy men, indeed!

The silver-hair trickster besides me chuckles. "Aw, love, I'm hurt! Here you are as my date and you're ogling Ootori over there." He teases me with a smirk.

I huff slightly and put a hand on my hip. "Shut up, Haru. Let's go, I want to meet the others already!" I tug his arm enthusiastically. "I want to see how others are. It's been so long since I've met some of them!"

_I miss ogling Yuushi's sexy backside and Kura's smooth accent and Tezuka's and Atobe's broad shoulders and the list goes on! LET'S GO ALREADY! Don't waste time! CHA!_

Masaharu laughs and guides me into the hall. "Yes, dear. Now come on, Sanada looks like he's about to explode because you're my escort tonight." He gives me a mock-leer. "I must say I've got good eyes. This dress looks good on you."

The dress Masaharu got for me is a simple, spaghetti straps, ankle length black dress. However, it's never a simple black dress with my style. The dress he got for me is a fitted, low V-neck all over beaded and stone dress, low back with empire straps across, fully lined and a train.

…To put it simply, the dress is _gorgeous_. I've no idea how Haru found this beautiful thing, mind you. And I don't think I want to know…

…_He probably pulls 'a few' tricks here and there to get what he wants as always… I think I'd get a few offerings for those unfortunate souls Masaharu pulled tricks on later, amen._

"Kasumi nee-san!" I grin happily and approach the waving and smiling Choutarou. "I haven't seen you for a long time, how are you? You really should come and visit me in Italy some times!"

I manage to convince the shy Choutarou to call me 'nee-san' during his finally year of High School. Yes, I went to his graduation ceremony in Hyoutei (Tarou ji-sama got the pass for me, much to Shishido and Mukahi's dismay). But hey, I've already got the 'little devil' Akaya and the 'sly tensai' Hikaru, Chou-chan is like a BIG break from them!

_Not to mention he's absolutely_ adorable_ when he smiles like _that_!_

"As much as I hate to interrupt you, babe, there's a person I'd like you to meet." Masaharu's arm around my shoulders interrupts my conversation with Chou-chan. "Sorry, Ootori, you mind me borrowing her for a bit?"

…_**Even though Choutarou doesn't mind, I **_**do**_**! It's not every day I get to see Chou-chan! DAMMIT! I'm SO going to maim you in your sleep for disturbing my precious time with precious Choutarou!! CHA!!**_

I give Choutarou an apologetic smile. "I'll talk to you in a bit, ok, Choutarou? It's unfortunate that I've agreed to be his date for tonight." I jab my thumb at the protesting trickster besides me. "If I don't get arrest for murder tonight then I'll see you around later, ne?"

The shy boy of Hyoutei laughs. "I don't mind, Kasumi-nee. I'll see you around later, then." He politely bows before walking off.

…Now, time to deal with Masaharu who ALWAYS has the most screwed timing EVER!

"You have exactly five seconds to explain, Haru." I give him the Seiichi's 'turtle' smile. I grin wider when I see him shivers. _Serve him right for disturbing my precious time with Chou-chan!_ "I suggest you think quickly." I say in a sing-song voice.

Masaharu gulps but quickly puts that damn smirk back onto his face. "I just hope you don't hate me after this night is through, darling." He pulls me closer to him.

…_What the hell is he talking about, boss?_

"Hey, Niou." Oh. My. Kami… So _this_ is what Haru's talking about!?

…**I'm going to kill him. I'm going to castrate him with a blunt knife, and then I'm going to dissect him and sew him back together again just to dissect him once more.**

I stiffen in Haru's arm. "Yo, Oshitari. This is Kasumi, but I guess you know each other already so this is kinda like a mini reunion, eh?" I raise my eyes to glare at Masaharu.

Oh, he'll die a painful death all right! Standing in front of me is no other than Oshitari Kenya!

I stare at Kenya briefly and then flick my eyes to the girl hanging off his arm. _Eww, that's like, too much cleavage, no thanks!_ "Kasumi is going out with you, Niou?"

…_**Forget about me dissecting him with a blunt knife, I'm going to electrocute Masaharu and hand him over to Seiichi! **_

"That's a pretty girl you've got there, Oshitari, your girlfriend?" Masaharu continues to talk with a smirk without knowing his fate _after_ this reunion. He chuckles as that girl swoons. "Nice catch, buddy."

_OH THAT'S IT! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS ANY MORE!!_

I raise my eyes to stare at Kenya before turning to smile at Masaharu. "I'm going out for some fresh air, _honey_." I say with honeyed venom coat on every word. "Come with me, ok?" I drag him out to the garden outside.

As soon as we're outside I turn to glare at Masaharu. "What the hell is this, Masaharu?" I ask solemnly. Yes, I'm mad as hell, but I don't _shout_ when I'm really mad… "**Nothing** that happened tonight is a coincident, so talk right now and maybe I'll spare you a limb." I smirk inwardly as I notice him flinches.

…**I just simply shoot them my killer glare and talk them down. CHA! HE'S SO GETTING IT!**

"It's not my fault, babe. This is a reunion, and we're allowed to bring a date like Atobe said. You've seen him last year as well, no?" Masaharu retorts wittily, and it takes me _every_ self-control in my being not to jab him with the high-heels I'm wearing right now.

I sigh tiredly. "Masaharu, you asked me last week if I'm still thinking about him or still love him. Are you trying to get me to hate him by showing me his ridiculous girlfriend and just throw it into my face?" I rub my eyes. "Just… It doesn't work that way, Masaharu, it hurts even _more_ and I know I still _won't_ forget him, no matter how he feels about me."

"What did you say, Mi-chan?" I freeze at the voice behind me.

…_Oh you're so screwed. You're on your own in this one, boss._

…I must not kill my conscience. Repeat, I must NOT kill my conscience.

I turn around to stare into Kenya's blue eyes. Shite, how long has he been there? Did he hear every thing!? Oh my Kami, I feel so stupid! I bet Masaharu _knew_ Kenya was standing right behind me all along! "If you two planned to make me look like a fool, congratulations, you just succeeded. Thanks for inviting me tonight, Niou, and it's great seeing you again, Oshitari." I snap nastily at both of them, turn on my heels, and stomp away to clear my head.

The clear night air in the garden sooth my dark mood a little. However, I'm still angry. _**I can't believe it! Masaharu plans this all along! I've been so blind as not to notice what he's been up to!**_

"Why am I so afraid to lose him when he's not even mine?" I mutter and stare at my reflection in the lake. Deep blue eyes of my reflection stare right back into my own. "Kami, I sound so corny right now…" I laugh dryly and flick the water, watching the ripples silently.

…I wish my mother is still alive right now… I want somebody who's more experience on love to talk to… I remember one thing my mother used to tell me, though.

"_If you never get your heart broken, you'll never learn to love, Kasumi, Kenta."_ She'd say that to me and Nii-san. "_Love is short, but forgetting is long. We can't beg someone to stay if they want to leave and be with someone else. We don't have a license to own that person."_ She'd smile at us. _"This is what love means… sacrifice._"

…It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does… Now I finally understand what Mother was trying to tell me. A broken heart is the heart that felt love… Sometimes it's better to watch a person you love being happy with someone else. _That_ should make you happy, too.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Deep, thickly accented voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn around to stare into blue eyes. "Kasumi, just listen to what I've to say, please." Kenya quickly steps in front of me as I turn to walk away.

I sigh tiredly. "I don't know any more, Kenya." I look him in the eyes. "Every single time I wanted to confess to you in Middle School, you were always with some other girl. When you've got your girlfriend, I was the last to know." I laugh bitterly. "What the hell are we, Kenya? You called me your friend, but you never even bother to confide me anything." I turn away again. "You should go in; your girlfriend is probably waiting for you."

…_I'm going to sacrifice my happiness just that he can be happy with the one he loves._

A hand grabs my arm firmly. "She's not my girlfriend." Kenya says firmly. I feel my heart soars at the word. "Niou told me, you're not his girlfriend either."

I twitch. _Add that to the list of 'why-I-must-torture-Masaharu' and save for later reference._ "So what if I'm not?" I ask irritably and glower at the speed-star of Naniwa. "That doesn't mean you can just run out and grab me like this, mister." I go on ranting-coz-I'm-pissed mode.

…**He's SO going to know how I feel after all these years! I'm going to thump it into his brain, CHA!**

I jab his chest with my finger. "_You_ are the cause of my pain, you stupid idiot. Do you know how much it hurt to be the last to know every single damn thing!?" I snap at his bewilder look. "No, don't talk, let me finish! Why is it that you always _assume_ I'm going to know everything by myself!? I'm not a God! I'm just a human being, Kenya!" I almost yell at his face. "I'm just a woman who loves you…" I mutter tiredly and massage the bridge of my nose.

…_Oh Kami, you said it…_

A pair of strong hands grabs my shoulders. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused… I didn't know… I didn't realize my feelings until I saw you with Niou." Kenya stares at me sincerely. "I was, and have always, been in love with you."

…Ooh, so he's telling me **that** now!? What the hell is he thinking!?

I glare at him. "Very funny, Kenya, I'm dying of laughter." I say sarcastically. "So are you going to tell me now that you went out with other girls to prove my love for you, too? That's very funny, coming from a guy who changed his girlfriend every freaking three month."

He groans and sighs. "I knew you were going to say that somehow…" He mutters tiredly. "Listen, the reason why I've never been able to date any girl longer than three months is that… I keep comparing them to you." He shakes his head. "I know it sound insane, but would you please give me a chance? I'll definitely go on jealous fit if I see Niou or any guy and you like that again."

_Aww… He's so cute! Just forgive him and smooch him already!!_

…Shut up, where the hell were you when I needed support, huh!?

"It takes three seconds for you to say that you love me, but are you willing to prove it for as long as it may take?" I ask him seriously. "I know Masaharu will cross the fire and back for me, and if you're not willing to wait for me like I did for you then I'll put the line here right now."

…**But what am I going to do if he said he's not willing to wait?**

To my surprise, Kenya smiles sincerely and grasps my hands with his. "If you want me to wait with a lonely life time, then I will for you, Kasumi. I'd surrender everything I have in my world for you if it means I'd become a part of yours." He says softly, and I feel like I'm going to die from happiness. "Every time I'm with some other girl, I always miss your company. I guess that's my heart's way of reminding me that I love you."

_Kami, he's _so_ sweet! Who would've known he's had it in him!?_

…But his cousin is Yuushi, so not really… I just don't expect it to happen with me I guess…

I smile truly for him for the first time that night since I've seen him. "Truth is, I've already given my whole heart away a long time ago… And I never really get it back." I lace my fingers with his. "I trust it that you've been taking a good care of it?" I tilt my head slightly to the side.

Kenya laughs the same boyish way I remember from Middle School. "I am taking a good care of it… And you can expect that I always will be taking care of it for a long, long time… Make that forever." He seals his promise with a sweet kiss.

…_**Oh my Kami and all deities in heavens, thank you so much for letting me born into the planet!! With a guy like Kenya, I just can't wait for forever to begin!!**_

_**YOSH! Let's look forward to that 'forever' with Oshitari Kenya! Fight-o!**_

* * *

**(Somewhere nearby…)**

_Smirk. _"I win, come on, pay up, Shiraishi."

_Disgruntle scowl_. "And here I thought Kenya doesn't have enough guts to confess, dammit."

"You should've known that I'd do _anything_ to set them up. That look on Kasumi's face is more than enough for me to do this." _Shrug nonchalantly._ "I told him to chase after her because if he doesn't, I will. It works after all, huh?"

_Scowls deeper._ "Damn you, Niou." _A pause_. "Wait, what if she tells Kenta, Yukimura, Zaizen _and_ Kirihara?" _Pales visibly._

_A long, nervous pause_. **"Oh shit"**

* * *

**It's done! YEAH!**

**I've just got back to my home country after the semester's finished! Tell me what you think, ne? I haven't write for a longgggg time and I hope it's still fine…**

**I'll try to focus on the other story for now until ideas with Fuji comes up! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Cers.**


	10. Ootori and Kasumi: Lover's concerto

Disclaimer: read the other chapters

**Disclaimer: read the other chapters!**

**I'm sorry to disappoint loyal Fuji's fans! But Choutarou's idea suddenly came up into my head and I've watched a lot of Japanese and Korean drama where the main girl falls in love with younger boy. They inspired me to write this first!**

**I'm HOPING to do Fuji's after this!**

**Right, now for a change of mood! Let's don't make our cute Choutarou wait! XD**

**This is during High School! Watch out for another OC! XD**

* * *

…_That violin sound was the first thing that captured my attention. When I looked, the violinist himself has captured _me_…_

…_Silver-gray strands slightly ruffled, but those strands complimented his boyish looks. Wide, gorgeous and rich dark chocolate orbs were sparkling with joy as his hands moved along those strings… He was playing as if he was one with music himself._

…_What I wouldn't give to be in the violin's position right now… To have those long, strong fingers as mine…_

_The way he smiled could light up _anyone_'s world… Do I need to tell you about how his laugh could always brighten my days? Do I need to say how his voice could sooth me when I was a nervous wreck?_

"_You're smitten with him," of course, this would never escape Masaharu's sharp eyes. "It's going to be hard, but if you're willing to pursue this relationship, then I don't see what is holding you back. Just give it your all and cherish your relationship with him." My friend told me with a chuckle at my confused look._

_This didn't escape his genius' teammate's eyes, too. "I think you'll be perfect together." The Kansai genius of Hyoutei told me with a smirk. "He's shy, but he's going to cherish you. You are strong, but deep inside you're looking for someone to understand you. Someone who is willing to protect you and let you protect him at the same time."_

_I was always there during his tennis' match. Even though our schools were rivals, it didn't matter. I was there to offer him my silent support as he played his games. I stood the opposite side of Hyoutei's team and cheered him on silently as his school's thunderous roar cheered him on._

_And then I would smile when he won his game and laughed along with his teammates and double's partner. _You did well_, I silently said that as I gazed at him._

…_Bloody hell, I really _am _smitten by _him_…_

* * *

**Rikkai Dai High School section…4PM**

…_I want to scratch Seiichi's pretty face out, but his smile is telling me that if I dare even to _move_ my hand, he's going to give me hell later…_

ARGH! Why am I stuck in the middle of the meetings' of Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkai High Schools' student council!? I'm NOT a member of the stupid student council of Rikkai! Seiichi is! And he's making me his secretary!

…_**WHY AM I IN THE MIDDLE OF ATOBE AND SEIICHI!? THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING!!**_

"On to the topic of sponsors…" Tezuka says with his deep voice, and I sigh. Hey, at least his image and personality of a cardboard I can take in comparison to Seiichi. "Are they willing to fund this inter-school's festival and the changes along the way?"

…_I'm afraid of whatever creature stumbles on his path when he smile that 'turtle' smile of his…_

"Hyoutei has Atobe, so I don't think it's a problem." Seiichi starts with a smile, and I can feel Atobe shudders discreetly besides me. "And Rikkai has the Kisaki to back up the funding." I gulp and fight down a shiver as Seiichi turns to smile at me. "So that leaves Seigaku's sponsor…"

Tezuka looks at Seiichi blankly. "Seigaku's sponsor goes by the name Usr Ramses, he's the one who signed the form saying his company is willing to back Seigaku in our school's festival." The Seigaku captain then looks at me. "Kenta-sama told him of the idea, I remember him mentioning about he knew your family to some point." He continues stiffly.

…_**Oh. Bloody. Freaking. Hell. Why is this happening to me now!?**_

As soon as I hear the meeting is dismissed, I practically fly out of the room and zoom down the corridors. ARGH! I need to get out of here before _he_ comes here! I'm so going to shoot Nii-san for _another_ attempt at matchmaking me with one of his 'trusted' friends! DAMMIT!

I zoom pass bewildered Akaya and amused Masaharu into the tennis court. Reaching for my bag, I sputter to the trickster nearby. "If any one comes looking for me other than **him**, say I'm not around, ok?" I say hastily and swing my bag over my shoulder. "I've gotta run now, family business, you see. If **he **comes around today tell **him** I'll meet **him **at the usual place, ok? Bye!"

…Any thing that will make me **not** able to meet that guy is more than enough! Why the hell Tezuka said **that **now!? He should've said so earlier!!

Silver-blue eyes spark in amusement, "Slow down, love, you need to breath." He chuckles as I glare at him. _He's so dead!_ "Right, I'll pass the message to your sweetheart. However," Masaharu gestures towards behind me. "The 'anyone' that you said, do you mean him?"

…_Oh shite, a little too late, I guess… BYE!_

…Damn that mini Kasumi! She's betraying me again! NO, GET BACK HERE DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T DITCH ME LIKE THAT WHEN I NEED YOUR HELP!

I slowly turn around and would _love_ nothing more than being able to teleport to somewhere else right then. There, in all his glory, stands Usr Ramses, Kenta Nii-san's friend… And my ex-boyfriend.

Hey, don't look at me like that! I only dated him because Nii-san asked me to go out with him for a while! And I wasn't interested in anybody that time so I said yes!

…**But now I'd give anything to get the hell away from him! Ramses is **_**not**_** 'him', even though he's more mature and older than me.**

"You seem to be in a hurry, Kasumi." Ramses seems to surprise everybody in the court by speaking perfect Japanese, plus that Kansai accent Nii-san taught him. "It's been a long time, isn't it? Aren't you happy to see me again?" He grins, and I can see the Rikkai Dai boys' team's fan girls fainting from the corner of my eyes.

…The reason Ramses has a lot of effect on those girls is because he's definitely a _**very **_good-looking guy. Actually, scratch that, Usr Ramses _**is**_ a walking pile of fire himself… Put it simply, you've to be blind **not **to admit that he's HOT!

Tall, tanned skin, ruffled dark blond hair, broad shoulders and athlete's built; Ramses stands tall at 187cm height. Due to the fact that he's half Spanish (that's why I know him, Nikolai's family's his family's friend), he has the mismatch pair of eyes many females would call 'mysterious' since it is onyx on one and molten gold on the other.

…I'm so sorry, but his hotness doesn't work on me. I still prefer cute over hot any day now!

I grin back a little forcefully. "It's good to see you around, Ramses, but I'm kind of busy today. I'll see you around, ne?" I nod slightly and walk off before anyone can say anything.

_That_ is a close call, really… I'm too lazy to confront with Ramses at the moment… True, he can tell Nii-san and Nii-san will go on a full-rant mode on me. I don't even know _why_ I bother saying 'yes' to Kenta Nii-san's request when he asked me to go out with Ramses in the first place!

_**ARGH!**_** Why did Kenta Nii-san so bent on getting me to date Ramses, anyway!? Yes, Ramses **_**is**_** a nice guy and good looking to the boot, but some times it just doesn't work that way!**

I enter a small café near the metro station and sit down at the usual spot. Drumming my fingers lightly against the table, I look outside the café's mirror to the street's patrons. Huh, couples holding hands… How sweet…

…_I wonder how everybody is going to react if _we_ come out in the open… The Rikkai boys are fine with us together because he'll take care of me well, and I'm happy with him… I don't know about Hyoutei, though… Only Yuushi knows about us._

Even though I'm happy to be with my boyfriend, the only problem is our friends. I'm about half a year older than him, but I _know_ many people make a big fuss of getting a girlfriend older than them.

…**The only two people that I know who don't mind older girlfriends are Masaharu and Yuushi. Why? Masaharu flirts with any one just to get what he wants, and Yuushi just wants girlfriends with nice legs!**

But anyway, I haven't told Kenta Nii-san about my boyfriend yet. I know he'll throw a _huge_ tantrum if I tell him about it… I've told Father, and Father doesn't mind as long as I'm happy with him.

…I just hope things will turn out well for us, that's all…

A familiar tall figure sits down into the chair in front of me. The warm chocolate orbs I've came to love along the way stare at me with usual tenderness. "I'm sorry I'm a little late, did you wait long?" Choutarou asks me with a gentle smile.

Now, do I need to tell you _why_ I choose to date him out of all others I can choose? Hell, it's obvious! He _cares_ about me and he's not holding back to show that he cares!

I give him a soft smile. "It's ok, Choutarou, I guess I kinda lost track of time." I smile brighter as he takes my hand into his. "Are you hungry? Do you want to order something to eat? I'm sure Atobe worked all of you like mad." I frown at the mention of the Atobe's heir. "It's almost the tournament season anyway, right?"

…_If he works my Choutarou to collapsing, I _will_ murder him. And it doesn't matter if he is an Atobe's heir or not!_

He looks at me with a warm gaze. "I won't make you worry, I promise." He gives my hand a soft squeeze. "Niou-san told me what happened at Rikkai today, are you all right?"

Kami, he _is_ sweet and so nice. Usually, if it's other guy, he would demand for an explanation instead of asking his girlfriend if she's all right from meeting her ex-boyfriend when he's not around…

_**Aren't I lucky? BWAHAHA!**_

I nod and grin. "I'm fine, Chou. I've you, aren't I?" I reach out and poke his nose slightly. Looking him in the eyes, I say with a sincere smile. "I don't need a guy who's perfect in every way, Choutarou. Ramses has a damn company to himself, but so what? I want somebody who isn't afraid to show me that he _cares_, and you are that somebody." I chuckle slightly at his blush. "Aw, you're so cute when you blush like that." I tease him and lean back in my seat to observe him properly.

…_I just love spending times with him like this… Just the two of us and no one else…_

He laughs softly. "I'm glad you prefer 'cute' over 'perfect' like Usr-san." He turns and murmurs 'thank-you' to the waiter who brings us our orders. "What is your class' plan for the Schools' Festival?" He asks with his head slightly tilt to the side. I can already feel mini-Kasumi swooning inside my head as he does that…

I sigh and rub my temple as I'm reminded of what Seiichi has planned for the tennis' club. "I'm pretty much exempted from the class' activities… But Seiichi _thinks_ it would be **fun** to get the Regulars into doing a Japanese-style tea shop." I groan at my boyfriend's amused look. "He orders me to wear a yukata!" I exclaim in disbelief.

**I can't believe Seiichi told my Father and Kenta Nii-san! Now I can't even wiggle my way out of this mess! I **_**hate **_**wearing yukata in front of people!**

Choutarou laughs. "Well, Atobe-buchou has almost the same idea as Yukimura-san, then. He said we'll be doing a café for our club. I've to wear a waiter's tuxedo."

…_Ooh, now _that_ just got me interested! All hail Atobe's generosity! I've got to see my boyfriend in a tux!_

I almost smirk. "You look great in a tux, Choutarou, don't worry, ne?" I give him a sweet smile.

He smiles right back. "You'd look great in a yukata, too, Kasumi." He smiles wider as I scowl. "Now, don't scowl like that. I promise I'll go over to your shop during the festival when I'm free, ok?" He lifts my hand up and kisses it.

I give him a soft smile. "I'll be waiting for you to come by, then."

…_**I wish the happiness would last… Maybe it's time for us to come out in open… And I don't know what will happen, but I'll try my best!  
**_

**YOSH! I must fight for the youthful love! Fight-o! CHA!**

* * *

**The Day of the Festival, 1PM, Festival's ground, Rikkai Dai's tennis club's stall…**

I'm bloody annoyed at the moment.

…Actually, let me correct that, I'm bloody freaking damn _**pissed**_ and _**mad**_ as hell!

"Come now, babe, you look beautiful in yukata, but you'd be ten times more beautiful if you wipe that scowl away from your face." Masaharu drawls from beside me.

I flick my glare at him. "Zip it, Haru. I hate wearing yukata. I _hate_ Seiichi for making _me_ wear this!" I hiss and gesture at the black, pink-flowers printed yukata that comes together with a gold obi. "I'm so going to shoot whichever guy that's giving me that _suggestive_ look next!" I ground out through my teeth.

Damn right! Even though the majority of the customers have been _females_, some of them come in with male friends _and _those males make my killer intent sky-rockets due to the fact that they aren't that subtle trying to hit on me!

…_**My boyfriend is **_**way**_** better than you losers!**_

Silver-blue eyes give me an amused look. "Well, love, then you might as well kill that ex of yours now. He's looking this way." Masaharu yelps as I nudge him none-too-lightly with my elbow. "Ouch! That hurts, babe!" He whines, and I ignore him.

I scowl deeper as I see that Ramses is sitting at one of our tables, indeed. _And_ to top that irony off, it's in _my _zone! That means I've to go and take his order!

"What are you two doing here?" Masaharu and I shudder at the _EBIL_ voice of the certain angelic-demon captain from behind us. "Kasumi, that guy is in your zone. Aren't you supposed to be taking his order by now?"

_WAHH!! Why _me_!? I don't want to do it! _

I drag my feet to the smiling Ramses. "Can I take your order?" I force a smile onto my face and whip out my notepad and pen.

**...**_**Why**_** do I feel like I rather have a knife instead of a notepad!?**

The mismatched eyes give me a tender look that has no effect on me. "Can we talk?" Ramses' deep voice makes a few girls at the surrounding tables blush, but it doesn't for me. "I just want to talk to you, Kasumi."

I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose. "I've told you before, Ramses, I don't feel the same way as you do." I look at him pleadingly. "I'm in a relationship with someone right now, and I'm happy, so please let me be."

…I'm too tired to deal with this, really…

Ramses' eyes darken at the mention of relationship. "If you mean that gray-hair crybaby that came looking for you the other day, I don't see _why_ you would be happy with him." He looks at me seriously. "Kasumi, you _are_ older than him, aren't you? Does Kenta even know about this?" I stiffen at the mention of my older brother, and the Spanish-Egyptian male frowns. "I thought so."

_He so does _NOT_ has the right to tell us _that_! It's our lives, not his! KICK HIS ASS! CHA!_

I give him a Kisaki TM glare. "Usr Ramses, you are _not_ my father, and you _don't_ own my life. I'm going to do whatever I'm pleased, and I'm trying so hard _not_ to smack you senseless right now even if it would _please_ me to do so." I lift my chin up high in the air and glare down at him. _**"I'm bloody annoyed enough with you as it is already, don't mess with me**_." I turn on my heels and stalk away.

**HOW **_**DARE**_** HE SAY THAT CHOUTAROU IS **_**NOT**_** RIGHT FOR ME!?**

After blackmailing Renji into switching zone with me, my mood has lightened up a little. Renji's customers are pretty nice compare to those in Seiichi or Masaharu's zone. Yep, majority of the customers in the Regulars' zones _are_ indeed the fan girls!

…Well, most of the fan girls usually will take one of their idol's personalities. In Renji's case, his fan girls are very reasonable and logical. Just like him, no?

"Ooh, someone's here for you, love, look up." Masaharu's teasing voice from behind me makes me look up. I smile brightly upon seeing the familiar figure in a waiter's tux entering our stall.

_**Damn, I've to give it to Atobe. Choutarou looks **_**great**_** in that tuxedo!**_

"Hey," I approach him and smile happily. "A table for one?" I look into his warm chocolate orbs and smile as I notice the slight blush on his face. _SO CUTE!_ "Let me seat you, then."

A warm hand grasps my wrist gently. "Actually, make that a table for two." He smiles warmly, and I have to fight down the blush threatening to appear on my cheeks. "You haven't had lunch, neither did I. So let's eat together, ne? I brought some cakes from the café." Choutarou turns towards the observing Masaharu and Hiroshi. "Please seat us, Niou-san, Yagyuu-san." He grins at Rikkai's Platinum pair politely.

_That's five down, three more to go! CHA! Choutarou fight-o!_

Why five down, you ask? Well, Masaharu doesn't care who I'm with as long as I'm happy, and so does Hiroshi. Seiichi knows about Choutarou and I, and Genichirou doesn't care as long as I don't skip my tennis club's duty. Jackal is always the most understanding so I'm not worry about him knowing our relationship. That leaves Akaya, Bunta and Renji.

**...I've a gist that Renji **_**knows**_** from stalking us somehow… I don't know why. I don't really want to confirm my thought!**

"You look tired." Choutarou says after watching me eat in silent for a bit. I look at him in surprise and he smiles gently. "I don't know; I just have this feeling that you're tired, and I think I'm right." He chuckles slightly and taps the side of his cheek. "You've got some cream on here."

I blush and wipe my right cheek. "Is it gone?"

…_You should get him to lick it clean! Why not?! He's your boyfriend, no?_

…**Shut your trap, you pervert conscience. It's **_**my**_** date, not yours!**

I chuck mini Kasumi away just in time that the sweetest guy I've ever known reaches over the table and gently wipe the cream on my cheek away with his fingers. "There, it's gone now."

Oh. My. Kami… I CAN DIE THE HAPPIEST WOMAN ON EARTH RIGHT NOW!

"You two are making the people without boyfriends and girlfriends jealous!" I turn to scowl at Masaharu as he sings out in the teasing tone from behind me. "Why, my friends, I hate to be a bearer of bad news but that scary ex of yours is glaring at you two, lovebirds; and he looks like he could kill." Before I could get my hands around his neck, Masaharu sashays away in the **most** provoking fashion.

**ARGH! I'll murder him later! Now I've to go shoot some insane ex of mine first!**

I take an angry bite out of the cake in front of me and blink. Hey, this one _is_ good! "Did you try all the cakes from your café? This one is pretty good." I say happily and take another bite out of it. "Hmm… Chocolate strawberries… I need to ask Atobe where to get this later…" I sigh in bliss.

Choutarou chuckles again. "No, I only tried a bit. I've tried the chocolate cherries and the blueberry cheesecake, those are good." He smiles tenderly, and I almost melt. "You look so cute when you're enjoying the cake."

I smile coyly and offer a small piece of cake I'm eating to him. "Try some, it's really good." I wiggle an eyebrow and move the fork away from him as he leans forward. "You have to be faster than that, Chou-kun." I give him a mischievous smile as I feel the mismatch eyes of Ramses watching from his table.

_**Bwahaha, take **_**that**_**, Usr Ramses! That's a hook, line and sinker, CHA!**_

Chocolate eyes sparkle slightly, "Well, how about this, then?" Big, strong hand grasps around my wrist and jerks it forward gently. The way his lips close around that piece of cake makes me blush heavily. "You're right. It's really good." He is grinning that boyish grin of his _again_!

**And _that_ is a perfect K.O. for Kasumi, ladies and gentlemen! Ootori Choutarou won fair and square!**

…Not that it matters, though. As long as it makes me feel these butterflies and gives me the pleasure of seeing Ramses and other females going green with envy!

"I take it that the café is really busy, too?" I continue to attack the cakes Choutarou brings with him from the Hyoutei's café as I ask him. Hey, it goes pretty well with the tea from Gen-chan's house, you know? "But I like this festival, it's really great." I pause and give my boyfriend a worried look. _He's fidgeting…_ "Chou-chan, what's wrong?"

He grins sheepishly. "Atobe-buchou confronted me before I came here… He knows…" He stares at me carefully as my left eye twitch. "Are you mad at me, Kasumi?"

…**How can I possibly be mad at **_**him**_** when he's giving me **_**that**_** puppy-dog look!? He's having an upper hand, dammit!**

I sigh and give him a reassuring smile. "You know I can never be mad at you." I put the fork down as the wheels in my brain start to turn rapidly.

I don't know if Choutarou's tired about hiding our relationship in secrets like me or not. But I am tired of hiding, and hell, everybody _is_ bound to know some day, right?

…_A thousand yen saying that Ramses is definitely going to tell Kenta Nii-san. He wants it his way, so he'll tell._

**If** he tells Nii-san, I'll rearrange his face for him. Michael Jackson is going to have his very own _twins _when I'm through with that Ramses!

After lunch together, Choutarou has to go back to the Hyoutei's stall. However, he promises to come and pick me up later so we can walk around the festival later! Isn't he such a sweetheart?

I feel the mismatched eyes of my ex staring at me again so I turn around to look at him. I frown at the gleams in his eyes.

…_**I don't know what he's planning… But he has to get over my dead body to break me apart from Choutarou!**_

_**Girl's power! Kasumi Fight-o! CHA!**_

* * *

**Later that afternoon…**

Wow, there is quite a number of interesting stalls around here! Those jewelry stalls and handicrafts look great, considering that all of those are made by the students!

Choutarou gives me an amused look. "Let's go see that one," he tugs my hand slightly and leads me to one of the stall. "You told me the other day you like silver, right?" He grins.

My chest swells with warmth. _He remembers!_ "Yeah…" I give him a bright smile and reach out to ruffle his hair. "It reminds me of your hair." I chuckle slightly as he blushes cutely.

…_Warm, sparkling silver… Like the stars in the dark night sky!_

"Kasumi-san!" Ah, crap… It's Momo! "It's a surprise to see you here! What are-." Momo's eyes widen comically. "Ootori!?" He squeaks and sputters incoherently as he notices our holding hands.

…**It's just a bad day for secrets; I've to keep telling myself that!**

I open my mouth to speak but Choutarou beats me to it. "Momoshiro-san, we're going out." He smiles politely and gently squeezes my hand. "Do you have a couple's ring?" He asks casually.

_**WAH! My hero! Choutarou, you are so cool like that! **_

The powerhouse of Seigaku scratches his neck and looks at us nervously. "Eh… Congratulations?" He grins awkwardly. "But you two look good together, really! Oh yeah, you want to see the couple's ring, right?"

I give Momo a grateful smile. "Thank you, Momo." I grin wider when the black haired sophomore blushes. "Yeah, do you have the ones made out of silver or anything?"

"These ones look great." Choutarou tugs my hand and points at a pair.

I stare at the ones he points at. _**Perfect. It's plain and simple with a small engraving on each, and it's my style too! I can wear it with anything and anytime!**_ "They're cool." I grin happily. "We can also wear this anytime, even with the school's uniform." I pick up the smaller ring and look at the engraving.

_A puppy! How cute, it suits Choutarou's image perfectly, don't you agree, boss?_

…Stop giving me weird thoughts already!

"We'll take this one, then." I snap out of my argument with mini Kasumi when I see Choutarou pulling out his wallet. I open my mouth to protest but a firm glance from him makes me frown instead. "Thanks, Momoshiro-san. Come on," ARGH! I hate it when he gives me _that_ gentle smile of his plus the gentle hold on my hand!

_**Why? Because it means I would instantly forget that I'm mad at him!**_

"Chou-chan, at least let me pay you a half of it." I pout unhappily at my boyfriend. "You don't have to pay for everything on our dates, you know?"

True, I like it when I'm pampered. But sometimes I feel bad. I don't really like him paying for everything on our dates. Hell, I remember almost getting into a fight with Choutarou a long time ago over the fact that I wanted to pay for my own stuff!

…But I know Choutarou just wants me to be happy with him, so we compromise over a few things each of us does. We never have another fight after that!

His chocolate orbs are giving me _that_ tender look again, dammit! "It's a couple ring, so it's ours, that's why I paid for it." He grins as I sulk harder. "It's not just your ring, ne?"

_K.O.! The winner is the blue corner, Ootori Choutarou!_

…**SHUT THE HELL UP, MINI KASUMI!**

"Choutarou, what the hell are you doing with her?" I freeze at Shishido's voice, and I can feel Choutarou's tall figure stiffen at his senpai's voice too. "Why the hell are you two holding hands!? Don't tell me you guys are dating!?"

…Shite, shite, shite and super freaking hell of _shite_! What to tell him!? What to do!?

ARGH!! _What the hell is Shishido doing here!?_

I turn to look at Shishido. "We are dating, Shishido." I say honestly, ignoring the stunned look from Shishido and surprised look from Choutarou. "So what if we're dating? I like him, and he likes me, I don't see a problem with us dating, no?"

_**SCORE! Take **_**that**_**, Shishido! Be awed by my magnificent skills! CHA!**_

"But you are older than him!" I want to bang his head against the wall, really. Is that the best he can come up with!? "He's a _sophomore_, and you are a _senior_. Please, it's like you're a pedophile or something."

…_Ooh, he did _not_ just say that we're a pedophile! You're so dead, Shishido!!_

I open my mouth to snap at him but another figure joins us. "That's exactly my thought. I don't know what you see in this guy, Kasumi. But I hope it's just a passing infatuation." I twitch at Ramses' mentioning the word 'infatuation'. "Kenta will _never_ approve, you know that."

…All hell breaks loose at the moment Ramses mentions 'infatuation' and Kenta Nii-san. That is when I see red, and I can hear mini Kasumi's furious roar in my head.

I laugh somberly. "As for your information, Ramses, Choutarou has met Father, and Father approves of this relationship as long as I'm happy. Guess what? I _am _happy with him more than when I was with _you_. And no, it's _**not**_ infatuation." I lift my chin up high and glare at the dark-blond hair guy. "_I hate a guy who assumes without trying to understand what makes me happy, and I hate a guy who never try to understand how relationship works despite the difference of two in that so-called relationship._" I say in almost a growl.

When I agreed to go out with Ramses, I was the only one who had to try and tune in with his behaviors. He never even tried to listen to what I was trying to say even _**once**_… He was the one who picked the time and place for dates, _he_ was the one in charge. I couldn't even voice my own thoughts, and I _**despised**_ every moment of that.

_**I am so **_**not **_**going to be damsel in distress guys like their girlfriends to be! If I have something to say, I'll say it. And **_**he**_** better listen to what I've to say!**_

I continue to glare at Ramses. "You've lost all the rights you claimed you have a _long_ time ago, Usr Ramses. You've lost it when your head is filled with your ego and you were too blind to understand. And now you're acting like a kid who's got his toy taken away from him." I crack my knuckles threateningly. "Now get the hell out of my sight, _little boy,_ and _don't_ ever hassle **us** again."

He's got the nerve to scoff at _**me**_! "Oh well, have fun with your boy-toy, then." He huffs and stalks away arrogantly.

_ARGH!! Let me at him! Let me at him! I'm going to punch the daylight outta him!_

I sigh tiredly and turn to give Shishido a tired stare. "Well, I don't know what to say to you. I don't have anything to explain, I believe." I mutter.

…**I'm emotionally and physically too tired to deal with Shishido right now. It's best if I back off for the moment. Kami, I **_**need**_** the sweet, dreamless sleep…**

A strong arm wraps itself around my shoulders, allowing me to lean into the half-embrace and supports me along the way. I turn to look at Choutarou in surprise. "Choutarou?"

He gives me a tender smile and turns to look at his senior. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm going out with her, Shishido-san." Chocolate orbs I've come to love speak his sincerity about the matters. "I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure what Kasumi's reaction would be. I want her opinion on this matter…" He turns to smile at me. "But it doesn't matter now."

_**Ooh, hell yeah… Now **_**this **_**is the taste of sweet relationship, huh? It worth every headache and migraine!**_

Dark sienna eyes look at us awkwardly. "Well… As long as you are happy, then I guess it's ok, Choutarou." He fidgets around for words before giving us a nervous smile. "Congratulations for both of you, but Kisaki, does your team know about this?"

"Of course we know!" …I'll murder Niou Masaharu. And I'll make his murder painful and slow, and then I'll revive him just to murder him again! "Do you think _I'm_ just going to let some random guy date our princess, Shishido?" Silver-blue eyes of my best friend sparkle mischievously as I turn to glare at him. "Anything I can do for you, princess?"

…He has the _nerve _to salute me, that guy!

I smile sweetly at him, and I smile wider as he shivers. "Yes, you can, please take care of Strike for a week, would you?" I hold up a hand as he opens his mouth to protest. "That, or I'll tell Seiichi you've been stalking me. Your choice, Masaharu."

_SCORE! I WIN! BWAHAHA!_

"Fine!" Masaharu pouts sulkily. "I'll leave your two lovebirds at it, then. C'mon Shishido, we two lonely people need to go have some fun." He says in a sing-song voice and drags the sputtering dash-specialist off with him.

…**For the first time, I feel sorry for Shishido, really…**

Choutarou and I sigh in relief when we find a secluded, quiet spot not too far away from the festival. We sit down and lean against the tree's trunk. "It's been a long day, isn't it?" I stretch slightly and smile in content. "Well, it's been productive, don't you think?"

He smiles at me. "You forgot the surprising part." He chuckles slightly at my flustered look. "But it's a good surprise, though. You were so great standing up to Usr-san." He lifts my hand up to his lips and kisses it. _I'm in heaven!_ "I'm so happy you stood up for me."

This is one of the reasons why I love this guy. He's sweet, and he appreciates all things I've done for him no matter how small the matter is… It's hard to find a guy like him. Actually, make that _super_ mission impossible trying to find a guy like Ootori Choutarou!

Hmm… Why do I say that, indeed? Well then, try to find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of cute, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep… And wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you're in your brother's sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as beautiful without make-ups. Look for the one who is constantly reminding you how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you without any word spoken at all… The one who will turn to his friends and says 'that's her' without any hesitation when you walk through the door.

…_That_ is my Choutarou.

"Ramses doesn't know what he's got until it's gone." I lean against his arm. "But I didn't know what I've been missing until you arrived, so I'm happy, too." I grin teasingly as he blushes slightly. "Aw, you're blushing again, Chou-chan." I tap his cheek gently. "But I appreciated it when you told Shishido about us, you know?"

He smiles amusedly. "Well, what can I say? Our attitudes rub off on each other, ne?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" I exclaim with mock-offended tone. "You're younger than me; I'm teaching you the right thing." I huff.

He laughs out loud. "You're only six months older than me, Kasumi. That doesn't really count." Choutarou pulls me closer. "My grandmother always told me that God will reward me if I'm a good boy… But when I think about it… God's gift to me is you." He looks into my eyes. "You're all the air that I breathe."

_Oh. My. Kami! I'm going to die from heart attack! Somebody call in an ambulance!! KYAH!!_

…Just ignore mini-Kasumi's death. You're all invited to her funeral!

…_**Love is patient. Love is kind… It does not envy. It does not boast. It is not proud. It is not rude. It is not self-seeking… It keeps no record of wrong doing, and it does not delight in evil, but rejoices in the truth.**_

_**Love always protects, trusts, hopes, perseveres… So I will not love him with words or tongue, but with actions and in truth like he shows me that he loves me!**_

**YOSH! Time to go on my evening date with Choutarou and prepare mini-Kasumi's funeral! YEAH!**

* * *

_**Kisaki's household, the next day…**_

_Phone rings._ "Kisaki's talking."

"Kenta, it's Ramses. Your sister-."

_A sigh. _"For heaven's sake, Usr, give it up, man. She's going out with that Ootori boy."

_Strings of curses and derogatory words from the other end. _"Not you too! Dammit, I'm _better_ for her! That _boy_ hasn't even met you once! She needs a _man_, not a _boy, _for God's sake!"

_Tap fingers against the table impatiently._ "Look, Ramses, I've met him already, yeah? He's a nice kid, and Kasumi's happy with him. So I'm fine with it." _Pretends to talk with a non existing being in the room._ "I gotta go, man. I've a whole pile of paperwork to do." _Hangs up without listening to protests from the other end, turns off the phone and sighs_. "_**Man, how can I tell him that my own little sister threatened me about getting Father to put a hold on all my credit cards' accounts when I threatened to kick that Ootori boy out of the house yesterday?" **_

* * *

**YEAH! Chou-chan's done and out now!**

**Read and review, please? XD**


	11. Yagyuu and Kasumi:'Gentleman'

WOOHOO! I'm back again with the one-shot!

Just before we get on into the story, I wanna say that I just got my hand on Shiraishi's 'Valentine's kiss'! Oh my God, I TOTALLY LOVE IT! His voice is so sweet!

So far of all the 'Valentine's kiss', I love Shishido's and Shiraishi's ones! Their voices aren't too arrogant and both give me some kind of playful impressions!

_**Anyone want me to write a sequel to Shishido and Shiraishi's oneshot? XD**_

**And in case my God sister in Malaysia, Penang to be exact is reading this... Just so you know, your older sis is alive and kickin' in USA, honey! XD**

But anyway… I should stop my rant here!

This one is our Rikkai Dai 'gentleman' Yagyuu Hiroshi! I hope you guys enjoy!

All right, let's get this rolling without wasting any more time.

Set during high school!

* * *

_When I was young, I dreamt of a prince. I dreamt that when I grow up, I'm going to find someone who is a gentleman and settle down with him._

…_I've found that in my boyfriend. He's kind, understanding and polite. He's a perfect gentleman._

_However, an excess of something can be a little too much. In this case, his 'perfection' some times overwhelms me. _

_It would actually be better if he shows me he's annoyed or angry with me instead of taking it all too calmly. Whenever I'm angry with him, even though I'm the one at fault, he would just sit there and let me yell everything out. It makes me feel horrible afterwards._

_I just don't understand… I would be happy if he tells me what is going on in his mind instead of him keeping quiet and be a 'perfect' gentleman._

_I wish he would be more 'wild' once in a while… That's all I ask…_

* * *

**A café near Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, 5PM**

I groan and rest my forehead against the cool table top, ignoring the amused look from my best friend. "A trouble in paradise with Yagyuu?" Masaharu just has to _smirk_ at me, doesn't he?

_ARGH! I asked him to walk me home because I want to my sanity back! Apparently, this works the other way round!_

I glare at him tiredly. "Shut up, Masaharu." I mutter in annoyance. "I'm not going to complain about my love life to someone _single_ who wouldn't understand." I smirk slightly as my best friend scowls.

**How's that, my friend!? I can so get you back bad!**

…Anyway, back to the topic… I got into another fight with my _boyfriend_ again… That's why I'm here in this café with Masaharu _again._

This fight is the same as others. He was being a perfect gentleman even though I was being bratty just to push his buttons. He told me to calm down, but I snapped and said mean things to him… I think I remember calling him 'unresponsive' and 'unemotional' at the certain point…

…_**Can it even be call a fight when all he did was sitting there and staring at me calmly!?**_

I put my hand under my chin and stare out through glass window beside me. "I don't understand what he thinks half of the time, honestly." I sigh tiredly. "Is it me, Masaharu? Why is it that he never told me about his opinions in things?" I look at my friend. "He's just too _perfect_, but I'm tired of keeping up being a 'good girl' too, you know?"

The silver-blue hair boy in front of me rubs his chin. "You two will be the death of me." He rakes a hand through his hair. "You keep going in circles, how the hell will you understand each other?"

I roll my eyes. "Tell that to my boyfriend for me, would you? I'd appreciate it. It's not like I can just randomly go up to my boyfriend and say 'hey, I want you to become wild', can't I?" I say sarcastically and stab my roasted chicken with a fork.

"Babe, this is Yagyuu Hiroshi we're talking about. That guy worships anything from you. And that includes the ground that you walk on too. If he could kiss the ground you walk on, believe me, he would've done it ages ago." My friend points out in such logical way it makes me stare at him. "What, is there some thing stuck on my face?"

"No, you're being so_ logical_ it scares me a little bit." I grin cheekily at his slight glare. "I'm kidding, Masaharu." I sigh again for the nth time. "Yes, I know he loves me all right. But I don't want someone _perfect_, Haru. I am _not_ comfortable when I'm out with him and eyes are on us. It's like they expect me to be 'good' like him too."

_**Even when I'm helping out at the tennis club, I hear people talks and comparing our personalities! It's not like I don't have enough going on already! Seiichi has to send me away from courts from time to time now because if not, I'll end up killing the unlucky, loud-mouth idiots!**_

"Did you tell him about how you feel?" The legendary trickster of Rikkai asks me.

…_Is he kidding me? Does he not know who he's talking to!?_

I roll my eyes at him again. "I'm as blunt as a rock, Haru. When I've something to say, I say it. Does that answer your question?" I ask grumpily and ignore his mock-hurt pout. "I told him I want him to tell me what he _really_ thinks, and yet the other day I purposefully mess up his training schedule he just told me _not_ to worry about it instead of scolding me!"

Silver-blue eyes stare at me thoughtfully. "Hmm… How's the passion between both of you?" He snickers and ducks to avoid the green pea I throw at him. "Maybe if he can satisfy you in bed you'll be happier, ne?" I throw another pea at him.

**HE'S SUCH A PERVERT! WHY THE HELL DID I EVEN ASK HIM TO COME WITH ME!?**

I scowl. "I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you, Masaharu, because I don't have one." I mutter, annoyed. "I can't believe it! I've been dating Hiroshi for a year and everything is _exactly_ the same as how we started off! There's no change at all!" I moan irritably.

Masaharu gives me a weird look. "If it was some other girl, she'd be so happy to have such a 'gentleman' for a boyfriend, love. You're really weird, you know that?"

"You're so not helping, Haru." I growl at him. "Yes, I love the fact that he's such a gentleman and always courteous towards me and others. But after a while, I don't find any_** passion**_ in it." I tap my finger against the table. "It feels like he's being _nice_ because it's his _character_ to be nice."

_**I can't really describe it in words… But it gives me a feeling like Hiroshi is being a gentleman in an automatic gear, figuratively speaking of course!**_

"Hm, so you're saying you trust your instinct more than Yagyuu?" My best friend eyes me closely. "It takes two for a relationship to work, honey, you know that." He reaches out to pat my head. "But since I love both of you so much I'm more than willing to help you two work it out." He grins cheekily as I shoot him a death glare.

_Damn him for being cheeky! RAWR! I am so going to triple your training menu, Niou Masaharu!_

I scowl half-heartedly. "So what are you going to do, Haru? It's not like I don't trust you, but I know whatever it is you have in your mind is going to drives me insane." I grin at my friend's scowl. "What, am I right?" I ask sweetly.

"…I think you've hung out too much with buchou, love, you're getting scarier every day."

"Why, Masaharu, I love you too." I grin.

_**I guess I'll leave this in Masaharu's hands and hope for the best. But if it doesn't turn out for the best, I **_**will **_**personally maim him! CHA!**_

* * *

**Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, 4.30PM, the next day, Rikkai High School boys' tennis clubroom …**

"Kasumi," I hold the urge to sigh at the familiar voice of my _boyfriend_. The practice is over, but since I'm the manager I'm supposed to be cleaning up…which means I've to stay behind for a bit like the rest of the Regulars. _Here it goes again… Light, camera… and action! _"Let's go, I'll walk you home." Yagyuu Hiroshi, the 'gentleman' of the team says in his usual polite tone as he approaches me.

I force a smile on to my face and nod slightly. "Yeah, I'll be out in a bit, Hiroshi." I turn back to check the equipments in the storeroom and jot down a few more notes into my notepad.

The taller form approaches me quietly, "Do you need help with anything?" Okay, this level of gentleman is acceptable… And this is probably why I love him instead of other regulars.

_I _cannot _imagine myself falling in love with a data freak like Renji, a grandpa statue like Genichirou, a troublemaker Masaharu or the devilish buchou like Seiichi for all that matter! They'd probably give me headaches that would be enough for every person in the world!_

I hum in response. "No, I'm almost done. I just need to check a few more things and I'll get out." I look around and scribble a few more lines. Done! "Okay, I'm done here. Let's-."

_**BANG!**_

The sound of the storeroom's door banging shut makes me jump. I turn around and look at Hiroshi. "Hey, Hiroshi… Was there by any chance Masaharu is around when you came here?" I ask carefully and grip the pen in my hand hard…

…**I have a REALLY bad feeling about this…**

The gentleman of our team frowns slightly. "No, Niou-kun said he has to go somewhere and actually left straight after the practice. Why?"

I growl in annoyance. "I'm willing to bet that the door is locked. And it's definitely Masaharu's work!" I walk towards the door and try to pull it open.

_BLOODY HELL! That damn trickster actually locked us in! I'm going to kill him!!!!!_

I feel like screaming at something but I can't find a proper target of my fury so I walk over to sit down at the corner of the room. "Stupid Masaharu, pulling pranks at the worst time ever…" I mutter irritably.

Hiroshi sighs and rubs his chin. "I should've guess Niou-kun would do something like this." He comes and sits next to me _without_ his arm or leg touching me. "I'm sorry. I left my phone in my bag back in the locker's room." He's too calm, dammit!

_**That's it! That's too much! He's too **_**unemotional**_**! And here I thought Genichirou is the super stoic one! Apparently I was wrong!**_

I inhale sharply to suppress another screaming fit. _This time the target is sitting right next to me!_ "No, it's not your fault." He says gently, still not touching me to offer comfort by any form.

I don't understand… I really don't…

Every time I go out on a date with Yagyuu Hiroshi, he would not hold my hand or put his arm around me. Every time I try to hug him, he always will gently push me away as if he doesn't want me to touch him. Am I that…that revolting so he refuse to touch me!?

_**Kami, I don't understand any more! I don't know why he asked me out in the first place if he wouldn't treat me like a 'special someone'!**_

I hate this. I hate not being to get through him. I _hate_ not being special in the eyes of the person that I love. Call me spoilt if you want, but I'm a girl. And as a girl, I_ want_ to be treat as a 'special someone' with my own boyfriend!

_Let's teach him a lesson! RAWR!_

I shift closer to him and almost predictably, Hiroshi moves away slightly. _HA! Like _that_ will deter me!_ I move closer to him again but this time he voices out. "Kasumi, what are you doing?" He asks _**politely.**_

**ALL RIGHT BUDDY! THAT'S IT!**

"Yagyuu Hiroshi, how long have we been going out?" I ask him seriously and stare him straight in the eyes. (Technically, I can't see his eyes because of the lens, but whatever!)

He raises his eyebrow slightly in surprise at my question. "We've been going out for about a year. What brought this on, Kasumi?" He asks me with a slightly confused voice.

I ignore his question. "How many times have we hold hands?" I continue to shoot question at him.

"Hmm… A few times…" He rubs his chin.

I feel my left eye twitch. "How many time have we kissed?"

"…"

_**You see where I'm getting at!? This is exactly the reason **_**why!**_** The special treatment a guy treats his girlfriend is **_**not**_** there!**_

It hurts too much trying to hold on to him… I always hope he would change. I always hope that he'd even acquire some of Masaharu's mischievous side, seeing that they switched with each other most of the time in doubles…

…_I just can't take it any more… Before he asked me out, he treated me this way. After he asked me out, he still treated me the same way. He's holding me at the distance and no matter how much I tried to reach out to him, he always move away from me…_

I inhale deeply… I always think Yagyuu Hiroshi is the one. Ever since I've met him in Rikkai Dai, he was always polite, gently and caring. He always cheered me on during hard times on my first few weeks. And he was always there when I want to talk to someone…

How ironic it is that after I agreed to date him, the time we spent together remains exactly the same as when we weren't… Yes, I talk to him on phones every night, but I also do talk to others from the team too. Yes, I went out on dates with him, but I went out with other regulars one on one too, and it's the same thing!

**Heh, thanks Kenta nii-san for always giving me advice about boys… You know what he told me when I start dating Hiroshi? "If you can't save the relationship, at least save your heart and your pride." That's what my older brother said to me!**

And I'm going to put that to use, right now!

"Hiroshi.. Yagyuu… I tried so much…" I say bitterly and bury my face into my hands. "I know you are a gentleman, Yagyuu, but there is so much I can take… I can't take it anymore… I don't know if I can take it anymore…" I say in almost a whisper.

…_It hurts… It hurts so badly when I realize I have to let him go for the better… It's better this way for the two of us… _

**Breaking up with someone you really love is like having a worst nightmare after having a best dream… In this case it would be just like that…**

"Kasumi…" He sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I don't want to force myself on to you. I really like you, you know that, right? Please don't let this small thing bother you, okay?"

I push his hand away and glare at him. "How can you say that when you treat every one else almost the same way as me!?" I shout and ignore the surprise look on his face. "Listen here, Yagyuu, why do you think I always act so bratty around you? I want to see you show _some_ emotions with me, that's why! And do you know what has been bothering me? My own _boyfriend_ would not kiss me, hold my hands or even try to touch me in affectionate ways, be it in public or private!" I poke his chest simultaneously with every word I say. "You can say you don't mean it, but I'd believed you if it looked like you're trying!" Warm, wet tears make their ways down my cheeks. "I want to break up, Yagyuu Hiroshi… I don't think I can save this relationship any more…" I bend my head so my hair would hide my face from his view.

_**I'm so tired… I just can't do this anymore… At least I want my pride back…**_

**BANG!**

I snap my head up to look at the boy in front of me. I feel my eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Yagyuu Hiroshi, _the ever calm and gentleman of the team, _has just banged his hand against the cupboard. "Has it ever occur to you that I didn't touch you because I'm scared about not being able to stop myself?" He asks in a low voice.

…_Damn, this is the first time he uses that kind of voice with me…_

I back away instinctively as he leans closer. "I care about you, dammit! I'm trying so hard to be perfect. I'm trying so hard not to hurt you! Don't you know how much you mean to me, Kisaki Kasumi!?" Oh my, this _is_ the first time Yagyuu Hiroshi has yelled at me…

_**He's showing emotions all right… But it's scaring me a little bit…**_

"Do you know how hard it is _not_ to just walk up to you and rip you off from Masaharu whenever he plays around with you? Do you know how hard I tried _not_ to throw a fit every day whenever Yukimura or Sanada touch you? Do you know how hard it is to stop myself from kissing you in front of others just to tell them that you're mine? Do _you_ understand how _I _feel?" He keeps going, and I don't have anything to say to him at all.

…Actually, this is getting really funny…

I burst out laughing after listening to his rants for a few minutes. _**Damn, I never knew Hiroshi has it in him!**_ "My Kami, I think we've been such idiots…" I sigh and wipe the tears on my face away with my sleeves. "This is probably what the others must've felt watching us going around in circles…" I chuckle slightly.

Hiroshi looks startle for the fact that I laughed at him while he was yelling at me. "…I guess so…" He chuckles softly and reaches out to wipe the tears on my face gently with his fingers. _Warm…_ "I'm sorry I didn't make you feel like someone special, Kasumi." He sighs guiltily.

I shake my head and brush his hair away from his face. "Don't be. It's not only your fault, Hiroshi. It's my fault too, remember?" I chuckle amusedly. "I assumed too much about you. I'm sorry for that too."

He reaches out and pulls me towards him gently until I'm in his arms. _YES! Finally he's holding me without me having to request or attack him first!_ "Just so you know, I'll only hold you like this when we're alone." He murmurs against my hair.

_**Hell yeah! That's good enough for me!**_

I grin up at him. Reaching out, I take off his glasses. "I don't care if you're not the PDA type, Hiroshi. But since now we're alone, just shut up and kiss me already." I grasp the front of his shirt.

He sighs. "You're so demanding, woman." He mutters irritably but leans forward and places his lips over mine not too gently, but not too roughly either.

_KYA! Call me a masochist or whatever! But I really am starting to love this dark side of Hiroshi! _

…There goes mini Kasumi… She's fainted. Well, what do you expect?

"So do I get to see this side of yours more when we're alone?" I ask him dazedly after he pulls away.

The 'gentleman' chuckles and puts his glasses back on. "Well, just as long as you don't get used to it." He leans forward and places a kiss on my cheek. "Now I owe Niou-kun for telling me about your discussion with him yesterday…"

I give him an incredulous stare. "Masaharu told you?"

He smirks slightly. "Well, he didn't tell me. He 'replayed' every word to me, Kasumi." He stands up and holds his hand out for me to help me up. "But just so you know, you didn't hear this from me."

I give my boyfriend a mischievous grin. "Oh don't worry, Hiroshi. My lips are sealed…" I smirk slightly before turning my attention to the door as I hear voices outside. "Genichirou! Renji! Get me out of here!" I shout as I recognize the voice with Hiroshi chuckles in amusement beside me.

**Heh, seeing that Masaharu has given me a chance to understand my boyfriend, I won't torture him too badly… But oh well, who knows?**

* * *

_**The next day, 3PM, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku tennis court…**_

"_Babe, why the hell do I get a double training menu!?"_

"…_I don't know, Masaharu. You see, it's not my hand writing here, you know?"_

"…_If it's not yours, then who-?"_

"_Ask Gen-chan." Smirks. "He wrote it yesterday and gave it to me this morning."_

_Blink. "Are you serious? You are the one usually handling the training menu, aren't you?"_

_Snicker. "Genichirou said he's been too slack with you, that's why."_

"…_I don't know why I helped you and Yagyuu, seriously."_

"_You said it, Masaharu. You love both of us too much just to stand by and not doing anything, remember?"_

"…_Che, you ungrateful people…"_

* * *

That's it for this one shot! How do you find it?

…I found it super hard to write Yagyuu… But this is the first idea I've had in mind when I thought of him…

So… Please tell me about Shiraishi and Shishido thing and let me know what you think?

Till next time,

Cers


	12. NiouKasumi: I'm sorry,I love you

**I have a confession to make…**

**I was thinking about Shiraishi and Shishido oneshot ideas… And for some reasons after listening to PoT Yagyuu, Akaya, Niou and Bunta's song, I came up with this idea…**

**PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! WAHH!!!!**

**This one-shot is dedicated to my fantastic reviewers and my God sister. Davi, you told me you love Niou from my other fic so much, so here you go! XD**

**Set during high school!**

* * *

_I think I've heard the same question _every_ day since I started High Schooling in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku…_

"_Are you dating him?" They would ask me. And my answer will always be the same…_

"_No, I'm not." I would tell them. They would still look as if they didn't believed me though… But that's not my problem._

_I know that I like him more than a friend. But there is something that's stopping me to tell him my true feeling towards him. The way he acts around other girls makes me quite reluctant to tell him too…_

_However, my behaviors didn't escaped my ever-observant friend's eyes…_

"_You have to tell him some day, sweetie." The beautiful buchou of Rikkai Dai boys' tennis team tells me. "You've danced around the subject for two years. This is our final year here together. Time doesn't wait for any one, my dear." He would give me a gentle smile along with his 'speech'._

_I'd like to tell him, too… But I'm scared… I'm scared of his response… He is a good friend, and I don't want to lose his friendship even if he doesn't feel the same way as me…_

* * *

**Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku tennis court, Friday, 4.30PM…**

YES! Finally the day is over!

_At least my sanity will be spare for another two days. No thanks to the Rikkai tennis Regulars! They were their usual selves again today and they were driving me insane!_

I hum happily to myself and start to pack up the equipments along with the help of other tennis club members. "You look happy, Nee-san." Akaya blinks at me as I skip past him with a slight smile on my face.

_**Ooh, I'm happy because I'd be saved from insanity for another two days, Aka-chan! But I'll miss you!**_

I give my adoptive baby brother a grin. "It's because I am happy, Aka-chan." I tell the sophomore of our team and pat his curls lightly. "I'm going to meet someone I haven't see for a long time, that's why I'm happy." I explain after seeing a confuse look in Akaya's eyes.

**Yup, I haven't seen **_**him**_** for a long time… He won't drive me insane as the other Rikkai Dai Regulars do and plus he's BURNING!**

"There's a ninety-one percent chance that you're going to meet someone from other school. There is also a eighty-five percent chance that the person is from Shitenhouji." Renji's monotone voice from behind us makes both Akaya and I jump in surprise. "So, who're you meeting from Shitenhouji?"

_How about _you_ going off to meet Kami-sama first, Yanagi Renji!? Stop scaring me, you data idiot!!!_

"Renji, do you mind not sneaking up like that?" I growl in annoyance and ruffle Akaya's curls absent-mindedly as the sophomore of the team moves closer to me… "And who I meet during my time is not your business!" I huff.

**Damn right it's not! Stop stalking me already!**

An arm wraps itself around my shoulders and pulls me closer to a taller body. "Why, love, am I not good enough for you?" A smooth, familiar drawl I've come to love since last two years of high school comes from the body besides me. "Are you so unhappy with me you're seeking out other guy, honey?"

_**KYA! It's him! It's him! Emergency hottie alert! Call 911! Kisaki Kasumi is about to faint! Damn him for using such nice cologne with minty smell!**_

I look up into sparkling silver-blue eyes which belong to Niou Masaharu, the trickster of Rikkai Dai. "Well, what can I say, Masaharu? You're good enough for a friend, but we're not dating, no?" I grin sweetly and nudge him slightly. "Who am I to say no to my chance of spring romance?" I move away from him.

Masaharu feigns a hurtful gasp. "Did you just turn me down, darling? This is the end of me. You've turned me down!" He exclaims dramatically and puts a hand against his chest.

I roll my eyes. _See what kind of guy I've fallen for?_ "Well, I'm sure I'm doing you a favor, Masaharu. You definitely have a date tomorrow, no?" I tilt my head and stare at him, daring him to refuse my question.

**It's just a game that we both usually play… Dancing around each other in circle… Neither of us have enough courage to tell the truth to the other's face.**

…Well, I _don't_ have the courage to tell Niou Masaharu that I've developed a crush on him since the end of our freshman year in high school, that is…

How can I tell him any way? Call me selfish if you will, but I'm just happy having him by my side like this as a friend. Even though it's painful some times to see him with other girls… He _is_ a player and a trickster in a way, so he would end up breaking those girls' hearts…

_That's why I'm afraid… I'm afraid I'll become one of those girls who had gotten their hearts broken if I confess to him…_

His unique silver-blue orbs flash intensely as he smirks. "Well, babe, if you say yes to my invitation to a date then I'll definitely ditch those ladies any time for you." He drawls playfully.

…**I can hear screams and gasps from the fan girls around the courts, really…**

I sigh and push him away from me. "Save your charm and try harder next time, Niou. I've got to run today so see you!" I wave at Masaharu, Akaya and Renji and jog towards Seiichi.

"I'll call you, darling!" I roll my eyes at Masaharu's shout following me, and his fan girls cursing and wailing at their 'Niou-sama' calling other girl that's not from their group.

_These fan girls will be the death of me… My blood-pressure can sure rival Genichirou's blood pressure right now due to the stress caused by the fan girls!_

"Hey Seiichi, I'm going off now." I give the beautiful and devilish…er…_angelic_ buchou a smile.

The Rikkai Dai tennis buchou gives me his usual angelic smile. "Thank you for your hard work today, dear. Have a good weekend, okay? I'll call you." He pats me on the head gently before looking over my shoulder and grins. "Ooh, this can get interesting…" He murmurs in amusement.

_**Huh, am I missing something? Every time Seiichi said some thing would get interesting it means a torture for a person! He's just **_**EBIL**_**!**_

I blink at him. "What's going on, Seiichi?" I ask him curiously.

Kami-sama, please don't let me be the target of something 'interesting' Seiichi is talking about! WAH!

Seiichi lifts his hand up and grasps my chin gently. He turns my face towards outside the court. "I believe he's here for you, Kasumi." He chuckles softly to himself as he sees me widen my eyes.

_**OH. MY. KAMI! **_**He's**_** here! Why is **_**he**_** here!? What if Masaharu sees **_**him**_**!? Masaharu can misunderstand this!**_

…Wait, why am I thinking as if Masaharu has a feeling towards me?

_Well… You _wish_ he would have some kind of romantic feelings towards you, no?_

I ignore the little voice of my conscience at the back of my mind. Taking my chin off Seiichi's grasp, I sprint out the gate towards the familiar figure at the fence. "Kuranosuke!" I skip into a stop and exclaim at the Shitenhouji's boy tennis captain. "You're early!" I say accusingly with a hand on my hip.

My fellow Osaka friend just _laughs_ at me! _RAWR! Why is he here early!? I told him I'd meet him at the station! But damn, nice laugh!_ "Why, Mi-chan, I just got here earlier than I expected, that's all." I feel my annoyance drains away as soon as Kuranosuke gives me his most charming smile along with a tight hug.

_Damn him for knowing I can't stay angry with him for too long! Kuranosuke always know how to get me to calm down! He must've told Seiichi how to handle me when I'm pissed too, I'll bet on that!_

I sigh and shake my head slightly in defeat. "All right, you win, Kura." I give him a slight smile. "You sure know how to get me to calm down, don't you?" I look at him amusedly.

The 'bible' of Shitenhouji merely grins and pats my head. "Gin-san owes me a favor, so I might as well come here and save Yukimura from you, Mi-chan." He laughs at the scowl I shoot him. "Aw, I'm kidding!" He makes a surrender gesture with his hands.

_**You better be joking! RAWR! If you're not I'll shoot you!**_

Kuranosuke and I turn around and look at the Rikkai Dai Regulars who are approaching us. "Yukimura," my Osaka friend gives the devil reincarnation of a captain a friendly smile. "Thanks for lending me this girl for the weekend."

Seiichi grins at me. "She's all yours, Shiraishi. Please take care of her for this weekend for us, would you?" He grins wider as I shrink back behind Kuranosuke in fear…_** SCARY!**_

…Wait…Is it just me or somebody is glaring at Kuranosuke?

I look up and gasp at the force emitting from those silver-blue orbs of my crush. No, those eyes are not on me, but they are on my Osaka friend's tall form…

_What's wrong with him? What did Kura do for Masaharu to be glaring at him like that?_

A light touch on my arm snaps me out of my stupor. I look and see the Shitenhouji's tennis captain smiling at me. "C'mon, Mi-chan, let's go." He takes my messenger bag and swings it over his shoulder casually.

I can't help but smile back at him. "All right, all right, you win." I turn to wave at the Rikkai boys. "I'll see you later!" I smile brightly before walking away from the group with Kura.

_**Masaharu has never used that kind of look with the guys I hang out with at school before… I don't know why he'd use that glare with Kuranosuke… I guess I'll just ask him later…**_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Niou continues to stare after the fading form of his 'best friend' and her friend, oblivious to the amused stares he is receiving from Yukimura and Yagyuu and observing stare from Yanagi. _Dammit, _he scowls moodily_, why the hell am I not happy seeing them together? They're just friends!_

"Are you jealous, Masaharu?" Yukimura's soft voice asks the fuming trickster quietly. "Kasumi and Shiraishi are close friends. Just like how you two are with each other." He puts a hand on the silver-blue haired male's shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen…_yet_."

Niou snaps his gaze to look at his captain confusedly. "What? What do you mean by _'not yet'_?" He demands hotly. _She's my best friend! I'm not going to let her go out with some other tennis guy!_

The beautiful buchou of Rikkai appears unfazed by Niou's outburst. "Shiraishi told me he might have some feelings for her, that's why he's here for this weekend. They have been talking to each other a lot more nowadays. He wants to make sure about his feelings." Yukimura smiles softly. "What about you, Masaharu? What is _your_ feeling for her? Is it just friends? Or is there something more?" He pats the trickster's shoulder lightly before walking away.

Niou stands there and blankly stares at the spot his captain stood a moment ago. The trickster's mind reels at Yukimura's words. _Shiraishi _likes_ Kasumi. Shiraishi likes_ his _Kasumi…_ He blinks and shakes his head. _Where did that come from? Kasumi is a_ friend, _nothing more than that…_

…_**But you can't deny that you want something **_**more**_** from her… You want her for yourself…**_

The infamous trickster does a double-take as the realization dawns on him._ I'm in love with my best friend…_ He groans and smacks his palm against his forehead slightly. _Dammit, why did I just realize this now? _"Oh God, I'm in deep…" He mutters tiredly and drags himself on the road towards his home.

_**I should do something fast… I **_**need **_**to tell her as quickly as I can… But how am I suppose to tell her I'm in love with her?**_

* * *

**The next day at a Café in Shibuya district, 1PM…**

I give Kuranosuke an amused look as he groans for the nth time and smacks his hand against his forehead. "Why won't they stop talking already?" He mutters, and I can't help but snicker. He shoots me a slight glare and a pout. "Mi-chan, it's not funny. Those girls are crazy! You heard what they said, no?" He whines.

_Aww…This is such a CyberShot moment! Kuranosuke is pouting and sulking! He's so cute! HAHAHA!_

I'm sure I can make a lot of money selling his photos when he's sulking!

I snicker softly. "I don't know what to do with you Shitenhouji lots already. Honestly, Gin-san is probably the only 'grown-up' in the team." I tease him and stir my mocha frappucino with a straw. "You, Kenya and Hikaru all act like big babies whenever you're around me."

The 'mature' captain of Shitenhouji continues to pout at me. "It's because you don't throw yourself all over us or stalk us like those girls." He mutters and gives me a gentle look. "And I'm grateful for that." He sighs as he hears the girls from the table nearby squeal _again_. "Mi-chan, can we go back and have lunch at your house instead?" He asks pleadingly.

I stare at him amusedly. "I'd like to oblige with your request, Kura, but no we can't. You're still going to be here tomorrow anyway, no?" I grin at his put-off look and give the waiter our orders.

_**Aww, sorry Kuranosuke, but I don't want nii-san to 'join' us when we do something! That's why I'm not going home until later!**_

The Shitenhouji captain sighs in defeat and puts his hand under his chin. Staring at me, he asks, "So how is it going in Rikkai? Are you coming back to Osaka after this year for university?"

I sigh and drum my fingers against the table lightly. "I don't know, Kuranosuke. If I don't have any reason to continue to study in Rikkai University then I might as well just go back to Osaka." I look at my friend. "I still don't know if I should stay here or go back."

A bandaged hand grasps my hand gently and squeezing it before letting go. "Mi-chan, have you not tell Niou about how you feel yet?" Gray eyes look into my blue ones. "You know you should tell him, right?"

I chuckle half-heartedly as the handsome face of a familiar trickster of Rikkai flows into my mind. "How can I tell him? He's my best friend, and it would be awkward if he doesn't return my feelings… I've seen a lot of people who were best friends drift apart because of this feeling, Kuranosuke." I give my friend a small smile. "I don't think I can lose his friendship yet."

_His laughs, his playful touches, and his jokes were always gentle and good-humored… I don't know if I'm ready to lose all of that and become a stranger again with him… It hurts even if I'm imagining losing him from my side._

Kuranosuke opens his mouth but is interrupted by a familiar figure stopping beside our table. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Do you mind coming out with me for a bit, babe?" A smooth drawl I've come to love so long ago asks me.

I look up at Masaharu's nervous face and turn to look at Kuranosuke. "I…" I stare back and forth between both boys.

_**WAH! What to do!? What to do!? Should I go with him!? But what about Kuranosuke!? I can't just ditch my friend!**_

My Osaka friend smiles craftily. "She's all yours, Niou." He has a nerve to give me that cheeky grin! "Don't worry about me, I'll find my way back to your place." He continues to sips his drink happily.

**ARGH! HE'S SO DEAD AFTER THIS! I'LL KILL HIM LATER!**

I sigh and get up. "I'll see you back at the house then, Kura. Let's go, Masaharu." I turn to the silver-blue hair trickster of our team.

Masaharu nods and gently tugs my wrist. "Come on, there is something you need to know." He murmurs so only I can hear his words.

…_What is it that he want to tell me, I wonder? Masaharu _never_ look this nervous and jumpy so far that I've known him… _

The silver-blue haired male manages to surprise me by leading me to a park. He stops when we arrive at the lakeside area of the park. "…Okay, I can do this…" He mutters to himself, takes deep breath and turns around to look at me seriously. "Kasumi, I need your help."

I feel a twinge of disappointment inside my chest. "Oh, what's wrong, Masaharu? Did you have a fight with your girlfriend again?" I sigh tiredly. "You could've called me instead of dragging me off, you know? It's quite rude to Kuranosuke." I look at him, exhausted.

_In the end, I'm just a _friend_ to him. Nothing more, nothing less… Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to him…_

I look away from Masaharu and sigh again. "I'm really tired, Haru. Can we do this later?" I murmur softly.

Some times people called me 'evil', some times people called me 'nice'… But the truth is I'm just another fool that has fallen into the webs of Niou Masaharu the trickster… The web called 'love'… What do you expect? I'm still a girl after all.

A rustle snaps me out of my thought. I widen my eyes in surprise as I notice Masaharu kneeling down in front of me. "Masaharu, what are you doing?" I bend down to pull him up. "Come on, get up!" I hiss at him.

Silver-blue eyes stare at me intensely, making me stop dead in my action. "Kasumi… I have something to tell you." He reaches out and takes my hand into his. "Can you spare me a few minutes to listen?" He asks solemnly.

**ARGH! What's going on!? Why is Masaharu on his knees like he's going to propose to me!?**

I nod slowly and try to suppress the blush at his genuine smile. "Yeah, I'm listening." I say warily.

_Damn Niou Masaharu for being so damn sexy! Does he know that he can kill a girl with weak heart with just a single smile!?_

He stares up at me. "Kasumi, I want to apologize to you…"

I frown down at him. "What for?" I ask, confused.

Masaharu lifts my hand to his lips and kisses it, all the while still staring at me. "I'm sorry that this sounds really corny. But I love you." He says with his usual drawl, but I sense his sincerity behind every word he said. "I know I shouldn't because you're my best friends. But to hell with it! I can't stand seeing you with other guy, babe. Call me selfish, but I don't… I _**can't**_ picture you with anyone else but me." He releases my hand and slowly gets up. "That's all I want to tell you, babe."

_**WOOHOO! I'd die a happy woman right now! He told me he loves me! I'm not dreaming, right!? Damn, I'm not dreaming!**_

I grab the infamous trickster's shirt as he restlessly turns to leave. "Where are you going, Niou Masaharu?" I ask him softly but seriously while I look him in the eyes. "It's rude to said confessed and run off without hearing the other one's answer, you know?" I chide him.

Hmm…For making me wait, I'll tease him for a little bit!

_Aww…Masaharu looks so cute when he's flustered and nervous! Mwahaha! BLACKMAIL!_

I stare him in the eyes. "I don't know why you're running away… But ask me two questions and hear my answers out before you leave, would you?" I give him an encouraging smile.

He nods awkwardly. "What do you want me to ask you, Kasumi?"

"Ask me…what the 'love' is. And ask me who I love." I tell him.

"Fine…What is the love?" Masaharu asks and sighs.

I smile softly. "I don't know what the love is."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Then who do you love?" He asks cautiously as if bracing himself for an invisible impact.

_**Since Masaharu had the courage to tell me first, I don't see why I can't tell him the truth. He deserves it for being honest with me!**_

"You ask me about the love, I can't give you the answer." I say softly. Pulling him closer, I raise my eyes to meet his silver-blue ones. "But if you ask me who I love, then my answer is that I love _you_, Niou Masaharu." I give him a sweet smile and put my arms around him.

Damn, his face right now is _priceless_! I wish I have a camera with me!

**Why? Well, ladies and gentlemen…Niou Masaharu, the composed, cool and cunning trickster of Rikkai Dai, is giving me the **_**most**_** flabbergast expression I've ever seen!**

Strong arms embrace me. "Oh thank God," Masaharu sighs in relief. "I'm glad I managed to work up the courage to tell you today, darling." He murmurs against my hair. "I'd go berserk if Shiraishi manages to snatch you away before I have a chance to tell you." He chuckles slightly.

_...Why do I sense Seiichi's mastermind planning behind this?_

I shrug and shove him away playfully. "Seriously, you're always a little late, aren't you?" I cross my arms over my chest. "What took you so long, huh?"

He grins and nuzzles my cheek with his nose. "I'm sorry I made you wait, honey. Would you go out on a date with me today? I'll make it up to you." He drawls sexily.

_KYA! Call an ambulance! I'm fainting! I'm dying! I need blood transfusion! QUICK!_

I ignore mini Kasumi at the back of my mind. "Well, I'll go on a date with you…" I hug his arm and look at him. "If you tell me you love me again." I grin cheekily.

I want to hear it from him again… I want to hear it again to make sure I'm not dreaming…

Masaharu grins back. "Of course… I'll tell you until you're satisfied… And since words aren't enough for how much I love you, _I will show you how I feel too_." Silver-blue eyes stare at me lovingly, and I blush.

_**Falling in love with your best friend is a taboo… You will lose a friend if the feelings are not returned. But in my case, I'm lucky that Masaharu took the initial step and gave me the courage to tell him that I love him more than a friend.**_

_**But hey, love does not obey any logic, no?**_

* * *

_**Nearby…**_

"_Hmm…So it all turns out well. I'm glad. Thank you for your help, Shiraishi"_

_Roll eyes. "Seriously, Yukimura, why don't you get someone from your team to do it instead of hauling me all the way from Osaka?"_

_Smiles sweetly. "Because I prefer watching from the sideline and nobody in the team is a good bait like you."_

"_Jeez, I feel so loved."_

"_Don't be so blue, Shiraishi. Think on the bright side, now you can set _all_ the Shitenhouji guys on Masaharu, no?"_

"_Heh, now that you mention it… You sure you don't mind?"_

"_Of course! I'm giving you the honor to go first simply because you knew her first."_

"_Why thank you, I can't let you down then." Grins devilishly. "Ah, ecstasy."_

* * *

_**DONE!**_

**Basically, you can think of this as a prequel to the other Niou-Kasumi one shot that I've done…**

**Now… Who should I torture next? Tell me whom you want me to torture next! XD**

**For the unsigned reviews...**

**VixentheHellraizer: Err...Akutsu Jin is probably the only one I can't get ideas rolling... I will consider Zaizen and Yuuta though! Thank you for your review XD. **

**NiouMasaharu: YEAH FOR SHIRAISHI VALENTINE'S KISS! Ok! (Salute) I'll cook up something with both characters! XD  
**

**Review please! It keeps me going!**

**Till next time,**

**Cers.**


	13. Sengoku and Kasumi: Lucky in love?

**AN: Here is the one-shot update again. YEAH!**

**My exams are OVER! No more chemistry! BANSAI!**

**Ahaha, one of the reviewers pointed out in the last chapter's name. Yes, I took the name from that K-drama. But I've never watched it even though my friends recommended to me… I'm just too lazy I guess? XD**

**Hmm… Oh yeah, I've realized that Sengoku needs more love. I've finished his ending in the game. It's hilarious actually… He's such a dork so I'm making this somewhat short but sweet one-shot with not too much drama.**

**I'm replaying Shiraishi's ending again. I just love Hosoya-san's voice. He's Shiraishi's voice actor and all the fans went crazy at the tenipuri concert whenever he says 'ecstasy'! His voice is already an ecstasy! XD**

**Ahem, enough with my ranting now.

* * *

**

…_I have no idea how I became his girlfriend._

_There are three reasons that always make me wonder. One, we are from different schools. Two, none of my friends are very close to him and most importantly and lastly, __**he's a player**__._

_The Rikkai tennis club's boys know this too. And believe me when I say some of the boys had threatened him and went as far as trying to separate us during dates. However, thanks to certain pretty buchou they are refrained from going to the extremes…_

_Still, that doesn't stop my trickster best friend from telling me "If he ever cheats on you or hurts you, intentionally or not, I'll personally rip him apart." _

_I'm touched that my friend is worried about me… But some times I feel like the only daughter of the family. Haha, why? Well, they all are fussing over me whenever they can!_

_Oh well, I guess they are just worried… But for now I'm having fun with him as my first boyfriend even though I'm trying to stop myself from falling head over heels for him at the same time…_

…_I don't want to end up being hurt, that's all…

* * *

_

**Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku tennis courts, Friday, 4.30PM…**

**Finally it's weekend! YEAH! Let's go celebrate!**

"Thank you for your hard work today, Mi-hime." Seiichi smiles gently as I hand out towels to the Regulars. "You must be tired, aren't you?"

… 'Tired' would be an understatement of the year, you devil buchou. YOU give me the doubled training menu for the Regulars, which mean MY works are doubled!

I sigh wearily. "You should know that answer yourself, Seiichi. You doubled the menu, you doubled my workloads." I turn around just in time to brace myself from a physical impact by my adoptive baby brother. "Aka-chan, don't do that." I scold the curly-hair sophomore of the team tiredly but let him hug me anyway.

…_Yeah, because I can _never_ go against Akaya's puppy eyes! That's why he _always _gets what he wants from me and I'd never say no._

Green eyes sparkle brightly. "Nee-san, can I go to your house today?" Akaya asks with a bright grin. "I want to play that game with you again!"

I give him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Aka-chan, but can we do it tomorrow instead? I've something to do today." I ruffle his curls affectionately.

He pouts cutely. "But nee-san-."

An arm wraps itself around my shoulders and pulls me into a casual hug, interrupting whatever the 'devil' of the team is about to say. "What's this 'something' you have to do today, babe? Is it very important?" Masaharu drawls half curious, half amused.

**Like hell I'll tell you! You're probably going to stalk me if I tell you what I'm going to do today. Wait, scratch that, Masaharu**_** will **_**definitely stalk me if he knows **_**whom**_** I am going to be with!**

I peel his arm off me and give him a saccharine smile. "You can say it is _very _important, Masaharu." I say sweetly and walk towards the bleachers where I've put my bag with the silver-blue hair trickster following me. "You see, it's Friday after all. So what's wrong with me not wanting to go home just yet?" I ask him and start packing up.

The trickster of Rikkai Dai wipes his face with his towel. "I know it's Friday, but I'm worried about you, you know?" He helps me gather the equipments. "It's obvious that brat is the only one in the team who doesn't know the truth about your 'disappearance' from time to time." He chuckles lightly.

I sigh. "It's not like I want to separate Aka-chan out, but judging from you guys' reactions when I start dating him, I might as well spare him from the shocks and give him hints for a while before dropping the bomb." I murmur a 'thank you' to him and swing my bag over my shoulder.

I remember when I first told the Regulars about my boyfriend, they went berserk. Do you want to know what their reactions were? Well, I'll tell you!

**Genichirou looked like he was going to faint… **

**Seiichi was actually **_**glaring**_** at random person in front of him…**

**Renji was **_**freaking out**_** because of the data and the fact that Seiichi was glaring into his back… **

**Jackal was giving me Gen-chan's stern look…**

**Hiroshi looked like he wanted to wring someone's neck off and was muttering curses under his breath…**

**Masaharu was giving me a calculative stare and perfect Renji's dead stare imitation…**

**And last but not least Bunta **_**dropped**_** his cake. That was how serious it was…**

My best friend chuckles amusedly. "You're right. But it's going to be funny watching his reaction when you let him know what's going on." He still chuckles when I shoot him a glare. "Seriously, if we were like that, can you imagine how that brat will react?" He still tries to get me to imagine… NOT A CHANCE!

_BWAHAHA! I'm sorry your mind-tricks don't work with me, Masaharu! My boyfriend is cuter than you! He's a dork! And it's a refreshing change!_

"I'm not falling for that, Haru." I give him an amused glance as he sulks. "Anyway, I've gotta run now. I'll see you later!" I wave at him and quicken my pace.

"I'll call you later!" Masaharu yells after me.

I head towards the train station, get on the train the get off at the certain stop and look around for my boyfriend… _Don't tell me he has gone to flirt with other girls again…_ I kick mini-Kasumi into the back of my mind. Really, I have to be more trusting! YOSH! Kisaki Kasumi can't be that insecure!

A familiar orange head catches my attention. Emerald eyes sparkle in happiness when the owner of those eyes notices me. "Kasumi-chan!" The tall form hurries towards me.

…**Ladies and gentlemen, meet my boyfriend, Sengoku Kiyosumi!**

I give him a smile of my own. "Hey, Sen-kun, I'm sorry, did you wait long?" I ask him as he skids to stop in front of me. I can't help but smile wider at his bright grin.

…His smile is infectious, I swear…

I don't know… I met Sengoku Kiyosumi when Seiichi sent me on an errand to Yamabuki. It was no surprise that I see so many girls at the fence, but I didn't show any particular interest in him. I just talked to the captain of Yamabuki team, passed the message from Seiichi and was about to leave when he came bounding up to me and professed his intention of wooing me…

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I was extremely take aback, but after that he kept showing up wherever I go so I caved in…

_He is really persistent, I gotta give him that. Also the fact that he's hot tops the cake. It's all good for us! MWAHAHAHA!_

"No, it's fine, Kasumi-chan." He takes my bag and holds them for me. Then he frowns slightly. "Did you come here by yourself, Kasumi-chan? You should've asked one of the Rikkai guys to come with you. I wouldn't mind, you know?"

I chuckle. "No, I'm fine on my own, really, Sen-kun." I assure him and link my arm with his. "Come on, let's get out of here." I pull him along gently.

…**Why do I insist on getting away from there? I have this inkling feeling that Masaharu, Bunta and Renji manage to follow me for some reason…

* * *

**

**(Normal POV)**

The silver-hair trickster nudges the self-proclaimed genius away from in front of him. "You idiot! You blocked me! See, now they're gone!" He hisses at the redhead.

Marui blows his gum loudly. "Whatever, let's just follow them already! I bet they're going to go eat some cake at café." He says enthusiastically.

The data master eyes his charge reproachfully. "I hate to break your bubble, Marui. Kasumi and Sengoku doesn't have any set pattern for their Friday's dates." He walks towards the station's exit.

"How would you know this, Yanagi? You've been stalking her all this while?" Marui asks sarcastically and follows the other two.

Niou rolls his eyes. "You should already know the answer to that, idiot. Now move it!" He increases his pace.

* * *

**(Back to Kasumi and Sengoku)**

"I don't want you to buy it for me, Sen-kun." I tell my boyfriend firmly despite his annoyed pout. "This is for me, so I'll buy it, ok?"

He rakes a hand through his orange hair. "But Kasumi-chan, I want to buy this for you." He argues stubbornly.

…**Did I tell you that Sengoku Kiyosumi could be as stubborn as me when it comes to insist on buying things I like for me? That's why it's a miracle we're still together!**

I sigh and raise an eyebrow at him. Putting the tri-band ring back into its place, I ask him. "Why do you insist on buying things for me anyway, Sen-kun?" I mutter with a frown.

"I just want you to be able to tell everyone who ask you that 'your boyfriend bought it for you', is that wrong of me to want to spoil you?" He blinks at me. "I guess you're still not comfortable with this relationship? You're still calling me with that nickname instead of my name…" He mumbles dejectedly. "I know you're independent but some times I want you to ask thinks from me too…"

Why do I feel like a villain here? Can somebody tell me why?

I sigh again and touch his arm. "I changed my mind." I declare softly and grin at him. "Sen-kun, I like this ring. Can you buy them for me please?" I ask sweetly.

He gives me a bright smile in return. "Sure thing, Kasumi-chan!" He takes the ring to the cashier.

I don't know why I still won't call him 'Kiyosumi'. But my only excuse is that I'm still trying to take it slow… I know that sounds really lame…

Am I happy with him? Well, despite the fact that there are so many protests from the Rikkai boys, I am really happy whenever I went on dates with the Vice-captain of Yamabuki tennis team. I know I should've trust his affection towards me by now because he doesn't look at any other girl but me when we went out…

_Ooh, I think you're in deep this time! What's that silver ring doing in your pocket, huh?_

I flush slightly at the little voice in my head… Yeah, I'm planning to give him a silver ring I bought the other day. But I still have no clue how I'm going to give it to him!

I like him more than I give myself credit for. Hell, I love him… Sucks to be me, huh?

After that, Sengoku takes me to a small but comfy café near the train station. We order and talk about random things like other couples would do on dates. "That looks good." He sips his drink and looks at my chocolate cake.

I smile happily. "Isn't it? Chocolate is really good for after a tiring training session. It doesn't make you feel too tired." I cut a piece of cake with my fork and offer it to him. "Here, have some. You had a practice today too, didn't you, Sen-kun?" I smile at his surprise look. "What?" I blush slightly when he continues to stare at me in surprise.

_**Hey, I get embarrass when someone continues to stare at me for a long time too, you know!? I'm not Atobe who practically bask in all those attentions!**_

"Kasumi-chan is feeding me! Lucky!" He exclaims and leans over to bite the cake I offer him. "Hmm… It's good!" He grins happily, and I blush harder.

Dammit, he's so handsome when he smiles it should be made illegal! No wonder he can get all the girls he wanted and people called him 'playboy'!

A pang of insecurity hits me again. I mean, after all those girls who went out with him before… I know some of them are definitely prettier than me and know how to make a guy happy. Whereas for me, this is all new…

_No thanks to my brother and those Rikkai and Shitenhouji boys! RAWR!_

"Well, I didn't think I'd find you here, _Sengoku-kun._" I frown at my boyfriend's sudden stiff posture when we hear a nasal, high-pitch voice speaking to us. "Oh, who's this? Another girlfriend? What number is she? She's from Rikkai, isn't she?" A slim, pretty girl with long black hair and purple eyes in Hyoutei's uniform stops near our table and addresses Sengoku directly. "I'm glad I found out that you have other girls behind my back." She says haughtily.

…Is that panic and sadness I see in his eyes? Hmm… I wonder what kind of history did they have? Is he still seeing other girls at the same time as me?

_**Now is not the time, dammit! That biatch is crossing into our territory! PROTECT THE LINES! CHA! PUPPY POWER!**_

"It seems to me that other than Yuushi, Choutarou and a few others from Hyoutei, the rest of you don't seem to pay much attention in _social_ class because if you did, then you won't be spouting nonsense when it's obvious two people are on a date." I drawl condescendingly that can put Masaharu on his pompous day to shame. I raise my eyes to meet her furious glare. "May I ask what business you have with my boyfriend?" I smile sweetly and ignore the incredulous stare my boyfriend gives me.

No one interrupts my date! Take _that_, you biatch!

"What did you say?" She glares at me threateningly. "How dare you speak to me that way!" She screeches, and I wince at the intensity of her voice.

I ignore her and turn to my boyfriend. "Sen-kun, I'm glad you haven't gone deaf yet after all those time you spent with her." I say sympathetically to the stupefied Yamabuki tennis team's vice-captain. Turning back to the fuming brunette, I deal my final blow. "How dare I speak to you that way, you say? Well, I'm going to ask you a question," I get up and snarl at her furiously. _"_How dare_ you_ just bust in and interrupt other people's date, huh?" I give myself a mental pat at the back as she flinches. "Sen-kun, let's go somewhere else, ne?" I turn to give my boyfriend a sweet smile.

Sengoku snaps out of his daze and gets up after me. He puts some money down on the table and lets me drag him off, leaving the screaming, unknown Hyoutei girl behind.

**Well… That's first after all the dates I've went with him… I guess it's bound to happen since he was a playboy after all…**

I let go of his arm as soon as we reach a park. I walk to the empty bench and sit down. Taking deep breaths, I close my eyes to calm myself down and refuse to acknowledge my 'boyfriend' in front of me. Yes, I know he's dating only me right now, but I'm still upset about what happened just now. Call me a drama queen, but would _you_ be upset at your boyfriend even though he's not at fault if that happened to you?

"Kasumi-chan?" Kiyosumi calls me, unsure of what to do. "What's wrong?"

I feel so drained, dammit… "Nothing is wrong. Sorry, can you go ahead for today?" I rub my face wearily. "I need to think by myself." I give him a weary smile.

"Kasumi, are you upset?" The orange-hair male kneels down in front of me and looks at me with concerned green eyes. "I'm sorry, I dated her back in junior high school but we broke up pretty shortly after we went out. I didn't know she has grudge with me…" He reaches out to touch my face.

I use the back of my hand to block him from touching me. "Her being does _not_ upset me the slightest." I say with a low voice. "But what upset me, Sengoku Kiyosumi, was that you _never_ told me anything and I haveto listen to stuff about you from others!" I hiss viciously.

**I'm **_**not**_** mad because of his past, I'm mad because he **_**didn't **_**tell me about anything from his past before we know each other. Yes, I know of his reputation all right! But I will trust **_**him**_** enough to believe him if he tells me something about it!**

Green eyes look at me sadly, and I feel my temper dropping at the look in his eyes. "I thought the past didn't matter as long as I have you." He says softly. Reaching out, he brushes the stray bang away from my face. "I was trying to change myself because I was so tired of the girls I used to chase when I met you. You were so _beautiful_, like a princess." He smiles gently. "I was ashamed of my past and I was scared you will run away if I told you about it."

I scowl slightly but not seriously. "Idiot," I chide him softly. Pulling him to sit next to me on the bench, I snuggle up against his body. "If I'm going to run away I'd have done that when you came up to me on the courts and profess your undying love towards me in front of everyone." I murmur and inhale his unique cedarwood scent slowly…

…Since he was honest with me, I might as well be honest with him about how I feel…

"I'm always scared whenever I think about us." I lean into his embrace. "I know you used to date so many other girls who are nicer or prettier than me. I was really insecure." I blush slightly. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough for you… I was afraid that you'll get bored with me…" I look at everywhere else but him.

To my utmost surprise, the orange-hair male besides me chuckles. "I guess it's reasonable for you to be afraid given the rumors about me." He nuzzles my temple affectionately (one thing I love about him, he's not shy about PDA). "I can't stand the thought of having you upset with me… So please forgive me?" He smiles his usual cheeky smile.

_Not fair! He knows we can't stay mad at him without feeling bad about ourselves if he smiles like that!_

"I don't know… Maybe if you prove it to me that you have no other but me then I'll forgive you." I smile back at him.

He pouts slightly. "You sure play a hard card, Kasumi-chan…" He whines slightly but his face lights up in realization. "I know! I'll tell you that I love only you until you believe me!" Kiyosumi grins and looks me in the eyes. "I, Sengoku Kiyosumi, love Kisaki Kasumi. I, Sengoku Kiyosumi, love Kisaki-."

**Whoa, he's serious! It's cute, yes, but it's embarrassing! But nevertheless, I'm glad he's willing to do something this silly to get me to believe him whereas if it were other guy, he'd probably walk away…**

I put a hand on his lips and snicker. "Okay, okay, that's enough. I believe you, you dork." I poke him playfully. "You sure know how to make me laugh, really." I smile at him.

"Not fair, Kasumi-chan, how come I'm the only one that's confessing?" The orange-hair male pouts adorably. "I want to hear it from you too!" He demands childishly.

I laugh. "You're so cute, really." I inhale deeply and look him in the eyes. "I…" I blush at the sparkles in his eyes and turn away. "Oh Kami, give me a few minutes to compose myself." I mutter in embarrassment.

"Eh? It can't be that hard, Kasumi-chan!" He holds me a little tighter and leans closer. "Come on, I want to hear it from you so much." He drawls out the word 'so much' to emphasize.

_**Oh dammit, how bad can it be!? Let's just do this! CHA! Kasumi fight-o!**_

"…Okay, here I go…" I inhale deeply again and look him in the eyes one more time. "This is the only time I'll say something this long, ok?" I tell him and pull him closer. "I love the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking." I smile slightly at his blush. Leaning forward, I rest my forehead against his strong shoulder. "I love the way you lean in close whenever I tell you something, even though we both know you heard me." I lightly squeeze his hand with mine. "I love the sweet things you say to me even when I'm screaming at you…" I look him in the eyes again. "I love how you love me, and aren't afraid to show it… All the good things, all the bad, the mistakes, the surprises, the imperfections… I love all of it just because they are yours, Sengoku Kiyosumi…" I murmur softly and look away with a blush. "I'm so bad at this romance stuff…"

To my surprise, he hoots in delight. "You said you love me, lucky!" He exclaims and grins cheekily. "Wow, I'm so lucky today. You're my lucky goddess, Kasumi-chan." He kisses my cheek.

_Aww…He's so sweet! Aren't we lucky or what to get such an affectionate guy like him?_

I take out the silver band I have in my pocket and put it in his palm. "I bought this the other day and was about to give it to you in that café…" I mumble shyly.

He blinks and grins. "I'm happy, thank you!" He slips it onto his left middle finger. "I'll wear this all the time."

True happiness… it's right beside me. Appreciating someone who is trying to care for me despite the distance and difference… I don't love Sengoku Kiyosumi for who I hope he will become tomorrow, but I love him for who he is today… Isn't that enough already?

I get up and start walking away from him. I stop and turn around to toss a wink over my shoulder at my astonished boyfriend. "If I'm your lucky goddess, then you should buy this goddess an ice cream. Don't you think so, Kiyosumi?" I almost sing teasingly and continue to walk away.

He doesn't disappoint me because I hear footsteps approaching me at fast speed. "Wait, Kasumi-chan, you just said my name!? Lucky!" Kiyosumi exclaims happily.

_**There may be a risk for falling in love with an ex-playboy like him… But all that matters right now is to know he loves me, and that's enough… For now.**_

_**Why for now, you ask? Well, let's just say I'm going to set the Rikkai boys at him if he ever breaks my heart… MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

**_

**The next day, Yukimura's resident…**

"I trust all went well?" _smiles pleasantly._

_Shivers._ "Yeah, other than the part when that Hyoutei girl, Hanashita, showed up. I thought we have to stop Kasumi from strangle her at first… There was a eighty percent chance Kasumi would attack either Sengoku verbally or Hanashita physically…" _Flips through papers. _"But all went well and I'd say there's only three percent chance that Sengoku would do anything to hurt Kasumi now. There's even lower chance that anything will effect their relationship at the moment."

_Smiles wider. "_I see… Thank you, Renji. Masaharu?"

_Lazy smirk. "_Yo, buchou, what's up?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to pay a visit to Hyoutei and ask something from Hyoutei's genius." _Tilts his head slightly and continues to grin pleasantly. _"Do you mind that? I think you're best suitable for this job…"

_Smirks wider with mischievous gleams in the eyes. _"Of course not!" _Laughs with anticipation. __**"**__I'll get Oshitari to introduce me to Hanashita__**. Then I'll teach her not to mess with Rikkai's princess…"

* * *

**_

…**Okay, before I starts running away from shoes you guys are going to throw at me…**

**Sengoku's character is a playboy to me. When I play the game, he doesn't show that he's interested at first, but after about a week or two (of continuous stalking and calling him out) he opens up really fast and flirts A LOT. He would say something like 'yes, yes, I understand, my princess' or something equivalent to that.**

…**His ending is also one of the funniest because my character appears doubtful to his confession so he tells her he'd keep saying he likes her until she believes him! He's such an adorable dork, isn't he?**

**Personally, I used to like Sengoku a lot… But then I start liking Niou, Shiraishi, Shishido and others… That kinda explains why I'm really not sure what to write about him… And that also makes me kind of not very satisfy with this one-shot. **

**But I guess it's up to you readers to decide whether it's good or not, no? Please let me know what you think by reviewing! **

**Until next time,**

**Cers.**


	14. Oshitari Y and Kasumi:'Sappy' Family

**YEAH! Yuushi!!!**

**No more chemistry, so more and more subjects that I like for next semester and more time watching anime (because now my majors are Japanese and International Relations!)**

**Ahem, other than that, I strayed from Prince of Tennis for a while and watched this anime called 'La Corda D'Oro'. They also have a PSP game for this anime, and basically it's a Sim dating game for girls. But pick your endings, mwahahah! I'm so addicted to this kind of games right now…**

**Oh well, I almost drop dead when one of the guys said to my character "I came here to meet you." HOW SWEET CAN THAT GET!? Reminds me so much of Yuushi too, only the fact that he's not poker-face…**

**I'm going to start the oneshot now before I go off the topic totally…

* * *

**

_Imagine this: you have a sexy husband, two cute children, one boy and one little girl who are so smart and so curious of everything and a nice paying job…_

_What more can you ask for, right?_

_Well… I'd really want to ask for one more thing… What do I want to ask for, you ask?_

…_I wish my husband would curb his over-protectiveness over our little girl a bit… Hell, he even got my older brother and my little boy into this!_

…_I guess it'd never change, huh? It's just the over-protectiveness is now center on my daughter and not me… I don't know if I should be happy or mad at those ridiculous things they do when they see the boys going near her, really…

* * *

_

**(Eight years later after the previous one-shot)**

**Kisaki Corperation, Publishing sector, 3.30PM…**

I type furiously against the keyboard. Damn, I have to get this batch done by today and send in to Kenta nii-san to get approval for publication for next month's issue.

**If I don't get it done today my husband is going to get upset with me again, and I won't have a teddy bear for tonight… NOOO!!! That means no sexy body next to me in bed tonight!!!**

KASUMI FIGHT-O!

I sigh in relief as I finish up the last word. Looking up at the clock, I grin after I notice that I'm done early! "Kenya, I'm done!" I say happily as my cousin-in-law and my PA pokes his head through my office's door.

Kenya grins back at me and enters my office. "I'd say good job indeed, boss." He teases with a light tone. He picks up the paperwork from my desk. "I'll get this one to Kenta-han, then." He gives me a playful salute and heads to the door.

"Thanks, Kenya. You're the best." I wave him off.

My PA laughs lightly and turns to give me a look over his shoulder. "Oh, before I forget, Yuushi called. He said he's bringing the kids over. He was picking them up from school just now. You better move out soon, boss." He snickers at my groan.

…_I'm going to make him sleep in the living room tonight, the father of my children and my husband or not!_

ARGH! I hate it when my children are coming over to where I work! They so _don't_ need to be taught the dirty jokes by Koharu and Yuuji, dammit!

I get up and grab my stuff. "Thanks for telling me, Kenya." I reach over to grab my mobile and dial a number I remember off by heart. Pressing the phone against my ear, I wait for the other line to pick up as I walk towards the parking lot of the company.

"_Is this my one and only?"_ The familiar purr from the other end makes me smile to myself.

"That better be for me, dearest Yuushi." I reply and giggle at his chuckle. "Kenya told me you pick up the children. I finished the documents early so I'm heading off home. I'll see you there, okay?"

"_I'm glad you finished early, darling."_ My husband says with his usual sensual voice. _"All right, I will meet you at home. See you soon, love."_

"See you soon, Yuushi." I hang up and get into my car.

Yes, I've been married to Yuushi for more than ten years already, but I'm grateful nothing changed much between us. Even though now we have two gorgeous children in addition to our family… Yuushi was a little upset when I said I don't want more than two kids, though…

_**But hey, I have every right, okay!? He's **_**not **_**the one getting pregnant, isn't he!?**_

Anyway, I'm glad and grateful I've decided to share the rest of my life with the heartthrob romance novelist, Oshitari Yuushi. He's definitely an elixir for a woman's heart, all right. I'd _love_ to hear a woman says he's not after she takes a look at his shirtless body!

He's damn sexy and drool-worthy! Hell yeah, nice catch for us!

…_And more works for us over all these years since those women will never learn he's married! RAWR! Even the kids don't deter them, for heaven's sake!_

I park my car in the garage and grin at my husband's sleek black Audi already in its slot. I get out of the car and enter the house. "I'm home," I call out.

Two blurs tackle me into a tight hug. "Mother, welcome home!" I grin back at the happy faces that look up at me in greeting.

Meet my two adorable children who definitely _will_ grow up to be some serious heart-breakers, my seven years old son Kazuki and my five years old daughter, Yuuna!

I kneel down and give them a kiss on cheek for both of them. "Hello, dears. How's school today?" I ask kindly and draw both of them into a hug.

Kazuki, my eldest son with my auburn hair and Yuushi's dark features smiles at me cutely. "My homeroom teacher was swooning over Father again, Mother." He says amusedly. "She seemed to always forget the fact that he's my father when he walked into the room."

**Yup, he's my little genius boy all right! I'm so proud of him! He's going to grow up to be like his father! Hell, Kazuki is already popular among girls his age, I swear. I mean, who could say no to that 'oh-so-cool-and-innocent' face? Watch out ladies, here comes my son!**

Yuuna, my darling little girl with Yuushi's dark hair and my features smiles happily. "We learned some calligraphy today in class, Mother. I got a star for my work!" She squeals, and I laugh.

**That's my girl all right! She may be oblivious to it now, but I'll teach her how to use her charms later! I don't want her to lose that cute innocence right now. But beware, boys, for Yuuna shall become a force to be reckon with in the future! CHA!**

"I'm glad to hear that you two enjoyed school today." I pat their heads lovingly and smile contently.

Soft but firm footsteps sound through the hallway and I look up to the person approaching with a bright smile on my face. "Hey handsome," I gently let the kids go as I stand up to greet my husband.

He smiles softly. "Welcome home, Kasumi." He gives me a quick but loving kiss on my lips. "I'm glad you're done early today." He murmurs smoothly.

I smile and hug him for a bit. "Me too, Yuushi, me too. How was your day?" I let him go.

Yuushi shrugs carelessly and ushers all of us into the house. "I finished another chapter and handed it in to my editor, and then I went and talk about the contract with the publisher, nothing much. How was yours?" He says as he prepares the snacks for Kazuki and Yuuna.

I smile at the adorable scene in our household. "It was slightly tiring." I help Yuuna onto her chair. "I had some paperwork for the next month's edition, but I manage to get it done early so I left work early today."

My husband nods slightly and sets down the biscuits in front of our children. "Go take a shower, then." He makes a shooing motion with his free hand. "We have dinner with Niou and Atobe tonight so you should rest for a bit." He chuckles at my groan.

"Great, I need to bring some aspirin, then. Thanks for reminding me, Yuushi." I mutter and drag myself upstairs into the bedroom to take a shower.

Why did I groan at my best friend's and my husband's best friend's names, you ask? Well, Atobe is Kazuki's Godfather and Masaharu is Yuuna's Godfather, that's why. Atobe and Masaharu together equal migraine for me, period.

_DAMMIT! I should've say no when they arranged the same day for monthly's dinner! ARGH! Damn me for not being able to say no to Yuushi when he went on his 'I'm-sexy-and-you-know-it' mode!_

…Good thing Seiichi call in for a Rikkai get-together this month! If he did, who knows what in seventh hell could break loose from the meeting reunion… I don't know what Seiichi would have in store for Yuushi to distract him away from Kazuki and Yuuna…

**But it's more than likely it won't be a good thing for my sanity! **

I finish up my shower, get dress and come downstairs only to be greeted by the sight of Yuushi and the children playing crosswords. I smile fondly at the scene in front of me. Yuushi is really good at this 'family' thing, all right…

If I say I wasn't freaking out about the whole 'family' thing at the beginning, I'd be lying. Hell, I remember I was on super freak-out mode! It was Yuushi, always Yuushi, who remained calm and patient with whatever mishap I came up with during my pregnancy, be it my mood swings or the weird cravings. He's the man, really. He was always looking out for the children and me. I remember that he ditched a really important contract meeting just so he could be beside me when I was about to give birth to Yuuna…

I wouldn't trade my family for any other thing in the world. I'm happy just the way this is…

_**Not to mention that I still do get the fun out of scaring those ladies away from my hubby! Yes, he has sexy backside, all right. BUT HE'S MINE! RAWR!**_

STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR ELSE! CHA!

"You're getting good at this, sweetie." I say and sit down on the floor beside Kazuki. I smile as Yuuna helps herself into my lap. "How are you two fairing against your Father? Is he bullying you?" I give Yuushi an amused look.

My husband smirks back at me. "Oh, they're beating me up, all right." He chuckles slightly and reaches out to ruffle Kazuki's hair. "My boy is growing up to be a genius and my girl is going to be one fine beauty with brain." He looks at Yuuna adoringly before turning to look at the wall clock. "We should get going, don't you think so?" He smirks playfully.

_KYAA! If you keep smirking like that, we'd jump you, my sexy Yuushi!_

I kick mini Kasumi away into the back of my mind as she starts to hyperventilate over my husband's sexiness. I lock the house as Yuushi help Yuuna and Kazuki into his Audi, and then I slide into the backseat beside Kazuki. "I can't wait to see uncle Haru again." Yuuna bounces up and down in her seat excitedly.

Yuushi chuckles. "Calm down, sweetheart, you'll see him soon. He's always around in town, remember?" He purrs at our daughter while keeping eyes on the road. He glances up and catches my eyes via the rear view mirror. "Your mother is not too enthusiastic, though. What's wrong, hm?" He purrs teasingly, and I glare at his smirk.

…Damn my husband for knowing _why_ I dread the dinner meeting with Atobe and Masaharu and still teasing me about it!

I shoot him a slight glare at his chuckle. "Keep your eyes on the road, Yuushi." I warn him sweetly and turn to fuss over Kazuki to keep my mind off the migraine I'm about to receive in a while…

…_**Whatever deities are up there right now, hear my plea and save me! WAH!!!**_

Yuushi pulls his car into a five-star Italian restaurant parking lot. Usually it would be nearly impossible to get a parking for this restaurant, but I guess the fact that Yuushi is Atobe's best friend _and_ Kazuki is Atobe's Godson give its quirk. Ha. Ha. Ha.

I love my son, but some times I'd love to shoot my husband for asking Atobe Keigo to be our son's Godfather, dammit! If Atobe's ego rubs off on my son, they're so dead, my husband and family's friend or not!

_We so do NOT want our son to start saying things like "be awed by my magnificence"! HELL NO! One Atobe is more than enough!_

As soon as we enter, the waiter guides us to the VIP dining room. To my disappointment, Atobe has already arrived before us but Masaharu is still absent. "You're late, Yuushi, Kasumi" is Atobe's greeting to us. He raises an elegant eyebrow and reaches out to ruffle Kazuki's hair gently. "Hello, Kazuki, Yuuna, ore-sama is pleased you're doing well."

I roll my eyes, the children giggle and Yuushi sighs at his friend's behavior. "Seriously, Keigo, you are here five minutes earlier than the appointed time, that doesn't make us late." My husband mutters and rakes a hand through his hair.

Atobe's blue eyes give Yuushi a pointed look. "Hn, if you say so," he lifts my hand and kisses it in greeting. "So will I get another godchild soon?" He lifts an amused eyebrow at Yuushi and I, damn that Atobe!

I smile sweetly. "Well, you have Kazuki, don't you? Or are you saying Kazuki is not enough for you, Keigo?" I ask and smile wider as I notice Atobe winces at my words.

The Godfather of my child smirks amusedly. "Still as sharp as ever, arn?" He turns to Yuushi. "I wish some women out there would have a mind like hers."

My husband chuckles slightly, "Trust me, Kasumi can be quite dense when it comes to certain aspect." He purrs teasingly and chuckles more as I scowl.

**GAH! Damn them for making fun of me opening in public with their innuendo! You better be here soon, Niou Masaharu before I go berserk! **

"…Did I miss something?" I sigh in relief at the familiar drawl of my best friend and Yuuna's Godfather. Silver-blue eyes sparkle mischievously as he approaches us at the table. "Hello, everyone, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." He gives me a friendly hug.

Yuuna squeals in delight and runs over to my friend's tall form. "Uncle Haru, I missed you!" She jumps up and down with her arms held out, demanding to be picked up by her Godfather.

Masaharu bends down and sweeps up my daughter into his arms. "Hello, little princess, you're becoming more and more beautiful, hm?" Masaharu and I snicker at Yuushi slightly miffed look.

…Yuushi is protective over Yuuna, all right? Masaharu and I know that very well and _**love**_ to use that fact every chance we get to rile him up.

After all, it's not very often you'll get to see your poker face, sexy and in control husband riles up, no?

Yuushi shoots the silver-blue hair doctor an annoyed look. "I'd really like you to let go of my daughter so we can start dinner, Niou." He says calmly and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Masaharu shrugs nonchalantly and sets Yuuna down on her chair. Giving my daughter a wolfish grin, he says playfully, "I'll play with you later okay, princess? Now you need to eat first so you can grow up healthy." He winks, and grins wider as Yuushi shoots him another scowl.

…Dinner is, surprisingly, peaceful. Other than the fact that Masaharu and Atobe throw well-disguised quips, jabs and snide comments at each other every chance they have and the waitresses in the restaurant shooting me death glares, every thing is as normal and peaceful as it can be.

…**MWAHAHA! Hot hunks surround us and our children are going to grow up and become heart breakers! Take that, ladies! CHA! Be very jealous, yeah!  
**

After dinner, we return home. Since tonight is a weekday's night, Yuuna and Kazuki have to go to bed straight after we come back. I wait for Yuushi in the living room after I say goodnight to our children. I give him a small smile as he sits down beside me and pulls me into a cuddle. "Hey, handsome," I kiss him softly and run my hand through his dark mane.

Dark eyes look at me lovingly. "Hey, beautiful," Yuushi purrs contentedly. "Are you openly seducing me?" He smirks seductively and tightens his hold on my waist.

I roll my eyes playfully. "I'm not, you macho beast." I put my arms around his neck. "The kids are upstairs. They need rest for tomorrow." I snuggle against him.

He chuckles. "I got it. So does this mean we can do it tomorrow after dropping Kazuki and Yuuna off? It's your day off tomorrow, no?" He smirks wider at my surprised look. "Kenya told me about your day off." He murmurs against the crook of my neck, making me shiver at his warm breathe. "I love it when you're on top."

**KYA! This bloody damn sexy pervert! He just had to say that, doesn't he!?**

…_That 'pervert' is your husband, honey… _

I blush fiercely and try to glare at my husband when he starts chuckling. "Pervert," I huff indignantly but stay in his arms. I smile and rest my forehead against his. "I'm so lucky to married you…" I murmur softly and close my eyes, breathing in Yuushi's unique scent.

He traces my cheek gently with his hand. "I'm even luckier to have you by my side… But I'm the luckiest and the happiest man on earth because you gave me our children." He purrs softly. "Before I've met you, I never knew what it was like to have someone I can proudly and happily call mine." He looks at me. "I wanted to be the man that makes your bad day better, and I wanted to be the one that makes you say your life has changed since you've met me."

I nuzzle against his nose. "You've me, Oshitari Yuushi, I am yours." I give him a sweet smile. "Falling in love with a person is simple, however finding a true love like you is the hardest thing. And I'm bloody lucky since I've got you now." I smile sweetly.

True love… It's a wonderful thing, as time goes by, to be with someone who looks into your face when you've gotten old, and still sees what you think you look like… Loving Oshitari Yuushi is like a roller coaster, I'd say. Once you've completed the ride, he makes you become addict to the thrill and want to go again.

…_**Ah, I'm so proud of myself. I'm getting good at this 'sappy' business. I've become Yuushi's novels' die-hard fan, you see. So now I've got privilege of reading his first draft every time before it gets published! BWAHAHA!**_

I smile mischievously. "Well then, do I get a kiss goodnight too, love?" I drawl playfully.

He smirks back at me. "Who am I to say no to you, my dearest?" He purrs huskily and covers my lips with his.

_**Heh, love is not a weakness, it is strong. It's hard to find, but now that I've found it in this man, I don't regret a single thing we've been through together… An eternity for anyone else would just seem too long, but an eternity with him in my arms is just not long enough…**_

_**And now is only the beginning to that eternity…

* * *

**_

_**Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you a story about the boys' over-protectiveness...  
**_

I look up and sigh as Yuushi, Kazuki, Yuuna and Masaharu come through my office door with Kenya trailing in behind them. My husband has a rare exasperated look on his face whereas Masaharu and Kenya have this amused look. "What's going on here?" I ask warily.

Yuushi shoots Masaharu a withering glare (another rare thing coming from him) and rakes a hand through his hair. "…Yuuna, tell your mother what you told me." He turns to our confused daughter.

…What in the world is going on here? It's super rare to see Yuushi shows so much emotions, especially this troubled and frustrated look in his eyes. Hell, it's starting to make me nervous to all right!

_Heh, even Kazuki IS kind of trying to get Yuuna away from Masaharu! I wanna know what's going on and I wanna know now!_

My little girl runs towards her Godfather and clings on his pants. "Mother, when I grow up I'm going to marry someone like uncle Haru!" She chirps.

…Oh dear…

Yuushi bristles (much to Masaharu, Kenya and my amusement) at our daughter's words. "I'm not going to let my daughter married someone like _you,_" he growls almost angrily.

Masaharu shrugs nonchalantly. "Well, I don't have any qualm about it. I'm sorry, Yuuna dear, I can't marry you." He gives my daughter an appeasing grin and pats her head.

My husband almost snarls at the silver-blue hair doctor. "Are you saying my girl is not good enough for you?"

I open my mouth to interrupt the conversation. "Guys, I think-."

_**CRASH!!!**_

My older brother, Kenta Nii-san comes crashing into my office with a ruffled appearance. "Oshitari, you say Yuuna proposed to Niou!? How could you let that happen, dammit!?" My brother roars and fists his hands into his red hair.

Yuushi scowls slightly at my brother. "I didn't see it coming, Kenta-san. Yuuna just said it. And Niou thinks she's not good enough for him."

… Oh, boy, it's going to be a longgggggggg one…

* * *

_Sigh."Hey, Haru, did you purposefully use my office as a target or something?"_

_Smirk. "Well, love, it's funny seeing your dear hubby riled up like that, admit it."_

_"...If Yuushi hears you called me love, you know you're never going to hear the end of it, right?"_

_"That's exactly what I'm trying to do!" Snicker. "Oh yeah, by the way, Yukimura knows about what happened. He asked me what happened so I told him Yuuna proposed to me. He's coming back in two days."_

_Groan. "Oh God, save us!"  
_

* * *

**AHAHAHA!**

**I'm sorry, I kinda ran outta idea during the story… I just want to write something about their family's life, but I had no idea how to… Other than the omake, that is…**

**To my dearest Godsister, this oneshot is your bday present in case I don't get another one done in time! (You know I have weird habits here and there, don't you? I need something to pound my head before I can write. XD)**

**Please review as usual! I'm off to work on my other story now. **

**Till next time. XD**

**Cers.**


	15. Surprise and Kasumi: Sorta Fairy Tale

…**I know I should update the story first, not the one-shot. But the idea rushed into my head and stayed there. That's why I have to write this and get it out of my mind first!**

**Ehehehe… I have no idea what I'm going to portray **_**him**_** as so I'm very sorry if he appears OOC or not as you readers want him to be…**

**Ohoho, I won't ruin the surprise of who's going to appear in this one! XD**

**Enough talk! I'm going to start the one-shot now! Set 3 years after High School so they're in University and around 21-ish…**_** He**_** should be around 24? I'm not sure. Someone tell me later please?

* * *

**

_Well, let's see… My first relationship was disastrous. I'll be frank about that._

_How did it end? He told me "You're not what I thought you'd be!" Dammit! Can't he give me a better reason!?_

…_I thought if I date someone else who isn't originally from Rikkai High School, it won't be that bad. Apparently, I was wrong. VERY wrong._

_Am I upset over it? Hell no, there's no way I'm going to hang up over that stupid jerk. But it sure pissed me off like nothing else when he came prancing into the campus four days later with a bimbo hanging off his arm!_

_I want my revenge. I want to crush him into pieces, that's for sure!_

…_I will show him why they say 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'! RAWR!

* * *

_

**Tuesday, Rikkai Dai University section, 1PM…**

I repeatedly stab the innocent meatball in my plate and scowl furiously. My appetite is now ruined because my _ex-_boyfriend, Amasaki Shinsuke, has pranced into the cafeteria with his new girlfriend!

…And that makes me the target of all the annoying sympathetic stares! Dammit, what the hell are you looking at!?

Of all the reasons he can give me, that stupid idiot Amasaki had to say "you're not who I thought you'd be"! How lame can he get?!

_**We'll show him what we are! CHA!**_

The pretty ex-buchou of Rikkai tennis club sitting in front of me sighs. "Honey, you need to stop frowning if you don't want early wrinkles." Seiichi reaches out and gently pries my eyebrows apart from each other. He merely smiles sweetly at my scowl. "Well, I'm glad you guys broke up, though. Seriously, sweetie, you need to stop plotting his demise."

Masaharu snickers from beside me. "Well, buchou, if she's going to stop plotting that idiot's demise, can I do it instead?" He drawls and pats my head when I turn to glare at him. "Whoa, love, don't kill me yet. I'm just doing what you'd love to do for you. Killing that Amasaki, that is." He grins wolfishly.

Genichirou, who sits beside Seiichi, sighs tiredly. "Kasumi, you know it's not good to be so obsessed with revenge." He reprimands me with his deep voice, making a few ladies near our table swoon with his deep timbre.

I roll my eyes at Gen-chan. "Look who's talking, Gen-chan. This is coming from the one who insisted on beating Tezuka after he has beaten you during Middle School." I ignore Masaharu and Seiichi's snickers at Genichirou's twitch.

…To Kami-sama and all the deities up above, what on _earth_ possessed Yukimura Seiichi, Niou Masaharu and Sanada Genichirou to continue their university level education in Rikkai University like me!?

_If it's only Masaharu then I'd be happy. Masaharu and Genichirou together are fine, but add Seiichi to the mix and I get another déjà vu of High School! NO!_

Somebody saves me from the EBIL buchou! WAH!

Suddenly Seiichi grins widely, giving three of us chills down our spines as he turns to smile at us. "Well, since we haven't had so much fun for a long time, why don't we do something about Amasaki?" He chirps softly.

I blink at him. "Seiichi, you don't mean…" I breach the topic carefully as Seiichi grins wider.

"Yes, since he called it off with you to be with someone not nearly as bright as you, just more _gifted_ in certain area…" Masaharu and I snicker at Seiichi's wording. "Anyway, why don't we show him that you can also have someone better than _him_ to attend to Rikkai's winter ball with you?"

…**For one of the very few times, I agree with Yukimura Seiichi! Let's do it! HELL YEAH! I'll show Amasaki my power! CHA!**

…But who's going to fulfill that role of the 'certain someone'?

"So one of you is going to play my boyfriend?" I frown. "No offense, but even though Amasaki is an idiot, I don't think he's that stupid, Seiichi."

The trickster beside me feigns a gasp. "I'm hurt, love! You think I'm not good enough to be in that role?" He leans forward and stares me in the eyes, his silver-blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

I grin sweetly. "I love you, Haru, but I really can't see you as my lover." I gently push him away so I can look at Seiichi. "So what?"

Seiichi smiles at me. "I know why Masaharu is not good enough for you. But why isn't Gen good enough for you, honey?"

I blink. "If I want to date someone and end up with a super high blood pressure, then I'll date someone like Gen. No offense, Gen-chan." I pat the scowling guy next to Seiichi.

"What about me, hm?" The pretty ex-buchou smiles brightly.

"Do I look like I'm suicidal to you, Seiichi?" I ask sarcastically.

…_**Hell must have frozen over on the day that I agree on a date with Yukimura Seiichi! Mark my words on that!**_

Seiichi snickers lightly. "I got you, Mi-hime." He pulls out his cellphone and presses a few buttons. "Well, fortunately I've got someone in mind for this job…" He smiles mysteriously and presses the phone against his ear.

"Who?" Masaharu and I ask together in unison.

However, Seiichi merely holds up a finger to prevent us from talking. "Ah hello, it's me. Yes, we haven't spoken for quite a while, haven't we?" He chuckles lightly. "Are you in Tokyo? Ah, that's really good news! Listen, you owe me a favor and I'm calling in for that. Can we meet at 5PM today at the café near Rikkai campus? Great, I look forward on meeting you then." He hangs up and grins at me. "You're coming with me after classes today, Mi-hime."

Masaharu gives me a sympathetic look and pats my shoulder. "Good luck, darling. You're going to need it."

_**NO! Somebody saves me from this devil in disguise!

* * *

**_

**Later that day, café near Rikkai Dai campus…**

"Seiichi," I sigh for the nth time. "You know Kenta Nii-san is home today, and he won't like it if I'm home later than 6PM." I sip my iced latte slowly.

Seiichi grins. "You don't have to wait long, sweetie. Here comes our knight." He waves to someone behind me. "Over here!" He beckons the person over.

I turn around to look at the person and almost faint. Oh. My. Kami… He's a walking and breathing embodiment of pheromones all right!

The new comer has dark, shortly layered green hair that accentuated his handsome face and captivating dark gold eyes. He's also tall and damn, he has a really sexy body too!

_HOTTIE ALERT! THIS GUY IS BURNING HOT! CALL FIRE DEPARTMENT! I'M ON FIRE! HE'S TOO HOT! KYAAAA!_

I shove my conscience away just in time Seiichi stands up and shakes hand with the new comer. "Thanks for coming. It's great to see you again, Ryouga-kun." He smiles at the sexy male.

The dark-haired male smirks back. "Same here, Seiichi. Glad to see you're doing well." He looks at me before turning back to the pretty ex-buchou. "Am I interrupting something?" He asks amusedly as he sits down into an empty chair at our table.

I twitch at the reference and Seiichi's snicker. "No, I'm not his girlfriend." I extend my hand to him. "Kisaki Kasumi, Seiichi's friend, nice to meet you." I smile politely. "Please call me Kasumi. I share the name Kisaki with two people and I don't want to get mixed up."

Ryouga smirks at me, and it takes a lot of effort to keep reign on my conscience. "The pleasure is all mine, Kisaki-chan. I'm Echizen Ryouga, you can call me Ryouga, then." His dark gold pools sparkle in slight mischief before turning back to Seiichi. "Well, not that I don't want to be here or anything, but I have to go home for dinner with my old man tonight. What's up?"

…Hold on a second… I think I'm kinda getting a drift of this meeting…

I look up to give my friend a warning look. However, he ignores me! "Well, since you owed me a favor. I'd like to ask you to help Kasumi out a little bit." He grins, quickly explains the situation before dropping the bomb. "Be her boyfriend for about a while until Rikkai's ball is over, can you do that?"

…I want to rip Seiichi's throat out some times. I swear I do.

**Could he make me sound any more pathetic than that!?**

"Seiichi, you're the craziest person I'm unfortunate enough to meet." I groan and rub the bridge of my nose. "Ryouga-san, please ignore what he said." I say firmly and feel myself getting annoyed at the telltale sparkles in those dark gold eyes. "You know what? This whole thing is getting idiotic. I'm sorry, guys, but I think I have to leave." I say with slight exasperation coating my voice and prepare to get up.

Seiichi looks at me with a small frown. "Sweetie, you know I'm doing this for you." He tries to reason with me while reaching out and stopping me from getting up.

I sigh in exasperation. "Seiichi, I know you want the best for me, and I'm grateful. But I'm not about to drag a random stranger into this mess. Even if that stranger is your friend." I turn to Ryouga. "I'm sorry if it sounds like I was about to drag you into something you don't want to do." I apologize.

…Damn these Rikkai boys and their over-protectiveness! I know they love me, and I love them too. But hell, they need to stop pulling these stunts on me!

A smooth, masculine laugh grabs Seiichi and my attention. We both turn to the golden-eye male. "Well, this is really interesting. I just got back from USA and now this… Heh, very interesting, indeed!" He grins wider. "I'll do this favor for you two, Kasumi, Seiichi!"

I snort and turn to my friend. "See, I told you so! No one in his right mind is going to accept that… WHAT!?" I almost yelp when I turn to the other male at the table.

Ryouga grins sexily at me. "I guess I'm going to be your boyfriend from today onwards. Please take care of me, Kasumi-koi." He sings out happily and winks at me. "I'll pick you up tomorrow and then we can go for a date to get to know each other better tomorrow, ok?"

_**NO! What the hell have we just gotten ourselves into!? This is a nightmare! SOMEONE PLEASE WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!

* * *

**_

**The next day, Rikkai Dai, 4.30PM…**

Unfortunately, my last class of the day is with no other than the devil in disguise, Yukimura Seiichi himself… As soon as the professor dismisses us, I almost dash out the room and down the corridor, ignoring the stares I'm receiving from other people.

Who cares about them? I need to get away from campus pronto because yesterday Echizen Ryouga said he's going to come and pick me up after class for a date today! There's no way in hell I'm going to sit still and let that happens!

_Damn right! We ain't going to sit around and just drool over him like we don't have brains, sexy body or not! CHA!_

I blink at the commotion at the campus' entrance… Seems like all the girls are gathering, staring and giggling at someone… Oh well, not like I care…

…Wait a minute, is it just me or now they're turning at _**me**_?

…**Uh-oh… Is that who I think he is? HELL NO!**

Echizen Ryouga approaches me with a pleased grin on his face. "Kasumi, baby, did I keep you waiting for long?" He bends down to nuzzle my hair gently before drawing back. "I'm so sorry, love, but my old man wanted me to run some errands, you see." He slides my bag off my shoulder and swings it on his shoulder instead. "Well, shall we go? Let's go on a date I promised you yesterday, shall we?" He grins sexily while taking my hand into his bigger one, and my conscience shut down instantly.

ARGH! This guy is too sexy, and to make it worst he knows how to use his sexiness! I'm losing! I'm losing!

…Hehehe, I wish that Amasaki would be here to see this hottie taking care of us! It'd be a slap in his face!

"Kisaki?" Ooh, seems like heaven is on our side! There is Amasaki with his new girlfriend! I frown when I notice him glancing at Ryouga and pales slightly. Che, I dated a coward?

"Amasaki," I nod in greeting.

Amasaki quickly schools his expression. "Heh, you aren't so bad yourself, Kisaki. You found yourself a new boyfriend already, huh? Quite a playgirl too, aren't you?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

I open my mouth to fire back at him. However, I find myself getting pull into a protective but slightly possessive embrace by Ryouga. I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment when his citrus cologne wafts through my nose… Smells like orange or grapefruit… Probably orange…

_**Get a grip of yourself, Kisaki Kasumi!!!**_

"Yo, thanks for breaking up with Kasumi, dude. Because of you, now I'm her new boyfriend. I was damn happy when you broke up with her since I like her since I've first met her. I'm still thinking what kind of guy would be 'stupid' enough to let a person like her go. But oh well, we've gotta go now. I promised her a date, you see." Ryouga grins and ushers me towards a car.

…HOLY COW! Are you telling me that sleek black sports car parking in front of the entrance is _his_ car!? WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!?

I gawk and almost drool over the sleek black vehicle. "Is this a Lamborghini Gallardo I'm seeing?" I ask dreamily and run a hand over the cool metal frame. "Where on earth did you get this darling?" I ask Ryouga as he ushers me into the car.

He raises an amused eyebrow at me. "I didn't know you're into cars." He slides into the driver's seat and revs up the engine. "I saved up money from the tournaments I won in USA and got this badass imported." He says as we pulls off from in front of Rikkai. "Tell me, are you into cars?"

I snort and roll my eyes at him. "My brother is crazy over Lamborghini and Ford Mustang all right. I love Lamborghini, but my brother won't let me touch his cars, though." I sulk. "I thought you'd be more of a Ferrari kind of guy."

"Well, now you know another fact about me, baby." Ryouga grins boyishly. "Now, what do you say if we hit the mall?" He glances at me.

I give him a wide-eye stare. "Shopping? Both of us?" I ask unintelligently.

He laughs. "Well, yeah, let's walk around and maybe we can grab a bite later. You don't have to be home early today, right?" He asks hopefully.

…**Home early equals dinner with Father and Kenta nii-san and my brother's daily fuss and rant over me. Home later equals a meal with this sexy hot hunk and a lot of jealous looks from the females in radius. The latter option **_**way**_** outweighs the first option!**

I grin brightly. "As long as you don't mind shopping with a blunt person like me then I'd love to go and 'grab a bite' with you later, Ryouga-san."

"Drop the 'san'. It makes us sound like strangers." He tells me as he pulls into an empty parking lot.

I snort. "We ARE strangers, may I remind you that? We just knew each other yesterday!" I get out of the car.

The tall male laughs genuinely. "You're a really interesting person, you know that?" He gives me his hand and grins. "Come on, let's put other couples to shame." Ryouga winks, and I can only smile at his action.

Bloody hell, his upbeat and confident personalities will be the death of me… I have to constantly remind myself that this is just an act… We'll both part ways when this 'act' is over…

Ryouga drags me into a rather fashionable boutique once we enter the mall. He ignores the giggles and the stares of the shop attendants as he pulls dresses from the racks and dumps them into my arms. "Try these on," He ushers me towards the fitting room. "You have rather light skin tone and this shop has a lot of dark colors. You'll love it!"

I gawk at the pile in my arms and try to resist. "Too many dresses!" I protest in vain since his strength is way greater than mine.

I try on the clothes Ryouga hands me; I have to say that Echizen Ryouga is one very fashionable guy. Every dress he selected is pretty and adds a subtle touch of confidence to the wearer. Not that I'm complaining, I like this style!

A middle-age lady who seems to be the manager of the store approaches me with a smile as Ryouga takes care of the purchase. (As soon as I changed back into my clothes he had the attendant take it away with his card. He also told her to get me a pair of heels to go with the dress… DAMN HIM!) "Is that your boyfriend, miss? He has a good taste." I blush at her comment. "You two look really great with each other."

…If only she knows that we're not really a couple…

_Oh, but you can't deny that you _want_ him to be your guy, huh?_

After shopping, we both decide to grab something to eat in a cozy café inside the mall. I learn things about Echizen Ryouga… His younger brother is no other than the Seigaku's prodigy Echizen Ryouma and he is a professional tennis player! He tells me stories of his life abroad and he also tells me about how he met Seiichi, too.

I laugh so hard after he finishes telling me how he met Seiichi. "My, I thought I was unfortunate enough to meet Seiichi in high school. Your meeting with him was worse than mine!" I laugh more at his pout.

**Hmm… He's like a child some times. But he is too confident to be a child. Also, the way he carries himself is practically screaming 'I'm-a-sexy-man-and-you-know-it'!**

Ryouga pouts sulkily. "Hey, Seiichi is one scary mastermind, all right? You probably wouldn't know what he's thinking under that scary smile either!" He shots back.

I grin back playfully. "Oh, Seiichi sure taught me how to smile like that, too, you know?" I pull a Seiichi-worthy smile on to my face and smile wider when I notice Ryouga slightly shivers. "Did I scare you? Poor Ryouga," I sigh sympathetically.

He shoots me a playful glare. "Don't get too cocky, babe, or I'd have to get you back." Golden orbs shimmer mischievously.

I feel my heart thumping madly inside my chest. I quickly avert my eyes from him to lessen my embarrassment… Bloody hell, his eyes sure can kill!

I'm pretty much surrounded by males all these years, and trust me when I say _**no one**_ has been able to make my heart race with just a single look like Echizen Ryouga just did… It's not a bad feeling… It's just…kind of pleasant and strange to say at least…

"What's that you're reading?" I quickly change the topic and look at the magazine in his hands.

Ryouga looks at me, amused. "It's US' sports magazine." He sips his drink. "Here, have a look at it if you want." He puts the magazine down in front of me.

I flip through the content and gasp in awe. "Wow, they interviewed you? You must be really good!" I look up at the male in front of me. He shrugs uncaringly. I read the interview briefly. "'The eldest son of the Samurai Nanjirou who took World's tennis by a storm. Following his father's legacy'…" I frown at the title and flip the magazine shut before putting it away. "Baboso…" I mutter unhappily.

A big, slightly rough hand grasps mine gently. "Hey, what's wrong, Kasumi?" Ryouga asks with a slight frown. "Are you unhappy with the fact that I'm too famous, love?" He asks teasingly as he rubs circles on the back of my hand.

…_Sweet, sexy and funny: what more can you ask for from a guy?_

I reward him with a forced smile at his effort to make me feel better. "No, not with that." I murmur quietly. Raising my eyes to meet him in a stare, I continue. "I'm unhappy with how that stupid journalist wrote it. It's not fair how he made it sounds like you are your father's shadow when you are you." I almost scream after I realize what I've said. NO! "No, what I mean is that the person who wrote it should have thought about how you would feel… ARGH!"

_**GAH! Damn me and my big mouth! I can't stop myself from saying what I want to say!**_

After a long pause, he chuckles gently. "You're very sweet, babe." Ryouga squeezes my hand gently. "I'm used to it, so please don't be unhappy about that trivial thing, yeah? You look much prettier when you smile." He grins.

I mock-glare at him. "Are you calling me ugly now, _honey_?" I grin sweetly. "I'm sure you said that to every girl you hit on before, didn't you?"

Ryouga smiles warily. "Ehehe… I didn't say that, Kasumi." But his weary smile turns into a handsome grin. "C'mon, I'll drop you home." He signals for the check.

I reach for my wallet but a big hand stops me. "No, I'm paying." He gives me an appeasing smile. "A man should pay for a woman and not the other way round." Ryouga puts down a couple of bills onto the check tray before pulling me out from the café towards the parking lot.

I pout unhappily. "Surely you're familiar with the idea of American share? You've been living in USA, right?" I whine.

He laughs and holds the car's door open for me. "Well, when it comes to the girl that I find interesting, I'd like to be a gentleman in her eyes." He winks at me and closes the door.

…Thank Kami for that because if he didn't, he'd see me with a really fierce blush on my face!

Ryouga pulls the car to stop at my house's gate. He gets out, holds the door open for me before hands me the shopping bag. "Good night, Kasumi. I hope you'll dream about me tonight." He purrs out the last sentence with a sexy smile.

I glare at him with a blush. "No way, playboy." I swipe the card at the gate and enter. Once I'm behind the front gate, I turn around and give him a sweet smile. "Good night, Ryouga." I can't help but smile at his grin.

"I'll pick you up again tomorrow!" He waves, jumps into his car and drives off as soon as I reach the front door.

…I must be lying if I say I didn't enjoy the day with Ryouga… He's full of surprises. He's also a fun person to be around with. When I close my eyes, the images of his smiling face and the sparkling dark gold eyes flash into my mind…

**It's going to be hard just to tell myself not to think of him when he's like this… Oh well… Only time will tell…

* * *

**

**A few days later…**

I've gotten used to Ryouga waiting for me in front of the campus again next to his car. (After determinedly ignoring Seiichi and Masaharu's teases and some hopeful girls' questions.) I don't know, it makes me feel…_wanted_. I like the feeling, though.

…_But is he doing this because of the fact that he owes Seiichi a favor?_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryouga asks me when the car stops at the red light. I turn to him with a confused look. He smiles slightly. "You were frowning." He explains.

I shake my head. "No, I'm just tired… I've been getting a lot of work from classes and home lately." I smile lightly. "Where are we going today?"

The dark hair male offers me a nervous smile. "I was thinking… Ifyoudon'tmindwouldyouliketocometodinneratmyhousetonight?" He says quickly.

I blink at him. "What? I'm sorry, Ryouga, you need to slow down." I tell him with an amused smile. Heh, he's cute when he's nervous!

He continues to drive when the light turns green. "Well… We've been hanging out for almost a week… And my mother asks me if I can bring whomever I was hanging out with for the past few days home for dinner. You don't have to if you don't want to, though." He adds quickly. "I mean, my little brother would probably annoyed you and my father would probably try to hit on you." He rants on.

**Hmm… He's sexy. He's sweet. He's funny. AND he's a family man. What more can I ask for, really?**

I giggle. "I'd love to have dinner with your family, Ryouga." I say sweetly.

Ryouga grins happily. "All right, let's go!" He focuses himself on the road once more.

The Echizen household is… different. They are very interesting in terms of individuals. But I finally notice whom the Echizen siblings got their hypnotizing eyes from… their perverted father, Echizen Nanjirou the ex-world tennis champion!

"I didn't know you know Kasumi-senpai." Ryouma eyes his brother with slight curiosity during Japanese-style dinner. "How did you know each other?"

I merely grin back at the young prodigy. "Why, Ryouma, is that curiosity I hear?" I tease him and snicker when he huffs at me. "Seiichi introduced us, that's all." I shrug slightly. I turn to glare at Ryouga when he reaches for the fish I intend to save for the last. "Don't touch my fish!" I bare my teeth at him, and the older Echizen brother chuckles with his hands raises in defeat.

_**Sexy or not, no one touches our food and gets away with it! NO ONE! CHA!**_

"Don't need to be so mad, babe. Though you still look cute when you're mad." He winks with a flirty smirk. I scoff around a blush and turn back to my food.

_Hanging around Echizen Ryouga is definitely _not_ good for a weak heart, mind you!_

Nanjirou-san approaches me with a silly grin after meal, making his two sons eye him wearily. "You up for a little tennis game, Kasumi-chan?" He asks sweetly and tries to move closer to me.

Ryouga growls at his father and shoves him away from me. "Hands off, perverted old man." He scowls, using himself to block me from the oldest Echizen male. "If you want to play a game of tennis ask me or the brat, dammit."

Ryouma scowls at his older brother. "Don't drag me into this, aniki."

I giggle as the Echizen men battle out on their egos. It's quite amusing to watch two adults and one soon-to-be adult battle out on their pride!

_Especially the sexy males with overwhelming pheromones! I can't wait to see him shirtless! KYA!_

…Go rot in hell, conscience!

I clap my hands together to get their attentions. "Now, now, since there are four of us, why don't we play doubles?" I ask with an amused smile.

"You're such a genius, Kasumi-chan!" Nanjirou-san pounces at me eagerly. "I want to pair with you too!"

CRASH! "Back off, old man!" Ryouga whisks me away just in time his father crashes into the spot I sat a second ago. "C'mon, Kasumi, I'll lend you my racket." He says loudly and pulls me after him. "I'm sorry about my old man. He can be quite a pervert." He grunts in annoyance as he leads me down the hallway.

I snicker at his put-off look. "You sure are close to your father, aren't you?" I tease him. "It's as they say, 'like father, like son', isn't it?"

He flushes. "Kasumi, you're so mean!" He whines with a pout. I laugh at his pout.

…_He's never boring to be with, this Echizen Ryouga!_

A 'friendly' game of tennis turns out to be an all-out war. Hey, what do you expect? They are all professional players, and they are males with a hell lot of ego. Even in a friendly match, losing is considered unacceptable for them.

"Thank you for having me over, Nanjirou-san, Rinko-san." I bow politely to the Echizen couple as I get ready to leave after the friendly tennis game.

Nanjirou-san beams at me. "You're welcome, Kasumi-chan! Come back here again, it's been a while since I've played a good game with a pretty lady. OUCH!" I stifle a snicker when Rinko-san smacks him.

Rinko-san gives me a motherly smile. "Please come back again, Kasumi-chan. You're always welcome back here." She says kindly and looks over my shoulder. "Ryouga, make sure she gets home safe, ok? Take care, Kasumi-chan." She smiles at her son and me. "Now off you go, you two."

"Until next time, then, Rinko-san, Nanjirou-san." I bow before walking towards Ryouga's car.

The ride home is uneventful saves for light chat between us… After we reaches the front of my house, Ryouga gets out to hold the door open for me again. "Thanks for coming over." He tells me with a grin. "It's been a while since my mother has cooked for guests. She looked pretty happy."

I smile back at him. "I'm happy, too. Your mother is a really good cook." I look him in the eyes. "Thank you for inviting me over, I had a really great time." I smile sweetly.

Dark gold orbs darken slightly. Before I know what's going on, I find myself in the arms of the male in front of me with his lips crashing down on mine.

_KYAAA! He's kissing us! This sexy helluva hottie is kissing us! YEAH BABY!_

My heart starts to race and my mind fogs over… My knees feel like they'll give out under me so I desperately cling onto the front of his shirt. I've _never_ been kissed like this, mind you. Hell, even my first kiss was nothing compared to what Ryouga is doing right now! His kiss is full of passion, promises and holds a sense of thrill under it…

_**He smells like orange and he tastes like one…**_

I squirm in his embrace after I feel the need of oxygen is becoming urgent. I whine slightly when he still holds on tight. Ryouga seems to understand because he draws back, panting. I gasp for air and clings on to the front of his shirt. "Oh God, I'm sorry about that… I didn't mean to force myself on you." He panics.

I shake my head, dazed. "No, it's ok." I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes. "Why did you kiss me?" I ask softly.

He looks at me in surprise, and then his gaze softens. "You are attractive and funny. You made me feel damn lucky with that smile just now so I wanted to kiss you, that's all." He gently strokes my cheek with his knuckles. Bending forward, he presses a kiss on my forehead. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for the ball at 6PM ok? Good night, Kasumi." He smiles and lets me go.

I return his smile. "Good night, Ryouga."

…_**It's a little too late for me not to get attach with Echizen Ryouga… Why? He already has my heart in his hand… And it seems I wouldn't be able to take it back so easily…**_

…_**What surprised me the most would be the fact that I don't really mind at all…

* * *

**_

**The next day, 5.50PM…**

"Kasumi-san, a person called Echizen Ryouga is here for you." Sakano-san, our old butler, informs me. He gives me a grandfatherly smile. "May I say you look very beautiful, Kasumi-san?"

The dress that Ryouga bought me is beaded straps dress with scoop neckline made of floor-length, flowing black silk. It's a very pretty dress and goes well with the black, jeweled heels that he bought along with it.

I get up from the couch. "Thank you, Sakano-san." I smile and make my way towards the front porch. I smile wider as I notice the familiar black vehicle in front of my house. "Ryouga, you're early." I say brightly.

Ooh, Echizen Ryouga looks handsome in his casual and sports clothing, but he's absolutely dashing in a suit all right! MWAHAHA! I SHALL BE ENVY BY MANY GIRLS TONIGHT!

He stares at me intensely, dark gold pools darken to the point they become almost brown. I blush at the look in his eyes. "Do I look weird?" I ask shyly.

The professional tennis player grins. "No, you're very beautiful." He pulls out a large bouquet of red and white roses. "Here, this is for you."

I smile. "Thank you. They're beautiful." I ask a maid to put the flowers in my room for me; only to turn back and have my hand kisses by Ryouga.

"Not as much as you, babe." He winks and holds the car's door open for me.

The Rikkai's winter ball is held at an Atobe's branch hotel. However, the price of the ticket for the ball isn't too expensive. (Thanks to Seiichi who went to…urm…_'negotiate'_ with Atobe Keigo. For once I pity Atobe!)

Ryouga, being the playful gentleman as ever, gets out from the car and opens the door for me. He offers me his arm with a smile. "Allow me to escort you tonight, Kasumi-hime." He winks.

I laugh and link my arm with his. "I'm all yours tonight, Ryouga." I wink back.

_**We can be yours forever too if you'd like, Ryouga-kun!**_

When we get inside the ballroom, Seiichi and Masaharu approach both of us with big grins on their faces. "Ooh, honey, there are rumors going around that you're the one who did the dumping, not that idiot Amasaki." The silver-blue hair male snickers. "Mission accomplished, dude." Haru and Ryouga high-five each other.

I roll my eyes at them playfully. "Macho idiots," I mumble quietly so only I can hear it. I blink when Ryouga hands me a drink. "Thank you." I smile.

The pro tennis player grins. "It's the boyfriend's job, isn't it?" He says warmly. I blush at the tone of his voice. I turn to glare at the snickering Seiichi and Masaharu to disguise my embarrassment.

Before I can say anything to my friends, a hand grasps my arm roughly. The owner of the hand spins me around and tightens his grasp on my arm, making me cry out in pain. "You think you can just waltz around with your new guy and make me look bad in front of everyone, bitch?" Amasaki snarls at me.

"Stop it, Shin-kun!" His new girlfriend shakes his arm, scared by his rage. He pushes her away roughly with a snarl.

…_**If he thinks we're going to cower at his ugly face and cry a river, HE'S SO FREAKING BLOODY WRONG! WE'LL SHOW HIM WHO'S THE BOSS! RAWR! PUPPY POWER!**_

"Unhand me this instant, Amasaki." I give him a frigid glare. "You are hurting me and I don't appreciate that." I move to push him away, but someone else beats me to it…

Ryouga shoves Amasaki away from me roughly before pulling me into his protective embrace. "Are you all right?" Dark gold orbs look at me with genuine concern as he leans down to touch my forehead with his.

I lean into his embrace. "I'm all right, thank you, Ryouga." I murmur against his suit.

He nuzzles my cheek gently. "Good," he whispers. However, as soon as he shifts his gaze to the pathetic form of my ex-boyfriend, I can see dark golden eyes darkening to the point they become pure black with rage. "How dare you hurt a lady?" He starts with a low voice. Narrowing his eyes, Ryouga continues fiercely. "It's good that Kasumi has broken up with you, selfish bastard, because a guy like you doesn't deserve anyone at all. You deserve to be alone forever!" The pro tennis player roars over the silence inside the ballroom.

"We'll take it from here." Masaharu murmurs loud enough for Ryouga and me to hear as my silver-blue hair friend steps forward. "You two go ahead."

…_I simply love Masaharu. He knows I'm not in the mood to party or do anything any more with Amasaki in the area._

Simply put, being within two-mile radius of Amasaki Shinsuke just _**disgusts**_ me.

"I'll take you home, babe." Ryouga gently ushers me towards the exit.

But instead of going home, we take a stop at the fountain in front of a train station in the same area as my house. He buys me a cup of hot tea, and then he sits down beside me with his drink in his hand. "…Why did you date him?" He asks conversationally.

I sigh and stare at the cup in my hands. "I was stupid." I smile an ironic smile. "I thought that if I dated someone who wasn't from Rikkai High, it'd be ok… Well, you saw what happened." I chuckle humorlessly.

He leans back against the bench we're sitting on. "I think it's great that you won't have to be around him any more." He says softly.

I turn around to stare at him. "I think so, too. I guess I'm just unlucky when it comes to relationship." I smile slightly before looking up towards the starry night sky. "The stars are bright tonight." I sigh contently.

…_**I hope the stars will grant me this simple wish for once… I wish I could stay beside Ryouga like this for a while…**_

A strong arm wraps itself around my shoulders and gently pulls me against the warm, strong body of Echizen Ryouga. "Kasumi, he's not the one you're looking for. He's not the one that you'll be happy with. Many people want to see you happy, they don't want to see you sad. Your family, your friends, and hell, _**I**_ want to see you happy." Ryouga says gently. "I told you that you look prettier with a smile on your face, didn't I?"

I stare him in the eyes. "You're very nice," I murmur softly. Moving away slightly from him, I continue without looking at him. "I've had really nice time with you, Ryouga… But the ball is over so you won't have to do what you've promised Seiichi anymore."

…I know I'm being really harsh, but I don't want him to keep my hopes up if he's just seeing me as some obligation. I don't want him to be nice to me only because he owes my friend a favor. After all, why hold him back if he doesn't want to be here at all? It'd hurt both side if the feelings are not mutual.

"You're wrong." Ryouga says determinedly. "I know it sounds too stupid, but I feel really attracted to you the first time we met." I turn around in surprise. "You're beautiful, smart but you don't let people walk over you. You also say what you think and you're reasonable even though you can be quite stubborn some times." He smiles gently and holds my hand gently with his bigger one.

…He sure knows how to persuade a girl, doesn't he? I'd like to believe him too… But there is still some doubt lingering in me…

I look at our entwined hands. "You're going to be traveling back to US again, aren't you? I don't want to prevent you from meeting other ladies who would be better than me." I squeak when Ryouga pulls me onto his lap. "Ryouga, what are you-!?"

_GAH! I can die in peace now that I know you've_ finally _gotten into an intimate position with a guy, boss!_

SHUT UP YOU STUPID CONSCIENCE!

Ryouga's arms wrap themselves around my waist as he stares up at me. "I know I have to travel around a lot for tournaments… But Japan is my home country, and I'll always come back one way or another no matter what." He says firmly. "All I'm asking is that would you please give me a reason to come back?" Dark golden eyes shimmer softly as they stare into mine.

I feel heat rising up my cheeks. "I never did any long distance relationship before…" I mumble shyly.

Ryouga gives me an appeasing smile. "I'll call you every day. I'll send you emails and messages. You'll be the first to know what I'm doing." He grins handsomely.

I manage to smile back at him slightly. "I won't change myself, you know that, right?"

"Of course I won't expect you to change, baby! As much as I hate to admit, fan girls _**do**_ scared me to death!" He shudders, and I laugh.

_**You know… I think I'll give it another try. After all, I'm already having some kind of crush on this sexy tennis pro Echizen Ryouga already, haven't I?**_

Ryouga looks at me hopefully. "So… Does this mean you'll give us a try? C'mon, babe, we've been on dates and my family like you. Hell, _Ryouma_ asked about you! You can ask him, I've never brought a girl home. You're first!" He presses on.

I merely smirk at his hopeful look. "Uh-huh, your family like me, but what I _**really**_ would like to know, Ryouga, is the fact that do _**you**_ like me?" I drop my voice into a purr. I smirk wider as he flushes slightly.

**Note to self: must thanks Seiichi for dragging me to see the rerun of Moulin Rouge with him! It's because that movie that I know how to do this kind of stuff! CHA!**

He gives me a bashful grin. "Frankly put, I do like you, Kasumi." He smirks at my blush. "I can tell you like me too, so is that a yes? Will you go out with me?" He pushes on.

I laugh and put my arms around his neck. "I will go out with you, but I only have one condition," I smile slyly. "You have to meet my family for dinner tomorrow." I lean my forehead against his.

Ryouga's eyes sparkle in delight. "Yes!" He whoops in joy. Leaning forward, he kisses me softly. "I sure am lucky to owes Seiichi that favor." He sighs contently. "He was the one who got us together."

_I agree with him! For once Seiichi has done something _good_ to the mankind! HELL YEAH!_

I snicker. "Don't be so hopeful yet, I think now we owe him one." I giggle harder at his groan. I smile as I lean forward to kiss his cheek. "But yes, I'm grateful that he called you to help. I can't imagine any one else who I'd be this natural with." I snuggle closer.

He chuckles. "We still have a long time to get to know each other." Ryouga grins his sexy grin. "If this is a fairy tale then I'll be a knight in shining armor, isn't it?"

I grin back. "Nope, I'd rather you be a fiercely protective dragon." I kiss him affectionately. "Simply because a dragon is stronger and fiercer than a knight when it comes to protecting whatever is precious to them." I put my hands on his arms.

He nuzzles my cheek gently. "Then I'll be your dragon, Kasumi-hime." Dark gold orbs shimmer tenderly as he lifts my hand to kiss. "I'll protect you until the end, I promise that." His eyes show his sincerity, and that's all I need.

_**It takes a lifetime to find someone, but only a moment to fall in love… I've never feel this way before, simply because I was afraid to fall in love. But then I've met Echizen Ryouga…**_

_**I guess love is like water; we can fall in it. We can drown in it. But we can't live without it… But hey, there's one thing certain!**_

_**You can't help where your heart leads you, but you sure as hell can help if you follow it! GO GIRL POWER! CHA!

* * *

**_

**Two days later…**

_Smiles sweetly. "So, Ryouga-kun, you're now Kasumi-hime's official boyfriend, no?"_

_Sheepish grins. "Yeah… I owe you another one this time, Seiichi."_

"_Ohoho, don't worry, Ryouga. You don't owe me anything." Smiles wider. "After all, now I'll have the full pleasure of testing you to see if you're suitable for Rikkai's princess."_

_Groans. "Aw, come on! Not you too! I've already got threatening calls from Kasumi's friends in Osaka! Her brother looked like he wanted to castrate me last night!"_

_Smiles. "Oh, so does this mean you'll give up?"_

"_Hell no! I mean-!"_

"_Good, brace yourself, Ryouga." Grins. "Because my test is going to start _now._" Snickers evilly.

* * *

_

…**GAH! This lasts me 18 pages!**

**I can't believe how long this one-shot is… But now it's done and out of the way…**

**I was inspired to write this before updating the story. I don't know why… Oh well…**

**I think I did okay in this one… I don't know? You tell me how you think!**

**Again, please review! XD**


	16. Yanagi and Kasumi: Summer Night

**Guess who's back~!**

**Finally my finals and the hectic semester are over. It's summer now so hopefully I'll be getting more time to update this! (If I don't have to run around like a headless chicken, that is…)**

**This is as promised to you, my dear Godsis~ XD**

**I've been playing 'Tennis no Oujisama – Motto Gakuensai no Oujisama' on Nintendo DS too! I've to say it's amusing to play and VERY annoying at the same time. Why? Well, when I was trying to get a Sanada's ending, I had to start over for God knows how many time (I've lost count) because he freaking REFUSED to talk to you UNLESS you trigger a certain event. I was running around in circles trying to trigger these events and got sick of it eventually so I had to look up a walkthrough in Japanese… **

**Hehehe, I feel so happy when I had to resort to find something in Japanese and I'm studying it as my major. It gave me an incentive to study! XD**

**Anyway, back to Sanada Genichirou. I nicknamed him 'Frigid Bitch' because he literally scared my character! He refused to talk to her, refused to let her help (since she's the school's festival's committee's member) AND 'Tarundoru' you when you find him to talk after you reached certain levels of affections.**

**But still, the one that scared me senseless WAS Yukimura Seiichi! I don't exactly have to go after him since he's a special character that'd be unlocked only AFTER you get all other six Rikkai members' endings. (Poor Jackal. He's always ignored…) Basically he asked for your phone number from the very beginning and you just have to talk to Sanada and Kirihara to trigger his visits to the event. And his ending is VERY scary too I tell you…**

**Well, he practically demanded that you become a tennis team's manager, that you let him call your first name and that you date him. The reason? He said "I want to date you because I like you. I want to call your name because since we'll be dating, that'd be more natural. And lastly, I want you to be the manager so you can be by my side and I won't have to worry. And even after I graduated (you're playing as 2****nd**** year in this, by the way) if you're the tennis team's manager, Akaya would chase away the 'bad bugs' from you for me." He literally used the word 'waruimushi' in which 'warui' is 'bad' and 'mushi' is 'bug'! **

…**Seriously, when it comes to being scary, Yukimura Seiichi won without even having to TRY. It's REALLY scary. DX**

**YOSH! Let's get rolling! This is a Yanagi Renji's one-shot since I somehow got an idea about writing him after getting his ending! (He's surprisingly nice in the game too!)**

* * *

_The first time I met him was when my best friend in High School, Niou Masaharu, introduced us to each other. He was one of 'Rikkai's three demons' who stood out the least among two other._

_Hell, I didn't even feel any attraction towards the guy! He was just _there_. When I talked to him, it was either about tennis team or class-related topics._

_I was training to improve my stamina for karate at the private training room in my father's house one day when he accidentally walked in. After all, the Regulars often came by to use my father's courts (since Seiichi insisted that we'd all be able to hang out afterwards). Instead of giving me a disapproved look like many guys from our High School would, he asked, "How long have you been learning karate for, Kisaki?"_

"_I've been learning it since I was five." I answered and looked at him. "You… You don't think this is bad, Yanagi?" I asked curiously._

"_Why would I think that you knowing karate is bad? Isn't it good that you know how to protect yourself?" He asked back. "Besides, you've been training it up until now, haven't you?"_

"_Well, apparently most guys don't like a girl to be so _boyish_." I sneered. "I've lost count how many guys made fun of me or never spoke to me again after they learned that I know karate. Not that I care what those losers think."_

_To my surprise, he chuckled. "Sticks and stones will break your bones. But words can never hurt you, isn't that right?" He smiled. "We all have our own preferences on things, so I can't judge anyone because I don't have that right."_

"_True, true." I smiled. "You really _do_ sound like a professor, Yanagi." I teased._

"_I guess you'd be right, Kisaki." We chuckled. "Mind if I watch you practice? It'd be a good data and I'll give it to you for you to see too if you want."_

_I shrugged. "Knock yourself out. I can't really talk while I'm in the middle of it so excuse me." I turned back to the ring in the middle of the room. "Oh and Yanagi?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Call me Kasumi." I grinned before getting back into the pose of fighting an imaginary opponent in front of me._

_I guess you can say it was a start of something that has yet to come. Something more than any of us would've thought it would be back then…_

* * *

**Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku High School section, Friday, 4.30PM**

"Nee-san!" Akaya tackles me into a hug. Kya! He's so cute! "I've just finished running my laps! What do I have to do next?" He grins at me.

_KYA! It's the cute puppy eyes Akaya's version! I can die happy today too!_

**Please, knock yourself out so I'll be spared of your antics.**

I mentally squish mini Kasumi to the pulp. Picking up the training menu, I skim over it before turning to Aka-chan. "Next for you is to do the smash practice, Aka-chan!" I grin. "But before you go off to do your smashes, go get something to drink first, ne?" I pet his curls. "Now go get something to drink!" I shoo him away.

"Hai, nee-san!" Akaya salutes me playfully before sauntering off to get his drink.

I smile slightly and watch the practice going on around me as usual. Today isn't too bad for a practice, other than the fact that it's been getting warmer…

**I DON'T WANT A TAN! NOOO!**

Much to my annoyance, my brother seems to inherit my mother's ability to tan nicely. However, I've got my father's gene. So yes, I BURN in the sun! Just thank Kami-sama that it usually takes a couple of hours before I start turning red!

"You look a little red there, darling. Are you all right?" Masaharu snickers at me and ducks away from my clipboard. "Now, now, don't get so violent, dear. You're breaking my heart!" He exclaims dramatically.

_**Did he just say what I think he just said? He's SO DEAD! CHA!**_

I feel my left eyebrow twitches furiously as soon as the people around the court start whispering. "Haru, don't make me strangle you right now." I warn him with a Seiichi-worthy smile. I smile wider as he shudders. "Now, you have to go do your reflex practice, don't you?" I ask sweetly.

"…You know, dear, I think you've been hanging around buchou way too much." Masaharu shivers. Then he grins mischievously. "But you know, it's nice to see that you are the only girl who can ruffle the feathers of our resident 'master'." He laughs and runs away as soon as I turn around to glare at him.

ARGH! DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE NIOU! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!

I scowl as I notice the smirking trickster giving me a victory sign from the distance. "Gen-chan! Masaharu skived again!" I yell.

"NIOU! TARUNDORU! 20 LAPS AROUND THE COURT NOW!" Genichirou bellows from the bench area. I smirk at the silver-haired trickster as he scowls and drags his feet to run his assigned laps.

HA! Take _that_, Niou! I can get back at you bad!

I slink back towards the shade area of the tennis courts. Taking a drink out of my water bottle, I observe the activities around the court and smile. Yep, the potential regulars for next year who will be lead by Akaya are going to be a force to be reckoned with! At the rate they're going, normal players won't stand a chance!

**MWAHAHA! Watch out, Seigaku and Hyoutei! Rikkai is definitely going to squish you! CHA!**

_YEAH! Not to mention that Akaya is _MUCH_ better looking than that mushroom head Hiyoshi and that brat Echizen! _

…I so don't need to hear that about Akaya. Stop giving me weird thoughts!

"There you are." Seiichi's soft voice snaps me out of mentally murdering my own conscience. "Hiding from the sun again, dear?" The pretty buchou of our team gives me a kind smile.

I grin sheepishly. "You know I don't do well with staying out in the sun for a long time, Seiichi." I put my water bottle back down on the bench. "Any thing I can do for you, oh our almighty buchou?" I bow dramatically with a good-nature smile on my face.

Rikkai's child of God laughs. "Why thank you, Mi-hime. I didn't know you thought so highly of me." I roll my eyes at him before both of us snicker. "Anyway, yes, I need to talk to you, dear." Blue eyes stare at me thoughtfully.

**Uh-oh… I think I know what that look is… It's telling me there's going to be trouble for me!**

Knowing Seiichi for the last two and a bit more years, the pretty buchou doesn't disappoint me when he opens his mouth. "I'd like to believe there's nothing going on between you and Renji. But lately it seems that you've been looking at each other somewhat differently when no one else is watching… Is there something you'd like to tell me, Mi-hime?" He asks gently.

_YIKES! He got you there! Oh boy, it wasn't me who was staring at the sweaty and shirtless Yanagi Renji! You're on your own! Adieu!_

…Your ability of assisting me out of trouble is astounding… **NOT!**

I sigh and look towards the court where Renji and Genichirou are having their mock-match. "When did you notice, Sei?" I ask him back, all the while staring at Renji executing his Kamaitachi.

A hand grasps my hand kindly. "I noticed about three weeks back, sweetie. It took me nearly a week and a half to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me since you two were so discreet about it." Seiichi tells me. "And I hope I'm right in assuming that this has been going on longer than that. Am I right?" He looks me in the eyes.

I give him a weary smile. "You're right. This has been going on since the beginning of this spring." I sigh softly. "No, Seiichi, I'm not going to ask him about this and that's that." I say firmly as soon as he opens his mouth again.

The child of God stares at me incredulously. "May I ask what your reason is?"

I close my eyes… The first time I've met Yanagi Renji, we didn't become friends instantly like I did with Masaharu or Seiichi. In fact, saying that he crept me out would be an understatement!

_**Hey, you'll be too if a guy you've just met suddenly start spouting off some random facts about you, okay? I'm not exaggerating! Yanagi Renji **_**knew**_** where I shopped, what my favorite food is and my family's rough biography even before I met him!**_

But after talking to him by himself a few times, I've come to learn more about the so-called 'master' of the team. As infuriating as he can be, I value his companionship and his opinions on things too. Mind you, Renji is a Kami-send especially when I found myself ready to throttle Masaharu because the damn trickster just won't stop for his own entertainment, or when the troublesome bunch start their squabbles without Seiichi, Genichirou or Hiroshi in the vicinity to help me pull them apart!

…Truthfully, I don't even know when my eyes start following the tallest member of the Regulars. And in some way, I know that he has also been watching me too.

It's just that I don't feel comfortable enough to take it to a higher level other than being friends right now. I like him. No, I LOVE him. I'm sure I can say that. There are things that I'd like to sort out for myself first before talking to him about any possibility of being more than friends…

_That includes beating the crap out of those annoying girls in our grade who like to throw degrading comments at me because I'm the only girl surrounded by the male tennis players! CHA! We shall get rid of our love obstacle!_

…How about I get rid of you first, you traitorous conscience? DIE!

_GAH! Be gentle with me! It's called self-preservation you know!_

"I feel that there are things I've to do first before confronting him about it." I answer simply and smile at Seiichi. "Thanks for worrying about me, Seiichi. But you know I can take care of myself, ne?"

He laughs. "I believe you, dear. But you must let me know when it could possibly get out of hand, all right?" He squeezes my hand slightly.

I salute him with a playful smile. "Aye, sir!" We laugh at each other.

**Kami, I'm so lucky to have such a caring friend (albeit a sadist at heart) like Seiichi! He always let me do things my way first before stepping in!**

…But being his sadist self, he always let the other Regulars mess with my businesses instead of stopping them! So damn him for that! RAWR!

"Kasumi," Towards the end of the practice, Renji silently approaches me. GAH! What is he, a ninja? "Hmm, the chance of you being surprised by my approach is 79%" He smiles amusedly.

ARGH! Damn him for that smile! I'm still mad at you, Yanagi Renji! But because of that smile I'm going to forgive you for now and ogle you instead! MWAHAHAHA!

I grin back. "Yeah? Well, the chance of you getting a few extra laps is 95% and will be a 100% soon if you don't tell me what you need." I retort at him without any contempt in my voice.

The data master of Rikkai merely smiles. "There are new literature books arriving at the bookstore today. Would you like to go with me?" He asks naturally.

_KYA! He's asking us out! Say yes! SAY YES!_

"Sure, I was thinking about getting a book so that I can write that paper for our history class anyway." I reply after mentally beating mini Kasumi into oblivion (again). "Let me go grab my stuff and I'll meet you at the gate, ne?"

"Ah, see you there in about 15 minutes." Renji turns and walks towards the clubroom.

…Really, that guy can be so robotic some times… But oh well, it's a nice change from Masaharu or Bunta, that's for sure!

I walk towards the gate after I'm done with the club's activity and look back to the school's building. It doesn't take very long for Akaya and Masaharu to come barreling towards where I'm standing. "Darling!/Nee-san!" They both tackle me at the same time and proceed to squish me in between them.

_**NO! I hate my height! Why am I the small one in our family! Damn genes! Nii-san is 185cm tall, but I'm **_**barely_ 165cm! NOT FAIR!_**_**  
**_

"Darling, let's go grab a bite together! It's Friday after all!" Masaharu grins and swings an arm around my shoulders from my left. "I know you like the manly type so let's ditch the brat. What do you say, love?" The trickster smirks at me.

Akaya bristles from my right. "I already asked nee-san to go to the arcade with me! I'm not a brat, Niou-senpai!" The sophomore of the team snaps.

I swear they all have mentality of a three-year old! And to think that they're either eighteen or seventeen! Kami, what have I done wrong in my past life!

I groan as they start bickering again. NOOO! It's Friday and I'm just a girl who wants some peace and quiet time by myself away from these monkeys! I need to rebuild my sanity from scratch, dammit! They're not giving me a chance to recover my sanity at all!

"Akaya, Masaharu, you should let Kasumi go." Seiichi's grin sends shivers down their spines. Thank you, Seiichi! "It's not very nice to play tug-o-war using her instead of a rope, ne?" He grins wider, resulting in both Akaya AND Masaharu releasing me instantly!

**Make me your apprentice, Yuki-buchou! Please teach me how to handle these monkeys without breaking a sweat! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

"But I just want to hang out with nee-san…" Akaya mumbles from beside me.

I smile at his cute dejected look. "You can always come hang out during the weekends, Aka-chan." I coo and pat his curls. "And I see you every day at school. Now, will you let me have some time to spoil myself?" I ask the sophomore of our team.

"…Fine…" He pouts but relaxes as I continue to pat him.

_Good boy, Akaya! Now let's round up on that damn trickster!_

"Haru, you too." I turn to give him a pleasant smile. I smile wider as he winces. "I'm in your classes every freaking day and you practically see me every day too. Now, do you want to do this a hard way or an easy way?" I tilt my head to the side and stare at him.

The trickster of the team grins but lifts his hand up in a surrender gesture. "Chill, babe, though I love it when you're feisty." He snickers at my scowl. "Have fun doing whatever you'll be doing without me." He drawls out amusedly and runs away laughing, dragging Akaya along with him as soon as I stalk towards him.

ARGH! GET BACK HERE! LET ME BEAT YOU UP! DAMN YOU, MASAHARU!

"Mi-hime, maybe you should go help out Renji a little bit. He was coming along with us but I'm afraid he's got mobbed by the girls from student council." Seiichi gives me a devilish smile. "I believe it's something to do with the festival starting tonight."

…So those fan girls of his are asking him out to the festival tonight? Well, at least they have the courage to ask him about it… I would've asked Renji but the probability of me being unable to go anywhere tonight because Father and Kenta Nii-san is very high…

**My Father and my brother need to let me enjoy my springtime of youth, dammit! They are still WAY too over protective compared to the Rikkai and Shitenhouji boys!**

But it's not just that… I just don't know how to ask something like that from a guy like Yanagi Renji. But oh well, I guess if this feeling was supposed to feel good then they wouldn't call it a crush! And most likely all he'd ever think of me is as a friend or a person whom he can talk about all of his data with…

I sigh. "Thanks for the head up, Seiichi. But I don't think I'll be going to that festival tonight. I may have to run an errand for Kenta nii-san." I turn to look at Renji as he approaches us. "Took you a while." I give him an amused look.

He sighs. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we go?" He turns to give Seiichi and Genichirou a nod. "We'll be seeing you later, Genichirou, Seiichi."

"See you, Gen, Seiichi!" I wave and turn to Renji. "Let's go!" I grin excitedly.

_**Call me a nerd if you want but books are AWESOME! BWAHAHA! I'd rather get books over using those reading pads to download books to read! CHA!**_

"Hmm, I think it's a 96% that you'll buy a book about the literatures from Heian period." Renji speaks up after we arrived at the bookstore we often frequent.

I roll my eyes at him. "The chance of you saying something like that is 100%. And the chance of me smacking you in the head with whatever books I'll be getting right now if you don't stop with the percentage crap is also a 100%" I mimic his style of talking.

Take _that,_ Renji! I so can bite you in the butt with your data! RAWR!

To my surprise, Renji chuckles slightly. "How about we grab something to eat after we get our books? My treat," He suggests so casually that I almost gawk at him. "I've something I want to know your opinions on."

It takes most of my willpower to stop myself from gawking. "Sorry, Renji, I have to do some things for Kenta nii-san later so I've to head home straight after I get my books." I scowl slightly at the thought. "Maybe next time?"

"Mmm…" He gives me a slightly concerned look. "Just make sure that you don't overwork yourself." He reaches out and squeezes my arm tenderly. "We're here." He lets go as we enter the store.

_NOO! Please don't let go, Renji! I don't mind your slightly calloused and nice, warm hand touching me! You killed me with your gentleness, Renji-sama!_

…I think I need to go see a psychologist. Heck, I just need to get rid of my stupid, useless and annoying conscience and get her replace by a more useful one!

"Renji, what do you want my opinions on?" I ask him in a soft tone as we browse through the literature row.

"Hmm… I can't really say it right now. This is not the place for me to ask for your opinion on _that_ topic, after all." He replies vaguely.

**GAH! DAMN HIM! I bet he knows that he's getting me riled up over nothing! That's it! He's getting the puppy attack! RAWR! **

I feel myself torn between being confuse and wanting to strangle the guy senseless. "All right, if you say so then." I mutter and continue my search quietly.

"I don't think I can put the question together very well just yet." To my surprise, Renji follows me down the aisle. "I have a feeling if I ask for your opinion without wording the question properly, there is a high chance that my question will offend you." He explains in a soft voice. "I hope you'd understand my reasoning."

"I see…" I smile. "Well, isn't this new? The data master doesn't know what to say for once." I tease him.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Apparently, you were the one at loss for words the other day when Niou teased you about something. I wonder what could possibly ruffled you that much…" He smirks at me.

I blush. DAMN HIM! Renji saw Masaharu teasing me about the chance of me liking the resident's data master! "It's just Haru being his usual self, that's all." I mutter.

"Hmm, if you say so." ARGH! Damn you Yanagi Renji! Stop teasing me!

**GRR, if he's not so sexy and I don't have a crush on him, he'd be dead meat by now!**

_But you've got to admit he'd be a bloody sexy piece of dead_ meat_! I'll jump him anytime!_

I DON'T NEED SOME SMART-ASS COMMENT FROM YOU!

I smack his arm playfully. "Whatever, Renji," I tap my left temple with my finger. "Are you going to that summer festival tonight?"

"I'm not sure about that yet. Depending on certain factors that will determined if I'll be going to that festival or not." He replies, leaning over my shoulder and reaching out to grab a book at the same time.

…He smells like those little incense sticks they burn at the tea ceremony… Soothing and very Renji-ish… I know he doesn't use perfume or cologne or anything like that so I guess it's natural…

**KISAKI KASUMI! SNAP OUT OF YOUR DAY DREAMING NOW! AND YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DIDN'T DROOL IN FRONT OF HIM!**

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Renji asks me as we step out of the bookstore after our purchases. "I don't mind taking a detour to walk you home if you'd like me to." He elaborates after seeing my somewhat baffled look.

Awww… Isn't he such a sweetheart some times?

_I guess it's the smart, somewhat silent type that you'd have to watch out for. You don't know when they're going to bust out their charms to charm you off the ground! The saying "still water runs deep" really applies to this guy!_

"You know, some times you'd make a gentleman like Hiroshi runs for his money." I tease him. "It's all right, Renji. Thank you for your offer though." I give him a bright smile.

He nods slightly. "Well then, I'll see you later. Take care, Kasumi." He reaches out to tuck my loose strand of hair behind my left ear. "I'll give you a call later tonight."

"I'll see you later, Renji." I parrot back unintelligently. Renji chuckles slightly before giving me a small wave and turn to leave.

_**Yeah, it's really the smart, silent type you have to watch out for!**_

* * *

**Kisaki's manor, 5.30PM…**

As soon as I step into the house, the sight of my older brother running around like a headless chicken greets me.

Ooh, now this is something I don't see everyday! Maybe I should record this for further reference AKA blackmail! BWAHAHA!

I watch him run around in amusement for a bit before speaking up. "Nii-san, in a hurry to go somewhere?" I ask with barely concealed mirth.

**Hehehe… If my brother is running around like this, it's either his personal stalker OR his work! I'm willing to bet on the first option today though!**

_But who can blame those fan girls or stalkers of his? Kenta nii-san is sure good looking! He's one of that badass, tough and strong type of guys!_

"Kasumi, you're home!" My brother pulls me into a quick hug before runs over to the living room table to grab his car key. "Father has an emergency meeting, and I'm thinking about taking you out somewhere to get something to eat because that annoying lady is about to come over. Let's go!" He pretty much drags me along with him to the garage!

Yes, like a say, fan girls are scary, but stalkers are the scariest, hands down! I know how creepy it is from watching the Rikkai Regulars getting stalked by the girls on campus!

It doesn't take us too long to find a nice, quiet Japanese restaurant to eat at. After ordering our food, we made some small talks here and there until my brother brings up the question. "So how's it between you and that Yanagi guy?" He asks bluntly with a raised eyebrow.

I promptly choke on my food. What's it with people and asking me that question today! "Whatever do you mean, nii-san?" I ask carefully.

My brother shrugs. "I'm your brother. Why wouldn't I notice when a guy is taking an interest to my younger sister?" He leans forward. "Heck, I saw him giving you 'the look' the other day when I dropped by your school. Tell me, is he being good to you?"

I scowl around the blush that's threatening to appear. "Nii-san, he's just a friend! We're not dating!" I say tightly. "And you're probably wrong. He isn't interested in me more than a friend."

Amethyst eyes stare at me. "Are you trying to convince yourself or me, Kasumi?" My brother asks lightly. He holds up a finger to stop me as I open my mouth. "You like him, and he likes you. As much as I hate the fact, the only four people I'd worry about the least if you date them are Yanagi, Sanada, Shiraishi and Yukimura." He scowls. "You know what? Scratch that thought. No one deserves my little sister!"

…**I can see where this is heading… Kenta nii-san wanting me to stay single for the rest of my life and die a virgin, old hag! GAH! My brother needs to learn about the female's need for romance!**

I roll my eyes at his over-protectiveness. "Nii-san, you know I want kids. So if I don't have a partner how can I have my own kids? What do you think I am, a hermaphrodite earthworm?" I ask sarcastically.

He scowls at me. "Anyway," he put his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his hand. "Where is the you who aren't afraid to push forward to what you believe, hm? You know I love your pushy and bossy self better than this timid one." My brother gives me an affectionate smile. "You know, people think that love and business are different from each other. But I don't think so; sometimes, you have to take a chance in both."

Aww, my older brother is so cute! If I don't include his over-protective personality, all in all Kenta nii-san is an older brother many girls would kill to have. And I probably would have to agree with that notion!

"C'mon, I drove past this place the other day and I thought you'd definitely like it." I get up and move to follow my brother out of the restaurant, all the while contemplating about what he told me earlier.

…I know I should give it a shot at telling Renji about how I feel. After all, it hurts to love someone and not be loved in return. But what hurts more is to love someone and never find the courage to let him know how you feel, right?

_But what if… what if he doesn't return the feeling? We're in the same school, and I don't think we can take it if we see him with other girl and giving her a special smile…_

About ten minutes drive later I find myself looking around the shop my brother brought us to in amazement. It's a yukata and kimono shop! I squeal in delight and walk around to inspect the yukatas they have around the shop. It's summer, so yukata is definitely a must have!

**Not to mention that it's much better to wear yukata in the hot, humid day! Yukata looks cuter and gives better air ventilation! Bwahahaha!**

It doesn't take long until my eyes land on a very pretty yukata. Scratch that, it's _**gorgeous**_. A simple light black, soft fabric with white, soft purple and pink flowers woven into the background… It's simple, yes, but it's pretty and it is pleasant to look at!

I stare at the fabric hanging on the wall until my brother comes up beside me. "Go try it on. Take an obi and a pair of getas with you." He ushers me towards the shop assistant. "I'll be right back. I'll have to make a call, yeah?" Kenta nii-san gives me a small smile.

I smile back. "Okay nii-san, take your time, ne?" I tell him before going into the changing room to change into that yukata.

Hmm… The yukata feels good against my skin. Nice, cool and soft! The purple obi the assistant helps me put on looks good against the black fabric too. But then I don't think I'll need this since I'm not going to that festival tonight…

**I refuse to go there and rescue my Rikkai boys! Think of it as a little get-back at them for all the migraines they put me through! RAWR!**

"Kasumi, let me look at you when you're done!" My brother's voice from the other side of the changing room's door snaps me out of my murderous thought.

"Okay! I'll be right out!" I slip my feet into the getas and open the door. "How do I look?" I turn around for my brother to see the front and the back.

Kenta nii-san smiles, and I notice the assistant lady blushes. Really, my brother never notices the effect he has on general female's population! "Hmm…put your hair up." He tells me.

I gather my hair and put it up like I always do during the club activity time. "Nii-san, you know I'm not going to that festival so-."

My brother clucks his tongue. "Zip it, brat." He clips something into my hair. "There you go, much better." He ushers me towards the full body mirror. "What do you think?"

I reach up tentatively to touch the big, pale pink flower clip my brother puts in my hair. "It's pretty…" I say with a bright smile.

"Good, you're wearing that." He hands a credit card to the saleswoman, ignoring me gaping at him in the background.

_**Hey! Don't ignore me! DAMMIT NII-SAN! You're so bossy! And you called **_**me**_** bossy!**_

"Nii-san, I told you I'm going home with you." I sulk and follow him towards the shop's door. "And you wonder where I get that stubbornness from…" I mutter under my breath.

However, as soon as we exit the shop, I feel my heart skips a beat and then hammer against my chest to the point that it's almost painful… And it's all because of the silhouette of the person standing right there in front of us…

**It's Renji… And he's in a casual deep blue yukata appropriate for a summer festival…**

I turn to give my brother a questioning stare. However, my brother's amethyst eyes fix themselves at the male in front of us somewhat predatorily. "You got here fast. That's good." He says coolly.

The data master of Rikkai tennis team bows slightly. "Kisaki-san," he looks up and gives me a gentle smile. "Kasumi." He greets me softly.

_KYA! Renji's smiling! Now I know why he doesn't smile so much! His smile can _really _kill! _

Oh, it seems like mini-Kasumi is in a coma from blood loss via nosebleed. I'm not complaining though! She won't be able to distract me from the awesome sight of Renji in yukata for a while! YEAH!

…Hold on a second… Don't tell me this is my brother's entire scheme!

"Nii-san, what did you do?" I hiss softly at Kenta nii-san after giving Renji a quick smile.

My older brother chuckles slightly. "I'm playing the fairy Godfather for you, my dearest imouto." He pulls me into a hug. "Remember, it's better to let him know and be hurt rather than not let him know at all since that'd hurt you more." He presses an affectionate kiss to my temple. Letting me go, he turns to Renji. "I expect Kasumi home by 11PM at the latest, understood?"

"Hai, Kisaki-san." Renji replies swiftly.

"Good. Off you go, Kasumi." My brother ushers me towards the (somewhat bewildered) data master, hops into his car and speeds off.

**GAH! That brother of mine! He's such a sneaky fellow some times!**

I sigh gloomily. "Sorry about Kenta nii-san." I mutter in annoyance.

Renji chuckles amusedly. "Don't worry about it. I didn't think he was going to call me here so I can go to the festival with you." He gives me a small smile. "Shall we head to the festival then?"

"Sure, we should." I smile back.

We walk in comfortable silence. Renji has never been the type of guy who talks without thinking anyway, and that's fine with me since now I'm trying to figure out as to why he's _here._ Yes, I know nii-san called him, but he could've said no and be done with, no?

A light touch on my wrist snaps me out of my thought. "There's somewhere I want to show you." The Rikkai's data master tells me with a slight smile. "If you don't mind, that is."

I shrug slightly. "Of course not. Lead the way." I grin.

"May I?" I blink in surprise as he extends his right hand towards me.

_**KYA! This'd be a dream come true! Renji, I can die happy now, thank you! You're asking me to hold your hand! HELL YES!**_

I slip my hand into his and smile as a reply. Renji chuckles slightly but leads me towards the destination he wants. "By the way, you look cute in that yukata." He says softly.

I blush. "Thank you. You do look great in yours too." I reply. Crap, I hope he can't feel my pulse racing at his compliment!

Renji leads me to the back of this shrine on a high rising area. From there, we can see the annual summer festival down below. The festival has begun not too long ago but it's getting really lively! I can't wait to go down there!

"Kasumi," I look up as Renji calls my name.

I can feel my heart starts racing faster at the gentle expression on his face. "It's a great view from up here… No, it's beautiful. Thank you for showing me this, Renji." I smile brightly. "It looks like thousands of little stars from here."

He smiles back, and my heart does a somersault. "You're welcome." His voice drops an octave, and I feel my face burns from the furious blush I couldn't control.

**He's really bad for my heart, dammit! Yanagi Renji, you're such a smooth criminal!**

I gulp and try to change the topic. "I thought you'd be at the festival with the other students from the committee." I murmur softly. "I'm sorry if my brother ruined your plan…"

The data master surprises me again by smiling a little wider. "How about you let me explain something, Kasumi?" He looks me in the eyes. "Will you let me explain why I asked you to come here with me?"

…How am I supposed to say no when he's looking at me like that! I may as well drop into a dead faint right there and then when Renji turns his charm on me!

Not trusting myself to speak, I nod. He chuckles slightly. "The view here only looks beautiful when you're with the person you love." His warm left hand cups my right cheek as his other hand pulls me closer. "I wouldn't go anywhere with other girl I don't love." His brown eyes stare into my blue ones. "I wouldn't go anywhere with other girl that's not you."

**Oh. My. Sweet. Kami! If this is a dream, please don't wake me up! No wait, you know what? I don't think I want to dream again when the reality of Renji romancing me is WAY better than the dream itself! CHA!**

"Renji… I don't know what to say," I start slowly. Reaching my right hand up to touch his face, I smile. "I had a feeling you knew from the start, didn't you?" I accuse him with a cheeky grin on my face. "You had me scared for a while with all that stares and more."

He laughs quietly. "It's all from observation, you know that. I wasn't quite sure you'd feel the same so it took me a while. Kenta-san just gave me the opportunity I wanted, that's all." He touches my forehead with his.

I hum happily. "You know, I had a dream…" I start softly. "And now if finally came true because the special someone that I love loves me too." I look him in the eyes and smile. Breathing deeply, I continue on. "And that special someone is you, Renji. I never thought that I'd fall for you. But I did, and you should know I love you more than words can define, feelings can express and thoughts can imagine." I finish honestly and mentally give myself a pat in the back for not stuttering.

His eyes glitter with amusement. "I only had three seconds to say I love you," he lifts my hand up to his lips and kisses it. "But if you'd let me, I'd need three hours or more to explain why I love you, and I'd need a life time to prove it to you that I do." He asks honestly. "For me, meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my calculations." He smiles at me.

Seriously, Renji, I'm sure you can beat Yuushi hands down in the term of romancing a girl! And that's quite a heck of a feat! Not that I mind!

I laugh at his sincerity. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I lean further into his hold. "Trust you to say something like that, Renji." I tease him lightly.

"What can I say? We're in the same school, Kasumi." He presses a kiss to my forehead. "If I have to see you laughing and smiling at the other guys, I don't think I can take it." He chuckles. "I guess I have Akaya and Niou to thank for chasing the guys in our school away from you."

I snicker. "Just make sure they don't start doing something funny now that we're together, master." I look at him seriously. "And by the way, I better be the only girl who get to see your eyes."

**Why did I say that? Let's say if other girls get to see his eyes, there'll be many, MANY fainting, incoherent girls around Rikkai campus!**

His brown eyes sparkle, reflecting the lights coming up from the festival down below. "I'm sure I can do that for you." He leans towards me when I tiptoe myself to kiss his cheek. "Will you tell me how you feel about me again?" He asks me with a content smile.

I grin. "I love you because you are not perfect. I've never thought of you as perfect, but you're perfect for me." I smile. "Did I surprise you?"

Renji laughs. "You sure did. But then again, you _are_ full of surprises." He looks as if he remembers something. "Speaking of which, how fast can you get that history assignment done?"

I blink. "It's not too hard so shouldn't take me more than a few days." The thought suddenly hits me. "I see… You really _are_ the master." I shake my head in a mock disappointment. "Who knows my boyfriend would be ever so subtly manipulative?"

"It'd be a shame for us to not be able to spend the summer break together after all." He grins like he usually does when he's plotting something and is about to 'suggest' it to Seiichi.

I giggle cheerfully. "It seems like Genichirou and Hiroshi will be having a great time making sure Akaya and Bunta finish their assignments." I smile as Renji places a kiss on my cheek.

The most amazing feeling in the world is to look at someone you really care about and know they feel the same way about you. The love in your heart is not to stay, but to be shared… And a life without love is like a year without summer… No passion, nothing.

And for us, our summer has just begun!

_**You can be sure as hell that I'd make the most of my summer with my sexy data master of the team, Yanagi Renji! Watch out world, here comes Kisaki Kasumi's summer time of youth! CHA!**_

* * *

**Somewhere nearby…**

"_Kenta-san, it's a surprise to see you here." Smiles._

_Nods. "Ah, it's been a while, Yukimura. Thanks for taking care of my sister. What's up?" _

"_Have you seen Renji by any chance, Kenta-san?"_

_Smirks. "That chap's romancing Kasumi right now. About the damn time too."_

_Surprise look. "Oh? I'd thought you'd be more reluctant against the idea of Mi-hime getting together with him." _

"_That I am. But…" Feral grin. "Things have been kinda boring lately. And what can be more fun than picking on my sister's boyfriend? I want to see if he's going to stand his ground or run."_

"_I see." Smiles wider. "Please let me know if my team and I can be of any assistance."_

"_Sure will, Yukimura." Smirks predatorily. "I definitely will."_

* * *

**THE END!**

**Phew, that took quite a lot out of me…**

**Renji may be a little OOC, but oh what the hell. I've been reading about summer festival and stuff in Japan and suddenly this came into my head. So yeah, it became this one-shot!**

**And the damn data master of Rikkai is so hard to write! I want to keep him in character, but it's WAY too damn hard. **

**By the way, in the game he's hard to get (not as hard as Sanada!). So if you want a decent conversation in the very beginning that doesn't include home works and school festival's work in general I suggest you go after Niou Masaharu or Kirihara Akaya. You're wasting time with Yanagi. XD**

**But you get to see him with a yukata in the end so it's all worth it~**

**Read and review please!**

**Till next time,**

**Cers**


	17. Tachibana and Kasumi:Call me,maybe?

**I have to get this out of my head!**

**I was watching Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Call Me Maybe' music video and this idea popped up into my head. It's been bugging me the whole day so the sooner I get this out of my head, the easier it is for me to move on to something else.**

**This may be the whackiest one-shot I've written yet… But oh well, IT HAS TO BE DONE!**

* * *

_I keep asking myself how on earth I keep getting _dragged_ into this situation… What situation, you ask? Well, let me tell you…_

_It all started because the Tachibana siblings both attend Rikkai Dai University. And because Kippei-san's major was also Business Management, therefore it was natural that our path kept crossing…_

_It all started in my third year of studying Business Management at Rikkai University… I ran into a very familiar girl confronting a sophomore and her lackeys. Of course, I recognized her right away as Tachibana An, Senri's girlfriend and Kippei-san's little sister._

…_Naturally, I helped her out of her sticky situation. Hey, you would hardly call five girls against one fair, right? Any person with a bloody conscience would help out, mind you._

_Then I found out from An-chan that the girl she was confronting was Kippei-san's ex-girlfriend who was two-timing him. I just listened to what An-chan had to say, but I didn't really pay much attention to all the details… Gossip and drama weren't exactly my thing, that's why…_

_Yeah, I'll admit it. Tachibana Kippei is a nice guy. Any girl who dates him would be in for a nice change from all those idiotic, egocentric guys. _

…_Not to mention that I've tasted the food he made once, and it was _heaven_! His cooking is even better than some girls' or some chefs', I swear!_

_Ahem, anyway, I'd say that I respect Tachibana Kippei. But his personality was genuine and he was charismatic so before I knew it, I felt myself developing an attraction to him…_

_Can you really blame me for being attracted to him? Hell, we interact everyday on a daily basis!_

_I guess An-chan and Senri caught on to it too because they were trying so damn hard to get us together… Even a sixth grade with eyes would be able to tell from their tactics!_

_I remember griping to Masaharu and Seiichi about it, but all they did was laugh! "Well, I have no qualm with you dating Tachibana, honey." The beautiful ex-buchou of Rikkai told me that!_

_Masaharu's comment made me want to kick him. "Yeah, he's trustworthy and he's a genuine guy so if I were to worry about anyone getting heartbroken, I'll worry about him over you." Some best friend I have…_

_ARGH! Would people stop messing around with my non-existent love life already?_

* * *

_**(Three years after High School…)**_

_**Rikkai University, 10am, Cafeteria…**_

…I'm dying…

**Why? Well, because it's way too early in the morning and I haven't had any coffee before that bloody management class!**

ARGH! That class is a killer! What was I thinking picking the 'Managing Diversity in the Workplace' as an elective course? That course is a nightmare!

A smooth laugh makes me lift me head from the table to glare weakly at the person. Masaharu sits down in front of me and pushes a cup of coffee forward until it's in front of my face. "You look terrible, love. Didn't have your coffee this morning?" My best friend teases me.

_Shut up, Haru! You are the traitor! How could you choose Computer Science as your major and not Business Management? No one else to share the pain with me! WAH!_

I sip the coffee and sigh as the caffeine kicks in. "Yeah, Harukawa-sensei wasn't in the best mood this morning and he was picking on the guys in the class about work ethics' discussion." I sip more coffee.

"Wasn't Tachibana in the same class as you? Where is he then?" The trickster asks me amusedly and chuckles as I glare at him. "Ooh, someone is being touchy today! What happened this morning, love?"

…I'd love to tell you, Masaharu. But it's really embarrassing…

"Kasumi nee-san!" A very familiar feminine voice calls out my name, and I can't stop a groan from escaping my mouth. "I was looking for you!" The owner of the voice tackles me into a hug from behind…

_**Meet Tachibana An, my current love interest's little sister and my 'little follower' (as Masaharu kindly puts it)… She is also the bringer of my troubles from time to time…**_

Masaharu laughs heartily. "Ooh, I see now. Little Tachibana asked you to help her with something again? What is it this time, dear?" My best friend leans forward.

"Well, the Fashion Design major will be having a Fashion Show in two weeks! Some of my designs were chosen and now I just need Kasumi nee-san to do the song for me." An-chan explains excitedly and slides into the seat next to me. "Please, Kasumi nee-san, can you do it for me?" She asks me hopefully.

I sigh wearily. "An-chan, you know I _detest_ being in the spotlight. Can't someone else do it for you?" I finish the last of my coffee.

She pouts cutely. "But I want you to do it, please?" She looks at me with super puppy-eyes.

_Does this scene look familiar to you, boss? Akaya's puppy eyes but in the female version, perhaps? Ooh, I can feel your resolve breaking!_

…Shut UP, you useless conscience!

"An, don't give Kasumi a hard time." Kippei-san's voice comes from behind us as he slides into the seat on my other side. "Kasumi, I was looking for you. You ran away as soon as the class was over." Dark eyes give me an amused look, and I can only grin back sheepishly.

**Oh my Kami! You really _are_ a natural flirt, Tachibana Kippei!**

"But nii-san, I want Kasumi nee-san to help with my show! Takauchi Michiko is going to be doing it so I want to beat her." An-chan huffs.

I can feel Kippei-san tense up from beside me. Well, what would you expect? Takauchi is his ex-girlfriend after all… And mind you, what she did to him wasn't exactly nice. She was playing with his kindness all along the two months they have been together!

_RAWR! That is _so_ not cool! Playing with a person's feeling and taking advantage of his personality is not something to do, dammit!_

From what An-chan has told me, Takauchi was the one who got close to Kippei-san when we just started our junior years in university. She pretended to be a nice, genuine girl but at the same time she was dating someone else from the other university. And then An-chan confronted her about it…

Masaharu rests his chin on his hand. "Well, that would make sense, love. Takauchi is scared shitless of you since you are the one who kicked her silly arse to the curb without even trying." He ducks to avoid my flying fist. "What? I'm telling the truth, babe!" He protests with a smirk.

I give him an evil glare. "Niou Masaharu, you git! Even if you don't like her, don't go talking about a girl's anatomy so casually!" I scold the trickster.

_**Damn right! See how crude this guy can be? How the hell did I survive this in High School and have to suffer this again in university?**_

He shrugs at me! "I said it how I see it." He grins and gets up. "Time for me to get to my next class, so see you guys later!"

"Oh! I need to get going to my design class too. See you later, nii-san, Kasumi nee-san!" An-chan gets up and runs off with a wave, leaving me behind with Kippei-san.

…YOU BUNCH OF TRAITORS! I _KNEW_ THIS WAS COMING BUT GODDAMMIT GIVE ME SOME KIND OF WARNING!

"Those two sure can be a handful, aren't they?" Kippei-san says amusedly and gives me a warm smile. "I'm sorry, but you don't have to do what An asked you if you're not comfortable, Kasumi."

I smile back at him. "It's all right, Kippei-san. She's like a little sister I've never had. Usually I'd end up doing what she asked anyway."

He gives me a small scowl. "I've told you so many times already, Kasumi. Drop the 'san', please. It makes me feel old."

I laugh at his words. "You _are_ older than me, Kippei." I tease him and laugh harder as he scowls more. "Sorry, I'm just used to calling you Kippei-san, I guess."

"But you don't have any problem with calling Niou or Yukimura by their first names so I want you to just call me by my first name too." He smiles, and I feel my face heating up because of his smile.

…_**He is really a natural charmer! Does he know that I get jealous when I see him smile like that at some other girls?**_

I smile back at him. "Are you coming to watch me practice karate later again?" I ask Kippei. "Or do you want to go play tennis with Masaharu again?"

The charismatic ex-captain of Fudoumine smiles wider. "Are you going to be my doubles partner this time if I say let's go play tennis?"

"I don't know… If you would work on the next project with me, maybe I'll say yes." I smile playfully.

Before Kippei can say anything back to me, a voice interrupts us. "It's so _nice_ to see that you are doing fine, Tachibana-kun." The male beside me tenses up at the honeyed voice. "Still with Kisaki-senpai? Hmm, I think maybe she needs some pointers on fashion from your sister." Her voice trails off slyly.

_Oh bloody buggering hell, it's the ex-girlfriend Takauchi Michiko! She is _so_ annoying! The loser should know when she's thoroughly beaten and the war is lost, dammit! LET'S KICK HER BUTT AND DEFEND OUR MAN! _

…I agree with you right there, conscience! But I can't agree with you on the 'our man' part!

I turn around slowly with a Seiichi's turtle smile on my face and look at the pretty brunette behind us directly. "Maybe you need to learn to respect your senpai, Takauchi. Don't you know that interrupting a conversation is rude?" I scold her like how the mother would scold her child. "What good would fashion do for my grade if I don't study, anyway? I can't run a business or play sports if I'm focused on only fashion, isn't it? It's called 'looking at the bigger picture', Takauchi. Take it as advice from your senpai, ne?" I say sweetly and mentally smirk at her reddening face.

**MWAHAHA! Burn, baby, burn! You are a thousand years too early to be picking a fight with the great Kisaki Kasumi! CHA!**

"Thank you for your concern, Takauchi. But Kasumi and I are due somewhere else so excuse us." Kippei gets up and turns to me with a smile. "Shall we go, Kasumi?" He asks warmly.

I grin back brightly. "Sure, Kippei." I move to follow him. However, Takauchi is indeed stupid enough to grab me by my elbow…

…Let's show her who's the boss here! PUPPY POWER! FIGHT-O!

"Just so you know, senpai, I'll show you not to mess with me." She hisses at me and smirks when I glare at her. "Maybe I should start with showing your precious little follower that she can't compare herself to me at the fashion show, ne?" Her malicious smile sets off an alarm inside my head.

I toss a challenging smirk at her threat. "As long as I'm around, you'll have to go over my dead body to hurt An-chan, Takauchi. Unlike you, I like being behind the scenes because it's easier to move around that way." I grab her hand, squeeze it hard until she lets go of my elbow and smile darkly. "Show me what you can do, _kouhai_, and I'll show you the difference of what I can do in comparison." I walk towards Kippei, who has been waiting for me at the school's cafeteria's exit all this time.

…_Maybe we should start thinking of all the possible ways to help out An-chan, boss? I'd hate to see some annoying bint hurts our 'younger sister'…_

**If that little bint wants to hurt An, it's going to be OVER MY DEAD BODY!**

A warm hand on my shoulder snaps me out from my musing. "What happened, Kasumi? You look like you're worried about something." Kippei asks me with concerned voice. "Did Takauchi say something?"

I smile wearily. "It's just something about An-chan. I'm worried Takauchi is going to try and do something stupid for that fashion show…" I massage the space between my eyebrows.

To my surprise (and my conscience's absolute glee), Kippei pulls me into a one-arm hug with his hand on the back of my head. "I'm grateful that you are worried about An as much as I do, but don't worry about it, all right?" He says with a pat on my head. Pushing my head gently forward so my forehead would be on his shoulder, he continues gently. "An is stubborn and I'm sure she can hold her own against Takauchi, Kasumi."

_**KYA! Kippei, you are going to kill me one of these days if you keep doing something unexpected like this!**_

I can't help but blush at his closeness and his soft, peppermint scent. "Yeah, but I'll keep an eye on Takauchi just to make sure, okay?" I gently push him away and smile up to him. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat before our next class."

"I'll share the lunchbox with you if you go to the tennis courts with me today." The charismatic male beside me offers with a warm smile.

I laugh at his offer. "Sure, Kippei. You know I'll never say no to your lunchbox!"

**I guess I'll just have to watch out for whatever stupid stunt that Takauchi may pull to hurt An-chan… But hell, BRING IT ON!**

* * *

**Two days before the Fashion Show, Kisaki's manor, 5pm…**

As soon as An-chan told me abot what happened earlier today at her dress rehearsal for the show, I dragged her straight back to my house. I also dragged Masaharu and Kippei back to the manor…

…Thus it is why we are sitting in the main library and brainstorming about the situation right now.

"Are you telling me that Takauchi bought out your models?" I ask An-chan with a deceptively calm voice that makes Masaharu edging away from me.

_**Oh, I'm pissed as hell, all right! I am SO going to kill that loony bint for pulling this dirty stunt!**_

The younger Tachibana nods sullenly. "All of them came to me and told me they couldn't do it anymore today." She starts to sniffle, her voice shaking slightly. "At first they wouldn't tell me why, but after a while one of them gave in and told me that they just can't do it anymore…"

I grit my teeth in frustration. "How many guys do you need?" I ask her.

"I need eight, but then I'll have to fix the designs in two days if I'm going to have other people to substitute for the old models." She gives me a watery smile. "It's okay, Kasumi nee-san. There's always next year."

**BANG! **I slam my palm down on the table. "It's NOT okay, An-chan." I tell her unhappily. "You were excited about this. This will be your first unofficial show so I _**refuse**_ to have you give up on me right now. Do you have the pictures of those losers?" I ask bluntly and stare her straight in the eyes.

_HELL YEAH! The 'Devil Manager' is back to kick some arse! we'll show Takauchi the skills we've developed from managing all these monkeys back in High School!_

"Yeah, I do. Here you go, Kasumi nee-san." She hands me some pictures of the losers who back out on her the last minute… Hmm, not overly impressive looks so An-chan's designs on them are what I'd say a waste…

Kippei sighs from beside An-chan. "Sorry for all the troubles, Kasumi." He gives me a weary smile. "An really brings you a lot of trouble, doesn't she?"

Masaharu chuckles amusedly. "Well, Kasumi-hime usually acts like she doesn't want to do it. But when it comes to little Tachibana, Kasumi goes all out to help. Isn't that right, love?" He snickers and ducks to avoid the book I threw.

**DAMN YOU, NIOU MASAHARU! You're making me look like a _tsundere_!**

"What's with all the ruckus here?" Kenta nii-san enters the room. Amethyst eyes sweep over the other three occupants before stopping at me. "Hey, Kasumi, what are you doing?" My brother rakes a hand through his red hair.

…Wait a second… I think I've got an idea!

I grin mischievously and pick up my phone. Ignoring everyone else, I search through the contact list. Hmm, yes, yes, no, yes, no, no, yes… This actually might work!

"What are you up to now, hm?" Kenta nii-san puts his hand on my head and leans over me to see what I'm doing. "Care to tell me, lil' sis?" He raises an amused eyebrow at me.

_Ohohoho, we'll tell you, Kenta nii-san! But I don't think you're going to like it!_

I grin back at my older brother. "An-chan needs six more guys to model for her designs at the fashion show on campus in two days. You're going, nii-san." I tell him cheerfully.

My brother rolls his eyes with a sigh. "I knew that was coming. Lucky for you, I don't have any meetings on that day. But I'm not wearing anything frilly, little Tachibana." He sits down next to me. "Who else is modeling?"

I cackle gleefully at Kenta nii-san's question. "Oh, you'll see…" I hit the dial button on my phone and wait for the other side to pick up.

"_This is quite a surprise… Do you need something from Ore-sama, Kisaki Kasumi?" _A slightly arrogant voice comes through the phone, making me grin wider in process.

**_You can take all the models, Takauchi… I'll get _MUCH_ better looking guys to replace those losers you took!_**

"Oh yes I do. You owe me a favour and I'm calling in to collect." I tell the person on the other side of the line, ignoring the amused looks from Masaharu, Kippei and Kenta nii-san and the confused look coming from An-chan.

"_Hm, what can I do for you?"_

"I need you at Rikkai Dai University's, 9am, in two days. Yes or no?"

"_Fortunately for you, Ore-sama has no prior engagement on that day. I'll see you there."_

"Thanks, Atobe." I hang up and turn to grin at the other occupants in the room. "I'll write down the list of the guys I have in mind for you, An-chan. Just make sure your brother brings me food on the day of the show, ok?" I tell her cheerfully. "Leave the song and my costume to me." I hum happily.

_**I'll show you that payback is a biatch, Takauchi Michiko! No one mess with me, Kisaki Kasumi! RAWR!**_

* * *

**The day of the show, 9am, backstage area…**

I inhale deeply to calm my nerves and watch An-chan fixing up the models… It's completely chaotic back here with the designers trying to do last-minute adjustments with their models and the performers getting ready to go at the signal…

But heh, what do you know? The guys I called in look _**way**_ better than those guys who were supposed to help her in the first place!

_**BWAHAHA! Just you wait, Takauchi! I'll make you burn with envy! CHA!**_

Kippei sits down next to me with a sigh. "Thank God I'm not going first…" He mutters and picks the rips on his jeans. "Kasumi, did An ask you to wear that?" He gestures at my loose, flowy, white sleeveless top over black-cropped tank, embellished denim shorts, orange peep-toe pumps and accessories. "You look great…" He mumbles shyly.

…Is that a _blush_ on his face? Oh my Kami, I didn't pick the wrong outfit then!

"No, I picked this myself. And thank you, Kippei. You look handsome yourself." I smile softly at his flustered face. "Well, you are going out towards the end so it won't be that hard. Just follow Masaharu out, ne?"

"Did someone talk about me?" My best friend plops down next to me with a wolfish grin. "You look sexy, love. Are you ready to perform in front of the whole school?" He asks in a little more serious tone.

Seiichi's tinkling laugh floats over to us. "Mi-hime looks like she is ready to break some serious hearts today. You are really cute in that, dearie." The pretty ex-buchou smiles at me cheerfully.

_Heck yeah! Time to break an annoying girl's ego! She's the worst one I've ever seen yet!_

"Yukimura's right, Mi-hime." Kuranosuke chimes in his agreement. "You look cute in that. How did Kenta-han let you out of the house with that today?" He teases amusedly.

I shoot my friend from Osaka a mock glare as Atobe saunters over. "Are you guys ready? Make sure to follow Ore-sama's lead, arn?" The ex-captain of Hyoutei smirks at our deadpan looks. "Be ready to be awed by Ore-sama's magnificence."

…**Why did I ask this guy to help out again? Oh yeah, he's actually good-looking, that's why. I just have to keep telling myself that this is for An-chan!**

Genichirou and Senri follow Atobe and we all gather around just for light chat. Then Kenta nii-san arrives with the nervous An-chan. "Atobe, remove your eyes from my sister before I remove it for you." My brother snarls at the Atobe heir. Turning around to look at me, Kenta nii-san sulks. "You brought spare clothes to change into, right?"

…And you wonder why most of my wardrobe consisted of pants, t-shirts, long-sleeves and only a few dresses, don't you? Well, let's say Kenta nii-san is one of the reasons why I can't really wear certain items!

"Nii-san, don't make me stab you with my shoes." I ignore my brother's pout. Giving the guys a once-over, I smile reassuringly at An-chan. "These designs are great, An-chan. You will be the talk of the department for a while, all right? Believe in yourself."

The younger Tachibana sibling smiles at me. "Thank you Kasumi nee-san and everyone for your help." She bows slightly.

I open my mouth to say something, but a warm hand on my elbow stops me. I turn around and give Kippei a surprised look. "I have to thank you for helping An too. You helped her so much even though you didn't have to." He smiles gently, and my heart soars at the affectionate look in his eyes.

_You better confess to him after this show, dammit! Look at his clothes! I will _never_ forgive you if you let this chance get away!_

"The next performer on standby, please!" The backstage manager shouts our way.

**_AND IT'S _SHOWTIME!**

I get up with a playful smile. "I'll see you boys out there." I walk towards the waiting area with my head held high. Taking a microphone from one of the crew, I mutter my gratitude and gather my confidence…

Yosh! I can do this! I will do this! This is nothing compared to what Seiichi and the ex-Rikkai Regulars had put me through! I will crush that bint who wants to embarrass my 'younger sister' under my foot! Puppy power! CHA!

"**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our next performer… Kisaki Kasumi!"** I stride towards the center of the stage as the light dims and the music begins to play… Then I start to sing the song I chose for An-chan's show…

"_**I threw a wish in the well,**_

_**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**_

_**I looked to you as it fell,**_

_**And now you're in my way."**_

Atobe walks out with his confident, arrogant stride. I grin as he smirks at the screams coming from the females in the audience. Take _that, _Takauchi!

"_**I trade my soul for a wish,**_

_**pennies and dimes for a kiss.**_

_**I wasn't looking for this,**_

_**But now you're in my way."**_ I can't help but smile wider as Atobe grabs my hand, lifts it up to his mouth and kisses it in front of the whole audience. Of course, that ignites even _more_ screams!

"_**Your stare was holdin'. Ripped jeans, skin was showin'.**_

_**Hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?"**_ I point my finger at Seiichi who just walked out and receive a brilliant smile from the beautiful male in reply.

"_**Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?**_

_**It's hard to look right, at you baby.**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?"**_ I grin and walk along with Kuranosuke when he playfully offers me his arm.

"_**Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys, try to chase me.**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?"**_

By now, the crowd has gone _**nuts**_! I can see Takauchi and her lackeys from the corner of the stage, looking baffled and outraged at the same time! HA! Serve her right!

"_**You took your time with the call**_

_**I took no time with the fall**_

_**You gave me nothing at all.**_

_**But still, you're in my way"**_ I high-five Senri who walks by with a smirk on his face.

"_**I beg, and borrow and steal**_

_**At first sight and it's real**_

_**I didn't know I would feel it,**_

_**But it's in my way."**_ I turn around to give Genichirou a sly smile. I smile wider as he flushes slightly… Ooh…

"_**Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy.**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?**_

_**It's hard to look right, at you baby.**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?"**_ I can't help but beam as Masaharu sweeps me into his arms and spins me around.

"_**Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys, try to chase me.**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?"**_

The music picks up its beat. And my heart races as the man who has been occupying my thoughts walks out towards me with a soft smile. Kippei smiles a little wider and extends his hand out towards me. I take it without hesitation and smile back as his warmth envelops me.

"_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**_

_**I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad.**_

_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad.**_

_**And you know that I missed you so, so bad.**_

_**It's hard to look right, at you baby.**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?"**_ I let go of Kippei's hand with a small smile and bounce towards my older brother.

"_**Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy.**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys, try to chase me.**_

_**But here's my number. So call me, maybe?"**_ I join my brother walking towards the back of the stage. And we walk back out again with Atobe, Seiichi, Kuranosuke, Kippei, Masaharu and Genichirou. Senri escorts An-chan back out, much to the envy of the many girls.

"_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad.**_

_**And you should know that.**_

_**So call me, maybe?"**_ We wave and bow as the audience applause vigorously at our show. Oh yeah, this is what I called 'rewarding'!

_AND IT SURE AS HELL SHOWED TAKAUCHI WHO'S THE BOSS HERE! RAWR!_

After the show, I stay behind and help An-chan put her designs away… It's not just that, of course. I'm trying to find a way to tell Kippei about my feelings…

…And also, I'm sure Takauchi will try to do something stupid as a last resort…

Sure enough, not long after the guys but Kippei left, the bint herself comes storming up to An-chan and I. "How _dare_ you, Kisaki! You made me lose face in front of the other girls!" She screams into my face. "Tachibana-kun is still mine!" She points to the elder Tachibana possessively.

…**What do you know? Apparently, she can get even more idiotic than I gave her credit for!**

I gently push An-chan behind me and shakes my head at Kippei as he steps forward. "I didn't do anything but to rally people, Takauchi. As for Kippei, well, you _cheated_ on him. And he's not an object to be claimed. As long as you don't understand this fact, you'll never have anyone on your side."

The crazy bint screeches in frustration and charges forward with a raised hand. I wait for the perfect timing to slap her hand away, and then counter with a firm punch on her nose…

_Ah, now that's what I called satisfaction! That feels so damn good!_

"Leave my younger sister alone, Takauchi, and I'll spare you your dignity and your pretty face." I smile darkly. "I will not hesitate to use any resource I have to get rid of you if you insist on doing stupid things. So scram** now**." I smirk in satisfaction as she scrambles away with her lackeys following not far behind her.

…And that's a perfect KO, ladies and gentlemen! Kisaki Kasumi rocks! BWAHAHA!

A warm hand on my wrist snaps me out of my mental victory cheer. "Sorry, An, can you go ahead? I need to talk to Kasumi for a second." Kippei tells his sister, who nods and runs off with a small smile. Turning to me, he smiles gently. "Come on, shall we?"

I smile back at him. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

He leads me away from the crowded backstage area and towards the quieter area on campus, ignoring the stares we received from other students (since we are still in the stage clothes)… I wonder what Kippei wants to tell me… Oh boy, I hope he says something about my feelings! It would be much easier for me to talk about it if he brings it up!

"I just want to say thank you again for helping An out." The charismatic male gives me a genuinely sincere smile. "I'm glad she has someone else other than me to look out for her."

I smile brightly. "Well, An-chan is cute. She's like my younger sister so it's normal for me to watch out for her, isn't it?"

"But you didn't have to, Kasumi." Dark eyes look at me intensely, and I can't help but blush. "I know she's like a sister to you. But I sure hope you don't see me as an 'older brother', hm?"

I can only blink at that statement. "Huh? I've never thought of you as an 'older brother', Kippei." I squeal when he pulls me flush against him. "Kippei!"

_Hell to the freaking yeah, baby! You've finally gotten intimate with a man! I can die happy now! WOOHOO!_

**YOU'RE NOT HELPING, STUPID CONSCIENCE!**

He chuckles smoothly as he notices my furious blush. "Well, I thought you said before I came into your life you missed me?" He laughs at my pout.

"It was just a song! It was in the lyrics!" I try to argue back at him but stop when something clicks in my head. _Now wait a minute…_ "Kippei, why do you ask if I think of you as an 'older brother'?" I ask him back.

Ooh, now it's _his_ turn to blush! "Well, because it'd be weird when we date and you think of me as an older brother instead of your boyfriend. Don't you think so?" He asks slowly.

Thank you, Kami-sama or whatever is up there! MY LIFE IS GOOD!

I smile back at him. "Is that your way of asking me out, Tachibana Kippei?" I tilt my head to the side.

Kippei smiles gently. "Do you really want me to ask you out properly?" He chuckles as I nod enthusiastically. "Okay, then let me do it properly." He inhales deeply. Dark eyes stare at me, all of his emotions laid bare. "You always are the one who look out for the others and their happiness and put your own happiness later, and I love that about you." He smiles wider as I blush deeper. Taking my hand into his, he continues in a gentle voice. "But if you'll let me, Kisaki Kasumi, I want to be the person that will put your happiness first. I want to be the person who makes you smile. I want to be the one who makes you laugh." He kisses my hand. "I want to show you that your happiness is the most important thing to me. Will you let me be that person?" He asks sincerely.

I give him a bright smile. "Then let me answer that properly." I put a hand on his cheek. "I'd love you to show me that my happiness matters the most to you. But at the same time, I want to show you how much you affect my life. All it takes is a smile from you and it can make my day. So it's only fair that you let me be that person who makes you happy too, ne?"

He laughs heartily. "Of course I'd love to." He leans forward until our noses touch. "So can I take you out on a date this afternoon?" He smiles charmingly.

I can only grin in response. "I'd love it very much if you do."

"You're wasting my time! Just kiss already, dammit!" My brother's voice makes both of us blush.

…**_Kenta nii-san, you are so_ DEAD_ when I get my hands on you!_**

I sigh irritably. "Well, let's not keep our audience waiting, shall we?" I give Kippei a mischievous smile.

"We definitely can't keep them waiting now, can we?" He smiles and leans forward to kiss me.

_**I think about Tachibana Kippei all the time and I just can't get him out of my head. I've waited to tell him how I feel, but in the end it was him who made the first move… Now that I know how he feels, I want to be the only one to get the chance to see how amazing he really is.**_

_**If you pressed me to say why I love him, I can say no more than it was because he was he and I was I. It's not because of what we become, but we already are. And that's just why we are attracted to each other…**_

_**And for now, I'll just enjoy my time with this charismatic guy right beside me! It's my time for romance! HELL YEAH!**_

* * *

**Somewhere nearby…**

"…Kenta-san, you are one crazy bastard."

"Shut up, Niou. If I'm crazy then you are too. Why are you here anyway? You too, Shiraishi, Yukimura, Sanada."

"We're here because we want to see if Tachibana will take care of Kasumi-hime or not, Kenta-san." _Pleasant smile._

"Che, you guys just want to see, don't you?"

"…Right back at you, Kenta-san."

"Hmph, at least I approve of Kasumi dating that guy compared to you lot. She won't have much trouble with him taking care of her." _Huffs irritably_.

"Jeez, I feel the love…"

"What was that, Niou?"

_Shrugs nonchalantly. _"Absolutely nothing, Kenta-san. Nothing at all."

* * *

**THE END!**

**I've been getting ideas from songs lately… And the song I'm inspired by next is suitable for two characters. So I say tell me what you want between Kirihara Akaya or Zaizen Hikaru!**

…**If no one say anything, I'm so going to draw a name from the hat or something! I MEAN IT!**

**Tachibana Kippei is one of the hardest characters to write for me because I've never really look into his character… But please let me know how I did!**

**I'm off to writing a new High School PoT story! Review please!**

**Till next time,**

**Cers**


	18. Kirihara and Kasumi:You belong with me

**And here's to Kirihara Akaya's one-shot!**

**It took me a LONG time to think about how to write this one. But in the end, it only took just ONE song to spark this idea… Oh, the irony indeed…**

**The inspiration for this one-shot is Taylor Swift's 'You Belong with Me'. Anyone care to guess what will happen here? XD**

**This story takes place three years after High School… So Kasumi is a junior in University and Akaya is a sophomore!**

* * *

_What would you do if suddenly the 'boy' you've known for so long grew up into a man?_

_It started when I got accepted into the Rikkai University along with Masaharu and Genichirou. Since classes required more effort, I rarely had time to visit the High School section…_

…_And the next thing I know is that the boy whom I've known so long changed into a man. It was no longer just a sibling's affection that I had towards him. Oh no, my affection towards him somehow spiraled out of control…_

_He stopped his silly antics when he is around me. He also treated me somewhat differently, but I just _couldn't_ place my finger on it. But the way he looked at me somehow sent me running the opposite direction out of confusion because the intensity of his eyes… _

…_The way he looked at me was no longer a 'sibling' affection, either._

_I was confused as hell about this new kind of affection so I talked to Kenta nii-san about it. Heck, I even talked to Masaharu and Seiichi about it. But they all said the same thing…_

"_Sometimes fate works in the most confusing way. Just give it some time to confirm your feeling before acting on it. Maybe you just need to see the way he looks at you when you aren't looking. You may not realize it, but he now treats you like a man would a woman."_

_Kami, why is it that you have to make my love life so complicated! Make it easy so I can understand, dammit!_

* * *

**Wednesday, Rikkai University, Cafeteria, 11am…**

I glare into my lunchbox as the senior, who has been hitting on me since two weeks ago, Sakamoto Jun aka the _**nuisance**_ sits down in front of Masaharu and me…

DAMMIT! This guy just _doesn't_ get the fact that I don't want to go out with him, fullstop!

Have I told him off? Of course I have! I told him off a countless times and he is just too dense to go away and leave me alone! Do you know what this idiot told me?

"_You're just playing hard to get, but I like the challenge so I'll stick around. I'm sure you'll come around and say yes. After all, I _am_ one of the most wanted men on campus, huh?"_ is what he said!

…**Bloody hell, I thought Atobe was bad but this guy REALLY takes the 'douche' trophy!**

"Hello there, Kasumi-chan." Sakamoto greets me with what he deems as a handsome smile. His smile falters a little as I ignore him. "It's rude to ignore your senpai, Kasumi-chan." He reprimands me with an attempt at purring.

…The only guy that can actually send me squealing just by purring would be Oshitari Yuushi, thank you very much! And the ex-Rikkai Regulars are _**way**_ better looking than this guy!

_Heck yeah, even guys that don't really stand out among other Regulars, like Jackal, are still better looking than this _douche_ here!_

I scoff and continue to eat my food. "It's also rude to call me by my first name when I've never given you a permission to do so, senpai." I ignore his fake wince and turn to Masaharu. "Should we go to the courtyard to eat, Haru? My food doesn't really taste so good here because the surrounding is a little unpleasant." I tell my best friend. "I'm sure Genichirou is there so we can eat with him, no?" I start to pack my things.

Silver-blue eyes gleam mischievously. "Anything you want, darling. Let's go, then." He gets up from his seat after me. "Later, Sakamoto-_senpai_." Masaharu drawls nonchalantly.

**_I hope it will be a long way later until I have to see this guy again! He's so bloody annoying! I so _don't_ think you are attractive! RAWR! I already like someone better than you!_**

"Hey, but I just got here! C'mon, Kasumi-chan, you are so cold. Surely I'm better than Niou, right?" ARGH! This guy needs to learn that my answer will _never_ be yes! GET A CLUE!

I turn to glare at the senior frigidly. "I'll _always_ pick Masaharu over you, Sakamoto-senpai. Now please excuse us, we'd like to actually eat something before our next class." I give my best friend a small smile. "Let's go, Haru."

"After you, love." He smirks lazily but his sharp eyes are trained on the idiotic senior who has been bothering me. "Do yourself a favor and stop acting like an idiot, _senpai_. Kasumi-hime will _never_ say yes to someone like you." He waves his hand at Sakamoto coolly as we leave.

_Take_ that, _Sakamoto! Even Masaharu finds your pathetic attempt of wooing annoying! Don't make me kick your arse! CHA!_

I grin at the sight of the tall, stoic brunette who suffered (and still does) Seiichi's torment along with the rest of us sitting on a bench under a shade tree. "Gen!" I call out and wave happily when he looks up.

Genichirou gives me a slight smile. "Kasumi, Niou." He nods in greeting as we sit down with him. "I'm assuming Sakamoto been bothering you again?" My friend asks me with a frown.

…That, Gen-chan, is an understatement of the year. Try 'Sakamoto is being an _**annoyance/nuisance/bloody bugger**_', would you?

Masaharu scoffs irritably at the mention of Sakamoto. "That idiot needs to learn that Mi-hime would _never_ say yes to his _invitation_." He turns to give me a small grin when I pat his arm soothingly. "I'll never let him near you, love." Genichirou nods his agreement.

…_**Aww, it's nice to know that my boys care about me this much!**_

Gen-chan rubs his chin. "I've asked Renji about Sakamoto. Apparently, his reputation and history isn't that great."

I snort quietly. "Anyone with her head screwed on straight would know that just from glancing at the guy. But what did Renji say about Sakamoto?" I ask curiously.

"Sakamoto and his friends don't exactly have a good reputation. Since High School, their group is infamous for dating the girls just to bed them and dump them. They are still doing the same thing to this day. They would pick a girl and place bets on how long it would take the guy in their group to seduce the unlucky girl." Onyx eyes gleam with barely suppressed rage. "They picked you this time because of your reputation as the 'untouchable princess'."

OH HELL NO! I will _**not**_ be a toy for some guys' sick pleasure! THEY CAN GO SCREW THEMSELVES WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!

"And I'll remain untouchable so Sakamoto can go screw himself!" I hiss fiercely. "I'd rather _**die**_ than let that happen to me!"

"And I'll rip his head out with my bare hands before letting him do that to you, darling." Masaharu smirks sinisterly. "Besides, don't you already have a special feeling for a certain seaweed head sophomore?" My best friend snickers as I blush.

**ARGH! Don't tease me about my crush, dammit! I can't help falling in love with him, you know? **

I scowl around a blush. "Shut up, Masaharu. Speaking of which, where is he?" I turn to ask Genichirou, ignoring the cackling trickster beside me.

ARGH! Even Gen-chan is giving me an amused look! "Taking a nap near the tennis courts, I believe." The brunette smirks knowingly at me!

_URGH! These two can be such meanies! Let's go find where our cutie is sleeping!_

I get up to leave. "I'll go find him. I'll see you in our English class later, Haru." I walk away after saying so.

…When I got accepted into Rikkai University along with Masaharu and Genichirou, the other members went and pursued their own choice in university. However, being the only sophomore in the 'King Rikkai' team, Akaya was given the responsibility of a leader once more…

I remember that I went back to visit the High School section after starting university for three months, and I was blown away by the level of maturity Akaya has gained during the three months I haven't seen him. Suddenly, it hit me that the 'baby brother' that I spoiled while I was in High School has grown into a fine man. And before I knew it, my eyes follow him wherever he goes…

And when I found out about him choosing Rikkai University, I was the happiest girl on Earth! However, what I didn't expect was a slight awkwardness between us… He'd call me 'Kasumi-senpai' or just 'Kasumi' sometimes if we aren't around any acquaintance…

_**But whatever, I'm still happy to be near him even if it's awkward for us around each other!**_

I smile gently as I notice the familiar, curly black haired male dozing off under the shade of a big tree next to the tennis courts. _He's so cute when he sleeps…_ I smile a bit wider as I notice a book next to him. He must've fallen asleep trying to read, huh…

I approach him quietly and squat down in front of him. "Akaya?" I reach out and touch his shoulder. "Akaya, wake up." I shake him lightly. "It's not so good sleeping out here."

Brilliant emerald green eyes blink open slowly. "Kasumi-senpai?" Akaya mumbles sleepily. "I'm tired…" He closes his eyes again. "Do you need something, Kasumi-senpai?" He asks me groggily.

_Aww, it's so nice to see his guard down around us when he's sleepy! At least it's not awkward anymore!_

I sit down next to him. "No, I was just looking for you." I answer with a small chuckle. "It's a nice day out, isn't it?" I close my eyes and inhale deeply.

"…Yeah…" He mumbles tiredly. "But I really need a nap before my next class… I had to stay up late for my English literature report last night…" I gently tug him down to rest his head on my lap. "Kasumi-senpai…?" Tired emerald eyes stare up at me sleepily.

…**I hope this would last for a while… I'd love nothing more than to spend time with him as long as I can without anyone disturbing us…**

I stroke his curls gently and smile as he closes his eyes again with a content sigh. "Then sleep, okay? We haven't really spent too much time together lately." I smile as he mutters his agreement. "I just want to spend some time with you, ne?"

Akaya sighs again. "Yeah, it's nice… I always see you around but it's so hard to just talk to you alone." He mutters sleepily. "Especially when so many guys are trying to date you…"

I snort softly. "They can keep trying because I'll never say yes." I continue to stroke his hair. "It's hard to talk to you too, Akaya. You acted like you don't want to see me."

"…Always want to just be with you… So close… Don't know what to say…" He mumbles weakly. "…Smell nice…"

I smile gently. "Go to sleep, Akaya. I'll wake you up, okay?"

_NO! Take pictures before you wake him up! Who knows when we'll have this chance again!_

…**Drop dead, stupid conscience! I'm not about to do something like a closet pervert, you dummy!**

"…Sing for me?" I blink at the soft, sleepy request from the brunette currently resting his head on my lap. "…Just wanna hear something…"

I smile and lean back against the tree. "_**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating?**_

_**Do you understand, do you feel the same?**_

_**Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?**_" I hum softly as I continue to stroke his curls.

Akaya shifts slightly and put his arm over his eyes. "…Not fair…English…" He mumbles but starts to relax.

I chuckle and continue to sing gently. "_**I believe it's meant to be, darling.**_

_**I watch you when you are sleeping**_

_**You belong with me, do you feel the same?**_

_**Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?**_

_**Say my name, sun shines through the rain**_

_**A whole life so lonely**_

_**And then you come and ease the pain**_

_**I don't want to lose this feeling, oh…**_" I smile amusedly as I notice that a soft snore coming from the brunette on my lap…

_**I don't know when I'll have the chance just to spend some times with him like this in the future so I just have to make sure that I cherish our time together… I don't want to push him away from me because my feelings for him changed, or that we are no longer looking at each other the same way we did from High School…**_

_**But one thing I know for sure, though. I'll start wearing high heels so if that git Sakamoto dare show his face in front of me again I can jab him in the face with it! RAWR!**_

* * *

**(Third person's POV)**

**Two days later, somewhere on Rikkai University campus, 3pm…**

Kirihara rolls his shoulders to loosen the muscles. _Hmm, maybe I should go hang out with senpai-tachi… _He allows a small smile onto his face. _Maybe I'll ask Kasumi-senpai if she wants to go and help me pick up an English book for my next assignment…_

The voices talking behind the corner of the other corridor snap Kirihara out of his muse. He sighs in annoyance. _Man, I really don't want to deal with people right now. I might as well go the other way…_ He turns around to walk away.

"Hey, Sakamoto, are you losing your touch? It's been two weeks and Kisaki still looks like she wants to punch you more than kiss you." The statement stops Kirihara dead on his track.

…_What the hell… Did he just mention Kasumi-senpai?_

"Dude, give me a break. That girl's one tough cookie to crack, all right?"

Emerald green eyes widen in recognition. _**Don't tell me those two voices are Sakamoto and his friend?**_ He stops and tries to listen to the conversation.

Sakamoto's friend snickers mockingly. "Didn't you say that you could get any girl you want? What happened to your boast about seducing her within two weeks?"

"Pft, she's just playing hard to get. Besides, don't you see how Niou is always around her? I bet they get it on before." Sakamoto says contemptuously. "I mean, come on. She was the only girl surrounded by what, eight guys?"

"Yeah, Sanada is also around her an awful lot too, eh?"

"It's a wonder how she can fit all of them into a week!"

"I guess she had to drop that bald Brazilian guy." They laugh, and Kirihara feels his blood boil with rage.

_**How dare they! How dare they speak of Kasumi like that!**_

Kirihara steps out from the corner and glares at the seniors. "Oops, it seems like one of Kisaki's pets heard us, Sakamoto!" Sakamoto's friend sneers at the sophomore.

**WHAM! **Kirihara's fist strikes out at Sakamoto, sending him crashing into the wall. The normally emerald green eyes now bleed red as the curly haired sophomore glares at both seniors. "**How dare you…**" He hisses angrily. "**You insulted her. You two are going to turn red!**" Kirihara laughs devilishly, ignoring the fact that other students are gathering around the corridor.

_**These two will pay for insulting her honor! I will turn them red by my own hands! I swear on it!**_

* * *

**(Back to Kasumi's POV)**

Hmm… I wonder what I should borrow from the library? Maybe I should borrow that book Renji was telling me about?

I browse through the English books and enjoy the silence of the library. However, my seclude time is interrupted by someone slamming the library's door open. "Kasumi!" Masaharu's voice rings out through the library.

_ARGH! HE'S GOING TO GET US BANNED FROM THE LIBRARY FOR THE REST OF OUR UNIVERSITY'S LIFE!_

I stride towards my best friend, who is standing at the door panting. "Niou Masaharu, if you get me banned from the library because of your little stunt, I'm _**so**_ going to strangle you!" I give him a sweet smile.

Masaharu waves his hand dismissively at my threat. "No time for that! Akaya just attacked Sakamoto and his friend!"

_**SAY WHAT! Akaya attacked that git and his fellow bastard friend? This is bad!**_

I all but grab Haru's arm. "What happened? Why did Akaya attack Sakamoto? Where are they?" I fire my questions at him rapidly.

"I don't know. But it's going to be really bad if we don't go there and break them up now! This way!" We take off along the corridor.

Oh Kami, I hope Akaya won't do something bad! I mean, he's never fought before! Rikkai University doesn't stand for violence so worst-case scenario is that Akaya may get expelled!

We push through the crowd of students gathering around the fight. _**THERE!**_ "Shit, this is bad!" Masaharu curses loudly. "I'm going in, love!"

Akaya has turned into his 'Devil Mode'… His eyes are bleeding red and he has this demonic grin on his face… He's also pummeling the other two males that I barely recognized as Sakamoto and a friend from his gang…

…**I have to do something!**

I grab his arm and shake my head. "You can't stop him." I say with a new resolve. "I'm going to stop Akaya. You go get Genichirou." I push him back. "GO!" I shout.

…_All right, let's do this!_

Pushing myself forward, I step in between Akaya and Sakamoto. _Here goes nothing…_ I smack Akaya's fist away from punching the daylight out of the git. "Akaya, snap out of it!" I push the curly hair male away from the other guy.

…Ooh boy, he doesn't look like he's going to snap out of it any time soon… I don't want to resort to this, but there is no other choice!

I grimace as he laughs hysterically into my face. "Just don't hate me for this…" I lift my hand up and slap him as hard as I can. "Snap out of it!"

The red in Akaya's eyes slowly retreats as he blinks at me. "Kasumi-senpai?" He says with slight confusion in his voice. "What happened?"

_**Well, what do you know? It worked!**_

However, before I can explain anything to Akaya, the voice of the most-hated person in the school, the head-teacher Takamatsu-sensei, booms down the corridor. "What's going on here!" He pushes through the crowd of students and points at us. "YOU! ALL OF YOU! IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

**_..._Ah bloody buggering hell… Masaharu, Genichirou, where are you two when I need you! ARGH!**

* * *

**The head-teacher's office…**

I roll my eyes as Sakamoto whines about how his daddy is going to give me hell. "My Dad is going to give you both hell! Just you wait!" He points a finger at Akaya and me. "My Dad is an influential guy! I'm going to make sure you guys get kick out!"

_Ah… One of the other reasons why I hate this guy… He's a wussy!_

_**Ditto on that one, buddy!**_

The door slams open and a middle age, slightly bald man enters with a scowl on his face. "Did someone hurt my son?" He turns to glare at Akaya and me…

…Heh, so this is the Sakamoto daddy! I'm so sorry, but you are _not_ very intimidating!

"We're waiting for Kisaki-kun's guardian to arrive, Sakamoto-sama." Takamatsu-sensei informs the bald father.

**...Oh bloody hell… Did he say that Father is on his way here? I guess I should start praying for both Sakamotos then…**

The door opens again and two men step into the room. I mentally wince at the frigid look in Father's eyes but stare curiously at the slightly older man behind him.

However, Takamatsu-sensei answers the question for me as he stands up and walks towards the man next to Father. "Dean, what can I do for you?" I raise my eyebrow as the head-teacher literally kisses the Dean's butt.

…_Yeah, you can't be any righter than that! This guy is all high and mighty when he's picking on the students, but when it comes to his boss he's all ass-kissing!_

"You called me, Takamatsu-sensei." Father moves to stand next to me. "You told me that my daughter has gotten into a fight." I smirk as I notice that Sakamoto's daddy seems to shrink at Father's stare. "Yamasaki-sama is kind enough to accompany me here." Father inclines his head politely towards the Dean.

The Dean smiles back at him kindly. "It's my pleasure, Kyou. After all, you are my favorite nephew." He turns to grin at me. "Ah, so this must be my great niece, hm?"

…_**Wait, what? This guy here's my great uncle? THE DEAN OF FREAKING RIKKAI UNIVERSITY IS MY UNCLE?**_

"Dad, Kirihara attacked me! You have to get him expelled!" Sakamoto shakes his dad's arm.

My father smirks almost in an amused fashion as he flicks his gaze at the head-teacher, the Dean and Sakamoto's daddy. "How about we adults settle this while the children wait outside?" Father suggests casually before turning to me. "Darling, go wait outside." He tells me with a gentle look in his eyes.

I smile back at my father. "Yes Father." Turning to Akaya, I gently grasp his hand and pull him out after me. "Come on, Akaya." I give him a small, gentle smile.

Much to my surprise, Masaharu and Genichirou are waiting outside for us. "Babe, the brat didn't hurt you, right?" The silver-blue hair trickster gives me a concern look.

I smile cheerfully. "Yeah, I'm good." I give Genichirou a small smile as he gives Akaya a disapproving glare. "Don't be like that, Gen-chan. Akaya didn't hurt me!"

"Then why did he attack Sakamoto?" The stoic brunette stares at my crush seriously. "Akaya, tell us why."

…**Oh boy, Gen-chan needs to learn about having some tact! You'd hurt his feelings if you ask him like that!**

I pinch Genichirou. "Ask him later when it's just us, Gen-_chan_." I flick my gaze towards Sakamoto and his gang. "For now, let's just wait, ne?"

_Lalala! I'll keep you occupied by singing for you! 'I've got sunshine on a cloudy day! When it's cold outside-'_

…It seems like I have to beat my conscience to the ground again. Excuse me for a moment, why don't you?

Ten minutes after we left the head-teacher's office, the Dean and Father come out with smug looks on their faces. Sakamoto's daddy follows behind them closely with a pale face. "Well, that settles it, then. It's always good to see you, Kyou." The Dean of Rikkai University pats my father's shoulder. Turning to me, he smiles kindly. "Hopefully I'll be seeing more of you in person from now on, dearie. Until then," He walks away.

I give my father an amused look. "Do I even want to know what you did, Father?" I ask him as I flick my gaze to look at the Sakamoto father and son.

My father's smile becomes a little more predatory. "Well, let's say we had a nice, long chat about his son and his company, honey."

_**Oh, Father, you're the man! Have I told you how much I love you? All that tactics of intimidations in me have to come from somewhere, you know? You rock, Father!**_

I smirk happily as the Sakamoto daddy and son glance at my father and me with a scared look on their faces. Father gives them a slightly cold stare, and my father and I share a smirk as both males scamper away as soon as they can.

HELL TO THE YEAH, BABY! YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE KISAKI FAMILY!

I squeal in delight and tackle my father into a hug. "You're the best, Father!" I grin brightly. "I'll bake blueberry pie for you tonight!"

"Thank you, honey." My father chuckles and pats my head lovingly. "Well, I'm afraid I have to get back to the office, dear. See you at home, ne?" He turns to nod at the other three guys who are waiting for me. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Niou, Sanada, Kirihara. I'll be seeing you." My father walks off.

Masaharu grins at me. "Well, love, Sanada and I have to go somewhere. We'll be seeing you!" He laughs at my confused face, grabs Genichirou's arm and drags the stoic brunette off, much to Akaya and my confusion.

…_That damn trickster is DEAD! Wait until we get our hands on him! RAWR!_

I sigh and turn to Akaya. _I should ask him why he attacked Sakamoto…_ "Take a walk with me, Akaya?" I ask him with a small smile.

Akaya nods and moves to stand beside me. "Sure, Kasumi-senpai."

We walk in silence until we arrive at that big tree next to the tennis courts. Turning to look at Akaya's emerald eyes, I ask him straightforwardly. "Will you tell me why you attacked Sakamoto, Akaya?" I let my eyes soften slightly at his somewhat uncomfortable look.

He lowers his head and avoids my gaze. "Kasumi-senpai, I'm so sorry. I've embarrassed you, didn't I? I got you into trouble and I almost hurt you. I'm sorry. I can't say it enough and I don't know what else to say…" He mutters, and I feel my heart broken at the fear of rejection in his voice.

…**Oh, Akaya… You really don't know that I can accept everything about you, don't you? I have to tell you then…**

I lift my hand and stroke the side of his face that I slapped. "Don't blame yourself like that, Akaya. You didn't embarrass me, and you didn't hurt me." I smile gently at the bewilder look in his eyes. "But would you tell me why you attacked that git?"

Akaya grits his teeth. "He made fun of you." He presses his face against my hand. "He called you a whore. He called the person I love a whore!"

…Did he say he loves me?

My heart soars at his words, and I can't help but smile sincerely at him. I smile wider at his confused face. "Then I owe you my gratitude, Akaya. You got angry for me, and that makes me feel very special, regardless of what happened."

To my surprise, Akaya puts his hand over my hand and presses it against his cheek. "I like you, Kasumi-senpai. I like you so much… But are you scared of me now?" The look in his emerald eyes sadden me…

_Do something! Comfort him, woman!_

I move closer and wrap my arms around Akaya's torso. Resting my head against his jugular, I shake my head gently. "I've known you for so long, Akaya. I've known you since you were a boy, and now you've changed into a man…" I look up to give him a small smile. "When I saw you leading Rikkai tennis team into the Nationals, I thought I've gone insane. I saw you as a man, and I was afraid that you would never see me as anything else but an acquaintance."

Emerald eyes shimmer with joy, and I can't help but smile as Akaya grins handsomely at me. "I thought I'd never be good enough for you, senpai. I've been here all along, and I was afraid that you'd never see I'm here waiting for you." He hugs me back. "I've wanted to tell you so badly but you were always hanging with someone better…"

**_Jeez, groveling like this is so _NOT_ Akaya's style!_**

I sigh irritably. "Kirihara Akaya, if you don't stop degrading yourself right now I'll sock you one." I grin at his face. "You belong with me, Akaya. And I belong with you, ne?" I smile brightly as he pulls me into a tighter embrace.

"Yeah, and I'm not letting you go." Emerald eyes shine with determination as he looks at me.

_**What can I say about me being with Akaya? I'd rather have bad times with him than good times with someone else. I'd rather be beside him in a storm than be safe and warm by myself. The reason is that I'd rather have him, the one who holds my heart, next to me than be by myself…**_

…_**Heh, I guess I really have to thank Sakamoto for pissing Akaya off!**_

* * *

**(Somewhere nearby…)**

"Niou, why are we here?"

"Shh, Sanada, I think they are going to kiss."

"…Niou, is that a camera in your hand?"

"Well, Kyou-sama asked me to tell him how the relationship between Kasumi-hime and the brat plays out. 'A picture is worth a thousand words', eh?" _Snickers._ "I guess I'll have to personally thank Sakamoto for getting them together…"

"Do I even want to know what you'll do?"

"Hmm… Let's say I have a few pictures that can ruin his reputation in Rikkai. Wouldn't it be great if we don't have to see that git again?" _Chuckles maliciously._

"…Let me know if you need help."

"Thank you, Sanada! I definitely can use a hand!"

* * *

…**OMG, it's DONE!**

**I really want to tear my hair off while writing this one-shot. I think the average I deleted a sentence or a scene was one every five minute. I kept fixing the part that Akaya attacked Sakamoto because for some reasons I wasn't satisfy with it…**

**There you go, Davina. I know you've wanted me to write Akaya for a while now and I just managed to get my thoughts together for the guy… Poor boy needs more love! Hopefully I'll manage to scrap an idea for Zaizen Hikaru soon!**

**Let me know how well you think I did for Akaya.**

**I'm thinking about writing either Atobe's honeymoon, Niou's wedding or Tezuka or Sanada with kids next! Tell me what you'd like me to write! If not, then I'm currently leaning towards a REALLY crazy drama play by the Rikkai Dai guys... XD**

**Also, please check out my other story, 'Aozora Stage'! It's a RyogaxOCxShiraishi's story! Thank you!**

**Until then,**

**Cers.**

**PS I was really surprise to stumble upon a ****RyogaxOCxShiraishi's story! Oh no, I didn't start writing 'Aozora Stage' because of the Prince of Tennis movie, but because of the New Prince of Tennis manga. I'm surprised because this story's starting point is in the cruise ship so I guess the author was inspired by the movie...  
**

******I'm off to writing the next chapter in 'Aozora Stage' then! XD**


	19. Crazy Drama:'Beauty and the Beast'

…**I swear to God I was writing Tezuka's oneshot when this idea came into my head and kept bugging me… I just can't help it and gave in. (Counts dust bunnies in the corner of shame)**

**I figure that Yukimura would definitely do something like this so yeah! Call me crazy but I already am! XD**

**Well ladies, I proudly present you my idea of the tennis teams' mash-up play! There will be hinted pairings in this oneshot, but there will be other teams' players present throughout the whole thing… I think? (ish shot)**

**(Drums roll please) Welcome to the inter-school festival! Rikkai Dai tennis team proudly present you… Beauty and the Beast!**

**Please note that when Kasumi is talking into the microphone, I'll use **"**this**".

* * *

**Hyoutei Gakuen's High School section, Monday, 4pm…**

Genichirou and I share a miserable look as Seiichi totally dominates the other five captains in the meeting room with just a smile. "Ah yes, Mi-hime and I came up with an idea for the play 'Beauty and the Beast'. Please let your team members know about it." The beautiful buchou smiles pleasantly.

…**_From the way it's going right now, I'm sure that this version of 'Beauty and the Beast' will be a super screwed up bastardized version. Why? Well, it's because the play writer _is_ Seiichi!_**

Kuranosuke gives me an amused grin. "Are you going to be Beauty, Mi-chan? I'm sure other team players would be more than willing to join if you are going to play Beauty." He teases me with a laugh.

OH HELL NO! I'd rather be Beast than Beauty! HEAR ME ROAR! RAWR!

I give my fellow Osaka friend a dry smile. "I don't know yet, Kura. Seiichi is working on the play, you see." I chuckle wryly as my friend gives me a sympathetic look…

_Yep, tell me about it! Any play that Seiichi writes is bound to become a _catastrophe_! I'm not kidding you here!_

"So that would make it 7 performances in total." Tezuka sums it up with his usual stoic voice. "Hamlet, Sengoku Jidai play, Beauty and the Beast, Taiko drums, B-boys dance, Rock Band and Vocal Unit, am I correct?"

Atobe smirks and flips his hair. "Yes, Ore-sama must ask you to inform your teammates to make up their minds on what performance they will join. If that is all then I believe we are done here."

**YES! I AGREE WITH YOU FOR ONCE, ATOBE! LET ME OUT OF THIS HELL PLEASE!**

Atobe snaps his finger, and Kabaji starts handing out some papers. "The locations for the performers' meeting are on this. The meetings will be conducted tomorrow. That is all." The Hyoutei's diva captain says with an arrogant smirk. "Of course, Ore-sama is in Hamlet so we'll definitely win."

…Uh, I hate to break your bubble, Atobe… But you're dealing with 'The Child of God' (AKA the SATAN) here! Ice Emperor or not, you stand no chance against Seiichi!

I slowly edge towards the door as Seiichi turns his brilliant smile towards the Hyoutei diva captain. "We will see about that, Atobe. Don't forget that there are also six other performances to be considered, ne?" The Rikkai beautiful buchou smiles wider, and everyone in the room winces.

…_I rest my case about there is no winning against this beautiful male here. I mean, even a guy like Genichirou stands no chance against him, for heaven's sake!_

I clear my throat to get everyone's attention. "Kenta nii-san is coming to pick me up so I shouldn't keep him waiting." I say with a sheepish grin. "See you guys later!" I speed out from the room and towards the front gate of Hyoutei, ignoring eyes and whispers following after me.

…_**WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT BEING CALLED CRAZY WHEN YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE! THAT'S THE 'DEMON KING' WE'VE JUST RAN AWAY FROM RIGHT THERE! REST IN PEACE, PEOPLE!**_

Kenta nii-san is already waiting for me at Hyoutei's gate when I exit the building. "Nii-san!" I tackle my older brother into a hug. "Let's go home! I'm hungry!" I grin happily at my brother.

My older brother laughs and pats my head. "I know that was coming. Let's go, then." He chuckles as I salute him and climb into the passenger's seat.

Hmm… Maybe a nap before dinner would be nice! What should I eat for snacks today? Hopefully Sakano-san would have some custard buns for me…

"So what are you going to be doing for the festival?" Kenta nii-san's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I sigh heavily. "Gen and I are stuck with Seiichi…" I sulk. "Seiichi said we are going to be doing the play 'Beauty and the Beast'." I blink as my brother snorts sarcastically. "Nii-san?"

My older brother smiles wryly as he makes a left. "Knowing Yukimura, that play might as well be named 'Beauty is the Beast'."

…_Kenta nii-san, you can't be any more correct than that…_

I give my brother the biggest puppy pout I can muster. "Can't you send me to another country for an emergency trip, nii-san?" I ask pleadingly.

Kenta nii-san laughs as he drives up to Kisaki's manor's driveway. "You know that I would if I could. But are you really going to offer your brother as a sacrifice, Kasumi?"

I pout childishly. "True. I love you too much to let Seiichi skin you alive for my location should you send me away." We share a small laugh at that. "Just promise me one thing, nii-san?"

"Hmm, what?" My brother turns off the engine.

"Promise me you'll be there so you can help me regain my sanity afterwards?" I pout.

Kenta nii-san laughs amusedly. "Sure, sure. Now come on, let's get you something to eat, eh?" He ruffles my hair before exiting the car.

…**_I'm _so_ not looking forward to that performance meeting tomorrow! GAH!_**

* * *

**The next day, 'Beauty and the Beast' meeting location, 1pm…**

I stand between Akaya and Hikaru and watch Seiichi terrorize the cast-to-be of the play. "Hopefully you'll be Beauty, nee-san." Hikaru shoots Akaya a glare. "Because it'd be really disgusting if this seaweed head here get that role. Even Beast would be too good-looking for this guy."

Akaya glares back viciously. "Yeah, like you'd be any prettier. I'm only here to make sure you don't do something funny to _**my**_ nee-san!"

Masaharu, who is standing behind me, snickers amusedly. "Well, I'd have to say that there's always something interesting around you, love." He leans forward and drawls smoothly. "How about let me show you something _**very**_ interesting, darling?" He smirks wider as the two sophomores glare at him.

…_**Oh boy, here we go again…**_

I sigh warily. "Stop it you three." I chide all of them gently. "I'm sure Seiichi is about to tell us about the roles soon." I nod towards Seiichi.

The buchou of Rikkai claps his hands to get our attention. "Thank you for participating all of you. I will now announce the roles that I've decided." He smiles wider as he turns to me. "First, Mi-hime will be the narrator of the play."

YES! I'm not going to be doing anything crazy! WOOHOO!

My instinct gets the best of me as I pump my fists up in the air and squeal in delight. "YES!" The boys give me their deadpan looks, and I grin sheepishly. "I'm sorry, please excuse me." I chuckle.

**You can call me crazy! You can call me whatever and I won't even care right now! WOOHOO! I'm saved from whatever craziness Seiichi is about to toss to the others! HELL YEAH!**

Seiichi chuckles amusedly. "It's okay, dear." He turns to look at the other boys with the 'turtle' smile firmly intact. "Momoshiro-kun, Kaidou-kun, you two will be Beauty's two older sisters. Zaizen-kun, you'll be the candelabra. Akaya, you'll be the clock. I'll be the witch who cursed the Beast." Turning to Genichirou, Echizen and Masaharu, he smiles brilliantly. "Masaharu, you'll be the wizard. Kawamura-san, you are the merchant. Congratulations, Genichirou and Echizen. You will be the Beast and Beauty respectively."

Masaharu laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders casually. "Well, at least I won't have to dress up as an object! I bet I'd look sexy in the wizard robe, don't you think so, love?" He smirks as Hikaru and Akaya shoot him a nasty glare.

Hikaru scowls at the trickster of Rikkai. "At least I don't have an old man's role. Speaking of which, you already _**look**_like one with that white hair, Niou-san." They glare daggers at each other.

…Men can be such _**children**_, I say…

Before a mini-fight can break out, Seiichi motions towards the pile of scripts on the desk next to him. "Now that we all know each other's role, please take a script home and study it tonight. Make sure to memorize the major lines. I don't mind if you improvise during the show since the script is just a suggestion of what to say. We'll meet again tomorrow for a costume's discussion. That's all for today. You're free to go." Everyone shuffles to grab a copy of the script before exiting the room.

Masaharu walks over to grab two copies and gives me one. "Say, can I come over and look over this with you, darling?" He gives Akaya and Hikaru a sly smirk. "After all, I'm sure you'd like a company of a real man more than a brat, eh?"

Akaya bristles and glares at the silver-blue hair trickster. "I'm walking nee-san home today because she promised she'd help me with my English homework!"

Hikaru stares at the other two males unemotionally. "I hate to break your bubbles, but I don't think I can trust nee-san with two idiots so I'll be the one taking her home today. I'm sure Shiraishi-san will agree and praise me later for my deed." He tugs my arm gently and ignores the glares from Masaharu and Akaya. "Come on, nee-san."

…_All right! That's it! It's about time we do something about the three of you before we go any crazier than this! RAWR!_

My left eye twitches furiously. "You guys…" I smile sweetly at the three of them. I smile wider as they pale visibly. "I'm going to make sure that you three have the _**frilliest **_costumes if you don't stop your bloody goddamn bickering _**now**_. So zip it and follow me, all right?" I grin wider as they nod vigorously. "Good boys!" I chirp happily.

**HELL YEAH! I am so good at this! I rock! CHA!**

Seiichi's amused snicker comes from beside me. "Mi-hime, I'm so proud of you, dear. You managed to put the leash on these three snarling beasts!" The beautiful buchou pats my head gently with a smile. "Be careful on your way home, honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

I salute him playfully. "I'll do that, Seiichi. See you tomorrow!" Turning to Masaharu, Hikaru and Akaya, I grin cheerfully. "Come on, boys!"

**_Man, I only have a week and a half to prepare myself before all this insanity hit me full-force! But whatever, 'Beauty and the Beast' is _definitely _a winner with Seiichi as the mastermind behind the scene and my puppy power as a boost! BWAHAHA! WE SHALL WIN! RAWR!_**

* * *

**A week and a half later, Festival's backstage…**

I bite my tongue so hard to prevent myself from laughing at the cast of the play. "You guys look absolutely fantastic, really." I slap a hand over my mouth to keep my snicker in check as Echizen-kun, Momoshiro and Kaidou glare at me.

_Oh my Kami, this definitely screams BLACKMAIL! This is priceless! I wonder what I can trade with Renji for these pictures!_

An arm wraps itself around my shoulders and pulls me into a casual hug. "I'm sure you'd look just as lovely in Echizen's costume, darling." Masaharu drawls amusedly. "Help me fix this robe?" He asks with a small grin.

I smile and help him adjust the black cape. "Just make sure you don't aggravate Echizen-kun too much, ne? I think our buchou is giving him enough torment already." I pat my friend's shoulders. "It's a good thing we're up last!"

My best friend snickers gleefully. "Our buchou is just getting back at Echizen for that time back in Middle School. But this is way better than beating the brat at tennis, don't you think?" We grin at each other.

**Oh yeah, Masaharu, you are so right! I'm sure Seiichi is having so much fun getting his revenge at Echizen-kun! And I'm having so much fun seeing other teams' players in funny costumes and getting blackmail photos! **

_**WAHAHA! This is killing all the birds with one stone, indeed!**_

"Nee-san! How do I look?" Akaya runs up to me in his clock costume; Hikaru in his candelabra costume following closely behind. "I just saw Sanada-fukubuchou in his costume! He really looks like Beast!"

"And you look like an oversize kettle instead of a clock." Hikaru hugs my shoulders from behind. "Nee-san, let's go get some takoyaki after this." He smirks at Akaya's angry scowl. "I'm sure it's better for you to be seen with a handsome guy and not a seaweed head or an old man, na, nee-san?" The Kansai sophomore smirks wider at Masaharu's glare.

…URGH! These three need to have their own love lives so I can have my sanity and freedom!

"Guys, get ready! We're up in fifteen minutes! And remember, if you don't remember the minor lines then improvise!" Seiichi's voice cuts through our chattering noises. As the result, everyone hurries over to the finish whatever they are doing…

…**Oh boy, this is even more chaotic than I'd like it to be… But well, I'm so excited about this!**

Masaharu tosses me a smirk before running off. "Remember to describe how charming I am, darling! See you later!" He laughs and _glides_ away creepily just like a real creepy wizard… But that's Haru for you…

Hikaru shakes his head. "That's just downright creepy." The Shitenhouji's sophomore smiles slightly when he turns to look at me. "Watch me, nee-san. I'm sure I'll be the best candelabra in the history of 'Beauty and the Beast'."

I laugh at that. "Sure, Hikaru. Do your best!" Hikaru smiles and nods before walking off.

Akaya sulks and glares after Hikaru. "I'll beat him! I'm going to show that guy that the clock is better than the candelabra! Watch me, nee-san! I'll beat him for sure!" He gives me a determined face before running off to get ready.

…_**What can I say? Boys will be boys…**_

…_We should get to our position too! There's no telling what that demon buchou would do if we're not ready when the curtain rises, you know?_

I walk towards the narrating booth next to the stage. It's a booth that's pretty small but can fit three people inside. Also, I can see everyone on the stage and in the audience, but they can't see me thanks to the one-way mirror!

All right! Time to get this weird show going! Kasumi fight-o!

I tap the microphone as the light in the theatre dims. "**One, two, test.**" Great! It works just fine! "**Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. We proudly present you our rendition of the play 'Beauty and the Beast'. We hope you'll enjoy the play!**" I announce cheerfully.

YOSH! Here goes the beginning of the insanity!

I open my script book and start reading the highlight parts as the soft music begins to play. "**To start, we must go back to how the Beast came about…**" The curtain opens up, revealing Seiichi in his robe and Genichirou in a princely costume. "**Long, long ago, there were a witch and a prince. One day, the witch visited her friend, the prince. As they sat down and talked about their lives, the witch asked her friend a question…**"

Seiichi smiles pleasantly, and the girls in the audience squeal in excitement. "Say, my prince, have you ever love someone?" He asks Genichirou.

The stoic brunette scowls deeper. "I don't have time for love. I have too many things to do that focus on that silly emotion."

I turn away from the microphone to giggle softly at Genichirou's expression before going back to narrating. "**Being such a good friend, the witch decided she would help the prince with his love life…**"

Seiichi smiles wider, and Genichirou pales visibly. "Now that won't do… I shall help you in a journey to discover your true love!" He points at Gen-chan. "You are now an ugly beast. Your servants shall become household items and help you live your days. You'll have until you turn twenty-five to find your true love. If not, you'll disappear." The beautiful buchou beams brilliantly. "To sum it up, you'll die!"

I grin as the audience starts snickering and asking questions to each other about this version of 'Beauty and the Beast'. "**Yes, so that's the beginning of our story… Beautiful friendship between the witch and the Beast AKA the prince, indeed. Now, allow me to tell you this story about two different characters coming together… 'Beauty and the Beast'…**

"**Once upon a time, there was a merchant with three beautiful daughters…**" I stifle my giggle as Kawamura-san walks out onto the stage with Momoshiro, Kaidou and Echizen in their respective dress following him out closely behind. The audience starts snickering, and my self-control slips.

…**I'll be in so much trouble with Seiichi later, but oh what the hell! This is bloody funny!**

"**Pfft, excuse me. Ahaha… where was I?**" I cough to disguise my laughter. "**One day, as the merchant set off for the market, he asked his three daughters a question…**"

Kawamura-san's face looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here as he recites the lines from the script. "My beautiful daughters, I'm heading off to the market now. What present would each of you like upon my return?"

I bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing as Momoshiro crosses his arms, making the dress stretches to the point it becomes so ugly. _Beautiful daughters! AHAHA!_ "I want anything that would make me better than this mamushi in tennis!" Momoshiro squeals in his practiced girly voice, and I want nothing more than just to laugh my backside off.

…Trust Seiichi to change the script to suit his taste! And those dresses! Oh Kami, the dresses are _**frilly**_,and those two guys are _**muscular**_!Oh well, this play is doomed to be messy since the beginning anyway so whatever... This means more fun for me!

_BWAHAHA! I know that dress won't do Momoshiro any appeal, but I didn't think it'd be this ugly! KYAHAHA! _

Kaidou glares nastily at his rival. "Then I want something that would make me smarter than this guy!" They are in each other's face _**again**_!

I cough into the microphone to disrupt them from fighting on the stage. "**Yes, those were the two eldest daughters' replies. However, Beauty, the youngest daughter simply said…**"

Ryouma gives Kawamura-san an uninterested look. "I just want Ponta." He deadpans and looks at his senpais. "Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi."

"What did you say, Echizen!" The two sophomores of Seigaku turn to glare at Ryouma.

"**Must I remind you that he's Beauty at the moment, you two? At least his dress isn't stretched to the point that it's too ugly for all the eyes to see.**" I reprimand them and ignore the crowd's laughter. "**Right, so the merchant set off to do the business in town…**" I plunder on despite the fact that the 'three daughters' are remained on the stage.

"But Kasumi-senpai, you and Yukimura-san picked this dress!" Momoshiro yells over the audience's laughter.

I snicker in amusement. "**Aah, the luxury and the fun of being the person who picked the costume, indeed…**" I ignore Momoshiro's protest as Kaidou drags him off the stage, Ryouma following them casually. "**Now where was I? Yes! The merchant was on his way home when he was caught in a terrible rainstorm…**" I wait for the 'rain' to pour down onto Kawamura-san… Huh, it shouldn't be this long… _**UNLESS**_…

…_Don't tell me that Momoshiro and Kaidou are fighting instead of listening to what's going on out here AGAIN!_

"**TARUNDORU!**" I guess that would solve the problem pretty nicely! It seems that Genichirou, I mean, 'Beast' has chosen the moment to save the day by yelling at Momoshiro and Kaidou. "**Stop fighting and do your job!**"

Kawamura-san is soaked immediately after that shout. "**Ah, apparently the guys have woken up the Beast!**" I narrate over the laughter of the audience. "**Yes, the merchant arrived at the Beast's castle! The merchant was surprised by the voice that greeted him from the clock…**"

"You! What are you doing here! You shouldn't be here! Fukubuchou would be so pissed if you're messing up the stage!" Akaya comes running in his clock costume and starts yelling, and the audience starts laughing harder. "Dammit, now I'm so going to get yelled at! And he's going to make me clean this up later! Get out! OUT!"

"Akaya! Tarundoru! You're supposed to say 'castle'!" Genichirou's roar echoes out from the backstage. By now I can see a lot of audience with tears streaming down their faces from laughing too hard!

How can Kawamura-san keep himself from laughing out loud through this whole thing I do not know… "All I ask is just for a night under your roof. As soon as the storm passes, I shall be on my way." And he's the only person who's got his lines all correct so far! Yay for Kawamura-san!

Hikaru saunters out from the corner of the stage with a bored look on his face. "You really don't have any compassion, seaweed head. Just let him stay. It's not like he can do much unless there's a racquet in his hand." The Kansai sophomore shrugs Akaya's glare off nonchalantly. "You can even guilt-trip Kawamura-san into helping you after this since he has sympathy compared to you, _**ahou**_."

…**Oh boy, this is going to get REALLY ugly… Hikaru really needs to lose that sarcasm!**

"You're just jealous because Kasumi nee-san picked the better costume for me!" Akaya sneers maliciously at the other brunette.

Hikaru deadpans, and that tick Akaya off even more. "Yeah, but I've known her longer so you lost, seaweed head."

Joy to me… NOT! Would these two please stop bringing me into their arguments already?

"**Kirihara Akaya and Zaizen Hikaru, if you two don't stop fighting over nonsense right now, so help me Kami-sama I'm going to make you eat Seiichi's cooking.**" I say irritably. "**Get on with the damn play! Genichirou, get out here and threaten Kawamura-san already, dammit!**" I order over the audience's howl of laughter.

Really! You'd have thought that these two would have more sense than to fight during the play! Just how old are they! They are both sixteen but still acting like six years old!

Genichirou (who is now in Beast's costume) walks out with a fierce scowl on his face, and the audience bursts into another roar of laughter. "Two of you, TARUNDORU!" He yells at Akaya and Hikaru. Turning to Kawamura-san, Genichirou continues in an irritated tone. "You! How dare you dirty my castle! Your punishment would be your life!"

_**Finally!**_ Another person who follows the (crazy) script written by Seiichi! Good job, Gen-chan!

"I have three daughters waiting for me at home so please spare me!" Kawamura-san splutters genuinely. "I wouldn't be here if I knew this is your castle!"

"Three daughters, you say?" Genichirou lifts an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I still haven't get Ponta for my youngest one! Please let me go!" Kawamura-san goes on perfectly.

"I've changed my mind. You can spend the night here." The 'Beast' crosses his arms and glares threateningly. "But as soon as you return home, you will have to send one of your daughters here. If you don't, I will find you and I will end your pathetic life. Is that clear?"

_Wow… Genichirou and Kawamura-san are definitely the only two guys in this whole damn play who aren't out to ruin it!_

…You're mistaken, mini-Kasumi. I think it's already ruined from the very moment Seiichi decided to take up writing the script…

"You better do it because fukubuchou is really scary when he's mad!" Akaya tosses in his two-cents. "And he'll slap you!"

Hikaru deadpans. "Seriously? I'd have thought that slapping is for a girl when she caught a guy cheating on her." He says emotionlessly, and the whole audience continues to roar with laughter.

"What version of 'Beauty and the Beast' is this?" The voice I recognize as Fuji Yuuta shouts from the audience.

"**It's what I'd like to call the 'screwed up version', Yuuta-kun. But it is all good in the name of fun, no?**" I answer pleasantly and snicker. "**Anyway, let's continue! So the merchant spent the night at the Beast's castle. As soon as the next morning arrived, he left and returned home to his three daughters…**" I let out a snort of laughter as Momoshiro, Kaidou and Ryouma lazily saunter out onto the stage as soon as Gen-chan, Hikaru and Akaya disappeared.

Kawamura-san cries animatedly. "My daughters! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought the Beast would eat me alive!"

Momoshiro snickers at his senpai. "It's okay, Taka-san. It's not like Sanada-san is a cannibal or something."

Kaidou hisses at his rival. "Don't disrespect your senpai, idiot."

Kawamura-san scratches his head. "But one of you have to go to the castle in my place… That's why the Beast let me go."

Momoshiro and Kaidou turn to point at Ryouma. "He can go." They chorus.

Ryouma scowls. "Che, why do I have to go? You were the one who dragged me to join this play, Momo-senpai."

"You have to go because you're the youngest one here. And you should listen to your elders!" Momoshiro grins at Ryouma's frown. "So off you go!"

I snicker at Ryouma's face. "**And with that said and done, Beauty was kicked out of the house.**" I blink as the audience laughs harder. **"Crap, I mean, she set off to the castle! To her surprise, the Beast welcomed her with open arms…**" I make an unhappy sound at what I've just read out loud. "**I still can't believe you really put this down, Seiichi. It sounded just wrong in many levels.**"

Seiichi's laughter floats over the audience's one. "What can I say, dear? I'm glad you liked it! Besides, the audience loves it!" The audience laughs harder at his response.

"Mada mada dane, senpai." Ryouma gives Gen-chan the Beast a sulky look. "Can we just please get this embarrassing show over with?"

Akaya growls in annoyance. "You bastard Echizen! You're just a freshman! You should be grateful that you got the lead role!"

Hikaru shakes his head and sticks his hands into his pockets. "You've got to be crazy if you want this kind of role. At least I don't have to wear a dress…"

Genichirou, unfazed by Ryouma, Akaya and Hikaru's comments, recites his line with such passion. "You'll be staying here with me. Feel free to do anything around the palace." With that, he turns and stalks away into the 'private room' part of the set.

"Just don't break anything! Fukubuchou! Wait for me!" Akaya yells and runs after Gen-chan; Hikaru walks leisurely after them both.

…Okay, here comes the most bastardized part of the play! Here we go!

I sigh dramatically. "**So Beauty was treated as a guest in Beast's home. However, she cannot help but missed her family. After Beast rejected her request to visit her father, Beauty locked herself in her room and refused to talk to the Beast. However, there was a miracle… An answer to her prayer to see her father again…**"

POOF! POOF! POOF!

You just gotta love the theatre's special effects! That dry ice smokescreen is just damn awesome!

…_And cue the dramatic entrance by the one and only trickster please, ladies and gentlemen! True, this is the weirdest 'Beauty and the Beast' I've ever seen but hey, it's damn fun!_

"**The (cough) handsome (cough) white wizard has appeared!**" I shake my head. "**This isn't going to end well… First the witch, then the wizard?**" I sigh dramatically, ignoring the audience's laughter again.

"Well, a little bit of magic never hurts anyone, no?" Masaharu laughs creepily. "I can see a distressed damsel here…" He prowls towards Ryouma, who seems to shrink back at his approach. "Have no fear, my dear. I am the white wizard, and I'm here to help you."

Ryouma deadpans at my best friend. "I think I should fear whatever method you're about to offer me, Niou-san." He says bluntly, and the girls in the audience squeal at Masaharu's feigned hurtful look. "What should I do to get this over with?"

The trickster cackles gleefully. "Why, you poison the Beast and run away, of course!" The audience sweatdrop at his nonchalant answer. "I've always wanted to get rid of that damn Beast so I'll help."

"What do I have to do?" Ryouma raises an eyebrow.

Masaharu pulls out a small glass vial with sickly red/greed liquid from under his robe. "Just put this in his food or his drink and it should knock him out long enough for you to escape." He grins wolfishly at the Seigaku's freshman. "So do you want this or should I give it to someone else?"

…_Wait a minute… Don't tell me that liquid inside the vial is _that_!_

…I'm afraid it is! Oh my Kami, I've gotta call the ambulance in case someone get food poisoning now!

"…Is that Inui-senpai's juice?" Ryouma blinks at the small vial in awe. "How did you get your hand on that _**poison**_?"

"Details, schemetails." Masaharu waves his hand around dismissively. "You think Fuji is the only person who can drink this without fainting? Please, you forgot about our awesome buchou, didn't you?"

"…Right, so how am I supposed to get Sanada-san to drink that? Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, he'll just faint for a while. Don't worry, he had this before so I'm very sure he won't die." Haru snickers at Ryouma's face and pushes the vial into the freshman's hand. "Here you go!" With that said and done, Masaharu runs into the backstage with a creepy laugh floating behind him.

…_Just when I thought this play couldn't get any weirder than this, it _does_ get weirder…_

"**As Beauty plotted on how to give Beast the poison, he asked her to marry him. Of course, Beauty said no.**" I narrate in a 'duh' manner. "**Finally, Beauty spiked Beast's wine with that poison she received from the wizard.**" I snicker as Genichirou gives the glass a reluctant look. "**You better drink that, Gen-chan. The sooner you drink, the faster we can get this done with. Don't worry, it shouldn't be that bad because I watered it down!**"

The stoic Rikkai's fukubuchou sighs. "If you say so, Kasumi…" With a determined look, Genichirou knocks back the glass… And fainted right on spot…

_**Bwahaha! This can't get any better! Kenta nii-san is right! We should've put the name of the play as 'Beauty is the Beast'! It'd suit the play even more than right now!**_

"**As soon as she saw the Beast fainted by the poison, Beauty ran back to her house. She was greeted by her overjoy father and her sisters. As days pass by, her life slowly became normal again…**" I sweatdrop as Momoshiro gives Ryouma a noogie before starts fighting with Kaidou _again_ with Kawamura-san standing nearby, looking lost as ever. "**But on the seventh day since her escape, an unexpected visitor came to her house…**"

…This part is the reason why I called this play 'super bastardized and screwed up version' of the original 'Beauty and the Beast'. You'll see why!

"Echizen!" Genichirou (now in his princely costume) comes on to the stage, and I raise an eyebrow at the squeals. "You poisoned me! " He glares at the Seigaku's freshman.

I sigh wearily. "**Yes, apparently the poison countered the witch's spell! The Beast, now back to being a handsome prince, tracked down Beauty…"**

"Wow, Sanada-san, you don't look so beastly anymore!" Momoshiro snickers at his little joke.

Kaidou hisses at his rival irritably. "Trust you to tell a stupid joke, idiot."

"What did you say?" Oh boy, the two of them are fighting again… But whatever, the audience seems to like it.

"Mada mada dane, Sanada-san." Ryouma shrugs uncaringly. "What do you want anyway?"

"Since you saved me, I should reward you with something. But since the way you got rid of my curse was through poison, we must settle this right now." And then Genichirou whips out a tennis racquet. "With tennis! Echizen Ryouma, will you play a match with me?"

…See what I meant by this cannot get any weirder than it was?

Ryouma smirks cockily and whips out his racquet too. "Bring it on, Sanada-san. Get ready to lose!"

"Cocky, aren't you? The lower year should kneel to his senpai. I will not lose!"

"Mada mada dane, Sanada-san."

I groan softly at the amount of testosterones flying about from the two of them. "**Let's say Beauty and the prince have found a worthy opponent to play tennis with. Since the prince's curse was removed, now he can play tennis again. And all was well. THE END!**"

The audience roars with laughter and applause as the curtains closed. "That was crazy as heck, but it was awesome!" The noises grow louder as the cast and crew appear on the stage.

Seiichi smiles brilliantly as he steps forward, and some girls in the front row swoon. _Well, now that's normal!_ "Thank you again for coming to support us! We hope you enjoyed the play! Please enjoy the inter-school festival!" The cast and crew bow before leaving the stage.

_**AND IT'S OVER! YAY! THIS CRAZINESS IS OVER! WOOHOO! GOOD LUCK BEATING THAT, ATOBE!**_

I hurry over to join the boys at the backstage. "Seiichi!" I call out to the Rikkai's beautiful buchou.

Seiichi turns and gives me an affectionate smile. "Mi-hime, good job narrating, sweetie." He pats me softly on the head. "I'm very sure that the audience would agree with me."

I grin happily. "Well, it was funny! But it was crazy as hell, though. I guess you'd never find any other version of 'Beauty and the Beast' this weird."

He laughs airily. "True, but it all ended well, no? Besides, the audience loved it."

…I just hope that they didn't find us crazy, that's all…

I shrug slightly. "If you say so, Seiichi. When are they announcing the winner?"

"They will do that around 3pm so you have three hours to kill. You can go out and walk around the festival, dear. I believe schools' sports teams set up a lot of stalls and attractions around the place." The beautiful buchou tells me.

_YEAH! Let's grab something to eat! We may see some interesting stuff around here too! LET'S GO!_

I nod with a grin. "All right! I'll be back by quarter past two then! See you, Seiichi!" I bounce off towards the festival's bustling stalls.

**Ah, freedom is the best! I'm free from the crazy tennis males around me! Life's good, indeed!**

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

Yukimura smiles after Kasumi's form. _She's so cute. It's a shame she's a girl. If she's a boy, I'd have her play Beauty instead of Echizen._ He snickers slightly at the thought. _What I wouldn't give to see her in that dress as a boy!_

A familiar drawl snaps Yukimura out of his muse. "It's a good thing Kasumi isn't here to see that smile of yours, buchou. Even a six year old would know that that particular smile of yours means trouble." Niou, now in his Rikkai School uniform, scratches the back of his neck as the beautiful buchou laughs.

"Ah, thank you for your hard work, Niou! Well, I was just thinking that it's a shame Kasumi isn't a male… Imagine how many hearts of the girl in school she would break if she's one." Yukimura chuckles at the trickster's thoughtful face. "Anyway, what can I do for you, Niou?"

The trickster of Rikkai Dai shrugs nonchalantly. "Do you know where Kasumi ran off to? I'd like to find her before the bratty duo does." He asks with an irritated look. "Those two were fighting about who knows her better before they ran off too. Heck, Zaizen said he was sharing a bed with her when they were little."

The beautiful buchou smiles deviously. "Oh, is that jealousy I'm hearing, Masaharu?"

"You can call it whatever you want, buchou." Niou shrugs again.

Yukimura raises an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask her out, then? You know I have no trouble with Kasumi dating anyone worthy."

The trickster grins at the question. "Why, I'm looking for an excuse to take her out and express my undying love for her, of course." He laughs amusedly. "Excuse me, but I've got a darling narrator to find." With that, Niou saunters off into the crowd.

Yukimura shakes his head amusedly. "If only Kasumi isn't that oblivious to Niou's approach… Oh well, this can prove very interesting, indeed."

* * *

**(Kasumi's POV)**

**The auditorium, 2:55pm…**

"So do you think we've a chance at winning, Seiichi?" I ask the beautiful buchou on my left excitedly. "I think we did awesome despite the fact that the play was completely whacko."

Seiichi laughs airily. "I'm sure we do, sweetie. Don't bounce in your seat, dear. You look like a five year old like that." He pats my head with a smile as I pout.

_**Damn you, Seiichi! You always make me feel like a little kid no matter what I do!**_

Masaharu chuckles from my right. "I'm sure we'll win, darling. There's no way we can't NOT win with buchou's playwriting skills."

"More like his play butchering skills, you mean." I mutter dryly.

…Yeah, definitely the play butchering skill! Why? Well, I'm sure you can never find this weird version of 'Beauty and the Beast' anywhere else on this planet!

The trickster of Rikkai laughs. "Well, that too." We snicker as Seiichi turns to give us a slightly confused look.

Where are Hikaru and Akaya, you ask? I think they are sitting a row behind us… Seiichi and Masaharu just grabbed me as soon as I got here and made me sit between them. So I'm sure Hikaru and Akaya are both sulking somewhere close by with Genichirou supervising them!

We all quiet down when Atobe steps out onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to support our inter-school festival today!" He tosses his hair back, and I roll my eyes as fan girls' squeals/screams erupt from the crowd. "Ore-sama is proud to present the winning performance team's a prize. The prize for winning is a Wimbledon ticket, which include an airplane ticket and an accommodation arrangement, for everyone in the team."

**Wow! I knew that Atobe would probably give something extravagant as the prize, but I didn't know it would be that good! Heh, I sure hope our team wins!**

"From the survey, the apparent winning team is…" Atobe trails off, and the drums roll…

ARGH! I HATE GETTING NERVOUS AND HYPE UP OVER THE SUSPENSE! GET ON WITH IT, ATOBE!

Atobe smirks at the excitement in the auditorium. "The winning team is 'Beauty and the Beast'! Congratulations!" Loud applause and cheers break out in the auditorium.

"We won!" I squeal in delight and tackle Seiichi excitedly. "We won, Seiichi! Oh my Kami, I can't believe we won!" I bounce up and down happily. Turning to Masaharu, I grin happily. "We won, Masaharu!"

He grins and pulls me into a hug. "Didn't I say that we would, dear?" He laughs at my slight scowl. "Come on, let's go grab something to celebrate!"

I chuckle but nod anyway. "Sure, I'll go with you. But only because I love you too much, Haru." I tease with a mischievous smile.

…And to my utmost surprise, Masaharu _blushes_ slightly at what I said!

_WOW! This sure is the first time I've seen him blushing because you teased him!_

I give Haru a teasing grin. "What's wrong, Masaharu? You didn't expect my confession? Aw, you are so cute when you blush!" I continue to tease him mercilessly. Ohoho, I've never seen him look this flustered!

_**BWAHAHA! Think of it as a payback for all those times you teased me, Niou Masaharu! RAWR! I can so get back at you bad!**_

However, it seems like I've pushed his buttons too far because Haru turns around with a predatory look in his silver-blue eyes. "Oh, I'm glad you find me cute, _**darling**_. Because you're coming with me!"

…And I find myself being carried bridal-style in my best friend's arms! WHAT THE HELL!

I look up to glare at him but falter at his intense smirk. "Now, I believe that as the wizard I deserve this fair maiden… Come on, darling. We have a date to go to." With that said and done, he carries me out the auditorium and towards the bustling festival area.

_**CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! Seiichi, I so blame you for all this craziness! This is all your fault, dammit! Even Masaharu is going crazier than usual!**_

_**Somebody, please help me! WAH!**_

* * *

**(No one's POV…)**

Yukimura merely smiles after the trickster's retreating back. _Ah, they are so cute together. And it's about time Niou stops playing around with the girls on campus._ He chuckles at the rapidly approaching Kirihara and Zaizen.

The ace sophomore of Rikkai Dai tennis team grabs the beautiful buchou's arm. "Buchou, did you just let nee-san run off with Niou-senpai? How could you! I'm going-!"

Yukimura grabs the back of Kirihara's collar. "Just leave them be, Akaya. Mi-hime needs some time to learn, you see."

The curly hair boy hisses and struggles. "Yeah, but Niou-senpai is a playboy! What if his exes start attacking nee-san?"

Zaizen frowns at that. "What? That's not right… I better go and find her…" The Kansai sophomore moves to walk away but stops as Sanada steps into the way. "Sanada-san, please move. Finding nee-san is my top priority now."

Yukimura smiles sweetly. "Genichirou won't move unless I give him a command to. Now, Zaizen-kun, why don't you be a good boy and stay where you are? It's my duty as the princess' fairy godfather to let her experience romance, after all." He smiles wider as the Kansai sophomore pales.

_**Ah, winning the performance competition and giving Mi-hime a chance to experience romance are definitely killing two birds with one stone, indeed. **_Yukimura muses happily. _**I'm such a genius. Niou and Mi-hime will make a cute couple. And when they get married in the future, their children will make good Godchildren for me… Fufufu**_**…**

* * *

**(Dodge all the flying objects)**

**I can't believe I wrote this random stuff… But whatever! Now it's been proven that Cers can get crazier than she already is! **

**(That's so not something to be proud of, dammit…)**

**I'm off to working on the next 'Aozora Stage'! But before that…**

**CONGRATS TO ALL OF YOU WHO JUST GRADUATED! It doesn't matter if you graduated from High School or University, congratulations! Now the next important page of your life is waiting to be written so I hope all the best for you. XD**

**Me? Well, I'm currently working on getting into Graduate school! So I'll be updating pretty frequently until then.**

**See you in the next update and please don't forget to review. **


End file.
